


Gregory Malfoy

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OCC Malfoys, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 99,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Last Battle Harry makes a visit to Malfoy Manor only to meet the extended members of the Malfoy family, including Lucius's brother Gregory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So many Malfoys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Last Battle Harry makes a visit to Malfoy Manor only to meet the extended members of the Malfoy family, including Lucius's brother Gregory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story or are a Lucius/Harry fan I hope you will go and check out WyrdSmith's page, especially her simply delicious Lucius/Harry story Did You Know.

Chapter one

It is with shock and confusion that this reporter informs the wizarding public that despite all expectations to the contrary Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy have walked away from their trial completely free. During this war Lucius, Narcissa and Draco's involvement in the war has not been kept secret. Lucius Malfoy was arrested for breaking into the Ministry of Magic with other Death Eaters and dressed in Death Eater robes, leading the attack on the at the time 15 year old boy-who-lived and his closest friends. Lucius Malfoy went to Azkaban for his actions only to be broken out a year later. 

Draco Malfoy was known to be on the Astronomy tower with Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and other Death Eaters the night that Albus Dumbledore was murdered, speculation has even arisen that Draco Malfoy was the one that was supposed to kill Dumbeldore. Draco Malfoy's position as a Death Eater was also never in question during this war. 

Narcissa Malfoy likewise was a presence throughout the last year of hell as a Death Eater. And yet despite all this evidence and witnesses that gave evidence that they were Death Eaters, the Malfoy family solicitor Mister Nigel Blackcreep managed to put together an amazing defence for them, proving that they had never once been seen casting any long lasting harmful curses, never once had been seen casting an unforgivable and put together the defence that they had acted as they had out of fear not for their own life individually but for the lives of their family members. 

However the nail in the coffin for the people that wanted to see Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy in prison came with the arrival of THE most unexpected and shocking character witness FOR the family. It was with some smugness and knowledge that he had won that Mister Nigel Blackcreep called to the stand Mr Harrison James Potter, the boy who lived, chosen one and defeater of you know who. This reporter can tell the readers that the stunned silence was so loud in the court that Mr Potter's footsteps fairly rang out as he walked to the stand. Dressed in fine wizarding robes and looking every inch the Lord of one of the Ancient Houses Mr Potter took to the stand. 

To say that confusion was running through the court by this point would be an understatement. The rivalry between Mr Potter and Draco Malfoy has been well known throughout our world with Draco Malfoy providing damaging interviews about Mr Potter during their fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy was known to lead the attack in the Ministry of Magic that ended in the death of Sirius Black, Mr Potter's beloved godfather. And so the court was understandably confused as to why Mr Blackcreep who had so far put forward a good defence for his clients to get them a minimum sentence would call forwards Harry Potter as a defence. 

And then Mr Potter proceeded to defend the Malfoy family in front of a completely shocked court. He filled the court in on how he had overheard Draco Malfoy talking to a trusted fried about how he was terrified that his mother would be killed if he did not kill Albus Dumbledore, he informed the court of how Draco Malfoy had been unable to commit the act of murder when he had the chance. Mr Potter also told the court how when he and his companions of the last year Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were captured while they were on their mission and taken to Malfoy manor, Draco despite clearly recognising him through the stinging hex Miss Granger had cast to conceal Mr Potter's identity, did not give him away. 

He then went on to inform the court of Narcissa Malfoy's act of bravery, how when she had been sent to check his pulse after you know who had hit him with the killing curse for the second time in his life she had lied and told you know who and the Death Eaters that Harry Potter was dead. Allowing him time to recover and act out his plan to destroy you know who for good. This action was at great risk to herself and her husband, who would  
no doubt have been killed for the treachery. 

And finally Mr Potter spoke on behalf of a visibly stunned Lord Malfoy, while having not committed any such redeemable actions as his wife and son had Mr Potter urged the court to understand the fear that Lord Malfoy must have felt towards his own life but more importantly his families lives. Mr Potter pointed out that the Malfoy family moto is 'Family First' and that without a doubt this is what he believed Lord Malfoy had tried to do, protect and guard his family from a mad man as best he could. Putting himself through torture and even being imprisoned so that he could protect them as best he could. 

Looking straight at Lord Malfoy Harry Potter spoke the words that shook the court and undoubtedly assured the three their freedom. He told the court that he forgave the family for all previous actions, that he understood in hindsight why they had committed them and that in a form he respected and admired they for the love, loyalty and utter devotion that they had displayed to one another in a time of fear, pain and uncertainty.  
It did not truly come as a shock to the court therefore when the Wizengamot declared that the Malfoy family were free of charges of being Death Eaters and were free to return home immediately. 

Mr Potter left the court long before any reporters could get to him, staying only long enough to hear the result of the Malfoy families trial. 

 

A month later…

"Master, Harry Potter is in the apparation room for you," The House elf squeaked bowing politely as it popped into the breakfast room causing the fifteen of them to freeze before looking at each other completely stunned. 

"Harry Potter? Your sure?" Samuel asked shocked.

"Yes Master, that's what he said his name was," The house elf bowed.

"Invite him here for breakfast," Marcus said peering over the top of his news paper. 

"Grandfather, I'm not sure that's the best idea," Lucius argued hesitantly. 

"Nonsense, it is breakfast time and we are eating so it is only polite to ask our guest to join us. Plus we have not had a chance to thank you young man for what he did, now bring him here Tiddy," Marcus commanded. 

"Grandfather I seriously doubt Mr Potter will be comfortable eating with us," Lucius sighed. 

"Then we will have to make him comfortable dear," Carina chuckled. They sat in a hesitant silence for the next few minutes until Tiddy walked back into the room with Harry Potter following hesitantly behind, visibly tensing at the sight of them all sitting there looking back at him. 

"Mr Potter, welcome to Malfoy Manor. You of course know my wife and son. This is my Grandfather Marcus Malfoy, my mother Carina, my great-uncle Samuel and his wife June, their son Marcus and his husband Leandre, their children Orlandus, Tiberius and Phoenix. And this is my brother Gregory, my youngest brother Mikhail and his wife Julia," Lucius stood and made the introductions slowly going around the table, each Malfoy nodding to his or her name.

"As my grandson said Mr Potter welcome to Malfoy manor. We all owe you a big thank you for what you did for my grandson, granddaughter and great grandson," Marcus struggled to his feet with his walking stick and walked over to Harry who hurried to meet him. Marcus despite his wrinkles and the fogginess to his grey blue eyes looked just like Lucius, only older with white hair. 

"Thank you for your welcome sir, its nice to meet you. And I only did what was right," Harry said quietly blinking when the old man laughed amused. 

"I apologise Mr Potter but considering your fame it is hard to believe the rumours of how humble you are, however meeting you I can see it is all true. Not a lot of people would have done what was right after everything that has happened to you and what my grandson, granddaughter and great grandson have put you through," Marcus chuckled patting Harry's shoulder as the teen turned bright red. 

"Potter," Draco said hesitantly as he walked over to them. Marcus gave his great grandson a reassuring nod. 

"Yes?" Harry met Draco's eyes unsurely. 

"I…I would like to say thank you very much for everything you did, for saving me at Hogwarts and for speaking up for my parents and me at the trial, you didn't have to do that, I owe you so much more than my thanks," Draco said honestly. Amused they watched Harry's blush returning.

"I meant what I said at the trial, I admire the choices you made in respects for the loyalty and love that you showed each other, you made bad choices, but for the right reasons. There's nothing to thank me for," Harry said softly looking at the floor embarrassed.

"There is everything to thank you for. After everything that you have been through because of the dark side, because of our family for you to sit down and try and understand why we did what we did, and then to actually forgive us enough to speak for us. And not only that but you freed us as well as everyone else from that madman," Narcissa spoke gently as she cupped Harry's face much to his clear shock before pressing kisses on either cheek and giving him a light hug. 

"Of the three of us I have done you the most damage, and for that I can never apologise enough. I do not believe you will know, but to purebloods children are one of the greatest gifts, be they our own or someone else's, a magic child is sacred. And that includes blood difference. I wish that I had never had to treat you, scare you, harm you as I have over the years. And I truly and honestly mourned the death of Sirius and the pain you clearly felt at his loss. I would have completely understood if you had not spoken for me, I was expecting you speak on my wife and son's behalf when our solicitor informed us you were speaking for us. I do not deserve your kindness or forgiveness, but I will prove that you were not mistaken to do so," Lucius's voice the most open and relaxed Harry had ever heard it, warm and honest instead of his usual cold drawl, he stayed at an acceptable distance from Harry clearly unsure that he would want him near to him. Harry thought over his words before meeting his eyes again. 

"My dad died giving his life for my mum and me, what you did was not that much different. I cannot understand some of the things you have done, and yes while I may have forgiven your actions towards me in the past it will be harder to forget them, but I believe you will show you are different now that you have the chance to. May…may I ask you something though?" Harry asked unsurely flicking his eyes away before looking back. 

"Of course," Lucius nodded.

"If children are so sacred, why did you put that diary in Ginny's cauldron?" Harry asked in a rush, as he finished and saw Lucius's face tightening wondering whether he was about to be chucked out an his ear. 

"I admit that was a rather foolish mistake on my part. The Drak Lord gave the diary into my father's keeping, when they were younger. When he died naturally it passed to me. I forgot about it until Draco's…and your first year. I spent nearly the entire year trying to figure out what it was and could only find out that it was truly dark magic, the darkest I have ever seen. I still do not understand what Dumbledore meant about it holding his memory, but all I knew was it was dark. I thought continuous about what to do with it, I was planning on getting it to the Ministry when I spotted you all in the bookshop. I admit it was a foolish thing of me to do, but I slipped it into the youngest Weasley's cauldron because she was the only one I could get to under the belief she would take it straight to her parents, who would of course realise it was dark and either take it to Dumbledore or the Ministry. I did not believe for a second that she would keep it, or that it would be what it was," Lucius admitted. Harry scanned his eyes for a few seconds before nodding lightly. 

"Why don't you sit down and join us for breakfast?" Carina, Lucius's mother if Harry remembered correctly from the introductions smiled warmly at him reminding him of the presence of the rest of the Malfoy family. Though he had known from somewhere that Lucius had brothers he wasn't expecting the family to be this big. 

"Oh, I don't want to intrude," He said quickly flushing. 

"You wouldn't be, the elves are delighted to have the family back in the manor and have been cooking for double our number, it would be an honour to have you eat with us. We promise nothing is poisoned," Leandre if Harry remembered right grinned. He was clearly one of the none blood Malfoy's at the table, his hair was a chocolate brown colour with matching eyes, his smile much more ready and his manner easier. 

"Oh I didn't mean…" Harry flushed deeper.

"Ignore Leander, he is simply teasing, he likes to poke fun at the intimidating reputation we have. Poor Marcus did not know what to do with himself when Leander walked up to him in Hogwarts and asked if the stick up his bum was comfortable or not," A deep baritone voice drew Harry's attention to who he believed was the middle Malfoy brother. 

While there were distinct likenesses between Lucius and Gregory, there was no way of mistaking this man as anyone but a Malfoy, there were also clear differences as well. 

Gregory was broader shouldered than Lucius who was by no means small in that area himself. He had a muscular frame, but not over done, his deep purple robes fitted to highlight his firm chest and stomach as well as accentuate his defined biceps. His hair was more golden blonde than the silvery blonde Lucius and Draco possessed, but he noticed that the younger brother Mikhail also had the more golden shade. His skin was a tanned olive brown instead of the paleness of Lucius and Draco, though he was happy to note that Draco was finally loosing the greyness that he had possessed for nearly two years now. His eyes were a deeper blue and incredibly intense as they locked on Harry and refused to budge, almost making it as though Harry could physically feel the weight of that gaze upon him. His lips Harry noted with a jolt were full and looked sinfully sensual. 

"It was even better when he met Samuel, Marcus brought him home for Christmas a year after they had been dating, he just walked over and started chatting to Samuel happily, I've never seen so many Malfoy's gawping in one go," Carina snickered amused breaking Harry from his perusal and praying that no one else had noticed it, he laughed at genuine amusement at the image. 

"Uncle Leander and Harry would get on, the Malfoy reputation doesn't hold much sway on him either," Draco said. Harry glanced to the side to see if that was a good or bad thing considering his uncaring of the Malfoy name meant he had quite often told Draco what he thought of him and even hit him a few times. But Draco was looking amused. 

"Here Mr Potter, have a seat, please," Gregory motioned to Mikhail who was sitting beside him and everyone shuffled slightly around the round table to make a space for him as Gregory stood and pulled out the chair. Feeling bad that they had had to move to make room for him, and admittedly slightly nervous of sitting next to the intense Malfoy he made it to the seat and sat, murmuring thanks even as he blushed when Gregory tucked his seat in for him. 

"Please help yourself Mr Potter, there is much more than enough for everyone," Marcus smiled as Harry sat unsurely for a moment. Feeling slightly awkward and out of place he placed some pancakes and sausages onto his plate. 

"Please just call me Harry, Mr Potter reminds me of the reporters," Harry said, unable to repress the look of distaste on his face at the thought. 

"Then you will call us by our names in return," Carina nodded. "May I ask how you are?" 

"How I am?" Harry blinked at her confused. 

"You have had an incredibly stressful few years, I am asking if you are as alright as can be expected," Carina said slowly looking slightly confused. Harry blinked at her a few more times.

"Oh…sorry not many people ask that," He laughed. "I'm…ok, its just taking time adjusting. Mostly to living in an actual house instead of a tent and being able to go outside," Harry smiled.

"Not many people ask how you are?" Gregory frowned, his attention had been solely on Harry since he had sat down, his gaze still heavy. 

"Most want to hear about the last battle or talk about people we lost or about if I'm joining to auror department. Someone even asked me who I thought should be Minister of Magic," Harry scrunched his nose at that one. 

"The masses see the hero," June said quietly speaking for the first time, though her brown eyes were warm and understanding. "While you are a person who has suffered for what they now celebrate," 

"I…yes…I guess," Harry nodded with a sad smile. 

"I have to ask about your comment of getting used to not living in a tent," Gregory's hand brushing his arm got Harry's attention and distracted him from the slightly depressing thoughts that lingered most days. 

"Oh, me, Hermione and Ron lived in a tent for pretty much the whole year, we would apparate to a random location one of us came up with then we would set wards around the tent," Harry explained ruefully. 

"Very clever, not staying in one place too long," Marcus nodded approvingly.

"It was actually Hermione's idea. Everyone may be calling me the hero, but me and Ron wouldn't have lasted five minutes without her," Harry chuckled. 

"There was never any doubt when you didn't show up for months who was keeping you hidden," Draco snorted. 

"My, Draco was that a compliment? While insulting me and Ron I think," Harry grinned. Draco looked at him quickly looking slightly worried but rolled his eyes when he saw the amusement. 

"What, I got extreme vindictive pleasure knowing that he was being thwarted at every move by an 18 year old muggleborn witch," Draco grinned viciously. The family all tensed slightly only to relax when Harry burst out into laughter. 

"Oh, I'll have to tell Hermione and Ron that one, it never occurred to us that way," Harry said through his laughter. 

"How are your friends?" Samuel asked. "There has not been much about them in the papers,"

"Oh they're in Australia at the minute tracking down Hermione's parents," Harry said lightly.

"Tracking them?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Oh, Hermione wiped their memories to forget about her and their names before making them believe that they were moving to Australia, where she had arranged a house and practice for them. However she didn't include a memory for them not to like to travel and they decided to have a wander across Australia before settling. Her and Ron are on their trail," Harry chuckled. 

"Very inventive, I would very much like to meet this Hermione," Marcus said, amusement dancing in his eyes. There was silence for a few moments while everyone took some food or drink. 

"Can I ask how far along you are?" Harry asked Julia who was sitting next to Mikhail, the bump of her stomach clear now it wasn't hidden by the table. She fairly beamed happily at him as she nodded. 

"I'm five and half months now, a little girl," She grinned. 

"The first Malfoy girl in nearly five generations," Lucius added with a smile. 

"I'm sure she is going to be spoilt to death then," Harry smiled at June. "Congratulations, to both of you,"

"Thank you. We believe that the Weasley's will be expecting their first member of the next generation, and that your father's friend, Lupin, had a blessing of his own," Mikhail commented. 

"Oh yes, Fleur is due in a month, Remus and Tonks had a baby boy two weeks before the battle. Teddy. They asked me to be godfather," Harry knew that he grinned goofily every time he said or thought it but he had fallen in love with Teddy upon site.

"I don't think they have to worry about babysitting, ever," Leander chuckled seeing the grin.

"Remus joked they were going to have to search me before I left the house," Harry admitted sheepishly. 

"May…may I ask how Andromeda is doing?" Narcissa asked hesitantly sobering Harry up instantly.

"She is…she is…coping. Her husband died earlier in the year, but with everything that has happened I don't think she really had time to accept it, and she was distracted with Tonks's pregnancy. But its hit now, she is struggling but it helps to have Remus, Tonks and Teddy in the house I think. She'll be alright," Harry answered honestly. 

"I did not know about her husband…I realise that this is an awkward question to ask you, but I would rather you were honest rather than try and spare my feelings, though I do not deserve that. Do you think she would talk with me?" Narcissa asked. Harry sat thoughtfully for a moment before speaking slowly.

"I think it would be a long process, but if you write to her I believe she will respond, it may be a while of writing first before actually meeting each other again, Andromeda has practically wiped any Black family from her mind," Harry felt bad at Narcissa's wince but she nodded understandingly.

"Thank you," She said softly.

"The best way into her good books would be to send a present for Teddy with your letter, she has an incredible soft spot for him," Harry said cursing his easy heart. "I'm sorry but I will need to be going soon," Harry sighed as he looked at the clock. 

"Of course, what is it we can do for you Mr…Harry," Lucius corrected at the look he got. 

"Its actually about Headmaster Snape, I am partitioning for him to have his portrait made and hung in the Headmaster's office. I was hoping I could add your name to the list," Harry said quietly. The Malfoy's all stared at him slightly stunned. 

"May I ask why you are doing that for him. Yours and Severus's relationship is no great secret," Lucius asked.

"He saved my life more times than I can count or probably know about, all the time he worked so hard for the light side at his own risk, going so far as to kill his mentor for it, he was a great man and he deserves to be respected," Harry said firmly. 

"We will all sign," Marcus said firmly. Harry smiled weakly but thankfully and pulled out the form he had with him. One by one all twelve Malfoy's signed their name.

"There are a lot of light names on there already," Gregory commented.

"They all owe him their lives," Harry huffed.

"I have a feeling you can be very persuasive when you want to be," Gregory smirked, somehow it was unlike the usual Malfoy smirk, Gregory's made his heart speed up. Feeling his face heating up as well he stood as he tucked the parchment away safely. 

"When I want to be yes. Thank you very much for breakfast, it was lovely to meet you all," Harry smiled. There was a chorus of various replies, Marcus telling him to come back any time and to bring Hermione sometime, before he was bale to leave. A pair of sea blue eyes locked on his back and stuck in his mind.


	2. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Last Battle Harry makes a visit to Malfoy Manor only to meet the extended members of the Malfoy family, including Lucius's brother Gregory

Chapter two

Harry scrunched his nose as he gazed down at his hand in disgust. Yet another overly large, sweaty handed politician had gripped his hand tightly as they said hello to him leaving his hand feeling, for lack of a better word, gross.

He blinked when a white handkerchief appeared in his line of vision held by a black gloved hand. Following the ice blue robe sleeve up to a broad, shaped chest he met the deep blue eyes that had been haunting he waking and sleeping thoughts for the last two weeks. Gregory Malfoy was standing almost uncomfortably close to his back, turned slightly to see him, his eyes as intense as he remembered and just as focussed.

"T…thank you," Harry cursed his slight stammer as he took the handkerchief and rubbed his hands clean gratefully, focussing o that rather than the man.

"You are welcome, here," Gregory quickly transfigured two napkins into cotton gloves and held them out to Harry who pulled them on. "Now you know why we always wear gloves to these things," He said lowly as Harry tugged on the last one.

"I'm going to have to invest in some, this is ridiculous, why are they all so sweaty," Harry grumbled.

"Do not tell Lucius I said so but I believe it comes with being a politician," Gregory leant closer to Harry so his long hair swept forward fanning Gregory's spicy, warm scent towards Harry. He actually smiled slightly as Harry laughed at his comment as he straightened.

"I won't tell him I promise," Harry chuckled.

"You do not seem very happy considering it's a party," Gregory commented capturing two wine flutes from a waiter passing the corner Harry had tried to hide himself in and handed one to Harry.

"Oh, no its…fine," Harry mentally groaned at his weak assurance, Gregory's raised eyebrow told him the Malfoy had definitely caught onto it. "I don't want it to seem like I'm whining," Harry shrugged looking at the floor. He swore he felt his heart jolt when an incredibly soft leather covered finger gently urged his chin back up to meet blue eyes.

"You would not be whining, do you not wish to be here?" Gregory asked.

"Not really," Harry found himself admitting. "Parties aren't really my thing. Plus Ron and Hermione are busy with each other, rightfully so, and the other Weasley's, besides the twins, keep trying to get me to dance with Ginny, not to mention everyone seems to think I want to be flattered," Harry sighed. "Sorry, see whining,"

"Its not whining. I am not really one for these events myself, but Grandfather has insisted that we come out in force to try and repair the damage to the family name. Ginny is the Weasley's only daughter is she not?" Gregory asked with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, we dated for a little while," Harry said before his brain could think.

"Dated? You have not got back together?" Gregory looked curious now, with something else Harry could not put his finger on.

"No, her and her family want us to but…" Harry paused, he had only said this to the twins before now.

"But?" Gregory urged gently when Harry's pause lasted too long.

"But I have changed too much since then, she is too…immature. She wants the boy-who-lived who will be the whole white knight thing," Harry sighed.

"And you do not wish to have to be the one doing the protecting anymore?" Gregory said causing Harry to look up at him shocked, he understood exactly what Harry was trying not to say. Blushing embarrassed he nodded. "That is nothing to be ashamed of Harry, you have had to be strong for too long, you deserve to have someone who will look after and protect you," Gregory said softly.

"Unfortunately her and the Weasley's don't see it that way, they think I just need some time before we get married and have messy haired redheaded kids together," Harry winced at the idea.

"You do not wish for a family?" Gregory asked curiously.

"Oh no, I'd like a family…I'd love one," Harry said quickly.

"Just not one with Miss Weasley?" Gregory said.

"Yes, to be honest I think part of the reason I asked her out was kind of because it was expected of me. Marry Ginny, become an official part of the Weasley family, one of the lightest families," Harry sighed.

"From what I have heard from my brother and nephew and the papers I have read you have been pushed to be what people expect for too long," Gregory said honestly watching Harry's eyes widen before he lowered them and took a hasty sip of wine.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked quietly after a while, so quietly Gregory only just heard him over the music.

"Of course, I believe I have pried into your life enough for it to only be fair to return the favour," Gregory smirked.

"Can I ask where you have been the last few years? I'm presuming you weren't in Britain as you didn't get caught in it all," Harry asked slightly quickly.

"No I wasn't, Lucius made me promise to stay away after the return, as the next Malfoy in line it was too dangerous for me to come back. The rest of us stayed in a manor we have in Greece. Marcus and Leander have three children, and of course June is pregnant so it was essential to keep them safe," Gregory explained tightly.

"I wasn't accusing you of being a coward, I was just curious," Harry said quickly, reaching out to touch Gregory's arm unconsciously before blushing and pulling his hand back.

"I know you were not, but I feel like one," Gregory shrugged.

"Your family needed you were you where," Harry said firmly. "What are Marcus and Leander's children's names? I'm afraid I was in so much shock at seeing so many Malfoy's and having names thrown at me I can't remember, sorry," Harry admitted embarrassed.

"Orlandus is the oldest at 26, Tiberius is 15, and Phoenix is ten," Gregory smiled warmly at the talk of his cousins making Harry smile with him. "They were disappointed at not talking to you when you visited but I'm afraid we were a little wary of making you uncomfortable and trying to get our footing back after you showed up," Gregory chuckled. "I would have been incredibly impressed if you had remembered all of us,"

"I admit there are more of you than I expected," Harry smiled shyly.

"Uncle Samuel and his side of the family preferred to stay away from the events in Britain, Leander was pregnant with Orlandus during the first war, so they moved to one of Uncle Samuel's properties in Rome and stayed there most of the year. Grandfather did not agree with my father's choices but because of his health he had already passed over the Malfoy estate, my father while intelligent was a weak man and was easily taken in by the charm and promise of power offered to him. Grandfather got myself and Mikhail out and we moved in with him, but Narcissa was already pregnant and Lucius was threatened with her's and Draco's lives," Gregory explained softly.

"I'm sorry that your family had to go through so much," Harry pulled Gregory away from the memories that were filling his eyes with a light touch to his shoulder. Once again those sea blue eyes were locked onto Harry's with the intensity that hit him to his core.

"Thank you, a lot of people say we brought it upon ourselves. You truly are a unique being Harry," Gregory smiled in a way that made his eyes glitter and Harry curse rather imaginatively in his head.

"I'm not unique I'm just…oh Merlin's draws!" Harry groaned quickly stepping closer and in front of Gregory so that he was hiding him mostly from sight of the ballroom. Gregory blinked down at the chosen one who was suddenly much closer and appeared to be hiding.

"Is everything alright Harry? Only if we carry on standing like this people are going to think I am talking to the wall," Gregory raised an eyebrow when Harry looked up at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, one of my stalkerish fans. I think she's Lord Flint's daughter. She actually outright offered to have my child and proposed to me!" Harry winced. "Its not funny! She's bloody scary!" Harry huffed when Gregory let out a deep rumbling laugh, the sound bringing a blush to Harry's cheeks.

"I apologise, it is just the horror on your face is quite amusing," Gregory smirked.

"I'm glad I can provide amusement," Harry huffed sticking his tongue out at Gregory. The middle Malfoy brother blinked down at him completely shocked making Harry start chuckling himself.

"Uncle Gregory, you ok?" A curious voice proceeded someone leaning curiously around Gregory to see who he was talking to. Harry looked down to see the youngest Malfoy staring at him wide eyed.

"Hey, its Phoenix, right?" Harry smiled at the boy. He was a perfect mix of his parents, he had the Malfoy blonde hair, though more of a honey blonde, and the pale skin, but his warm chocolate eyes were Leander's. His hair had the same waviness that Leander's possessed and fell just short of his shoulders, a stray curl falling into his eye as he stared up at Harry.

"Phoenix," Gregory nudged the young boy.

"Oh, yes sorry Mr Potter, I'm Phoenix," The boy blushed holding out his hand formally.

"Its nice to meet you, just call me Harry," Harry smiled taking the hand.

"Why are you hiding in the corner?" Phoenix looked between Harry and Gregory curiously.

"Harry's hiding from some scary ladies," Gregory smirked down as Harry blushed again.

"Oh why what do they want?" Phoeix glanced around the ball room as though the women would stand out.

"At the minute to dance," Harry scrunched his nose up getting a giggle from Phoenix.

"Oh are you like dad, papa and Uncle Gregory?" Phoenix asked curiously. Gregory choked slightly bringing one gloved hand up to cover his face.

"Erm, like them?" Harry asked looking between the two Malfoy's.

"You'd rather dance with the men," Phoenix said innocently. Harry chuckled when he realised Gregory was embarrassed, Phoenix was looking between them confused.

"I erm…well…I don't mind, but the ladies here are scary," Harry shuddered.

"Oh, ok. I'm going to get a coke," Phoenix grinned before bouncing off. Harry glanced up at Gregory who was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"From the mouths of babes," He shook his head with an exasperated sigh.

"He's cute," Harry chuckled despite how flustered he was.

"He's a menace. Is your stalker still here?" Gregory asked. Cautiously Harry peaked around Gregory before quickly dodging back.

"No, but I think Ginny is looking for me," Harry winced. "Urgh why did I let myself get dragged here?" Harry groaned.

"Why did you let yourself get dragged here if you don't enjoy these things?" Gregory asked.

"Apparently I've been cutting myself off and buried myself in the reparations, I spend most of my day at Hogwarts, nearly everyone I know practically shoves me into my dress robes and out to these things because they think it will make me have a good time," Harry sighed.

"Instead you end up hiding in the corner waiting till you can leave?" Gregory frowned.

"If its not politicians wanting me to support their ideas and careers, its men and women wanting to be the one to say they slept with the man-who-lived-twice, or it's the Weasley's trying to push me towards Ginny," Harry admitted quietly.

"You truly do not like your fame?" Gregory asked, no tone of disbelief or accusation in his voice. A simply statement.

"No, I just want to be myself, to be Harry for once. I did what I had to, and I lost people that I cared about along the way. I don't want to have to rehash it again and again and again, I don't want to be turned into the next Dumbledore, and I don't want to carry on where I am the wizarding worlds darling one minute and a dangerous lunatic the next," Harry frowned.

"People are petty. It is not quite the same, but I understand a little what you mean. Being a Malfoy means I am viewed a certain way, have expectations upon me to do certain things, there are always people creeping around wanting things off me, to use me to get ahead. I am the only one of my brothers that did not marry young, people wish to date me just to have a connection to the Malfoy name. I understand some how difficult it is Harry," Gregory spoke softly, his eyes never leaving Harry's face as he spoke. Harry felt that he was being given an insight into the man's life and mind. And it left him feeling not quite so isolated.

"Thank you. Its nice to know that someone understands," Harry said softly. Gregory's gloved finger once again raised Harry's chin as he looked away. This man was a complete and utter mystery to Harry, he had the Malfoy coolness and detachment from everyone else, the natural superiority and grace that it seemed after meeting the collection all Malfoy's possessed, even young Phoenix held it to some degree. But there was a warmth like a small flame lingering inside of Gregory that drew Harry in, feeling as though Gregory was allowing him to see it. It hid behind his amazing blue eyes that told so much that his Malfoy mask hid away.

"Harry there you are! Come on!" Harry winced as Molly grabbed his arm and started tugging him away. "The junior under minister wants to speak to you," Harry shot Gregory a hopeless and apologetic look over his shoulder before following after Molly with clear reluctance, once again leaving a pair of blue eyes locked on his figure until he was out of sight.

"Your playing with fire there brother," Mikhail's soft voice came from behind Gregory as he watched Harry disappearing into the crowd.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Gregory said blankly turning to his brother who snorted in amusement.

"Ah ha. I would advise against playing with him Gregory, he's the nations darling right now, not to mention that Grandfather is rather taken with him. Playing with his heart will do you no favours," Mikhail said lowly.

"Who said anything about playing?" Gregory raised an eyebrow at his brother before walking away leaving his brother staring stunned after him.


	3. Irresistible Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Last Battle Harry makes a visit to Malfoy Manor only to meet the extended members of the Malfoy family, including Lucius's brother Gregory

Chapter three

Harry blinked blankly at the redheads in front of him who were currently chattering on at him, at not to, as they had been for the last hour and a half. He had been sitting in the Three Broomsticks having lunch with Neville and catching up on everything from the last year, enjoying spending time with his gentle, understanding friend who due to liberal amounts of dittany was getting less and less scars. And then Molly, Ginny, Percy and Arthur had seated themselves at the table and started talking away. His warm and friendly feelings for Neville had disappeared when after twenty minutes the traitor had escape by saying he was due for a meeting at the Ministry. Though he had thrown Harry an apologetic look before flooing out.

The conversation had started out safe enough, the repairs at Hogwarts, the ball last week, Ron and Hermione had managed to finally track down her parents, their engagement. And then Molly and Ginny had started in on their not so discrete hint dropping and prodding, Percy had added his two knuts worth with a superiority that he had not lost despite the choices he had made in the last few years, and Arthur had sat smiling and murmuring agreements to things he had no idea to what he was agreeing to.

"Ah Harry, I'm sorry that I'm so late," The familiar voice had him freezing up before a large, warm hand fell onto his shoulder. Looking up he met sea blue eyes with an eagerness that surprised him from the moment that he had heard the deep, slightly gravely voice that still managed to sound smooth and cultured. "I do hope you did not think I stood you up," Gregory added.

"No its alright, Molly, Ginny, Percy and Arthur were keeping me company after Neville left," Harry smiled catching on.

"Ah that is good then, I did not think that I would be so late. The Healer was late in flooing in Julia's results," Gregory rolled his eyes.

"That's alright, is Julia ok?" Harry asked slightly concerned.

"Oh she's fine, she had an appointment two days ago, her and the baby are both totally fine," Gregory gave that small smile that warmed his eyes.

"I'm glad. Shall we?" Harry stood quickly and probably a little too eagerly but if Ginny flashed her cleavage at him one more time or flicked her hair he was going to crack.

"Harry, aren't you going to introduce us?" Molly's words were polite. Her tone and scowl were not.

"I am Gregory Malfoy. A pleasure," Gregory bowed his head politely but he didn't remove his hand from Harry's shoulder. The grip was firm but not painful, reassuring and warm. And once again Gregory was much too close to Harry for the good of Harry's thought processes. His spicy scent drifting over Harry and through his senses like a drug. And some how it managed to relax him at the same time.

"Malfoy," Percy sneered at Gregory making Harry's hackles rise. "I had heard that you were all coming back into the country,"

"Yes, after everything that happened we came home to give what support we could to my brother and his family as well as hopefully righting wrongs that have been made," Gregory said tightly.

"That will take a lot of work," Arthur snorted.

"But at least they are making the effort to do so, unlike the other families that are just leaving the country," Harry said sharply causing the four Weasley's to look at him shocked.

"Well…yes of course. I did not know you knew any of the other Malfoy's besides Lucius, Draco and Narcissa Harry," Molly smiled weakly.

"I met them when I went round to ask them to sign Severus's petition," Harry shrugged lightly so that he didn't disturb Gregory's hand which he was quite happy with staying where it was for as long as possible.

"You went alone to Malfoy Man…erm…that was…" Ginny stammered catching the dangerous flash in Harry's eyes that she had the sense to recognise as warning.

"It was perfectly safe. They were all very polite and welcoming," Harry said shortly.

"It was foolish, just a few months ago they would have…" Arthur started but Harry snapped his eyes onto him.

"Just a few months ago Draco lied to save mine, Hermione and Ron's lives. And only a little bit after that Narcissa lied right to Voldemort's face to beat him," Harry snapped before gathering his cloak. "I'll see you on Thursday," He nodded to them all before leading Gregory into Diagon Alley. Once they were in the alleyway both of them seemed to stop at some unnamed signal and turned to each other.

"I apologise if I overstepped my bounds or caused problems with your friends, I did not mean to cause trouble, but you looked as though you needed rescuing," Gregory said quietly, if he was any other man but a Malfoy Harry would say that he was looking at him unsurely.

"Oh no! I did need rescuing, I was trying to come up with a polite way to run away when you came over. I'm sorry for what they were saying," Harry frowned.

"You do not need to apologise Harry, it is not something that everyone is not thinking or saying behind our backs," Gregory shrugged.

"Well you don't deserve it, the Malfoy name was cleared and you are trying to put things right," Harry scowled.

"Thank you for your defence Harry, it means a lot to me…and to my family, and not just because of your name. We know that what you are saying, you truly believe it," Gregory said softly. Harry felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, he couldn't stop himself from blushing and he couldn't pull his gaze away either.

"I erm…well thank you for your rescue," Harry stammered, blushing darker as he did so.

"I take it you were being pushed towards Miss Weasley again?" Gregory smiled slightly.

"Yes, again. They were alright to start with. Then they started on the hints, if I heard bonding ceremony or proposal one more time I was going to scream," Harry sighed rubbing his temple.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Gregory asked. Harry started and looked up at him cautiously wondering whether the middle Malfoy was being polite or actually wanted his company.

"Not really, I just had plans for lunch with Neville and the afternoon to myself," Harry said slowly not sure what to say so as not to embarrass himself. He really wished Hermione was in the country so that he could talk to her about this.

"Would you mind my company for a little while then?" Gregory asked, his eyes drilling into Harry. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat, the idea of getting to spend more time with the middle Malfoy had been playing on his mind lately, he had even been curious as to whether he would be at the next party Harry would be dragged to!

"I'd like that," He admitted shyly, seeing the flash of…something running through Gregory's eyes. He wished that he was better at reading people for emotions other than hate and danger, those two and he knew what you were thinking but the minute it was anything else he was clueless.

"Did your friend manage to retrieve her parents safely?" Gregory asked as they started off at the slow stroll down the alley. Almost cautiously Gregory's hand was placed in the middle of Harry's back as a guide as they walked together.

The Alley had been one of the places that the wizarding public had rallied round to restore. Various builders and constructors donating their time to help rebuild the alley back to its former glory, constant repairs were being made on the shops that had been damaged and destroyed in various attacks. Ollivanders was already repaired and running again for the new term coming up.

So Diagon alley was once again a small hive of activity with either shoppers, builders or volunteers helping where they could. Embarrassingly it was Gringotts that needed the most repairs after their little episode with the dragon.

"Yes, she finally tracked them down. She's restored their memory and explained everything that happened in the last year. They're coming back in the next couple of days," Harry smiled at the thought of finally being able to see his friends again.

"It must be strange for you, having spent the last year with only them from what I have heard, to them being out of the country and away from you," Gregory part asked, part questioned.

"We've not really been away from each other for very long in the last seven years to be honest, a month at the most, and eve then we could owl each other occasionally. It sort of feels like I've lost a limb to be honest," Harry chuckled embarrassed at the confession.

"From what I have heard, and what little you have said it sounds like they are very good friends," Gregory gave Harry his sort of smile that made his eyes glitter.

"I couldn't have lasted this long without them. They are like family to me, we have our snaps and snipes at each other and our fallings out. But in the long run we love each other too much not to be there when we are needed, and when we're not talking we miss each other," Harry explained before blushing. "Sorry, I'm going on,"

"There is no need to apologise Harry, I asked, I wanted to know. They are clearly important to you. You do not mind that they are together?" Gregory asked curiously.

"No, not at all. In fact it's a relief," Harry burst out laughing at the question.

"A relief?" Gregory asked looking amused at the hilarity Harry was showing, even if he was looking bemused as well.

"Ron has been metaphorically pulling Hermione's pigtails since we met her on the train for our first year of Hogwarts. Everyone else has seen it coming for years, but they seemed blind to each others feelings and danced around each other until this year," Harry rolled his eyes. "Everyone's relieved that they have finally seen the light and realised that they are obviously meant to be together,"

"That is a long time to have feelings for each other," Gregory raised an eyebrow.

"If Ron wasn't such an idiot they probably would have gotten together in our sixth year," Harry said fondly.

"An idiot?" Gregory was definitely looking amused now.

"He decided that sucking face with another girl was a healthy way to deal with the fact he was in love with our best friend. He took denial to a whole new level,"

"Oh dear, that would have made things uncomfortable for you," Gregory snickered catching Harry's attention. The man didn't laugh a lot, but when he did it felt as though a shock was running through all Harry's nerves.

"Being in between those two is never a pleasant experience when they are fighting. They may love each other to the end and back, but by Merlin can they fight!" Harry mock shuddered even as he scrambled to get his brain functioning again.

"They sound a little like Leander and Marcus, Leander will not take 'the Malfoy shit' as he phrases it. When they fight we all go to the other side of the manor," Gregory snorted.

"Yup they definitely sound alike. Ron and Hermione would start growling at each other and the Gryffindor common room would clear like everyone had apparated," Harry smiled at the memory.

"I would very much like to meet them both, they sound exceedingly interesting," Gregory said softly.

"I think they would find you very interesting as well," Harry grinned, using the excuse of someone passing a little too close to step closer into Gregory's space.

"I believe that anything Weasley is repelled to anything Malfoy," Gregory said equally as softly as before.

"I could say the opposite, and yet you are intrigued to meet Ron," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"However your friend has every right to think bad of the Malfoy family, especially if my nephews stories of all your past dealings in school, not to mention with my brother are to be believed," Gregory pointed out leading Harry down a side alley that Harry had only been down once or twice. It was a higher class part of Diagon, and had escaped with the least damage.

"And yet I have seen passed that to see the truth. The Weasleys are a light family yes, but the most important thing to them is family. We may not agree with the choices that your family have made, or with the views that over the years Draco has expressed to us, or more importantly Hermione. However we saw that Lucius, Draco and Narcissa had become disillusioned with Voldemort and Narcissa saved my life," Harry spoke plainly but Gregory felt the words straight to his chest.

"You really, truly are a unique being Harry Potter," Gregory shook his head looking away from Harry's piercing green eyes.

"There is too much hatred, I've spent to long hating and being hated. Holding onto a pointless hate is not worth the energy," Harry answered simply.

Gregory led Harry to a table outside of a café. They seated themselves and Gregory waved to the near by waiter before turning back to Harry. "My normal is tea and the cake of the day from here is always delicious, do you mind?"

"That's fine," Harry smiled.

"Hatred is in human nature," Gregory said going back to the conversation.

"And hatred is what created Voldemort. He hated and hated, he hated his muggle blood, he hated his wizarding blood. Both worlds failed him and he hated enough to want to destroy both. Its because of his hatred that he was defeated. Both times," Harry sighed.

"Both times?" Gregory frowned before shaking his head. "Please do not feel that you have to speak to me about this, I know how tired you must be of having to discuss it," He said quickly.

"No its alright, this I don't mind talking about too much to someone who is not simply looking for a story. Voldemort, who never knew love, who never loved couldn't understand it, so he underestimated the power of love. My mother died for me, because she loved me, the oldest magic alive, the magic that runs through all our veins, magic more powerful than anything else. She activated it with her sacrifice, because she loved me. And that is the reason the spell backfired, that is what protected me that night. Love," Harry smiled sadly.

"Love? Something so simple?" Gregory frowned.

"Ah ah! You are underestimating it as well. Humans are ultimately selfish beings, but love, love makes us step in front of curses to protect those we love. Love meant that Voldemort, so powerful in mind magic, couldn't take control of a fifteen year olds mind," Harry to his shock found himself enjoying this conversation, talking about it to someone unbiased.

"A fifteen year old! Please tell me…" Gregory's eyes were wide as he looked at Harry.

"Yes it was me. After the events in the Ministry of Magic…when…when Sirius was killed. I chased after Bellatrix, but Voldemort had arrived at the Ministry. He and Dumbledore duelled but Voldemort took control of my mind to try and kill me that way. However the pain I was feeling from Sirius's loss, the overwhelming love I felt for Sirius and the overwhelming grief that came with it, my love for my friends that went into danger with me, thinking we would be facing Voldemort, the love I felt for my parents, even the love I felt for Dumbledore, my flawed mentor, but someone who had been there for me. All of it was too much. As I said, Voldemort never knew love, he never tried to find it, and he couldn't stand to feel it in me," Harry's eyes were distant as he spoke, the memories still so clear in his own mind.

"He was hatred where you are love," Gregory speaking pulled him back and he looked at Gregory blushing.

"We are similar you know. Very similar," Harry said quietly. Gregory clearly wanted to speak but their waiter brought their tea and cake so he had to wait with clearly ill disguised impatience for the man to walk away.

"What do you mean you are alike, you are nothing alike," He said quickly.

"But we are. Both orphaned at a young age, brought up somewhere where we knew we weren't welcome, made to think there was something wrong with us because of our magic. At Hogwarts we were singled out, me for being 'the boy who lived' him for being the heir of Slytherin. The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin. Both Parseltongues. We even looked similar, before the whole snake face thing. But we were different in our choices," Harry smiled. "Dumbledore once told me that it is our choices that decide who we are,"

"What choices?" Gregory asked cautiously.

"I chose not to be bitter about my childhood, instead I appreciated the friendship and love that was offered to me, I found my own family instead of looking for revenge. I chose to protect the world that had left me in a home where I wasn't wanted, who alternately loved or hated me," Harry shrugged.

"Back to love. You chose love over hate," Gregory picked up.

"Exactly. And finally…it was love that stopped that killing curse from doing its job in the Final Battle," Harry said hesitantly. This was the first time he had spoken about it outside of Hermione and Ron.

"How do you mean?" Gregory asked hesitantly, his blue eyes searching Harry's face intently.

"I faced Voldemort knowing I was going to be killed, I faced him to protect those that I love. Hermione, Ron, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Kingsley, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Percy, Severus. For the people I had lost, Sirius, Moody, my parents, Cedric. I died with all the love that I had been offered in my life, with all the love I had been shown in my heart. I died to protect them," Harry finished in barely a whisper.

"Just as your mother died for you," Gregory gasped.

"Exactly, it was because of love that the killing curse, the epitomite of hate, wouldn't work," Harry smiled nodding.

"You had too much love for the hatred of the killing curse to work," Gregory figured out.

"Exactly. It was even love that stopped him from casting the curse at the wrong moment," Harry smiled at the look of complete confusion on Gregory's face. "A mother's love protected me in my first confrontation with Voldemort, my own mother's love, just as a mother's love protected me at the last confrontation,"

"Narcissa," Gregory blinked.

"Exactly. It was her love for Draco that gave her the courage to defy Voldemort to his face. Love, is more powerful than anything else out there," Harry sat back and sipped his tea as he watched Gregory absorbing everything that he had just been told.

"Everyone is talking about some deep and amazing power that you must have held, some spell or ritual you cast," Gregory smirked.

"And it is something as simple as love," Harry nodded.

"I repeat, you are an amazing, unique person Harry Potter," Gregory chuckled.

"We just agreed that it was simple," Harry frowned, he really thought that Gregory was different, that he wouldn't be the same as everyone else in the wizarding public making a hero out of him.

"Yes it is simple, it is something that we all have. But even so you did have a deep and amazing power. You have shown it with my family, the ability to allow your love to overcome hatred. Not many could face their death and think only of the love they have been given despite the hatred they have felt, not many could love so much and forgive after so much heartache and pain in their lives. You have mentioned your childhood, and I will not pry, but its clear that you have every reason and right to resent the deal that life has given you. But instead you choose to see the love you have," Gregory gave Harry a true, honest smile that softened the blonde's face and allowed Harry to see that warmth, that light that burnt within the middle Malfoy clearly.

"As I said, too much is wasted on hate and bearing grudges. I refuse to live my life like that, I have seen what that creates, I've seen the monster you become," Harry shook his head. "And just as I have learnt that lesson, so has Hermione and Ron. I'd like to think that we have come out of this wiser,"

"I think you have Harry. Your mere presence at my families trial says that you have. And it burns in your eyes," Gregory placed a bare finger under Harry's chin, raising it so that their eyes locked.

Electricity shot through Harry's system. His heart was beating a thundering tempo, his magic sang through his body and he had never felt someone else's heat, someone else's awareness the way he felt that lone finger on his chin.

"My eyes?" He managed to breathe out.

"Your eyes, they have seen so much, the best and the worst of human kind. Your experiences, your pains. They all burn there for everyone to see. Along with a knowledge and a wisdom," Gregory spoke softly, but the words were so powerful Harry could feel them brushing along his skin.

"You see all that?" Harry breathed out reaching up to careful wrap his fingers along Gregory's wrist, no longer able to resist touching this man.

"I see you Harry. I see the reluctant hero, who really doesn't want anything to do with his fame, who did what he did only to protect those he cares about and loves. I see the man you have become, that you have shaped into taking in all the knowledge you have learnt along the way to try and become a good person. I see the strength of your courage and the power of your soul, but your wish to not have to lead anymore, to be allowed to just be," Gregory said before blinking his eyes and breaking the intensity of the moment just before it become too much.

"No one just sees or knows that much," Harry's tone wasn't accusing but Gregory averted his eyes and gently took his hand back. Stupidly Harry felt cold without that touch, without Gregory's eyes on him.

"I…I am not a seer…it is more…more empathic seeing. I see what others feel if that makes sense, what feelings make up their character," Gregory shrugged embarrassed, which completely stumped Harry. He wasn't sure that embarrassment was something a Malfoy could feel.

"That's pretty cool, so do you have any luck with any other things to do with sight?" Harry asked curiously. Even though he didn't have the best history with divination, and the best human seer that he met had been Trelawney, he still had a healthy respect for it.

"Erm, well I'm good with the tarot cards but everything else to do with divination does not work for me. Grandfather says that his mother had a skill of sight, so perhaps that is where I get it from, Phoenix is showing to have some promise with the tarot cards as well, Orlandus though has more luck with a crystal ball and rune stones," Gregory relaxed as he spoke seeing only open interest on Harry's face.

"As long as you don't suddenly and randomly start prediction my death its not a problem with me," Harry grinned guessing people had reacted badly the past to the revelation of Gregory's skills if his reaction was anything to go by.

"Randomly predicting your death, why on the earth would I do that?" Gregory asked confused. Grinning wider Harry started telling Gregory about his classes with Trelawney from the first one.


	4. Gifts say a thousand words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Last Battle Harry makes a visit to Malfoy Manor only to meet the extended members of the Malfoy family, including Lucius's brother Gregory

Chapter four

Harry lost all the air in his lungs in one great puff of air as a body collided with his, the force of the impact causing him to have to spin them both around before sucking in enough air to blow the curly hair out of his face. He grunted when a second pair of arms wrapped around them both and squeezed tightly.

"Guys, believe it or not, but in the two months you've been gone…I haven't suddenly developed the ability…to not need to breathe!" Harry choked out slapping his hand against Ron's back. Remus's chuckles had him glaring even as he was released and sucked in a full lung full of air gratefully.

"Wow…geez I didn't think you could manage to get more freckly!" Harry snickered looking at Ron, dodging out the way of the swing his friend made at his head.

"Here we are, tea you guys?" Tonks smiled as she walked into the room with the tea tray.

"Erm, did you make it?" Harry asked cautiously.

"No mum did," Tonks glared at Harry.

"What, you make it like tar!" Harry defended reaching out and deftly snatching Teddy from where he was on the carrier on Tonks's front. Tonks rolled her eyes good naturedly while Remus snickered.

"Come on you two, tell us all about Australia," Remus urged as Harry and Tonks settled into their seats, Harry settling Teddy into his arms and rocking him gently.

For the next two hours they sat listening to Hermione and Ron telling them about Australia and the funny stories as they tracked her way ward parents literally across Australia, then when they found them taking the memory charm off and having to explain everything to them. Most parts had the other three in fits of laughter as they told the story. Once they were done Tonks took Teddy and her and Remus left the three alone under the excuse of going to make supper for them all.

"So you ok living here?" Ron asked after a few beats.

"Yeah…its kind of nice living with Remus, and having Teddy close by. Tonks and Andromeda are great as well," Harry nodded.

"You moved in a week ago?" Hermione asked refilling her tea cup.

"Yup, Remus kind of got angry at me when he came to Grimmauld and realised how dank it still was. He pretty much had me packed and was frog marching me to the Floo within an hour," Harry chuckled embarrassed.

"Mum's a little upset you chose to move in here and not at the Burrow," Ron said factually, no accusation, just a hint of question to his tone.

"Your mum, and most of the others are a little…a lot for trying to force me and Ginny together," Harry admitted quietly.

"That's a no go?" Ron asked. Glancing up nervously Harry just shook his head. He knew as close as they were that Ginny was Ron's little sister. "Finally, I was terrified that you were going to realise this like twenty five years down the line when you were married and had three kids together!" Ron breathed out in relief.

"Realise?" Harry asked confused blinking at the two of them confused.

"That you and Ginny weren't meant to be together, and that, unless we're really mistaken and you haven't been checking out Dean's arse for two years that you're gay," Hermione said simply.

"I…well…I mean…you see…I just…well…"

"That's a yes then," Ron snickered interrupting Harry's stammering. "Don't worry I will try and speak to the others, get them to back off. You have spoken to Ginny right?"

"I've tried. I explained that we weren't right together, that I maybe needed someone a little older and mature, that she was brilliant but just not, as it turns out my type," Harry said exasperatedly.

"And she's not listening?" Ron guessed.

"Any chance she gets she flirts with me, hints at us getting back together, she constantly tries to get me to dance with her at every ball and party, her and your mum constantly bring up bonding whenever we're together," Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I'll speak to them Harry, don't worry," Ron clasped Harry's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I don't want to cause trouble, or for them to be angry at me," Harry said quietly staring down at his hands.

"Harry we've been through a lot in the last year, everyone has changed a lot, but you especially. No one can expect you to want the same things Harry, or that you were making the right choices before," Hermione smiled warmly reaching out to squeeze his hands.

"And you're not going to lose us, don't worry," Ron grinned. "So, what have you been up to?"

Harry had finished telling them how the repairs to Hogwarts and Diagon Alley had been going and was in the middle of telling them how his attempt to get Severus's picture in the Headmaster's office was going, in fact he was only a little off telling them about his trip to the Malfoy's when Remus and Tonks walked back into the room. A beautiful grey eagle owl was perched on Remus's arm, puffed up and looking around imperiously. When it spotted Harry it took off and flew smoothly across the room to him, causing Hermione to give a loud gasp when she saw what was attached to the owls leg.

Harry blinked looking down at the bundle as he untied it. The bouquet of various flowers was wrapped carefully in a red silk scarf, which when he unwrapped it and let it loose of the sticking charm holding it together revealed a necklace and a letter.

"Harry…what the hell have you been up to while we have been away?" Ron exclaimed also staring at the flowers completely wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused looking up with the letter and necklace in his right hand, the bouquet on his lap.

"Harry that is an intent courting present. In the Wizarding world it is common to send gifts stating intent to the person you wish to start a relationship with, generally it is from the dominant in the relationship to the submissive, but it is becoming a little more common for it to be the other way around. The most common and traditional gift to send is flowers as it is the easiest way to completely express what you want said, a second present however…" Hermione paused her lecture looking at the necklace.

Harry lifted the necklace into the air so that they could see it. It was silver with a beautiful fine silver chain. It was a five pointed pentagram in a circle, the circle was made out of a black stone.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione gasped shuffling forwards.

"What?" He was feeling really confused now, though the necklace was beautiful.

"It's the meaning behind the gifts that you need to take into account as well. If I'm not mistaken…yes, the stone making the circle is black obsidian, that stands for healing, protection, divination and peace. The pentagram has long stood for protection against evil, a potent protection against evil, the strongest in our world. A circle around a pentagram is meant to contain and protect. It also symbolises eternity and infinity, cycles of life and nature. The symbol means that it will protect the wearer and the home. Each point of the pentagram is a ward and represent the five elements, four of matter fire, earth, air and water, the last is magic itself, spirit. It has the a womb shaped defence and a protective pentagon in the centre," Remus reeled off in teacher mode.

"Its an incredibly powerful symbol to give to state your on your original intent," Tonks murmured.

"Who sent it?" Ron asked eagerly.

"You said obsidian means divination and peace?" Harry asked as he placed the necklace carefully along his thigh and picked up the sealed letter.

"Yes, do you know who it is?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"I…I think…maybe…" Harry knew who he hoped it was, knew who he wanted to be saying those things, to be apparently trying to start a relationship with him. But he couldn't bring himself to open the envelope and see the name of one of the women who had been chasing after 'the man who defeated'.

"Harry?" Andromeda's gentle voice made him realising he had been sitting staring at the envelope so hard that he hadn't heard her coming into the room with Teddy, and apparently having been there for a little while. Looking up startled he met her grey eyes, eyes so like Sirius's that sometimes it hurt and sometimes it made him feel warm and safe, this time was the latter. "Do you want it to be from someone specific?" Sometimes he really did wonder whether the woman could read minds.

"Perhaps," he bit his lip looking back to the envelope. Andromeda seemed to want to look after him and partially mother him, but not in the smothering, demanding, controlling way that Molly seemed to want to do.

"Sweetie you want know until you open it," Andromeda smiled walking over to stand by his chair.

Knowing she was right he sucked in a breath and quickly opened the letter. His eyes didn't even bother looking at the contact but instead dragged straight down to the bottom to look at the signature.

"Oh my!" Andromeda gasped also seeing the name of the letter. Looking up Harry was shocked to see that Andromeda was looking completely stunned, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide as she stared at the letter.

"What who is it from?" Ron, Hermione, Remus and Tonks all said at the same time stepping closer.

"That's…my…oh…oh Harry how on earth…" Andromeda spluttered.

"Who the hell is it?" came the response. Looking up Harry could see they were starting to get worried.

"Gregory Malfoy," Harry managed to say through his own shock, and happiness.

"Lucius Malfoy's younger brother?" Hermione gasped.

"How do you even know Gregory?" Remus asked confused.

"I met him, and the rest of the family when I went to Malfoy manor to get them to sign Severus's petition. We spoke again at the last ball and met up five days at Diagon, we had lunch together and chatted for most of the afternoon," Harry muttered. He knew he should have mentioned this sooner.

"And now he wants to start a relationship with you," Andromeda smiled.

"You went to Malfoy manor alo…never mind," Ron squeaked at the glare he received from Harry.

"So Gregory Malfoy huh," Hermione started grinning. "Is he who you hoped it would be from?"

"Maybe," Harry muttered. "What do the flowers mean?" he said, partially to distract and mostly because he wanted to know.

"Oh of course. Well lets see you have eight peony, they stand for healing. Anemone six of them stand for…fragile. Apple blossom, oh there's lots of them, they stand for promise. Four white chrysanthemum means truth, four red chrysanthemum means sharing. Five crocus for foresight. Ten freesia for spirited. Hibiscus flowers mean delicate beauty. Eleven larkspur means beautiful spirit. Twenty pink roses for friendship. Fifteen red roses for passion. Two white roses for security. Two stars of Bethlehem for hope. Ten pink tulips for caring. Seven white for forgiveness. And…thirty violet tulips for faithfulness," Hermione went through the bouquet.

"Wow, those are some pretty strong declarations," Tonks breathed out.

"Well clearly his intentions towards you are promise, truth, sharing, security, healing, friendship, passion, caring and faithfulness. He sees you as spirited, fragile, a delicate beauty and a beautiful spirit. On his side he has hope and I'm guessing wishes for forgiveness. The foresight though I don't understand," Remus frowned.

"I do," Harry was blushing furiously from the collection of different meanings, delicate beauty especially. "So basically everything that these flowers mean…he is saying he intends for a potential relationship?" he asked for clarification looking up from the array.

"Basically yes. Harry, these are only sent out when there is an intention of a serious relationship, with the result on the senders part hoping for a long term, possibly permanent relationship. Gregory Malfoy has only sent one," Andromeda said softly resting her hand comfortingly on Harry's shoulder. Blinking he stared at the flowers and the necklace before lifting the letter to actually read it this time.

Dearest Harry, 

I hope that this does not come as too much of a shock, I have not exactly been inconspicuous about my intentions and feelings towards you, but then after spending time with you I believe that you do not take into consideration how attractive you are in personality and looks, and therefore think that people are only interested in you because of your fame. 

Firstly I would like to assure you that this is not my reason for my interest in you. I would like to think that you know me well enough to know that fame and money are of no interest to me in a partner. Money I have more than enough of, fame too much and not for the best reasons at the moment. I realise that this may be a bit quick, but already after only a little time with you I find myself wishing for just five minutes more in your presence, just a little longer to talk to you, just a little longer to merely see you. 

You are an incredibly beautiful person, both inside and out, you Harry Potter have one of the brightest souls I have ever seen and I find myself drawn to you like a moth. Your mere presence makes my heart beat faster than it has in years, and I find myself nervous in a way I have never felt. It is incredible really, one smile from you and my heart starts beating faster and my palms start sweating. 

I realise that you have plenty of very good reasons as to why you shouldn't accept my request, I am hoping that I have not read you wrong and one of those is that you're not attracted to me, but I promise you that my interest is purely upon you and you alone, and that I will do my best, should you give me the chance, to look after you, treat you, spoil you and care for you the way you deserve. 

I hope you like the gifts and the meanings, I confess that this would have come sooner than today had I not spent the last four days agonising over the right flowers and finding the perfect second gift. I believe that this is going to be a matter of amusement to my family for a while now. Anyway whether you accept or not the necklace, and of course the flowers, are yours to keep. And I hope that you will join me at El Marno's at eight o'clock tomorrow evening. I have organised for your to be able to floo straight into the private entrance with the password 'security' and we have an extremely private booth booked. No one will know you were there, no one will bother you. 

I hope you will consider my request for a date and a potential relationship and I eagerly await and look forward to hopefully seeing you tomorrow. 

With great affection

Gregory Malfoy

Harry bit his lip when he finished reading the letter and looked up at the others. The admission that he made Gregory nervous, that Gregory was genuinely interested in him had his head spinning and his heart thumping a tempo against his chest.

"Well?" Hermione demanded clearly having lost any patience she had left after he had read the letter three times through.

"He…he wants me to meet him tomorrow for a date at El Marno's, a private booth with assurances no one will bother me, he's arranged for me to privately floo in," Harry said quietly not believing that he was actually saying this, that this was real.

"We're going to have to go through your wardrobe and find something for you to wear! Something that really brings out your eyes and your skin, that highlights your figure, El Marno's is a fancy place, so we'll have to make sure you're in the finest dress robes! Oh and I'll nip out and buy you a new pair of dragon hide boots, your shoes are fancy enough for balls and that but really you need to wear boots with dress robes, I'll get you a few pairs! And maybe a new cloak!" Andromeda reeled off excitedly.

"Wait! Mum, Harry's not said that he wants to go!" Tonks interrupted.

"Oh of course he does look at his face! The only reason he wouldn't go is because he doubts that Gregory really likes him. From the time I spent around the Malfoy family while Narcissa and Lucius were engaged Gregory isn't the type to use emotions against people, and he detests political plays, he even refused Abraxus's attempts to marry him in a bonding contract to several wealthy families that would have been good for his reputation, and Abraxus was not a man you said no to. No, Harry is going," Andromeda said firmly.

"Doesn't Harry get a say in this?" Ron asked slightly incredulously.

"Harry, everything political, money, name aside, and your doubts. Do you want to go? Do you like Gregory?" Andromeda asked Harry, meeting his eyes and telling him it was alright with that one look.

"Yeah…yes I want to go tomorrow, yes I like Gregory," Harry admitted glancing nervously at Ron.

"Hey, we talked through the Malfoy's reasons for everything they did, I may not like Draco and Lucius, but I can be civil to them, and I don't know the rest of them. As long as this guy makes you happy, as long as he is what you want, I'll support you on this. You deserve someone who makes you happy, and if those flowers are anything to go by he wants to make you happy," Ron smiled reassuring Harry.

"Oh Ronald, you really have grown up!" Hermione cooed breaking the tension and getting a laugh from everyone, including Ron, though he was blushing deeply as well.

"Did you…" Harry cut off running a finger over his necklace.

"Remus gave me a bouquet, earring and then my engagement ring, we were a little rushed," Tonks giggled.

"Ron gave me my engagement ring and then while we were away a bouquet with ribbons on, a little in reverse but again because of circumstances," Hermione chuckled, automatically running her thumb over the new ring on her finger, the diamonds and sapphires glinting in the light.

"Though I'm guessing neither our bouquets were quite as elaborate as yours. I believe Gregory has a lot to say to you, a lot that he wants to give you, and he couldn't decide what to settle on," Remus chuckled.

"So you going tomorrow?" Tonks asked with a smirk and wriggling her eyebrows.

"I he's so…and why would he…"

"Do not even finish that sentence! You are a gorgeous, clever, brilliant, kind and wonderful man and Gregory has clearly seen that! Why wouldn't he want you!" Remus said firmly.

"But, he's older than me, he could have anyone! Why would he want an inexperienced 18 year old?" Harry sighed, the excitement dying slightly as all his doubts crept back in.

"He's only 35, that's barely any difference in the wizarding world. And as for the rest, you don't see yourself as everyone else does. He could have anyone, so could you, but he clearly wants you. Harry his magic is bound in those flowers! An oath to mean everything that they stand for, those flowers will last for as long as your relationship, he has literally given you a piece of himself," Andromeda smiled shifting Teddy higher on her hip as he started to wake.

Harry looked thoughtfully at the flowers, that would explain the buzz he got every time he ran his fingers over the petals or stems. Biting his lip unsurely he looked at the letter one last time before he picked up the necklace and fastened it around his neck feeling a spark of…protection and warmth washing over him as soon as the clasp was fastened. Running his finger along the cool metal of the pendant Harry looked up at them to see them grinning.

"You'll help me dress right?" He asked looking around the room.

"Oh Merlin you should not have said that!" Tonks grimaced.

"We'll nip to this little shop I know in Edinburgh! They are fantastic at making robes, I used to go there before…before I married we'll find you the perfect set of robes for tomorrow! And maybe a little hair cut? And the boots!" Andromeda clapped.

"Don't worry we'll have you looking so amazing that he will struggle to keep his hands off you!" Hermione grinned.

"So what does he look like?" Tonks asked eagerly leaning forwards in her seat. Hermione also perked up while Remus and Ron rolled their eyes. Smirking a little Harry absently reached up to touch the pendant around his neck as he started describing the gorgeous Malfoy, who apparently wanted him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus - 189

Samuel - 97

Carina - 95

June- 94

Lucius - 42

Marcus - 42

Narcissa - 41

Leander - 38

Gregory - 35

Mikhail - 30

Julia - 30

Orlandus - 22

Draco - 18

Tiberius - 15

Phoenix - 10


	5. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Last Battle Harry makes a visit to Malfoy Manor only to meet the extended members of the Malfoy family, including Lucius's brother Gregory

Chapter five

Harry bit his lip as he stepped into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. It was seven o'clock and he had just showered so that he could get ready to go to the restaurant. The entire day had been hectic as he, Hermione, Andromeda, Tonks and to his disgust Ron, had gone shopping for his outfit for tonight. Ron had grumbled the entire time, but he had supported Harry as they watched frightened along with Tonks as Hermione and Andromeda hit the shops with scary determination and speed.

They had decided to buy a whole new outfit for Harry so in the end they had gone to Paris for the day to get privacy and to hit the best shops according to Andromeda. His mind had been kept off of everything with the hecticness of the day and the amount of colours, designs, fashions, styles and everything else that had been thrown at him. At one point he had found himself locked in a changing room with a scarily high pile of clothes and demands to come out after he had tried each thing on, it was only Ron and Tonks that controlled the other two from coming into the tight space with him.

In the end, and a number of shops they had managed to find a new outfit for him, he had had his shoulder length hair trimmed a little neater and shorter so it just brushed the top of his collar. Andromeda had insisted on this as he hadn't had his hair cut since Hermione's attempt, he had quickly agreed when he had really looked at his hair and realised how bad it was.

Now he was ready to get dressed for tonight and he could feel the panic and doubt creeping over him. What if Gregory wasn't going to show up and instead there were people there to laugh at him, what if Gregory realised that he didn't really want Harry this way and just left.

"You're panicking," Andromeda's quiet comment made him squeak in shock as he jumped, nearly losing his towel in the process.

"Andromeda!" He protested even as he threw his wand back onto the bed after automatically summoning it to himself. Andromeda just gave a light and airy chuckle as she made her way over to his wardrobe where the robes, shirt and trousers that they had picked out were hanging in their covers. Slowly she started pulling them out and laying them on the bed starting with the black shirt.

"You're panicking," Andromeda repeated as she started taking the cover off his trousers.

"A little yes," Harry sighed sitting down on his bed, making sure to keep himself covered.

"Honey I know that we haven't really known each other very long, and if you are not comfortable talking to me about this then just tell me. But I can see that you have been hut, I can see that you have some major doubts about your self worth and how you see yourself is definitely not equal to who you really are. After what little Tonks has told me, I think that this probably has something to do with those animals that Dumbledore left you with. But honey you are a gorgeous, intelligent, bright, brave young man that anyone would be lucky to have. And Gregory has clearly seen that. I can not claim to know Gregory well, but I know him enough to know that for him to offer you the courting gifts, for him to have sent those flowers, those meanings, he already knows what he wants, he already has feelings for you and he is sure that you are who he wants, that a relationship with you is what he wants. He isn't going to change his mind or think he made a mistake," Andromeda said gently sitting next to Harry on the bed and taking his hand.

"Andromeda, can I ask something?" Harry bit his lip nervously after he had sat in thought for a little while.

"Of course, fire away," Andromeda beamed.

"You said that Gregory had sent out the flowers and courtship once before. Do you know what happened?" Harry asked nervously.

"I do not know the exact details, those if you want to know you are going to have to ask Gregory himself about. However I do know that the man was just interested in the Malfoy name, no one really knows how Gregory found out, but he did. He cut the courtship off immediately and moved to stay with Marcus in Italy for a while," Andromeda told him.

"I'm…I'm just scared that he is going to realise that I'm not the one he wants…I really like him, a lot, already. Even at this point if he changed his mind its going to really hurt," Harry admitted quietly staring down at his lap.

"Oh Harry," Andromeda sighed.

"He's the first real choice I have made for myself you know," Harry said softly looking up at Andromeda's face.

"The first real choice?" Andromeda asked.

"Most of the decisions that I have made in my life haven't really been my own. I've been pushed or nudged towards making them. Even dating Ginny was because people expected it, she wanted to date me and people thought that I would end up marrying her and becoming part of the Weasley family. Gregory is the first that I've made because that is what I want," Harry sighed.

"Honey, you've spent time with him before haven't you?" Andromeda asked, at Harry's nod she gave him a comforting smile. "And you enjoyed the time you spent with him?"

"Yes,"

"Well, you are going to go to that restaurant looking amazing, you will take Gregory's breath away and make him realise more than he already knew that he made the right choice, you will sit down and have a wonderful meal with him, spend the evening chatting, he will try and impress you, you will linger over dessert and hopefully get a little goodnight kiss at the end of the night before you come home where we shall be waiting eagerly for you to come home and tell us how it went," Andromeda smiled before kissing his forehead. "Now come on you need to get ready,"

"Alright," Harry gave a firm nod sucking in a deep breath and putting Andromeda's words close to his chest.

"Come out when you're done and we'll make sure you're just right," Andromeda patted his hand before standing and making her way to the door.

"Andromeda!" Harry called standing up.

"Yeah honey?" she smiled turning around.

"Thank you," Harry smiled, no matter how nervous it was it was an honest smile.

"You're welcome, no get yourself ready, it wouldn't do to be too late," Andromeda said before leaving his room. Sucking in a deep breath he turned to the outfit laid out on the bed and started to put it on. They had picked out a black Egyptian cotton shirt with black dragon hide trousers that fit him perfectly. The robes ere pretty amazing he had to admit, and that was with all the impressive robes that he had been wearing to the various parties and balls that he had been dragged to. They were an icy green shade that while they were cotton moved like water around him, flowing with his movement. They were styled with a high collar and slightly billowing sleeves that fell a little passed his wrist. Ornate golden buttons closed the robes over his chest but they were open from the waist down allowing his tight trousers to be seen as he walked. Andromeda had insisted that they be fitted around his shoulders and chest but looser around his arms, which he had to admit suited him a lot better. He looked a lot less scrawny.

Once he was finished pulling his robes on he eyed the boots that they had bought. The black dragon hide boots were knee high and had thin golden curves worked through the material, but it was the heel that worried him. Andromeda had insisted that he needed to get something with a heel to it that gave him a little height, something Hermione had agreed with. So he ended up with these boots that had a good one and a half inch heels. Something he was not used to walking in. Sighing he sat down on the bed and laced the boots on over his trousers before taking a precautionary walk up and down his bedroom until he was sure that he could stop wobbling while he walked.

"Harry that's ten to! Are you ready?" Remus asked poking his head through the door.

"Well I'm dressed, not sure I'm ready. I've only been on one date before and that was a complete mess!" Harry winced at how high pitched his voice sounded.

"That's because you arranged to meet up with another woman at the end of your date, and because you were out with a woman, no matter how tom boyish she may have been," Ron snorted. "Looking smart mate," he whistled.

"I look alright?" He asked reaching up to touch the pendant around his neck.

"You look gorgeous Cub, Gregory isn't going to know what hit him. But he will think you have stood him up if you don't hurry it up," Remus chuckled throwing his arm around Harry's shoulders and hugging him to his side.

"I don't know about hurrying up, I think I'm going to throw up," Harry groaned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I haven't seen you this nervous since…actually no, I have never seen you this nervous before. What is going on?" Carina asked her son as she eyed him from across the room where he was sitting attempting to read his book.

"Its nothing mére," Gregory said quickly before mentally wincing.

"Alright, firstly I am your mother Gregory Malfoy, I know when there is something wrong for you. And secondly you only call me mére when you are agitated about something. So what is going on Gregory?" Carina asked placing her own book down onto the table beside her.

"I…I have sent out an official courting bouquet and present and have sent a request for a date for tonight," Gregory said in a rush leaving his mother sitting open mouthed staring at him and his grandfather's cup of tea smashed in the doorway from where he had been walking into the room.

"You…you sent out a courting bouquet and present! Why didn't you tell us? Who is it? Have they responded about your date? What time are you going?" Carina rambled out excitedly clapping her hands.

"What flowers and present did you send?" Marcus asked quickly making his way into the room, ignoring his dropped cup.

"Erm, well I had Marc help me pick them out but well, I had a lot to say. I sent him eight peony, six anemone, apple blossoms, four white chrysanthemum, four red chrysanthemum, five crocus, ten freesia, eighteen hibiscus flowers, eleven larkspur, twenty pink roses, fifteen red roses, two white roses for security, two stars of Bethlehem, ten pink tulips, seven white tulips and thirty violet tulips. My present was a circled pentagram in silver and onyx," Gregory listed with a faint blush.

"That is a rather serious intention to have sent my boy," Marcus smiled gripping Gregory's shoulder.

"Who is it?" Carina asked concerned.

"Promise me you will not overreact?" Gregory asked nervously.

"Now I am worried. But we will not overreact. Who is it?" Carina sighed.

"Harry Potter," Gregory waited holding his breath as the news sank in.

"He was a lovely boy, so polite and honest, intelligent as well, forgiving and open minded. He is younger though," Carina frowned.

"Not really when you think of everything that he has been through. What Gregory is offering him is what I think he would need. Plus he has had the world on his shoulders for so long, it will do him good to have someone that will look after him and care for him, not to mention someone who is able to handle the media," Marcus argued.

"So you are alright with this?" Gregory asked relieved.

"We like Harry, he is a good choice. But there have never been any suspicions that he likes men dear," Carina pointed out.

"I met with him a few days ago in Diagon and we spent the day together. He was receptive to any casual touches, we spoke about a lot of things, he blushed whenever we were close. I believe I have a good chance with him mother," Gregory said, though the doubt that had been building in his mind since he sent the gifts had been pointing this fact out to him continually.

"Did you not see the way he looked at Gregory when he came here? If that boy isn't interested in you then I am a Weasley!" Marcus snorted. "He could barely keep his eyes off of you,"

"Grandfather, I this works out and Harry and I start dating, you are going to have to be civil about the Weasleys!" Gregory said worriedly.

"Oh do not worry I will behave. Now has he answered you back?" Marcus waved off Gregory's concern.

"No, I told him just to meet me there if he wants to come, I didn't want to get a rejection letter," Gregory cleared his throat.

"So you would rather he just stood you up?" Carina frowned confused.

"It will be in private," Gregory cleared his throat.

"I've told you, there is no way that boy isn't interested! He will show up, especially with those declarations you made. He will show up," Marcus scoffed waving his hand.

"I hope so," Gregory sighed rubbing his eyes, he hadn't really slept much last night.

"Oh, you really do like him," Carina smiled.

"Do you think I would send another courting gift if I wasn't serious about this? Especially one with declarations like that," Gregory shrugged.

"You told him about your foresight, the crocus?" Marcus raised his eyebrow.

"He just said it was interesting, and that as long as I did not start predicting his death he was fine with it," Gregory smiled at the memory.

"I am happy for you, if he is what you want and you are sure that he will make you happy," Carina smiled.

"He is different, there is just something about him that pulls me in. I have not been able to stop thinking about him since that first time I saw him," Gregory explained awkwardly. "Could we maybe keep this between ourselves, at least for the first few dates,"

"Oh dear, I think it may be a little late for that," Marcus smiled awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Gregory asked worried.

"Potter! Potter! Seriously? You have a date with Potter?" Lucius said incredulously as he walked into the room, followed by Draco, Leandre, Samuel, Orlandus and Phoenix. Gregory groaned and covered his face realising he was stupid if he hoped that this could stay secret amongst his family.

"I told you that Harry liked uncle Gregory," Phoenix grinned at Orlandus.

"A Potter dating a Malfoy, that would be the first in nearly eighteen generations!" Samuel chuckled.

"Potter! Seriously!" Lucius repeated.

"Yes Lucius, Potter, the same one that got your arse off the hook," Gregory scowled at Lucius.

"Its nothing against him! Its just we have been waiting for nearly eight years for you to send another courtship, and you send it to Potter who is probably the most eligible person in our world right now," Lucius sighed.

"Thank you so much for that vote of confidence brother," Gregory huffed.

"Oh, you are a Malfoy, if you want him, you'll have him. Just make sure you do this right," Lucius snorted smacking Gregory lightly on the back of the head.

"Conversation topics that will be safe should things become awkward, Quidditch, Defence against the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin going by the other week, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, ask him to explain what the D.A is. Don't talk about Black unless he brings it up, same with his parents!" Draco listed in a way that made Gregory feel like he should be taking notes on this.

"What time is your date?" Orlandus asked.

"Eight," Gregory felt slightly overwhelmed.

"Eight! Its nearly seven now! Come on, you have to shower and start getting ready, naturally you will need to be there ten minutes early, he will likely be ten minutes late. While you are showering, I will pick out something for you to wear!" Leandre flustered grabbing Gregory's hand and tugging him to his feet and swiftly out the room before anyone could say anything. As soon as they were halfway up the stairs Leandre let go of Gregory's hand.

"Thank you," Gregory sighed.

"Its alright, I know how they can be. Don't worry, that man was taken with you, and from what Phoenix blabbed even more so at the ball. It will go fine," Leandre reassured him patting him on the back.

"Lucius is right though, Harry could have anyone he wants. Why would he want an older, jaded, middle brother," Gregory frowned.

"Why wouldn't he want a generous, warm, giving, intelligent man who has a hell of a lot of love to offer, loyalty and someone who won't see him for his name, money or fame," Leandre smiled warmly. "Now go get your butt in the shower, and I will be in your bedroom with an outfit for you,"

"You were serious about that?" Gregory blinked.

"Of course I was, I'm not letting you dress yourself for such an important date! Now shower!" Leandre scowled pointing to Gregory's en suit.

"Yes sir!" Gregory snickered saluting before hurrying to the bathroom, avoiding the stinging hex Leandre threw at him with scary speed.

By the time he stepped out of the bathroom Leandre had laid out an entire outfit for him and put away the one he had picked out earlier and was sitting on the window seat of Gregory's room reading.

"Oo good, that's twenty to, now get yourself dressed, good luck I'm sure it will go wonderfully, floo out of your room and we'll all be eagerly waiting for when you get back," Leandre grinned hurrying over to kiss Gregory's cheek before moving out the room. Gregory blinked before shaking his head, Leandre was a breath of fresh air and a relief in this family.

Turning he looked at what clothing Leandre had picked out for him, smiling when he realised that the outfit was a hundred times better than the one that he had picked out for himself. A dark grey shirt that fitted him like a glove, showing off his broad chest and muscled arms, a soft dove grey set of robes buttoned down the left side of his chest with silver buttons, the buttons went down to the top of his thighs with a high collar. The trousers Leandre had chosen were a light light grey cotton with a pair of grey sued boots that matched the colour of his shirt. Finishing tying his right boot he stood and quickly brushed his hair so that it lay smoothly before braiding it to the side and typing it with a leather throng.

One last look in the mirror and he turned to attach his pocket watch to his robes and slipped it in his pocket before making his way to the fireplace. Taking a handful of the floo powder in the pot on the mantle place he breathed out slowly and threw it in.

"El Marno! Security," he called out before stepping into the flames.

"Gregory! Welcome back, it is good to see you again," Keith Marno grinned as he stepped forwards. They shared a warm handshake Gregory managing to smile despite the nerves he was feeling. "I have set up the booth where and how you have asked. This must be someone special,"

"Because you are a friend, I will tell you that I have sent a courting bouquet and present to him. This does not go beyond us though," Gregory said firmly, meanwhile thinking if he shows up.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone else, and I will be serving you myself, this will remain private. Though I do not think that this is all for your privacy," Keith raised his eyebrow.

"No it's not, but I will wait to see if he arrives first before you find out who he is," Gregory was aware of his Malfoy mask slamming into place as he eyed the clock.

Ten minutes later he could feel his heart sinking, it was now ten past eight, Harry was clearly not coming. He had just knocked back the glass of wine he had been sipping for a distraction when he noticed Keith coming towards him with a wide, if not totally shocked grin on his face and an amazing figure close behind him looking distinctly nervous.


	6. First Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Last Battle Harry makes a visit to Malfoy Manor only to meet the extended members of the Malfoy family, including Lucius's brother Gregory

Chapter six

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace with even less grace than normal having been thrown through by Tonks on the other side barely giving him enough time to throw the floo powder in and call the name and password of the restaurant. He looked around to find a man dressed in smart robes standing looking at him relieved before shock kicked in as he clearly worked out who he was.

"Is Gregory Malfoy still here?" He asked concerned, praying that he hadn't already left.

"Yes sir, please follow me," The man visibly yanked himself back together and started to lead Harry away from the firepalce. "I am Keith Marno,"

"Nice to meet you," Harry managed to smile despite his nerves and rolling stomach. Keith seemed to understand as he merely nodded his head before leading Harry passed the decorated screens that were partitioning the rest of the restaurant off, just as Gregory had promised they were being given privacy.

Keith opened some beautiful stain glass doors and led Harry out onto a balcony. At the far end there were two pieces of ice blue fabric decorated with glowing golden and silver swirls, the candlelight from within making it glow prettily.

"To doubly ensure your privacy, and I will be serving you myself," Keith explained before the fabric of the entrance parted at their approach and they were able to walk inside. Harry took in the candles floating around the ceiling, on the table and even on the floor giving the whole place a magical feel to it.

The next thing he noticed was Gregory. The man always looked gorgeous and amazingly put together whenever Harry had met him before. But tonight he was simply breathtaking. The soft grey of his robes framed his body beautifully, the black hide trousers hugged his thighs in a way that literally made Harry's mouth run dry. His golden hair glowed in the candlelight as it was twisted into an elegant braid, the black leather of his tie standing out against his hair and his robes. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the light as they fixed on Harry.

Gregory had swiftly climbed to his feet as they entered, but not before Harry had seen the hurt and rejection written across his face making him feel even more guilty. But then Gregory's eyes swept up the length of his body making Harry's head spin with the heat in them, before they locked with his own, the hunger, affection and pure heat in them catching his breath. Both of them absently noted a grinning Keith slipping back out, but their attention was firmly fixed on each other.

"I thought you had…"

"I'm so sorry I'm…" Gregory and Harry both went to speak at the same time before they both laughed, their nerves lessening slightly. "I'm sorry I'm late, it really wasn't intentional," Harry sighed stepping closer to the table and Gregory as he stepped around.

"Its alright, I just thought that perhaps I had read the signals wrong," Gregory smiled slightly, but Harry could see the doubt in his eyes.

"No you didn't, you read them just right. Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Percy showed up ten minutes before I was due to leave. In the end Tonks grabbed me and shoved me through the fireplace when they were arguing with Andromeda, Hermione, Ron and Remus," Harry grinned. His ears were still ringing slightly with the force of blows being exchanged between Andromeda and Mrs Weasley.

"Ah, I take it they were not happy to come and see you dressed to go out?" Gregory guessed.

"Exactly. Its good to see you again," Harry smiled feeling himself relaxing in the older man's presence.

"I am very glad you came," Gregory assured him bending to press a kiss to Harry's cheek before leading him to the table. Harry flushed slightly when Gregory pulled his seat out for him before pushing it back under him. "Do you like wine?" Gregory asked suddenly realising he had ordered it without realising.

"Yes but I am afraid I am a little bit of a lightweight," Harry laughed.

"I have a feeling that there is a story to that," Gregory raised an eyebrow as he filled Harry's glass and then refilled his own.

"There is, one Hermione is very fond of telling. One of my dorm mates thought it would be a good idea to smuggle firewhisky into our dorm at the start of sixth year. As you can imagine five sixteen year olds drinking for the first time did not go down well. Ron ended up streaking around the common room at twelve at night, unfortunately because it was a Friday night there was still about twenty people in the common room - including Hermione. Neville somehow managed to stick himself on top of Dean's bed canopy, Dean is a soppy drunk and ended up blubbering all over us, while Seamus apparently is even more of a flirt while drunk and tried to feel up anything that was breathing and chat up a few of the portraits, and I am a giggly drunk - I spent six hours sitting giggling every few seconds, so much that I lost my voice the next day," Harry admitted sheepishly. He froze however at the sound of Gregory's deep, amused laugh, his baritone voice sending a fire down Harry's veins.

"I do not know whether to encourage you to drink more or not now," Gregory admitted with a chuckle.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Harry teased with a grin pulling himself back together.

"Would it help me?" Gregory smirked getting a laugh from Harry.

"Probably not, I think giggling at everything that you said and did would be a little bit of a mood killer," Harry admitted.

"I do not want you incapacitated when we are together, though getting to see you like that once or twice would be amusing," Gregory watched amused as a blush spread across Harry's cheeks.

"Thank you for the flowers and the necklace, I loved them," Harry found the courage to say, reaching across the table to touch Gregory's hand.

"I think I over did it on the flowers, normally you pick five or six different flower types," Gregory told him looking slightly embarrassed. "Marc helped me pick them from the garden, though he spent most of it laughing at me rather than helping," Gregory grumbled slightly, rolling his eyes at the memory of Marcus sitting on the grass holding his side as he laughed.

"Hermione explained to me the meaning of all of them, I…they were amazing, truly," Harry said, cursing having his mother's skin as a blush lit up his cheeks.

"She also explained the magic of the flowers?" Gregory asked.

"That you place a little of your magic in them to show that you are telling the truth with the words you speak with them, if you break the promise you are making in them then the flowers with wither, if not for the duration of our courting and relationship they will stay fresh," Harry recited. Seeing Gregory's look Harry laughed. "Hermione tends to swallow the words of textbooks and repeats them word for word, no doubt she read them exactly like that,"

"They are true, as was the meaning of the necklace," Gregory's nimble fingers reached across the table and lifted the pendant from where it could be seen underneath his collar. "Thank you for accepting my request to court you," Gregory lifted his eyes to meet Harry's.

"I…I have done a lot of things, you know of some, others perhaps I will tell you…but…but relationships are not something that I have much experience with, they are not something that I really don't know my way around," Harry admitted, turning his eyes away from Gregory as he admitted what had been worrying his mind, really since had met Gregory for the first time.

"Then allow me to guide you. Harry it is understandable, the last four years of your life when other's would have been thinking about relationships, you have been trying to stay alive. I care for you as you are, the person you are sitting before me. Just be yourself and tell me if you are uncomfortable with anything, and it will be fine. I have no doubt we will have ruts and bumps in the road, but we can work through them," Gregory smiled, raising Harry's chin with his finger.

"I think I can manage that," Harry laughed weakly, the touch making his skin tingle.

"Ah, my apologies, your first course," Keith grinned wider as he walked over to them with two bowls which he carefully placed in front of them. Gregory scowled at the man but Harry caught the twinkle in his eyes as he sat back. "Anything else I can get you?" Keith asked cheerfully looking between them.

"No, we are good thank you," Gregory answered after looking questioningly at Harry.

"Alrighty then, enjoy!" Keith beamed before hurrying back out.

"Hard to believe he was two years above me in Slytherin is it not," Gregory rolled his eyes.

"He was a Slytherin?" Harry blinked looking after the man stunned.

"As was Leandre," Gregory snickered. "We do get a few crazy ones every now and then. Keith spent most of his last three years using his cauldron to cook food for the entire Slytherin house, then once someone transfigured a cooker for him cooking on that as well. It was no surprise when he wanted to open a restaurant," Gregory shook his head.

"I can scarily picture that," Harry laughed. "The most we had was the Weasley twins with their trick food and Seamus trying to transfigure rum and just blowing it up,"

"I have heard of the twins tricks, Draco found them quite amusing, though of course he would never show it. He filched a canary cream off one of the Gryffindors and gave it to Lucius when he came home for Christmas," Gregory snickered as Harry burst out laughing at the image that popped into his head. "I hope you do not mind, Keith is very good at giving you something you will love, so I just told him to pick for us," Gregory explained as Harry turned to his soup.

"I trust you," Harry shrugged before dipping his spoon into the soup. Taking small sip he closed his eyes as the taste exploded across his tongue. It was a chicken broth but there were herbs and a nice salty taste to it, the richness was delightful.

"I trust it meets your approval?" Gregory chuckled making Harry open his eyes.

"He knows what he is doing," Harry sighed happily after taking another spoon full.

"That he does," Gregory smiled before tucking into his own. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little bit as they ate, neither of them having been able to stomach much throughout the day. It was only when they were at least halfway through their bowls before Gregory spoke. "You said Hermione was the one who told you about the flower meanings. Does that mean she and your other friends know who you are out with?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks and Andromeda know, they were all there when your gifts arrived," Harry said before taking another sip of his soup deciding to torment Gregory a little.

"And what did they say?" Gregory prompted, the glitter once again in his eyes telling Harry he knew what game he was playing.

"Well, Remus wants to meet you, As do Hermione, Tonks and Ron, Andromeda was the most encouraging, making sure I didn't back away because of nerves. Most as long as I am happy and this is what I want they are going to support me. When I left they were facing off again Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Percy," Harry assured him with a smile.

"Are you close with Andromeda, when you speak about her your voice is very fond," Gregory enquired softly.

"I was living in Sirius's old house, but its very large and dark, quite depressing really. When Remus, Tonks and Andromeda found out they moved me into Andromeda's house with them. Andromeda has sort of taken to fussing and mothering over me, but not in the smothering way Mrs Weasley does," Harry shrugged.

"I faintly remember Andromeda from around the time Lucius was courting Narcissa, our families mixed a bit during the process. Lucius asked to court Narcissa when she was fifteen so they had to wait three years before they could bond. Andromeda ran away to marry a few months before Narcissa turned seventeen. After that we barely saw the family until the marriage as they hid away in shame," Gregory's tone told him exactly what he thought of that.

"Andromeda really won't speak much about what happened when she chose to run away to marry Teddy. Only how romantic he was, he even bought her a bouquet and a promise ring to follow with the traditions. But she doesn't really speak much about how the Black's reacted, though I know she has started writing Narcissa after the first four or five letters," Harry shook his head.

"It was pretty bad. Sirius's mother of course is well known for having been completely and utterly loopy, Walburga managed to convince Narcissa's parents to withdraw from the betrothal between herself and Lucius before the Malfoy's got there first. It lasted two months and was horrendous! I was eleven and in my first year at Hogwarts, Narcissa was going around crying and sobbing all the time, she kept trying to write to Lucius but her family had charmed her owl so she couldn't, it was a month before Christmas when it happened so I was home for the second month and got to see Lucius stomping around like an insulted Hippogriff, father was fuming at the insult, Grandfather and Uncle Samuel were trying to speak with the Blacks to sort it out, mother was alternating between trying to calm Lucius down, Mikhail was six and starting to set things on fire with accidental magic and she kept trying to get audiences with Lady Black. Eventually Lucius stormed Hogwarts and wouldn't leave Narcissa's side until the Blacks granted an audience with him and Grandfather, he followed her around school for three days, slept in a transfigured bed at the bottom of the Girls dormitory staircase, sat outside her classes," Gregory told him, the clear amusement he held for it still clear in his voice.

"People always sort of presume that Lucius and Narcissa were an arranged marriage," Harry said after a moment of chuckling at the image.

"My father probably would have arranged a marriage for Lucius with him being the eldest, and for myself had I not gone to live with Grandfather as soon as I left school. Luckily for Lucius he fell in love with someone of acceptable blood and name, so Father allowed the courting and marriage," Gregory sighed.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to bring up a sore subject," Harry apologised placing his free hand on top of Gregory's. Gregory blinked down shocked at Harry's pale hand covering his own, it had been years since someone outside of the family had offered him comfort and a gentle touch. Slowly he turned his hand around and linked their fingers together.

"It is…a difficult subject, but I would have you know everything about me, and my father is a large part of what has shaped me into who I am. I promised myself when I was fifteen and he forced Lucius to join…join with V…V…Voldemort that I would never be like him," Gregory frowned at their joined hands.

"Lucius joining Voldemort never made sense to me, even when Voldemort was still charismatic and less…snake faced. Lucius isn't really the type to bow down and kiss hems," Harry admitted softly.

"No he is it," Despite the sadness in his eyes Gregory seemed amused at the phrasing. "My mother had escaped with Mikhail, he was still too young to leave unprotected, she came with us to Grandfather's. We all tried to get Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, we even tried kidnapping them once, but father was furious that we had escaped, he had offered all three of us to V…V…Voldemort, so he was humiliated when he could only give Lucius. So he clung on to him, ensured that Lucius and Narcissa were surrounded by dangers to them even after the first defeat," Gregory explained.

"They are safe now?" Harry asked concerned.

"No one dares to show their support of him no matter how faithful now that he is definitely gone. They are finally safe, and now Grandfather, Uncle Samuel and the rest of us have come back the Malfoy family is a strong unit once again," Gregory smiled.

"I have to admit it was a shock walking into the room and finding so many Malfoy's sitting there looking back at me," Harry laughed.

"You had a bit of a flustered look on your face as the realisation sank in. It made you look even more handsome," Gregory smiled warmly, his eyes glittering. Harry's cheeks lit up once again with his embarrassment. "Although I will admit, your blushes are even more delicious," Gregory's smile turned to a smirk as he reached across the table with his other hand to brush Harry's cheek.

Harry sucked in a deep breath, there was too much contact between them, too much electricity, too much fire running through his veins and not enough breath getting into his lungs.

"From the moment I saw you, I was pulled to you, forgive me if I am making you uncomfortable but I want you to know I am really serious about this. You are unlike anyone I have ever met Harry Potter," Gregory said unsurely scanning Harry's face to see how he felt.

"You know…I hadn't really planned much passed the Last Battle, morbid as it is I wasn't really sure I would survive it really. But I resolved myself to the fact that even if I did survive I would probably be alone for a long time, I couldn't stand to be with someone who didn't truly care for me, or saw me only as the boy-who-lived, the last Potter heir and an easy way to money and fame. And then I met you. I was so scared I had embarrassed myself when I visited your family that morning, because I could hardly take my eyes off you," Harry sighed.

"That is good, because I was afraid I was going to embarrass my family by grabbing the new saviour and trying to kiss him. As it was they found it amusing how I ensured you were sat next to me," Gregory chuckled.

"I think I nearly ran when you stood up and made room for me," Harry laughed covering his eyes as his cheeks heated up again. He blinked when his hand was tugged away and a warm kiss pressed to the centre of Harry's palm.

"So I am thinking of dragging you closer and you are thinking of running from me?" Gregory huffed, managing to keep a straight face.

"I was thinking of aparating away before I did something embarrassing and completely uncouth like pouncing on you," Harry felt his face flaming even darker at the confession he could not prevent from slipping from his lips.

"Well I would definitely not have been complaining," Gregory's chuckle was slightly husky in a manner that made Harry shift in his seat, the images flashing through his mind not helping his situation.

"I think your family may have, we may have put Julia into early labour," Harry said slightly breathlessly as he squeezed Gregory's fingers.

"I'm not sure, quiet and shy as she comes across she is a little bit of a fan girl for two men," Gregory smirked.

"Ah, you just shattered my illusions of her," Harry mock pouted.

"If you carry on doing that I really won't be able to control myself," Gregory sighed feeling his blood heating rapidly and heading to places that weren't conducive to being in public, or for conversation.

"You wouldn't see me complaining," Harry managed to tease back despite the fact he was swiftly moving much into the same predicament as Gregory.

Neither men were very sure whether they were relieved or angry when Keith walked in, the look on his face clearly telling them that he was aware that he had interrupted something. Harry had never seen anyone move as quickly as Keith did in that moment, whipping their empty soup bowls away from them and directing their plates to settle in front of them. They barely had time to hear his, 'enjoy', as he was already out of their little area.

"Well…I think it is a good thing we definitely weren't in the main part of the restaurant," Harry said but it came out as slightly more like a gasp.

"I would say so. I thought it was difficult before," Gregory breathed out rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Difficult?" Harry asked unsurely, suddenly feeling horribly exposed after such an intense moment.

"It was hard enough when I first met you to not drag you to me and ravage you, now that I have spoken my intentions and know that there is a chance with you…it is damn near impossible," Gregory opened his clenched eyes to allow Harry to see the lust and passion burning in them.

"Yes, you're right its definitely hard, difficult! Its very difficult," Harry nodded blushing darkly. Gregory's chuckle did nothing to help his situation and he glared at Gregory choosing to throw one of the boiled carrots on his plate at the man. He burst out laughing at the completely stunned look on the Malfoy's face.

Gregory blinked shocked at the man sitting across from him, his emerald green eyes sparkling amazingly with his humour as he clutched his side.

"Oh, your face!" Harry choked out.

"I don't believe I have ever had food thrown at me before…hm," Gregory picked up one of his cherry tomatoes and threw it across to Harry. Harry paused in his laughter, looking at the tomato on his lap before looking to the entirely pleased look on Gregory's face before starting to laugh again, this time Gregory joining in.

"How did we go from heavy flirting and suggestions of ravishment to throwing food to each other," Gregory chuckled as they calmed down.

"I have no idea, it just seemed like a good idea," Harry snickered wiping his eyes.

"Do you want your carrot back?" Gregory asked, his smile belying his polite and courteous tone.

"No that is alright you keep it," Harry shrugged before popping the tomato into his mouth.

"Cheeky. More wine? Or have you reached your limit?" Gregory teased.

"I am not that much of a lightweight thank you very much, I can take one more glass," Harry chuckled before looking at the meal Keith had chosen for him. He had 2 beautiful looking lamb chops, boiled potatoes with what tasted like mint and parsley on them and a selection of carrots, peas that had been mixed in a minty gravy. "This is delicious," Harry sighed cutting a piece of his chop.

"I did think to try and impress you by taking you somewhere impressive and chessily romantic like Paris…and then I thought of what I had learnt of you, and I thought perhaps you would prefer something private and simple, where we could just enjoy each others company and learn to know each other from a differing context from before," Gregory had a question to his tone.

"You're right. I prefer quiet and personal to big flashy gestures meant to impress," Harry nodded. "This has been perfect. Nothing like the one and only other date I have had," Harry grumbled rolling his eyes.

"Oh now I have to hear this after that look!" Gregory pushed him.

"Oh no, please don't ask about that!" Harry groaned.

"Oh come on, please Harry!" Gregory pushed, his blue eyes turning into puppy dog pleading that made Harry feel himself melting almost straight away.

"They should be damn illegal," Harry huffed before finding himself launching not only into the story of the date with Cho but the whole experience.

"She cried?" Gregory blinked, looking as though he wasn't sure whether he should laugh or look horrified.

"Yup, I was the first out of the trio to kiss someone, so Ron asked me what it was like, and I believe my response was wet," Harry chuckled.

"I have to admit it is pretty amusing that you made a date with a girl before telling her you were meeting up with another that was around you all the time in the pub," Gregory chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I saw my fault there, probably really wasn't the best thing to do. It just didn't occur to me that everyone else didn't realise that me and Hermione are like brother and sister. Her and Ron have been a major part of my life in the eight years we have known each other, they're my family," Harry smiled.

"I admit after hearing you talking about them I am very relieved that they are ok with this. I had no idea how I was going to start to try and win them around," Gregory said softly.

"You would have tried to win them around?" Harry blinked surprised.

"Of course, don't you know, once and Malfoy wants someone they do everything they can to get them. And I want you very much," Gregory shrugged as though he was merely discussing the weather.

"What about your family?" Harry asked nervously, voicing what had been lingering as a small voice in the back of his mind since Gregory sent the letter.

"Well, Grandfather has fallen in love with you I think. When mother called me out of fidgeting and being distracted today and I told them we were going on a date, grandfather was practically bouncing in place," Gregory shook his head as Harry relaxed and started laughing at the image. "Mother was thrilled, she likes you, but she was worried you might not like men, and our age difference. Then when I asked if they could keep it quiet until at least tonight in case you didn't show up, Gradfather revealed Lucius, Draco, Leandre, Samuel, Orlandus and Phoenix had been listening in at the door for most of the conversation," Gregory said with fond exasperation.

"How did they take it?" Harry bit his lip.

"Lucius kept repeating the fact you were a Potter, I think he was a little stuck on that, but he had no disagreement. Draco gave me advise on what he knows about you. The others were all excited, and Leandre helped me to escape from the rest before they got overbearing as I was nervous enough and helped me pick my robes,"

"It seems to be going much too well. I was expecting Lucius or Draco to have a problem with it," Harry breathed out in relief.

"I believe my brother and nephew have realised their mistakes against you. Draco was a spoilt and arrogant child who thought he was entitled to everything, it was only really when he was twelve and learnt the truth about what my father had done that he started to calm down, but he had to keep up pretences, much like Lucius," Gregory explained covering Harry's hand.

"Are you done?" Keith called barely popping his head inside.

"Yes we have finished," Gregory smirked at his friend as he came all the way in.

"Phew you could have cooked eggs with the heat passing between you two earlier! I was just glad that I have strengthening charms on the tables here!" Keith grinned waving their plates away and waving their desserts in front of them. Harry laughed embarrassedly at the comment while Gregory elegantly flipped Keith his middle finger, only getting a grin from the man as he bounced out their area.

"I apologise for the idiot," Gregory sniffed but Harry could see how fond he was of the man.

"I think we deserved that after what he had to walk in on earlier," Harry blushed before looking to his dessert. He had thought that he was hungry, but looking at the delicious looking strawberry ice cream, strawberry sauce mixed with strawberries he quickly changed his mind. Glancing over at Gregory's he noticed he had sticky toffee pudding.

"I have a dangerous sweet tooth," Gregory grinned.

"You and Remus would get on well, Merlin help you if you go near his chocolate," Harry laughed shaking his head.

"Do you want a taste?" Gregory asked holding out his spoon. He felt as though he was in one of those clichéd programs Petunia used to watch while he was cleaning of an afternoon, it didn't stop him from leaning across the table slightly and allowing Gregory to guide the spoon to his mouth. Licking his lips he gave a small hum of assent at the gloriously light sponge and sweet treacle.

"Taste of mines?" Harry grinned holding his spoon with a bit of strawberry and ice cream on. When Gregory's eyes fluttered at the sweetness Harry found himself offering Gregory another bite after having a few spoonfuls himself.

As opposed to the rest of the meal they ate their desserts in near silence, alternating between bites of their own dessert and feeding a bite to the other. Harry had never felt so comfortable sitting in silence with someone else apart from Hermione and Luna, and he had definitely not spent fifteen minutes just gazing into their eyes, only looking away to look to their desserts or spoons, their gazes also lingering over each other's mouths. Once again the tension was growing in the air.

When they finished they both sat back sipping their wine and sitting still quietly as they tried to get themselves back under control. Gregory was so intense, he had such a powerful presence that seemed to light Harry on fire with a mere look, no one had ever had that power over him before and Harry couldn't help but feel disconcerted and scared by the intensity of feelings he was having for this man, even while he absorbed and bathed in the intensity of it all.

"I believe we have just ruined my favourite dessert and strawberries for my for the rest of my life. I do not think I will be able to eat either again without…reacting to the memory of this," Gregory finally broke the silence with a rueful smile to Harry.

"I don't think I have ever had such an intense dessert," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Are you finished?" Gregory asked, his tone slightly hopefully that Harry wouldn't be.

"Yes, I should probably be getting back. I think they will have thrown Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Percy out by now and are sitting in wait," Harry said regretfully standing up.

"I will also likely be facing a full Malfoy interrogation waiting for me, and alerts on every fireplace so they know which room I floo into," Gregory told him as he too stood.

"Hm, I have Hermione and Ron to look forward to alongside Remus, Tonks and Andromeda, I feel worse for myself," Harry shrugged.

"Oh, how your words cut!" Gregory groaned holding his chest.

"How can I make it up to you?" Harry asked suddenly aware of how close they were standing now. Gregory's eyes locked on his face and seemed to be trying to read his meaning from his face.

"I have a lot of ideas, but only a few are appropriate for a first date," Gregory said intensely stepping closer to Harry so they were nearly pressed against each other.

"Perhaps save the others for later dates?" Harry suggested bravely holding his breath as soon as he was done.

"Later dates? Hmm, do not make promises unless you mean them," Gregory bent his head and brushed the tip of his nose from behind Harry's ear, along his cheek till they were nose to nose, their lips inches away from each other.

"I don't say anything I don't mean," Harry challenged raising his eyes to Gregory's. The smirk that he was given was almost vampire like, but so, so blood boiling.

"Then I will hold you to at least several more dates," he said as his arm crept around Harry's waist and tugged him against his solid body. The feeling of Gregory's solid arms wrapped around him, his hard, muscled delicious chest against his own sent Harry's intelligent mind disappearing into the recesses of his brain and the images he had had since meeting this man danced through his mind.

"Only several?" Harry smirked managing the come back just.

"You are treading dangerous waters my beautiful," Gregory growled before sealing their lips together in a fierce, fire filled kiss that had been lingering on the edges of everything they did all night. Their tongues clashing and battling for dominance, their fingers gripping each others robes as they pressed as much of themselves together as they could, Harry raising himself onto his toes, Gregory supporting him as he held him. And everything else faded away from their minds as they fed the heat they had been stoking all night.


	7. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Last Battle Harry makes a visit to Malfoy Manor only to meet the extended members of the Malfoy family, including Lucius's brother Gregory.

Chapter seven 

"Your Uncle Harry is lit up like a lumos spell today isn't he Teddy!" Tonks grinned nuzzling Teddy's cheek with her nose.

"Alright, hand over my godson, stop teasing me and be gone with you!" Harry huffed holding out his hands, the grin on his own face completely unaffected.

"Oh my, look at all those pearly white teeth Teddy! Maybe I should spell on some sunglasses to stop you from going blind!" Tonks said while faking shielding her face. Teddy giggled as Harry huffed and glared at Tonks. "Nope, you're still glowing," she shook her head grinning.

"You're a cruel, cruel woman you know! Not only was I practically pinned down and drilled for every second of the date last night, now I am being teased and mocked to death! I hope you see what a cruel woman your mummy is Teddy, harassing your poor, sweet, loving uncle Harry like this!" Harry sniffed dramatically.

"Poor and sweet my A R S E! After that kiss you described there is nothing sweet about you, from what you said it was downright hot and H O R N E Y!" Tonks snorted.

"P I S S off," Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Oh! Oh I'm wounded! After taking on Molly Weasley and a dilluded Ginny who has been planning your wedding this is how you treat me! Oh…oh the pain!" Tonks swooned.

"You two are worse than children you know that," Andromeda shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. Harry and Tonks turned to grin at her side by side.

"I was merely trying to take Teddy so that Tonks could get to work before she was late, but she insisted on teasing me," Harry pouted at Andromeda.

"You are going to be late Tonks," Andromeda frowned looking at the clock.

"Oi! Snitch! And you, you're supposed to be on my side!" Tonks laughed as she passed Teddy to Harry.

"I'm just much cuter," Harry shrugged with a smirk.

"Do not say anything mother," Tonks glared when Andromeda opened her mouth making Harry start snickering and Andromeda to smile.

"See you agree with me," Harry said smugly. He blinked when he was suddenly looking at a female version of himself wearing an identical smirk to his own.

"Erm…I know you two act like siblings, but it is slightly disconcerting to see my wife looking like my godson," Remus said slowing as he walked into the kitchen. Harry and Tonks burst out laughing at the expression on Remus's face.

"Alright you two. Tonks you need to be at work, Remus you at Hogwarts, the two of you shoo! We will see you at lunch," Andromeda said firmly.

"Alright, alright," Tonks grumbled with a huff bending to kiss Teddy's cheek and then kissing Harry's, getting a small happy smile from him, especially when Remus repeated her actions while she flooed out.

"Are you sure you don't mind this Harry?" Remus asked for the fiftieth time.

"Remus you and Tonks are needed, I'm not much use at any of the restoration sites for the next week or so. I don't mind at all spending some time with my godson," Harry glowered at Remus when he opened his mouth again and he pointed to the fireplace.

"I'll see you at lunch," Remus chuckled kissing Teddy one last time before flooing out. Harry shook his head before turning to Andromeda who was smiling at him.

"So, you had a good time last night?" She asked with a smile.

"You know I did, I seem to remember a five way interrogation last night," Harry said amused.

"Yes yes, but that was in front of everyone else, and you gave basic details and descriptions. I want to know how you felt it went," Andromeda shook her head settling at the counter with her cup of tea.

"I…it…it was amazing. I had so much fun, we discussed some really important things, jokes, flirted, just sat in silence. And I didn't feel uncomfortable once! Well it was slightly uncomfortable when Keith came in after things had gotten a little intense between us, but I didn't feel uncomfortable with him. I felt as though I could be myself and that that was what Gregory wanted," Harry grinned happily again as he took a seat on the other side of the counter.

"And do the other Malfoy's know?" Andromeda asked concerned.

"Yes, he said his cousin, Marcus helped him pick the flowers, and that his mother had figured out something going on and had gotten it out of him that we were going on a date, his grandfather came into the room while they were talking and Lucius, Draco, Leandre, Samuel, Orlandus and Phoenix listened in at the door. They seemed to take it well," Harry smiled.

"I doubt Gregory would allow it to affect anything even had they not. Malfoy's tend to chase after something or someone that catches their eyes to the very end, no matter what others think. That is probably why he took the risk of sending you the courting request despite previous history with his family. Though given his past he must be very serious about this to send you a courting request straight off," Andromeda mused as she made up a cup of tea for Harry as well.

"Straight off?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, wizards and witches can date before courting requests are sent out. In fact generally its only the older wizarding families that send out courting requests before dating and then it tends to be the really serious or heirs. Generally you date, then a courting request, then an engagement and then marriage," Andromeda explained.

"Could it be because I am the Potter Lord he went straight to Courting?" Harry frowned thoughtfully.

"No dear, the heir/first born bit only applies to the one sending the request. It was basically to stop unwanted pregnancies and a rushed marriage which naturally would cause the family embarrassment, if you went straight into courting it showed that you were serious and that realistically at the end there was a marriage likely to happen," Andromeda waved off his concern, picking up on I despite his attempts to sound casual.

This was what he liked about talking to Andromeda, whenever he had questions about the wizarding world she would just explain it to him, discretely if they were in public, unlike Hermione and Ron who no matter how much he loved them always made it a little difficult for him to ask about things he didn't really understand about the wizarding world and customs. Hermione would look at him as though he should have researched it and go into lecture mode, reciting whatever book she read it from with a slightly put upon air. Ron would look at him as though he was a little slow, always seeming to forget that Harry hadn't grown up in the wizarding world as he had, before explaining it slowly but confusingly. And both of them would do this loudly no matter where they were, making Harry feel embarrassed more than once over the years. Now he went to Andromeda, Neville or Remus if he needed to know something.

"I have lost you dear," Andromeda's chuckle brought him out of his thoughts making him look at her apologetically.

"Sorry, I was thinking how grateful I am to have you hear to talk about all this with. Its so much easier than discussing it with anyone else," He admitted.

"Ah Harry, you really are a breath of fresh air in my life, you and Teddy both. You have given me the strength to carry on where my sorrow and grieving would have broken me. I do not think I will be able to thank you for that," Andromeda chuckled again as Harry cheeks flared up, but he was getting used to compliments from her now and didn't try and deny them, though she could see it was an effort to force down the natural instinct. "So he promised you more dates?" She asked to bring things back to their original topic.

"Several at least," Harry nodded happily. "How is it going with Narcissa?" He asked cautiously.

"Better than can be expected after so long of being estranged. She seems to really want to get back in contact, to meet Nymphodora properly, and she seems genuinely sorry about Ted. We have started catching up on each others lives after I left. She has explained about Abraxas and the rest of the family trying to rescue them. After everything with Draco I can understand them going along with it to protect him," She sighed.

"Everything with Draco?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, when Draco was born there were complications, he was two months early after Abraxas had hit Narcissa with the cruciatus curse to keep Lucius in his place. They had a choice between Draco who may not have survived anyway and possible damage preventing further pregnancies, or a very late abortion spell. They chose Draco, who thankfully lived, but there was too much damage to Narcissa's womb for another child to be carried to term. Narcissa loves children as well, she always wanted a large family, with lots of children of her own," Andromeda frowned sadly.

"No wonder they did everything in their power to protect Draco," Harry shook his head as more pieces of the Malfoy puzzle slotted into place. "He hit his own pregnant daughter-in-law with the cruciatus?"

"I forget you have not only seen the effects of that curse but felt it. Yes, when she was four months. The damage lingered and when the strain of a heavier pregnancy hit her body, she couldn't cope with it and went into early labour. Magical pregnancies can be delicate things as it is," Andromeda said, before grinning in a manner that reminded Harry that this was Sirius's favourite cousin. "And I want you to know I expect you to have an engagement ring on that finger at least before you and Gregory give me any more grandchildren!"

Harry didn't know whether to be embarrassed at the declaration, awed that Andromeda really did seem to consider him an adopted son, pleased she seemed to think that he and Gregory had a certain future, or just plain flustered. In the end he made a squeaking noise before glaring at Andromeda when she burst out laughing, neatly patting her grey streaked black hair neatly back into place where it was held in a knot at base of her neck once she was just giggling.

"That was cruel! I only found out a year ago men can have babies," Harry pouted.

"I apologise," Andromeda managed to say through her giggles, her grey eyes shining, cheeks flushed red with her humour.

"Yeah, you really look it," Harry snorted. "At least you love me Teddy bear, everyone else seems to think that this is pick on Harry day," Harry said mournfully to Teddy who blinked sleepily back.

"Oh you have brightened up an old lady's life," Andromeda wiped her eyes as she calmed down.

"Old, you're 56, you're no where near old," Harry snorted.

"Are Hermione and Ron coming over here later?" Andromeda asked choosing to ignore his response.

"Yes, I don't think going to be heading over to the Burrow anytime soon," Harry winced.

"Ah yes probably a good thing, Merlin knows what that deluded, self absorbed obsessive witch might do should you show up. I would suggest to Arthur that he check Molly and Ginny into St Mungo's but he's so hen pecked and under her thumb he would even consider it," Andromeda ranted with an annoyed scowl.

"You had fun arguing with her last night then huh?" Harry said dryly watching amused as she looked a little embarrassed at the outburst.

"I told her a few much needed home truths. The foolish woman was insisting that you were madly in love with Ginny and seemed to be under the delusion that you were trying to protect her still by staying away and you just needed to realise it was safe for you to be together again for the wedding to happen," Andromeda told him. By the time he had finished telling everyone the basic details of how things had gone, then been rung out for a little more information he had been shattered and so had gotten the bare basics of the fight that had been going on when he left, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know everything that had been said.

"I led her on, going out with her," Harry sighed.

"Harry you were a teenager in the middle of a war, constantly being told that you and Ginny were meant to be together. You lived with bigoted muggles who made you doubt whether being with a man was acceptable, never mind the fact that while everyone else had time to think about relationships you were trying to stay alive, so it makes sense you didn't know which gender you wanted till now. Never mind that everything that has happened to you will have changed who you are and what you are looking for," Andromeda said firmly, gripping his chin.

"I just don't know what to do to get her to stop," Harry groaned.

"I would advise should this carry on that you seriously think of getting a restraining order, I am very worried about what they might do when they find out how serious you and Gregory are," Andromeda admitted concerned.

"You really think they will get that bad?" Harry worried at his lip as he started rocking slightly when Teddy fussed in his sleep.

"I think it potentially could. They seem worryingly fixed on the fact that you and Ginny belong together. Obsessively so," Andromeda admitted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was playing with Teddy in the living room a few hours later while Andromeda had a nap thinking over what Andromeda had said to him. He had to admit, he had been uncomfortable with the intenseness Ginny had showed when they had been together, but then once they had broken up that had just gotten worse, added in with Molly's behaviour and he was giving serious thought to what Andromeda had said.

"Oh, wonder who that is Teddy bear, you stay here while uncle Harry goes and sees who's here," Harry said after someone knocked on the door. Placing Teddy on his bouncy chair he clipped him in before hurrying to the front door, making sure his wand was ready before opening it.

"If I don't make any sudden movements, will I avoid being attacked?" Gregory smiled amused eyeing Harry's wand while Harry stood there stunned.

"Gregory!" Harry would deny that he squeaked to his dying day.

"I appologise for just showing up like this," Gregory said his smile fading slightly as uncertainty flashed through his eyes instead.

"No, no! It's a nice surprise, sorry I was just shocked to see you," Harry said quickly, a happy smile of his own crossing his face. Gregory was just opening his mouth to respond when a wailing cry echoed through the house. "Oh shoot, come in," Harry called softly over his shoulder as he hurried through the house leaving Gregory to follow.

Making his way into the living room he found Teddy sobbing to himself in his bouncy chair, his dummy having fallen out and was laying a little bit away. His small face was screwed up and his hands clenched as he cried.

"Hey there Teddy bear, what's all this about?" Harry said softly unbuckling him and lifting him out before reaching for the dummy. Gregory poked his head unsurely into the room as Harry sucked the dummy quickly before easing it into Teddy's mouth. "Sorry, Andromeda is sleeping, I didn't want him to wake her up," He apologised standing.

"Its alright. So this is Teddy?" Gregory asked curiously making his way over. He blinked shocked when Teddy blinked at him before his hair became a golden blonde and his eyes the sea blue Harry was coming to love. Giving a grin Teddy chattered happily at Gregory from behind his dummy as Harry laughed.

"Yes this is Teddy, he's a metamorphagus like Tonks," Harry explained.

"A metamorphagus?" Gregory said surprised.

"Yes, he also has some faint strains of Remus lycanthropy, though the Healers that we have seen don't think he will transform, but he can smell and hear his bottle being made three rooms away," Harry chuckled amused.

"I bet that's fun!" Gregory chuckled. Harry blinked at him as that laugh went through his system causing him to shiver contently as though sound heated his blood nicely. Gregory unfortunately seemed to catch this if the smirk that Harry received was anything to go by, and then Gregory was in his space, his face inches away from Harry's and his blue eyes intent on Harry's face.

Harry watched as Gregory came closer, clearly giving Harry time to pull away or say no before their lips met. Both were aware and careful of Teddy between them, and Gregory's kiss was clearly a greeting. His lips gentle and caressing as he cupped Harry's face before pulling back slowly.

"Hey to you too," Harry grinned contently feeling the tingle in his lips.

"Hello. I was informed that I should be 'playing it cool' and not have gotten in contact with you again for a few days, but I found myself wishing to see you again," Gregory smiled slightly as his thumb brushed over Harry's cheek bone.

"I'm glad, I don't think I could have lasted a few days without at least speaking to you again," Harry smiled brightly. "Do you want some tea?" He asked kissing Gregory's palm.

"That would be nice," Gregory nodded before following Harry through to the kitchen. He smiled at Teddy when the curious baby eyed him after he was placed in his play pen while Harry pottered over to the kettle.

"How did your interrogation go?" Harry asked with a grin as he got out two mugs, milk and sugar.

"Everyone was gathered by the time I got back," Gregory groaned rolling his eyes as he leant against the counter. "I did not get to bed till two in the morning, they wanted to hear how I felt it went, how I felt you responded, did I think there were future dates, did I think we had a serious future, did I think you felt comfortable around me, did I feel comfortable, was conversation easy, was conversation difficult, did we have any awkward silences, what did we talk about, what didn't we talk about, did you enjoy the restaurant did you…"

"Alright, alright I get it!" Harry laughed holding up his hands in surrender.

"They only released me after I nodded off while they were talking about what I had told them," Gregory huffed.

"I take back what I said yesterday, you had it worse," Harry said sympathetically holding out Gregory's tea.

"Thank you. I take it yours went alright?" Gregory asked taking a sip of his tea.

"It wasn't too bad. I managed to deflect most of their questions. But they were all waiting for me, and I had to describe the date and how I felt about it, how I felt it went, what you were like, how you acted, did I think there would be more dates," Harry grinned leaning on the counter opposite Gregory.

"So did I meet approval?" Gregory asked slightly nervously.

"Well…" Harry drew off before laughing at the look Gregory gave him. "You met much approval, though they want to meet you," Harry reassured him.

"Ah, that is good then! My grandfather wants to invite you and your friends to the new café in Diagon. It would just be myself, him, my mother and Mikhail," Gregory looked at Harry hopefully giving him no choice really in what his response would be, never mind what the others would do if they found out he had said no.

"I'll ask the others when they are free and owl it to you?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds fine. I think Grandfather is intrigued to meet you again, and to meet your friends," Gregory told him just as Teddy started crying again.

"Ah I'm sorry Teddy bear are we ignoring you? Ah its your lunch time isn't it, I'm sorry," Harry cooed gently as he lifted Teddy carefully out and went over to put the kettle back on.

"Do you want me to take him while you get his bottle ready?" Gregory offered seeing Harry juggling Teddy while trying to get the bottle ready, though he was managing pretty well.

"Oh, you don't mind?" Harry asked unsurely.

"It will give me good practice for the next baby Malfoy," Gregory chuckled holding out his arms. Shooting him a grateful look Harry eased Teddy into Gregory's arm before moving to get his bottle ready. Teddy started crying again at finding himself in strange arms so Gregory started bouncing in place to try and sooth him a little.

"Julia should be about six and a half months now right?" Harry asked curiously as he poured mixture into the water in Teddy's bottle.

"In a week yes, she's starting to get used to the idea she's going to be a mum, Mikhail is still panicking," Gregory smiled triumphantly as Teddy started to quieten down.

"Its their first baby right?" Harry asked turning as he shook the bottle.

"Yes, they've been trying for a few years to have a baby, so they are even more excited and nervous than they probably normally would be. No matter how much I tell them everything will go fine," Gregory said fondly.

"Your sight?" Harry asked curiously as he tapped the bottle with his wand to cool it to the right temperature before holding his arms out for Teddy. Gregory watched as Harry settled Teddy into the crook of his arm and started feeding him.

"Yes, I do I readings on the baby regularly to make sure that everything is ok," Gregory told his softly.

"That's sweet," Harry smiled brightly.

"Most people don't feel that way," Gregory chuckled picking up his tea again.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking. You seemed really nervous about telling me you had sight," Harry was unsure whether this was a topic that Gregory was comfortable with talking about.

"I am not sure whether you know, but I initiated a courting before," Gregory paused and waited for Harry's nod before giving one of his own and carrying on. "I was twenty six, I…we met in Greece, it started out casually, dates, just spending time together, after a few months I sent the courting bouquet and gift. We had been courting for three months when I decided to tell him about my sight. He was a little strange about it at first, but he didn't say anything about breaking the contract, and he seemed to get used to the idea. Two months later I…I saw him with another man when I touched him. He said it was the first and only time, I probably only saw it because he was feeling so guilty. When we were arguing he said that my sight made him uncomfortable, it made him feel like I didn't trust him and that he had no freedom if we were to get married. He left," Gregory avoided looking at Harry as he spoke, while Harry watched him with growing dread and sadness.

"But your sight is something you can't help. Its your gift," Harry frowned.

"I guess the idea that there was a chance I would see something, or that I could do readings about something that he didn't want me to see was too much for him," Gregory was still not looking at Harry.

"Gregory we may not have known each other for very long, but I seriously doubt that you would invade my privacy like that on purpose, and if you got a vision, or a reading pertaining to me, if I have nothing to hide then I have nothing to worry about," Harry said casually, smiling warmly when Gregory finally looked at him.

"I would be invading your privacy though," Gregory frowned looking to the side again.

"Not intentionally and that's all that matters. Gregory, you can't help having the sight, it hasn't influenced my choices towards you so far and isn't going to," Harry said firmly walking over so he was standing in front of him.

"You say that now, but what happens when I have a few visions of you, that I see something that you don't want me to see. You could change your mind the…" Gregory was shocked when Harry's lips against his silenced his, Harry leaning up careful of Teddy to place a gentle kiss against his lips.

Harry hadn't been able to bare the doubt or pain that flickered through Gregory's eyes while his face remained mostly blank except for the tightness Harry could see. Whoever Gregory had previously courted had really done a number on Gregory, he had clearly made Gregory doubt that anyone would want him with his sight. He hadn't been able to think of any other way to stop Gregory's doubts from spilling forwards and to try and reassure him except this way.

"Your sight is not going to change my mind about our relationship Gregory, I can promise that now," Harry swore.

"I won't try and see anything without your permission, but sometimes I just get visions," Gregory's tone was still worried as he scanned Harry's face.

"Have I told you about my friend Luna?" Harry asked, smiling as Gregory looked completely confused at the conversations apparent change.

"Erm no," he shook his head.

"Luna Lovegood, people call her looney Lovegood because she is…eccentric would be the best word. They choose to ignore the fact she is incredibly insightful and intelligent because she doesn't quite fit in with how people think you should act. She is more than comfortable in her own skin. She is also a vision seer. It tends to be close to home, people that she cares about, has frequent contact with, or things that will directly influence her, because of this she tends to have half a foot in the vision world all the time. The way she chooses to convey her images however have people writing her off as completely looney and not having anything very important to say, even Hermione. With Luna you need to learn to trust her and decipher her messages before you can benefit from them. I'm not even sure that she does it on purpose, its just her method of translating what she is seeing," Harry explained watching Gregory's eyes widen in shock.

"You're friends with another seer?" He asked slowly.

"Yup, she's one of my closest friends, she has visions of me quite a bit, although much less so since I stopped being in mortal peril every five seconds," Harry grinned. "Though she did ruin my birthday present for her when she assured me that she was going to love the necklace that I had bought her and should stop worrying about it," Harry rolled his eyes at the memory.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Gregory frowned seeing where Harry was going with this.

"No. I know she's not invading my privacy or any crap like that, definitely not on purpose. She can't help her gifts, she's…Luna. I chose her as my friend and to be a part of my life knowing that, so I can't be angry or uncomfortable with her when she has a vision of me," Harry said simply.

"Thank you," Gregory smiled slowly stepping back into Harry's space. He slowly stroked his fingers along Harry's cheek before kissing him slowly, but thoroughly. Pulling apart Harry grinned at him and pecked him once more on the lips before he removed Teddy's bottle from his mouth and grabbed his burping blanket so he could wind the drowsy baby.

"Gregory? This is a surprise," Andromeda voice brought their attention to the woman in the doorway who was quickly patting her slightly sleep ruffled hair back into place. Harry grinned at her as he rubbed Teddy's back, Gregory looking unsure as to whether he had been caught with his hand in the biscuit tin or not.

"Andromeda, it has been a long time," Gregory nodded his head to her politely, taking a small step back away from Harry.

"It has. Here to see Hary so soon after your date, you are eager," Andromeda smirked walking over to them. Harry grinned at Gregory as he started bouncing and rocking slightly to get Teddy fully off to sleep.

"I…erm…yes I wished to see Harry again to make sure he had survived the inquisition last night," Gregory said seeing he was going to be getting no help from Harry.

"Knowing my sister and your family I would believe that you were as much at risk as Harry," Andromeda snickered as she poured herself a cup of tea herself.

"It was…interesting yes," Gregory said tactfully causing Andromeda to laugh. "Oh yes, Narcissa asked that I bring this over for you, she said that you mentioned wishing to see pictures of Draco as a baby," Gregory said tugging out a tiny book from his pocket and setting it on the counter before resizing it. Staring at the thing increduiously Harry stopped rocking and looked between them.

"That's not a few pictures!" Harry choked out. Going by the size of the leather bound photo album this contained a blow by blow account of Draco's life!

"Yes, Narcissa thought maybe you would like to see the family album. She's a little overeager," Gregory admitted softly.

"She's trying to make it up to me," Andromeda sighed.

"She misses you, she has missed you for a long time. I think she is hoping that she will at least get to have a place in Teddy's life that neither of you could have in your childrens," Gregory nodded. Just as Andromeda opened her mouth a wailing alarm went through the house causing Harry to tense straight away.

"Andromeda take Teddy, Gregory stay in here!" Harry said firmly as he carefully passed a now wailing Teddy into Andromeda's arms and dropped his wand into his hand from his holster.

"Harry I'm not staying in here!" Gregory frowned, his own wand already in his hand.

"Gregory you are a Malfoy, if they are rogue Death Eaters then you are going to become an immediate target!" Harry frowned.

"And you aren't? Harry I am not staying in here while you go there alone!" Gregory argured.

"Oh Merlin…Andromeda floo Hermione and Ron at the Burrow and get them over here asap. Gregory you cover my back, you stay behind me at all times, shoot first questions later! We're going to the left. Watch your back," Harry's tone brooked no argument and he was already moving to the back door.

Harry stood to the side of the door and opened it before cautiously slipping out, wand raised as he moved switly and shaprly. Gregory following as best he could in the same manner. He and Harry stuck to the edge of the house scanning the garden cautiously and in a slight crouch for any type of movement.

"What type of wards do you have?" Gregory hissed.

"Only the most determined would be able to get through, they are left over from the war when this was one of the safe houses, doesn't mean this isn't someone determined though," Harry said pointedly. "Stay close," he said firmly. Gregory just nodded his acceptance of what was clearly terms that meant Harry would just stun him and shove him inside the house.

They moved swiftly around the house, shooting revealing spells occasionally, Harry casting once Gregory hadn't heard of before. At his questioning look he got a brief explination.

"It reveals how many heart beats are in a 50 yard perametre of the spell," Harry explained. It was when they got around to the front of the house that they saw what had set off the wards. Sighing and starting to scowl Harry's tense posture faded and instead anger started to take over as he stared at the crowd they could just about make out gathered at the gate to Andromeda's property, though the flashing and shouting left no doubt who they were.

"Bloody reporters!" Harry snapped. Huffing he raised his wand and murmured a spell which raced towards the reporters leaving them no chance to escape. Harry and Gregory listened to the shrieks and screams that followed before there was practically a mass apparation away from the house. At the look he got from Gregory the anger faded and he turned sheepish as he explained. "it's a spell me and Hermione found while we were on the run, it makes the victum feel like there are bugs all over them and under their skin for the next hour. Nothing perminantly harmful,"

"They come around here often?" Gregory frowned.

"Enough to be annoying, they used to show up outside Grimmauld place, now somehow they have caught wind of the fact I'm here and show randomly here instead," Harry sighed tiredly sinking against the wall behind him as he covered his eyes. Gregory stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Harry, tugging him against his chest and holding him there with his hand on the back of Harry's neck, rubbing his neck with his thumb when he felt the tension there.

Harry was tense in his arms only for a few moments, reminding Gregory that he was likely the first person Harry had been romantically involved with to touch him and comfort him in such a way. From what Harry had said he would actually guess he was one of the few that would offer comfort and support after a situation like this. Swiftly though Harry's body melted and relaxed into the comfort being offered to him, wrapping his own arms around Gregory's waist and pressing his face into Gregory's shoulder as he soaked up the warmth and strength the blonde was offering.

Harry didn't know what scents Gregory wore, whether it was aftershave, his deoderant, whatever the elves washed his clothes with. But that scent, slightly spicy, but completely male and powerful. It surrounded Harry and always made him shiver whenever he caught a whiff of it. Now surrounded by his strong arms and scent Harry felt himself relaxing and feeling safer quicker than he ever had before after one of these 'attacks'.

"You could get into trouble for that," Gregory said after a moment where Harry had completely relaxed.

"Don't you know, I'm the boy who lived. They'll complain, someone will pass it on to Kingsley because they aren't sure what they are supposed to do about it. Kingsley will come here, have a grump at me, have some tea and relax, ask me not to do it again, before leaving," Harry shrugged one shouldered, snuggling closer into Gregory.

"The benefits of knowing the Minister of Mgaic huh?" Gregory chuckled pulling Harry closer to his body.

"The benefits of everyone being too worried to do anything about me for fear of me going nuts," Harry snorted.

"Harry what wa…" Hermione and Ron skidded with to a halt with Fred and George right behind them seeing the two of them before they started grinning making Harry roll his eyes.

"Don't think there is any danger out here Fred,"

"Nope, don't think so either George," The twins were now leering and wiggling their eyebrows causing Harry to snicker into Gregory's chest.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked sounding as amused as she looked.

"Just reporters," Harry sighed.

"Ah, Kingsley going to be visiting?" Ron asked calmly, though he was assessing Gregory curiously.

"Probably. Used the insect hex on them this time," Harry nodded.

"At least you didn't blow…"

"Anything around them up this time," The twins snickered.

"They were being particularly annoying right after I got released from the Hospital wing and got to Grimmauld Place, I got fed up and blew up the railings of a small garden area opposite the house. No one was hurt," Harry told Gregory seeing the curiousness in his eyes.

"You blew up the railings?" Gregory said amused.

"It got them to leave for a while. Kingsley wasn't too happy after that one, told me to use more confined spells if I was going to use them on the reporters," Harry grinned.

"I can put my family solicitors in touch with you if you wanted, they aren't allowed to hound you like this, especially at your home," Gregory said thoughtfully brushing his hand along Harry's cheek.

"Really?" Harryasked hopefully.

"Yes, you can sue them, it will definetely discourage them from coming to your home. My family solicitors are very good with pushing for privacy laws and ensuring that you wouldn't be followed the way you are now. They have managed to do so for all our family for three hundred years now. Nothing is printed about our family unless there is cold hard facts, even Lucius," Gregory said pointedly.

"That would be nice, they can't keep coming around here," Harry sighed sinking into Gregory again.

"I'll owl them when I get home, do not worry they will be in touch as soon as possible," Gregory smiled slightly.

"Its very nice to meet you Mr Malfoy," Hermione said pointedly making Harry blush.

"Oh sorry! Guys this is Gregory Malfoy, Gregory this is Hermione and Ron, and Fred and George Weasley," Harry made the introductions embarrassed.

"Its nice to meet you all," Gregory nodded his head to them.

"Its nice to have a face to put to the things we have been hearing," Hermione smiled at him.

"So this is the Malfoy that has…"

"Swept our little Harry off his feet," Fred and George were beaming now.

"Accept nothing off of them," Harry said quickly glaring at the two.

"Harry Harry Harry, you have…"

"So little trust in us?" The twins started pouting.

"Do anything and I will declare an all out, no holding out prank war," Harry said firmly wrapping his arms back around Gregory's waist tightly.

"I think that he was just declared off limits guys," Ron chuckled seeing the put out looks on the twins faces.

"You're scary when…"

"You want to be Harry," They pouted as their shoulders sank.

"Stay away!" Harry said firmly.

"Oo he's protective," Fred and George chorused together before blanching at the glare they got from Harry. "We'll go and tell…"

"Andromeda and Bill that its clear," They said quickly before hurrying back into the house.

"Bill's here?" Harry asked perking up.

"He was at the Burrow when Andromeda called, we all came through," Hermione nodded.

"Come on we should head back inside," Gregory smiled leaning down to brush a kiss over Harry's lips. Harry pulled away suddenly and stared at Hermione increduiously where she was blushing furiously.

"You did not just say aww Hermione!" Harry choked out trying not to laugh, especially as Gregory was fighting a smile of his own.

"Sorry?" Hermione offered embarrassed, looking unsurely at Gregory, looking relieved when she saw the amusement on his face.

"Remind me to put you off next time you and Ron decide to play tonssil honkey," Harry grumbled lacing his fingers through Gregory's and leading him into the house through the front door, the others trailing behind as he led the way back into the kitchen.

"Oh Harry, the twins said that it was reporters, are they still alive dear?" Andromeda looked up from where she had managed to calm Teddy down and get him back to sleep.

"Of course they're still alive," Harry huffed letting go of Gregory to hug Bill tightly.

"Good to see you too," Bill said hugging back tighter.

"How have you been?" Harry asked concerned.

"We're fine, Fleur is slightly hormonal, apparently Veela genes and pregnancy hormones make for an interesting mix," Bill chuckled.

"Bill this is Gregory Malfoy, Gregory this is Bill Weasley," Harry smiled as he tugged a slightly unsure looking Gregory to him again.

"I heard all about you last night, its nice to meet you," Bill gave his friendly smile that managed to put even the Goblins more at ease and held out his hand to Gregory which was quickly accepted.

"Last night?" Gregory asked curiously.

"My mother called round all of us to inform us that Harry was on a date last night, and an account of how he was 'being corrupted' by a Malfoy, breaking Ginny's heart, how you were confused and being encouraged by 'bad influences' you know her best rants," Bill rolled his eyes.

"I think you are one of the bad influences there Andromeda," Harry said amused.

"I believe so. I take it you aren't agreeing with your mother?" Andromeda gave Bill an eagle eyed look.

"Of course not, Fleur and Charlie were fuming, I just closed off the floo connection," Bill said quickly.

"We just went back to our appartment when they came back to The Burrow…."

"The minute they started off and we realised what was going on we just walked out," Fred and George shrugged.

"You know as long as you are happy we are. Just expect Fleur to smother you slightly the next time she sees you, I swear that she tries mothering me at times," Bill grinned rolling his eyes.

"I do not mean to cause trouble," Gregory frowned, seeing the group shift slightly he finished what he was going to say. "But as long as Harry wants me, I am not going to give up," He smiled slightly at squeeze Harry gave to his fingers.

"Good, and we have your back. They should calm down, and if they don't then its their loss and we won't change how we feel or that you're our little brother," Bill assured Harry.

"And just so you know if you hurt him, we will make your life living hell," Hermione said pleasently making Gregory blink at her.

"I have no intentions of hurting Harry," he said honestly.

"That's good, just so you know. And we had to do the warning thing as well," Ron shrugged putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hearing the grandfather clock chiming Gregory glanced at the clock with a sigh. Leaning down he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him back against his chest, lowering himself to speak into Harry's ear.

"I need to get going. I will owl our solicitors and I await your owl about meeting for lunch," He said softly.

"I let you know by tonight. I'm glad you came. Sorry about the reporters and being attacked by my family," Harry said turning in Gregory's arms.

"I enjoyed being with you, reporters and attacking family and all. I'll see you soon," Gregory said before kissing Harry in a way that yet again managed to make Harry's head spin, his heart stop before starting a pounding rhythm instead. Fisting his hands into Gregory's robes he kissed back just as eagerly, both of them only pulling back when air became an issue.

"See you soon," Harry nodded licking his lips. When he turned from regretably watching Gregory flooing out to find everyone watching him with various expressions of grins, leers and amusement. "Shut up," he grumbled stomping back into the kitchen to pour himself another cup of tea.


	8. A Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Last Battle Harry makes a visit to Malfoy Manor only to meet the extended members of the Malfoy family, including Lucius's brother Gregory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter title comes from WrydSmith after her review on FF XD

Harry smiled slightly nervously as they walked into the new and very expensive café in Diagon as he spotted Gregory, Marcus, Carina and Mikhail seated at a very private table near the back. They all stood when they spotted Harry and his group making him feel even more nervous. Sure he had met them before and they had all been nice to him, but he hadn't been being courted by Gregory then.

Remus placed his hand on Harry's back and gently urged him forwards when his pause was threatening to become a little too long, Hermione's hand in his gave a gentle squeeze. He wanted this to go well so badly, and he was worried that they weren't going to all get along. Sucking in a deep breath he led the way through the café to the Malfoys fighting the urge to run screaming from the place, why did he have to choose a partner with such an intimidating family?

And then Gregory had reached for him, his scent was surrounding him, his body warmth soaking into him, and then his lips were on his. Closing his eyes he slipped his arms around Gregory's waist as the older man's hand cupped his face gently. The kiss was gentle and chaste, they remembered whose company exactly they were in, but the contact with Gregory calmed down the nerves in his stomach. Pulling apart he smiled at Gregory's warm blue eyes as they scanned his eyes.

"Hey," Harry smiled.

"Hello," Gregory smiled back brushing a piece of hair out of Harry's eyes.

"Harry it is wonderful to see you again," Carina smiled reaching forward and kissing both of Harry's cheeks. He blinked slightly surprised but smiled at the woman when she pulled back.

"Its nice to see you again too. Erm, this is Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom," Harry stepped back to Gregory's side as he introduced the four of them.

"This is my grandfather Marcus, my mother Carina, and my younger brother Mikhail," Gregory introduced his side of the family before holding his hand out to Remus who's eyes had not left him, intently taking in the interation between him and Harry. "And I am Gregory,"

"I have heard a lot about you," Remus smiled slightly accepting the hand.

"Remus!" Harry hissed as his cheeks lit up making him bury his face into Gregory's arm as they turned a darker red. Marcus let out a deep chuckle of amusement even as his faded blue eyes shone with something that none of them could really name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, Harry has told us enough about you to have made me eager to meet you," He smiled shaking Ron's hand and placing a kiss on Hermione's before turning to shake Neville and Remus's hands.

"Thank you for inviting us," Hermione said politely as they all shuffled to get seated, Harry ending up between Gregory and Remus, blushing a little again when Gregory pushed his chair in for him before seating himself. The round table just seated them all comfortably and allowed everyone to see each other.

"It is a pleasure, and it is nice to meet Harry's family, especially considering the recent developments," Marcus smiled at Harry and Gregory, the smile getting wider when Harry automatically reached up to play with his necklace.

"I admit it is nice to get the chance to meet your real family and not the one that is whispered about," Remus said softly.

"Ah yes, our family have been too long dipped into the dirt. Hopefully we will be able to ease the stain that has creeped upon our family name," Carina sighed.

"One of you having a relationship with the Chosen One will speed that along," Remus said lightly, but his eyes were sharp.

"Remus!" Harry choked horrified at the accusation but before he could say anything else Gregory brushed his fingers along his cheek getting his attention and stopping his family from responding. With a small smile Gregory shook his head before raising determined eyes to meet Remus's.

"I can understand why you would think that that could be a motive for me to court Harry, I completely understand why that would be a worry, and I know that is what a lot of people are going to think. But my request to court Harry was purely because of Harry and not anyone else the wizarding world believe him to be," Gregory said firmly.

"Just Harry," Hermione smiled softly, the four teenagers at the table seemingly sharing some inside knowledge as they smiled at each other.

"There is no motivation of this towards being a good way to start improving your name in the wizarding community again?" Ron asked calmly, his eyes scanning over all four Malfoy's.

"We know that our reputation is to be cold, but family is the most important thing to us. There hasn't been a courting contract in the Malfoy family since my great grandfather," Marcus said honestly. "My son was foolish, and greedy, but unfortunately he was very good at hiding it until it was too late, the rest of us put family first and foremost,"

"We would never encourage any of our family to court for anything but love, we don't marry for money or fame, we have more than enough of that," Mikhail added.

"We're sorry to have started on such a note," Remus smiled his normal warm smile, clearly satisfied with their answers.

"It is understandable that you would be worried as to our intentions towards this matter, you care for Harry and want to best for him," Carina shook her head.

"Welcome to Mike's Magical Meals and Drinks. Here's your menus, I'm your waitress Dawn, can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress smiled overly brightly at them all as she bounced over to the table, the menus floating to infront of everyone and hovering till they took them. After they all placed their various drink orders they turned to their menus. "When you decide what you want just tap it with your wand and your order will be placed,"

"I'm starving," Ron groaned happily eyeing the meals.

"You're always hungry," Harry, Neville and Hermione snorted.

"I'm a growing boy," Ron pouted.

"Ron you came into your majority last year, you're not going to grow anymore," Neville said dryly peering over his menu at the redhead.

"Thank Merlin," Harry added in the mutter getting a chuckle from Remus, Gregory and Marcus who heard him.

"I believe that you two are engaged?" Mikhail asked Hermione and Ron, who as normal both nodded to the question.

"They spend seven years dancing around each other and end up going out then engaged within two months," Harry laughed grinning at the twin glares he was getting.

"I believe you are expecting your first?" Remus asked Mikhail who somehow managed to look pale and happy at the same time. Grinning as he remembered Gregory saying he had been panicking Harry ducked behind his menu shooting a look at Gregory whose eyes were shinging with amusement when they met his own.

"Yes, my wife is six and a half months along," Mikhail nodded.

"I was a complete mess by this point when Tonks was pregnant, she suddenly decided that we had nothing ready and had to have everything ready in a month, I have never had to work so hard in my life," Remus shook his head. "Totally worth it though,"

"Teddy is a very cute baby," Gregory spoke up.

"Ah of course you saw him when you visited," Remus smiled proudly.

"He's a really good baby, and I got a little practise in for when the new Malfoy is around," Gregory chuckled. "Did you get into trouble for your reporters?" He asked Harry.

"Nah, just as I said Kingsley came round, had a grumble, cup of tea and relaxed a little," Harry smiled at the concern for him.

"Harry thinks he gets away with it because no one wants to punish the hero of the hour, but Kingsley sees him as a little brother, he can't say no to Harry or tell him off," Remus snickered.

"Not to mention the puppy dog eyes, you should watch out for that, Harry's puppy dog eyes can have you crumbling in seconds," Neville nodded to Gregory.

"Sirius taught them to him, we didn't stand a chance after that," Remus sighed shaking his head before grinning when Harry lightly shoved him.

"Thank you for the warning, I will remember that," Gregory chuckled placing his arm along the back of Harry's chair.

"You're giving away all my secrets," Harry protested in a mock huff before he brightened and turned to Gregory. "Oh yes, thank you for the solicitor by the way, he's brilliant. Though I think he may be eagerly planning a full scale attack on the Prophet,"

"Ah you spoke to Mr Blackcreep?" Carina asked.

"Yes, he's said that the best thing to do is go for them for everything that they have printed over the years to show that we are serious, that includes taking pictures and publishing damaging articles on a minor," Harry nodded.

"He's also requested that I give permission for him to put in complaints on my behalf for the articles printed about me during Fourth year to give him more power to go after them with," Hermione said with a slightly vicious smile.

"Ah yes, I remember those articles, they claimed that you were together correct?" Marcus asked pointedly.

"Hermione and I were never together, she's like my little sister, they were just going for as much amunition as possible," Harry shook his head in answer to the unspoken question.

"If you do not mind me asking, how did you manage to get Ms Skeeter to write that article for you in your fifth year?" Mikhail asked before looking confused when the four teens started laughing, a glance to Remus showed he was also looking extremly confused.

"Sorry, just…ah good memories," Harry managed to say through his laughter.

"The days when we were sweet, innocent and young," Ron agreed.

"Please, that was the year that you ran an illegal Defence Against the Dark arts club right under Umbridge's nose, helped the twins torture her with their jokes and gave her an ever lasting fear of centaurs after you led her into the Forbidden Forest," Remus snorted.

"Well, aside from that then," Neville grinned.

"Ms Skeeter is an illegal animagus, she turns into a beetle, I discovered her secret at the end of our fouth year and kept her in a jar for a month before releasing her upon the agreement that she would watch exactly what her quill wrote about Harry," Hermione smirked.

"I knew I would enjoy meeting you," Marcus chuckled clapping his hands after a few moments silence as they absorbed what they were being told.

"You guys are unbelievable. Its amazing I'm not greyer," Remus shook his head.

"And just think you have the second of the second generations of Marauders to grow up yet," Harry laughed patting Remus on the shoulder as he groaned.

"Wow this looks really nice," Hermione sighed as her ham, cheese and tomato open sandwich appeared in front of her along with her drink. Harry hummed as he took his first bite of his cheese jacket potatoe. He had been so nervous that he hadn't been able to have anything to eat that morning so any food would have been heavenly, but the poatoe was baked to perfection and the cheese was incredibly tasty.

"I trust there will be no food fights today, I think hot potatoe and cheese may hurt," Gregory murmured into Harry's ear making him laugh at the memory of Gregory's face, sparkling green eyes lifted to meet Gregory's eyes, smiling at the shine he saw in them.

"I knew I should have gone for the cold pasta," he pouted.

"Ah, I will thank the deities for small mercies then, would you like a taste the open sandwiches are delicious from here," Gregory asked holding a small forkful of the warm chicken sandwich with a light garlic and herb sauce on it. Thinking how nice it smelt Harry automatically leant forwards and took the offerd bite before humming lightly again as the taste spread over his tongue. The café definitely lived up to its reputation.

"That's really nice, want a try?" He grinned holding out a fork full of his own. He had to quickly look away with a blush growing on his cheeks when Gregory's tongue darted out to wipe at the faint layer of grease the cheese had left on his lower lip, but that didn't really help as he was met with the stares of everyone else at the table who had apparently been watching the interaction.

"You two are very natural with each other," Carina smiled getting Gregory's attention from where he had been looking at Harry slightly confused. Harry smiled pleased seeing Neville grinning at him amused, but clearly happy for him.

"Gregory said you managed to track your family down Ms Granger? That was a very, very inventive way to keep them safe by the way," Marcus smiled at Hermione who looked inordinantly pleased at the compliment, especially from a Malfoy, which was one of the things she had been nervous about coming to meet them.

"Thank you, yes we managed to track them down safely, after following them almost across the entire length of Australia. Once again we were forced into a tent," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It must have been a little more relaxing this time around though?" Gregory asked before looking confused when Harry and Neville both started laughing.

"Don't tease him!" Hermione scolded though she was looking more than a little amused herself while Ron had turned a spectacular shade of red to the tips of his ears.

"Ron ah didn't really enjoy the wildlife in Australia," Neville choked out through his snickers.

"The spiders took a liking to me, I found seventeen in my belongings," Ron pouted scowling between Harry and Neville who hadn't managed to get control of their laughter yet. Remus started snickering behind his hand, looking appologetically at Ron when he turned to scowl at him.

"I take it you do not like spiders?" Mikhail asked looking between them.

"I've had a few bad experiences with spiders," Ron sighed.

"Amen to that," Harry snorted managing to calm enough to take a sip of his iced coffee.

"Bad experiences with spiders?" Gregory asked curiously.

"Just a little," Harry scrunched his nose at the memories of his spider run ins.

"There is a story there," Marcus said, the question in his tone.

"Well the first time I had a run in with spiders my twin brothers thought that it would be a good idea to turn my teddy bear into a spider, the one that I was holding at the time, I was completely freaked out by it of course and I hated spiders ever since. Then we had the Forbidden Forest episode," Ron shuddered slightly.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Remus choked his eyes widening.

"It was during out Second year, during the Chamber of Secrets, Hagrid to defend himself told us to follow the spiders. The Creature was a basilisk, which spiders are scared of so they were running from the castle, but also the creatures that Hagrid was accused of letting loose into the castle the first time was a Acromantula that escaped to the Forbidden Forest," Harry started explaining.

"So of course, we just had to follow the trail of spiders into the forest, at night, with only Fang - Hagrid's dog - with us. We followed them right into the forest and in the Acromantula's den where Aragog and his children lived. He gave us information and proved to us that Hagrid was innocent, but unfortunetly the no eating rule only applied to Hagrid. We ran for it, luckily Hary knew one spell to fight them off, and then my dad's enchanted car that we had driven to school at the start of the term, showed up and rescued us, not before we had been chased through half the forest by about fifty huge spiders," Ron groaned shuddering slightly.

"Then of course there was Harry's run in with the acromantula in the maze," Neville said seeing that Harry wasn't going to say anything.

"Maze? The Triwizard tournament?" Gregory frowned slighty.

"Yes, one of the creatures in the maze was an acromantula that decided it was going to have a little nibble on my leg," Harry said reluctantly.

"How big of a nibble?" Gregory asked looking as though he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Enough that I was in pain, but not enough that I couldn't run," Harry shrugged. "Fawkes healed it for me after I got back to Hogwarts,"

"I can see why you wouldn't like spiders," Carina shivered slightly.

"And unfortuntely that is one of their tamer stories. Its no wonder I have turned grey early," Remus said dryly running his hand through his hair.

"Our crowning jewel has to be Gringotts," Ron grinned.

"That will be hard to beat," Harry nodded with a laugh.

"Not that you are going to try," Remus said warningly.

"Of course not," Harry chuckled. "We've done enough for a lifetime,"

"Two lifetimes," Ron nodded.

"Which is why you have agreed to tke on training to be a curse breaker?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at the red head who gave a relaxed shrug.

"Do you mind me asking about your NEWT's? Draco has not really been willing to even look into it, but we have heard that anything gained last year has basically been made nul and void for obvious reasons," Mikhail asked carefully but Neville laughed.

"Yes I am physical proof of those reasons," he snickered.

"You are as bad as him you know," Hermione sighed pointing at Harry who looked mock offended.

"Luna says she thinks they make me look rugged," He said easily stroking his hand along a still scar ridden cheek.

"We are allowed to resit our exams, or sit them in our case, next May with this years seventh years, it gives everyone nearly a year to recover, revision etc," Harry explained ignoring Ron and Neville who were bickering over whether scars were distinguishing or not.

"What will you do for a year?" Carina asked curiously.

"Well aside from revision there is still a lot of restoration efforts being made, myself, Harry and Ron have been requested to go over everything that we have done in the last year and all the things we know with the unspeakables which will probably take a while, Harry has some ideas of things he wants to do. We'll be kept busy," Hermione chuckled.

"The Ministry are chasing after us for various posistions," Harry sighed after finishing his last bite of his lunch and sunk back slightly into his chair.

"The Ministry?" Marcus asked.

"Heads and under Heads of departments are all getting in contact with us trying to temp us into their department, being able to claim one of the Golden Trio or Leader of the resistance of Hogwarts in their department would be a big step on the ladder," Ron snorted turning away from compairing Neville to Mad Eye.

"You are being Head Hunted," Marcus nodded in understanding.

"We're going to have to be careful about what jobs we accept from now on, otherwise we are likely to be turned into media circus," Harry sighed. He turned and smiled slightly at Gregory when the older man placed his arm along the back of Harry's chair.

"What do you want to do?" Carina asked curiously.

"I am set to go into Curse Breaking, my brother and our…skill with Gringotts caught the Goblins attention. Luckily they are greatful enough after the amount of Goblins V…Voldemort killed to overlook our break in and turn it into a good thing. They are also willing to start training me after Christmas even without my NEWT's," Ron smiled.

"I am going to be helping replant and re set the greenhouses at Hogwarts and work in them till after my NEWT's then Professor Spout wants to train me in a Mastery to be her replacement," Neville smiled humbly even though Harry was grinning proudly at him.

"I am going to concentrate on passing my NEWT's first before I consider my career, although I am considering taking a Mastery in Charms," Hermione sighed.

"I did want to be an auror, but I have seen enough violence, I'm considering what I am going to do," Harry shrugged.

"I am sure you will come up with something," Gegory gently stroked his fingers up Harry's neck managing to pull a shiver from him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we doing here? Where are we?" Harry asked curiously looking around the bright, warm sunny area that had portkeyed to. They were standing in a harbour on a beautiful turquoise blue seas, the harbour was made of a glowing white stone, and filled with dozens of various sized boats.

"We are in Greece, and as for what we are doing here…" Gregory smirked as he tugged Harry forwards by their joined hands. Harry's suspicions grew as Gregory led him along the harbour to where a man was waiting by a large boat.

"Master Gregory! A pleasure as normal, and your guest, Master Harrison," The man smiled brightly when they reached him, his skin was tanned a deep bronze colour and he looked around 25, his smile wide and welcoming when he shook their hands.

"Its good to see you Aetos," Gregory nodded as he shook his hand.

"Everything is ready Master Gregory," Aetos said pleasently before jogging up the gang plank onto the boat making Harry's eyes widen.

"Shall we then?" Gregory held out his hand again.

"This is our date?" Harry smiled biting his lip.

"Yes. Is that alright?" Gregory asked, though going by the tone in his voice he didn't need Harry's answer.

"I suppose it will do," Harry shrugged before laughing when Gregory tugged him into a kiss.

"Come on my minx," Gregory said warmly before tugging Harry onto the boat. Harry gazed around in wonder at the boat he was being led onto, while he said boat the damn thing was about 30 ft long and looked as though it had enough space for about thirty people comfortably. But what else could you expect from a Malfoy?

Gregory led him to the prow of the boat just as the engines fired up, the sound of an electric motor missing and instead replaced with a soft, rumbling murmur. At the prow was a large space where a blue blanket had been placed down on the floor with a mound of cushions on top, a large basket sat to one corner with what looked like a cooler next to it. Laughing Harry took it all in in disbelief as he made his way to the front of the boat, looking at the sparkling expanse of sea that could be seen around them as the boat glided out of the harbour.

"Now I know why you insisted on the swimming trunks," Harry said turning back to Gregory, knowing that the man hadn't turned away from him yet.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Gregory nodded.

"It really is. I've never been out of the country before," Harry admitted looking back out over the sea and to the green hills behind them on the island they had portkeyed to. So completely different to anywhere he had seen at home.

"Never?" Gregory frowned slightly.

"My relatives took holidays but they would never have dreamt of taking me with them," Harry shrugged.

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go Harry," Gregory said firmly making Harry turn back to him. Meeting those sea blue eyes that were only even more blue as though reflecting the sea Harry read the honesty in his words and could see the growing feelings Gregory held for him written clearly on his face. Holding out his hands in request he wrapped them tightly around Gregory's waist when the older man stepped against him, he lifted his head to brush feather light kisses along Gregory's jaw before pressing their lips together as his eyes fluttered shut. Being with Gregory like this pushed away any doubt or panic he felt when they weren't together, pushed away the natural insecurities he had had drummed into his head when he could taste Gregory's desire for him, and feel him holding him firmly but gently as though he afraid he would disappear like mist in his arms. Flicking his tongue over Gregory's lips he pulled back, his face completely content as he met those eyes again.

"Right now I am more than happy being right here with you," Harry responded brushing a few strands of long blonde hair that had escaped Gregory's pony tail with the increasing wind behind his ear.

"Then lets enjoy it," Gregory nodded. Stepping back to the blanket Harry watched him with wide eyes as he started undressing, removing his shoes and socks before quickly unbuttoning his robes and throwing him off to the side, quickly followed by his shirt. Harry felt his mouth going dry as his eyes hungrily feasted on the rapidly exposed tanned flesh of Gregory's chest and stomach, Gregory's very defined and muscled tanned chest and stomach that was leaving Harry's mouth dry and his head worryingly spinning. He had to grip onto the rails of the boat behind him when the shirt was removed from the broad, defined shoulders he had only before been allowed a hint of an idea of when his hands were stroking along them, which were in fact better than he had managed to imagine them, which was saying something.

Leaning back heavily he watched slightly wide eyed as Gregory's hands drifted to the buttons of his trousers and without any embarrassment what so ever pulled them down to reveal his slightly fitted deep blue swimming trunks, but even better powerful corded thighs and calfs dusted with golden hair that made Harry tighten his grip in the railings almost painfully. When devious blue eyes met his own and a smirk tugged at the sensuous mouth and realised he had just been given an intentional show.

"Do I need to pay you now?" Harry asked slightly breathlessly before laughing at the confused look that replaced the smug one.

"Pardon?"

"There are some muggles who take their clothes off and get paid for it, I think you would put them all out of a career, or make a very good living from it," Harry explained.

"I believe that was a compliment, right?" Gregory asked slowly as he prowled towards Harry making him gulp slightly.

"Definitely, just as it is a good thing you are courting me," Harry nodded.

"And why is that?" Gregory asked as he placed his hands on either side of Harry on the railing.

"Because I am one step closer to ensuring that only I am allowed to touch you," Harry pressed his face against Gregory's cheek, turning so his lips brushed against the warm skin there.

"You are the only one whose allowed to touch me now," Gregory murmured, his hands swept up Harry's back and to his front before he started undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt. He paused halfway through unbuttoning them when Harry sudddenly tensed and gripped his wrists tightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…I have scars," Harry answered hesitantly, refusing to lift his eyes from where they were fixed on Gregory's chest.

"Harry everyone has scars," Gregory said softly.

"No…I have…I have bad scars, a lot of them," Harry shook his head tightening his grip even further making Gregory wince. Letting go of Harry's shirt he turned his hands around to shift Harry's grip, taking his hands in his own.

"Harry you are gorgeous to me, with or without scars," Gregory said honestly but when Harry's eyes met his he could see the doubt in them. Kissing the hands in his he kept his eyes locked with Harry's as he finished undoing Harry's shirt and slipped it from his shoulders. Giving Harry a few moments to gather himself he waited before he lowered his eyes and allowed it to roam over Harry's body. He had a good tan forming from the amount of time he had spent outside while on the run and with the amount of work outside he had been doing with the restoration works, unfortuntely for Harry's discomort this meant the silvery scars showed up clearer on his body.

Harry jumped when Gregory's finger gently swept over the scar over his shoulder, the touch was gentle but clearly there. Harry's eyes were locked on Greggory's fingers as they traced each and every one of the scars marring his front, his touch always the same, stroking along the length of each scar before drifting to find the next. His breath seemed harder to catch with each touch until his was breathing heavily, watching the rise and fall of his own chest when Gregory's finger ran the length of the last scar before he lifted his eyes to meet Harry's. Each touch had felt so intimate, almost too much and seemed to light a fire in Harry's chest and his eyes widened when Gregory lifted the same hand and brushed away Harry's finge from his forehead. Involuntarily Harry gripped onto Gregory's wrist as his eyes fluttered shut at the gentle, stroking finger that traced out the shape of the lightning bolt on his forehead. When he felt soft lips brushing over it he shuddered slightly at the feeling it started through his body.

"Did that hurt? It still feels like it's healing," Gregory asked concerned, pulling back with a small frown.

"It's the first time anyone has ever touched it like that. It doesn't hurt, not anymore, that it finally just healing properly," Harry shrugged keeping his eyes closed.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Harry, you're gorgeous," Gregory sighed brushing his fingers down Harry's cheeks.

"I'm scared," He shook his head.

"That doesn't make you any less gorgeous. Scars show us where we have been, they don't dictate where we are going," Gregory tilted his head back making him open his eyes so he could look at him. There was nothing but honesty in them making Harry's relax a little.

"I like that," He smiled slightly.

"It's something I have heard. You don't ever have to hide from me Harry, I am not going to think any less of you because you have been scarred, it shows me some of the things that you have had to go through, and have managed to come out the way you have is something to be proud of," Gregory shook his head.

"Thank you," Harry smiled slightly against Gregory's chest as he leant forwards. Resting his cheek against the sun warmed skin he looked out over the endless the sea the boat was ploughing across, the back and forth motion of the boat, the warm safe arms wrapped firmly around him, the noise of the waves, and the soft, steady thump thump thump underneath his ear driving away the last of his fears of Gregory's reaction.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sure that his face wasn't going to return to its normal shade for at least another four hours. They were sitting on the pillow nest, well he was sitting up, Gregory was sprawled luxuriously on his back, his tanned skin shining a little with sweat - which the bastard managed to make look good! One leg bent at the knee showing off powerful muscles every time he automatcially swayed his leg slightly, his arms behind his head with his eyes closed as he soaked up the sun.

Harry took a hasty swig of the cool white wine that Gregory had taken from the cooler, the man was trying to kill him, or make him pounce on his he was sure. After they had simply stood wrapped around one another for at least twenty minutes enjoying the contact Gregory had persuaded him over to the pillows, and out of his trousers so he was only wearing his red and gold swim trunks - which had gotten a chuckle from Gregory and a hasty explination he had gotten them off Viktor Krum as a joke for a christmas present as they sent each other items themed from the tasks.

Then he had found himself seated on the - naturally - scrumptiously soft pillows that still somehow managed to provide support at the same time, while Gregory fished out two glasses and poured them some of the delicious wine before settling comfortably back onto the pillows looking for all the world like some Greek god on holiday. And Harry didn't know which of the beautiful sites to take in, the endless sparkling sea, the close by land where he could make out some villages, ruins, fields, hills and valleys, or Gregory. It really was a hard choice, and it was leaving him feeling more and more flustered.

"If you are truly uncomfortable you your state of undress then I won't be offended if you wish to put your shirt on," Gregory's voice snapped him out of his stewing session turning to find blue eyes watching him concerned.

"Its not my 'state of undress' that is causing me problems," Harry snorted turning quickly away, better make that five hours before he retained any state of normal colouring. He let out a squeak…manly noise of shock…when a warm body suddenly wrapped itself around him from behind, two tanned legs that he had not seen moving appeared on either side of him, and he was pulled back against the chest he had been three steps away from drooling over.

"What sort of problems would they be?" Gregory spoke right into his ear, causing delighted shivers, and despite the heat, goosebumps to errupt over his skin.

"You know exacty what sort of problems," Harry grumbled despite finding himself relaxing back into Gregory's chest.

"There is nothing to be shy about my minx," Gregory squeazed him gently as Harry's fingers foung Gregory's plait which had slipped over their shoulders and started playing with the end.

"Just seeing you makes me react it ways I haven't reacted to anyone else before," Harry grumbled, huffing when Gregory's chuckle rumbled into his ear.

"That is a good thing," Gregory laughed.

"For you maybe," Harry scowled slightly giving the plait in his hands a gentle tug.

"Do you think I do not react to you every time I see you? That yesterday despite my family and your family being there I did not just want to grab you and kiss you until both of us forgot where we were," Gregory asked lowly, his hand stroking along Harry's inner thigh in an arousing, but almost absent manner.

"Well, when you put it like that," Harry laughed, annoyed slightly at how breathless he sounded.

"You dislike that you react so easily to me?" Gregory asked, a little of the seduction gone from his voice and was replaced with confusion. Something Harry didn't want. Placing his wine glass safely to the side, Harry placed one hand over the top of Gregory's and ran his other along the leg on his right.

"It is not that I don't like it, its just it scares me a little, no one has had this pull on me before, my body has never reacted so quickly and easily to someone else's presense," Harry admitted.

"You know I would never pressure you into something that you are not ready for?" Gregory asked softly nuzzling the skin behind Harry's ear.

"I know that, that's not what scares me. I guess I just feel so strongly for you already, and react so easily to you, I am worried what I will feel for you three weeks, three months down the line, and that…" Harry drew off lowering his head, he didn't want to say it out loud, it sounded so childish and silly.

"Harry, you will not be left being the only one feeling so much," Gregory said, clearly managing to guess the words Harry hadn't wanted to say. And he didn't sound amused, if anything he sounded relieved. "Harry, every time I have seen you you manage to pull me in even more. I swore to myself that I would never open myself to the hurt of sending out another contract, I had decided that I was just not one of those people blessed to have a real love in their life. And then you walked into our dinning room and managed to blow apart every single walls I had pulled up to protect myself apart with one glance and a blush," Gregory laughed shaking his head as Harry raised wide eyed to look at him.

"Gregory…"

"You are something completely different Harry Potter, and even though I knew there was a good chance I would be rejected, I could not stop myself from sending out the Courting Offer, because it would hurt more to have not done so and wonder. You are not the only one afraid how how quickly their feelings are developing and of being the only one," Gregory smiled at him warmly.

"You're like the sun," Harry sighed dropping his head back onto Gregory's shoulder and closing his eyes as his scent surrounded him.

"Sorry?" Gregory wasn't exactly sure where that had come from.

"You're like the sun. You practically glow whenever you smile and your golden, every time I'm with you I feel a little warmer, you drive out the cold I didn't even realise had sunk in. You're so intense, so powerful and strong, and I'm worried if I get too close you will burn me out, but when we're not together I just want to see you again to be close to you and bask in the warmth you give out," Harry admitted, his blush returning but he didn't care, it felt good to say the things that had been in his mind since the first day he really met Gregory.

"Anytime," Gregory promised. Harry watched the scenery again, this time from with in Gregory's arms, feeling his body against him instead of having the distraction of staring at it.

"Master Gregory?"Aetos's voice called from somewhere close by but not intruding making Gregory groan reluctantly.

"Go on, I'll top up our glasses," Harry smiled turning his head slightly to kiss him. Gregory gripped his chin hand pressed deeper into the kiss, using his grip to angle Harry's head at a better angle, his tongue sliding in to tease Harry's until when he pulled back they were both breathless and Harry was looking more than a little dazed.

"I'll be right back," He promised kissing Harry softly before untwining from him and standing up. Harry turned and reached into the cooler where the wine was being kept at exactly the right temperature - according to Gregory - through cooling spells, but he froze reaching out when his eyes caught something on Gregory's back that caused an extremely interesting reaction.

When Gregory walked back over five minutes later, it was to find Harry sitting staring blankly over the railings, his topped up glass in hand and with a blush to rival how red he had been before. When Harry jumped and spun around looking guilt as he heard Gregory's footsteps Gregory began to get a little worried.

"Harry? Are you alright?" He asked slowly scanning Harry's face.

"Yes," Harry choked out quickly before taking a breath. "Sorry, its just…when you got up to leave I noticed something,"

"Yes?" Gregory frowned wondering what Harry had noticed, his mind scanning through numerous options. Surely Aetos would have warned him if he had something stuck to his back.

"Do you have a tattoo?" Harry rushed out leaving Gregory to catch up before he smirked, only smirking wider when Harry glared adorably at him.

"Yes, would like like a closer look?" Gregory asked.

"Don't say it like that!" Harry groaned throwing a pillow at Gregory's chest as his face felt as though it was on fire.

"I apologise," Gregory chuckled sounding very unapologetic. He walked over and replaced the pillow he had caught before lying down on his front, allowing Harry's eyes to draw along his muscled back, sculpted bum which his trunks did every compliment to and down his defined and muscled legs before pulling back up. Honestly the man was a work of art, and Harry had every intention of ensuring that he was his and his alone.

But right now his eyes were drawn to the top of a design in black that he could see peaking over the top of Gregory's trunks on the right side of his lower back.

"You can touch," Gregory told him turning his head so his could watch Harry while resting on his crossed arms.

"If you give permission to do that you might regret it," Harry muttered making Gregory laugh.

"I highly doubt I will be filing molestation charges against you," Gregory shook his head. "You have permission to touch me whenever and however you want,"

"I'm telling you, you will regret that," Harry laughed before pulling his Gryffindor confindence together, kneeling up he brushed a kiss along Gregory's shoulder blades and down his back, listening to his hitching breaths and soft groans. The slight tang of the salt in Gregory's sweat only drove Harry's senses higher and he couldn't help but swirl his tongue over the ink marked skin he had been aiming for before he lifted his head.

Slowly and suddenly, ridiculously, feeling a little shy Harry hooked the waistband of Gregory's tunks and pulled them down enough to reveal his tattoo.

"An eagle?" Harry asked, running his finger over the beautiful and detailed work.

"When I was a child and a teenager, no matter how much mother tried, we were always expected to have a certain standard of behaviour, always expected to achieve the best results in everything, we always had to be immaculate. Going to Hogwarts wasn't the escape I had hoped it to be, instead I had to wear the act whenever I was in public view of anyone from my house incase work got back to my father. I had a thought after we had a lesson on animgus transformations that if I could be any animal I would be an eagle, they are free to fly around the skies as and where they wish, and they are fierce enough to protect themselves and those they love. When we managed to esacpe, I had this done as a mark of my freedom, and of ensuring that no matter how far away we were, I would never allow Lucius to become like our father," Gregory explained.

"Thank you for telling me that," Harry said softly pressing another kiss to the eagle. "I really like it, it suits you,"

"Never think of getting something done yourself?" Gregory asked tugging Harry down onto the cushions and turning onto his side so that they could look at each other.

"I've considered it yes, I just can't decide what I want done. Bill had promised to take me to the place he got his tattoo done when I decide," Harry smiled.

"You are very close to him yes?" Gregory said with something in the tone of his voice that made Harry look at him.

"You're jealous?" He grinned amused.

"No…not jealous just…" Gregory frowned making Harry laugh and put him out of his misery.

"Bill is completely straight, and like a big brother to me. I had a brief crush on him when I met him, but that's it. And besides I do not want to even imagine what Fleur would do to anyone that even imagined having an affair with Bill," He laughed wriggling closer to kiss Gregory. "I will never cheat on you,"

"Never say never," Gregory smiled sadly before starting when Harry's hands gripped his face tightly.

"Never," He said firmly. Gregory scanned his face intently before smiling softly and leaning forwards to kiss Harry again, it wasn't an accptance of Harry's words but it would do for now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next two hours they simply lay, sometimes in silence but most of the time talking about various things as they either sunbathed, looked out over the sea or sat staring at each other. Harry discovered the basket held their lunch, a greek salad with cheese and a delicious dressing, a cheesy pasta dish, chicken pieces that they ate with their fingers and a mouth watering chocolate mouse to finish.

Harry was lying on his front with his head resting on his arms and turned towards Gregory where he was lying on his back, his eyes closed as he soaked in the sun after their meal. Harry was trying to explain various things from the muggle world that he intended to try that he hadn't been allowed or had been spoiled for him in his childhood, including Amusement parks, the zoo, cinemas and things like that.

"I think I would like to go and see this cin…ema, it sounds very interesting," Gregory said thoughtfully. Harry blinked once before he burst out laughing, the put out look on Gregory's face not helping any.

"I'm sorry, I just had this image of taking you and all your family to a muggle cinema, all of you sitting there in your suits and dresses that probably cost more than most of the muggles in the threate make in a month," Harry wiped a tear away and pressed his lips to Gregory's bicep in apology. Gregory merely snorted looking slightly amused himself at the image Harry had painted.

"Yes well, perhaps the two of us could go for one of our dates?" Gregory suggested.

"You'd come with me?" Harry smiled. "To the muggle world?"

"I trust you to lead me right, it will be an interesting and new experience for me. Besides this cinema idea sounds very interesting. And its something you want to do," Gregory shrugged. He blinked at the nearly blinding smile he received in return, but none the less looked pleased with himself for clearly making Harry happy.

"It's a deal," Harry nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was amazing," Harry sighed contently, feeling lazy and tired despite having just laid down all day as he and Gregory stepped back onto the harbour beside Aetos who was grinning between them.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Gregory smiled brushing a kiss to the nape of Harry's neck before holding his hand out to Aetos. "Thank you my friend,"

"Master Gregory allows me to use his boat whenever, taking him and his partner out is not a problem," Aetos shook his head looking amused as he shook it.

"It was nice to meet you, thank you," Harry smiled shaking the man's hand when it was held out to him.

"You as well young Master, good luck to you both," Aetos nodded his head before climbing back onto the boat.

"I don't think I have enjoyed being on there as much as I have today," Gregory smiled wrapping his arm around Harry's waist as they slowly made their way along the harbour to the portkey point. The setting sun lighting up the white stone into beautiful colours.

"I think that's one of the most amazing days I have had," Harry laughed shaking his head.

"Now that is good to hear," Gregory smiled turning suddenly so he was in front of Harry and pulled him into his chest so he could kiss him. "I can not get enough of you," he admitted softly.

"I don't want you to get enough of me," Harry smiled against his lips, gripping onto his open robes.

"Really?" Gregory smirked.

"Uh huh, because then you will keep coming back for more," Harry grinned sealing their lips together again and just drowning in the scent, taste and feel of Gregory. He would never get enough of this man. Never.


	9. Confrontations and naps

Chapter Nine

"Harry dear," Harry sucked in a breath looking up as Molly Weasley hurried her way towards him through the workers. Luckily those he worked most often with and got assigned areas with were a mixture of Order members and D.A members so at least he knew anything that was about to explode was going to be kept quiet, however it did mean that he was currently being shot sympathetic looks as they knew one way or the other that he had been avoiding the Weasley women.

"Mrs Weasley," Harry smiled tightly wiping his forehead. He did not need to do this now, he had been working for nearly four hours in helping rebuild the wall to the inside courtyard of the castle, it was the one he, Hermione and Ron had walked down in their second year discussing who could be the Heir of Slytherin after their Transfiguration lesson.

"Harry dear you haven't been around the Burrow for a while," Molly smiled as she reached him.

"I know I'm sorry, things have been busy lately. And I've been settling in at Andromeda's," Harry gratefully caught the refilling water goblet floating around them as it passed him and drained it thirstily.

"You were more than welcome to stay at the Burrow dear, you should be with family right now!" She smiled even brighter making Harry wonder if her cheeks were hurting yet.

"I am with family, Remus and Teddy are my family, Tonks and Andromeda quickly becoming family as well. Besides the Burrow is busy enough right now without you needing me there," Harry said softly but sharply.

"None sense, you could still move in, we could get your things and…"

"Mrs Weasley, I am happy staying at Andromeda's," Harry interrupted.

"You wouldn't have said this before you started…hanging around with that Malfoy man! I mean, having a meal with Malfoys really Harry!" Mrs Weasley flared up. Harry fought not to roll his eyes. The picture of himself and the others with the Malfoys having their lunch had been in the papers the day after their meal, complete with another nice incriminating picture of Gregory with his arm around Harry's chair and plenty of theories as to what was going on. Ron had spent the last week and a half living at Hermione's parents with her after Mrs Weasley had started an argument with them after the paper had come out.

"No I probably wouldn't have because I still hadn't fully gotten used to the idea of actually saying what I wanted and not just being walked all over by everyone demanding what they wanted of me or thought was best for me. But that is about time, not Gregory. And as for having a meal with the Malfoys, as Gregory is Courting me I think having lunch with them is the least that I will be doing. It was very nice actually, Marcus Malfoy - Gregory's granddad has the best stories to tell," Harry knew he was being blasé about it, but he had received enough letters about their relationship.

"Courting? No! No! You wouldn't," Mrs Weasley choked, the others around them had given in pretending not to listen and were now openly gawping in.

"Yes Courting, and why wouldn't I?" Harry asked calmly.

"You're not gay!" Mrs Weasley's pitch was rising loud enough that had everyone not been listening they would be anyway.

"I can assure you I am," He shrugged.

"But…no!" Mrs Weasley shook her head.

"I'm afraid its true, and I am being Courted by Gregory," Harry shrugged. "And I am incredibly happy," He added sharply.

"So its true then Harry, you're being courted by Gregory Malfoy?" Seamus asked excitedly hurrying over. Harry shook his head slightly amused, Seamus had always been the gossip in their dorm, keeping the rest of them up to date on the politics, affairs and relationships of the school and their year specifically. Though Harry was happy to say that after the events of fifth year Seamus was less likely to believe right away what was published about Harry in the papers, coming to him for confirmation.

"Yes its true," Harry smiled at the thought of the man who was rarely from his thoughts now.

"I've only ever seen pictures here and there of him, and I saw him at one of the balls but he doesn't really seem to talk to others. What's he like?" Seamus asked eagerly. Mrs Weasley spluttered a little as she was jostled to the side slightly as Parvarti, Susan, Ernie, Justin, Michael, Dean, Katie and Angelina hurried to surround him to hear the best they could what he would say. Neville strolled over with Luna's hand in his looking as amused as Harry at their friends reactions.

"Well he's incredibly private, he doesn't really like the fame that comes with the Malfoy name, even though he and his family are trying to right the wrongs that have been made in its name. He loves his family a lot, he's incredibly loyal to them and I think would really do anything for them. He's an amazing listener and he always seems to know what to say or when I need to hear something. He's intelligent and quick minded, and he knows how to banter and have a laugh. He's so romantic as well, our first date he took me to his friend's restaurant and ensured that we were completely private, his friend waited on us himself, and we just spent the night having a meal and talking. And yesterday he took me to Greece and out onto the sea in his boat, with white wine and a Greek meal for lunch, just the two of us sitting on the deck talking, or just sitting together in the sun," Harry blushed when he realised he had been gushing. Mrs Weasley was looking like she had swallowed a lemon tree, the girls and Seamus and Ernie were hanging off his every word and looking as though they were going to swoon comically.

"Oh he sounds amazing Harry!" Angelina squealed hugging him tightly all of a sudden. "I'm so happy for you!"

"And from the pictures he risked meeting Remus, Ron, Hermione and Neville?" Justin grinned nudging Neville teasingly.

"And he's met Andromeda, Bill, George, Fred and Teddy," Harry nodded.

"Wait, what did he send you with your flowers?" Susan asked. Harry had learnt that it was rude to ask what flowers had been sent, but the present seemed fair game. Pulling out his necklace he allowed Katie to take the pentacle and stroke a finger over it while the others crowded close to see it.

"Oh that is beautiful Harry, and so perfect for you," Parvarti snickered.

"I will ignore that second part Miss Patil!" Harry sniffed.

"Stop this!" Mrs Weasley's yell had them all turning to look at her slightly incredulously and worried, the others moving a little to block Harry from direct sight of her.

"I think you should leave now," Ernie frowned at her, crossing his arms lightly, leaving them loose enough to be able to get to his wand quickly if it was needed Harry noticed with a small spark of pride.

"Who do you think you are talking to, you need more respect. This is between myself and Harry!" Mrs Weasley pulled herself up with a glare.

"Actually when you are trying to ruin the happiness Harry has finally gotten and more than deserves it involves all of us," The deep voice had them all looking to the right to see a familiar figure had approached while they had been distracted. A grin broke across Harry's face and he was moving with three of the others in a second. "Ouch! Guys come on!"

"You took your merry time, we were expecting you weeks ago!" Katie glared slightly as she shifted a little from the body pile so she could direct it properly.

"Hey, I went from a battle to helping win the finals for my team, give me a little break would you?" Oliver laughed.

"Its good to see you," Harry grinned reaching down to help Oliver back to his feet and giving him another hug.

"Good to see you too, and coming back to hear you have finally allowed someone to sweep you off your feet," Oliver grinned back ruffling Harry's hair and laughing at the familiar squawk of protest.

"I wouldn't say swept off my feet," Harry chuckled as he tried to pat his hair back into some type of order.

"Ah yes, have keep them chasing you, we taught you well," Oliver nodded sagely.

"Ah shut up!" Harry groaned his cheeks turning red. "Didn't you lot torture me enough when I was younger!"

"Never," Oliver, Katie, Angelina and Alica chorused after looking at each other.

"I give in," Harry sighed.

"Enough!" Mrs Weasley stepped in again actually stamping her foot this time. Seamus started looking as though he was constipated as he tried desperately not to laugh, Harry meanwhile was standing blinking at her a little stunned.

"You were told that you had said enough. You don't have anything more to say that Harry needs to hear," Neville said quietly.

"You belong with Ginny!" Mrs Weasley shouted clearly fuming by now.

"I belong with no one. I want Gregory," Harry frowned at her. Andromeda's words were circling in his head, he needed to think about it a little more.

"No!"

"Yes!" the group around Harry chorused.

"Molly, I think it is time you leave, you have made quite enough of a scene," The sharp Scottish tones of Headmistress McGonagall carried to them as she swept towards them, the slight limp that she had gained from one of her duels from the Last Battle doing nothing to make her look less intimidating and graceful.

"Minerva surely you agree with me, a Malfoy!" Mrs Weasley spluttered.

"I do not believe that Mr Gregory Malfoy was anywhere near the war. And Harry proved that Lucius and his family were involved in fear for each others lives. I believe it shows Harry's heart and kindness that he is giving Gregory a chance when most would over look him for his name," Minerva said sharply as she came to a stop by Harry, putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"This is ridiculous! Harry you need to get this out of your system right now! We didn't push you to get back with Ginny, we knew that you needed and little time, but this is enough. You and Ginny belong together, and you will be together. I know you are desperate for affection from anyone who will give you it but this is whoring yourself out for…" Harry wasn't exactly sure who managed to hit her, but the loud bang echoed through the courtyard and Minerva, Oliver, Angelina, Seamus, Dean and Neville all had their wands out and pointed at where she had been standing. Been being the operative word as Mrs Weasley had flown through the air and into the wall opposite them slumping to the floor looking unconscious.

"I just rebuilt that bit of wall," Luna sighed a little mournfully seeing the slight bend to the stones where Mrs Weasley had hit.

"Ms Bones, would you float Mrs Weasley to the Hospital wing, tell Madame Pomphrey wheat happened and inform her that I want a mind healer brought from St Mungo's before she is released," Minerva sniffed tucking her wand away and brushing invisible lint from the skirt of her robes.

"Of course Headmistress," Susan smiled sweetly before hurrying off, applying a stunning spell to be sure before floating Mrs Weasley off.

"Are you ok Harry?" Neville asked softly putting his hand on Harry's free shoulder.

"Is that what people think? That I am so desperate for someone to love me that I will just throw myself at anyone? That I would just accept Gregory's courtship because he offered?" Harry frowned.

"Merlin no Harry. Even if what anyone else but your friends thought mattered, they only need to see you two together for five minutes to know you really like Gregory and visa versa," Neville shook his head.

"Those who care about you know that you wouldn't play with someone's heart like that, and that you wouldn't accept the courtship of someone you did not genuinely have feelings for. Besides that, you do not need a relationship to be loved," Minerva said gently.

"She's right Harry. Don't listen to that old hag," Seamus piped up. "Sorry Professor…Headmistress…sorry," Seamus grinned sheepishly at the look that he was shot.

"However crudely he said it Seamus is right. She wants Ginny to marry your name, your fame, to have that for her family. Don't worry about it," Oliver grinned.

"Come on, we've still got work to do," Harry smiled.

"Yes, Master, of course Master," Seamus bowed dramatically scurrying back.

"Stop being a drama queen!" Harry huffed a laugh.

"You're all doing a wonderful job here," Minerva looked around the courtyard admiringly.

"We should be done by September with most of it," Neville nodded looking around as well.

"You're all working so hard," Minerva smiled at them as the others started filtering back to where they had been working.

"Thank Merlin for magic or everything would have taken years to put back," Harry said eyeing the destroyed wall that was slowly being reformed.

"The construction companies and workers are run off their feet assessing what needs done, repairing what amateurs can't and setting what has been done. I don't think they are sleeping much," Minerva nodded. There were a group of them running around Hogwarts desperately trying to get the school ready for September along with all the volunteers.

"Come on you can help me in my section," Harry grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him over to the wall he had been working on. "It's a little unstable still so half needs to be done by hand, half by magic. Right now we are using strong sticking charms until the construction guys can go over it with the right spells," Harry explained as he heaved another stone into place.

"So, Gregory Malfoy?" Oliver grinned as he followed Harry's lead.

"Shut up," Harry huffed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Harry called stepping through the front door. He had flooed in twice and decided that he preferred walking down to the gates and apparating back once he was finished at Hogwarts. Flooing would never agree with him.

"Good day?" Andromeda called from what he figured was the kitchen. Tugging off his boots he groaned as his aching body gave a grumble at him for over working it, it had been a long day.

"Alright, Mrs Weasley showed up at Hogwarts. I'm presuming to try and show me the error of my ways," Harry sighed making his way down the hallway, he looked up when he stepped into the kitchen and blinking to see Gregory sitting at the table. "Hey,"

"Hello," Gregory smiled at him making the tension in him relax that had lingered since Mrs Weasley had showed up. As he crossed the room to Gregory he glanced at Andromeda who was at the counter pointedly looking at the kettle to allow them some privacy.

"I'm sweaty," Harry warned Gregory as he reached up and tugged Harry closer to his seated form.

"Don't care," Gregory shrugged giving a stronger tug and smirking when Harry ended up sitting in his lap. Laughing Harry leant forwards pressing his lips to Gregory's and soaking in the warm kiss given to him, Gregory's arms winding around his waist and tugging him closer so they were pressed fully against each other, giving a little tug so Harry was resting his full weight onto Gregory.

Harry smiled against Gregory's lips fully sinking into the kiss and allowing his eyes to flutter shut as he soaked up the feeling of being in Gregory's arms, his soft, warm drugging kiss soaking into Harry, the gentle brush and flick of Gregory's tongue against his lips before languidly slipping into Harry's mouth when he grated it entrance making him settle into the warm glow he was feeling.

When they pulled apart Harry grinned a little goofily at Gregory who simply smiled back, Andromeda's giggle brought their attention back to the fact that she was in the room and they turned to find her sitting on the other side of the table, four cups of tea sitting there and she was looking amused. Grumbling a little to himself Harry dropped his head onto Gregory's shoulder and simply snuggled into him, he felt Gregory's shock in the stillness of his body for a second before his arms tightened back around him.

"You push yourself too hard Harry," Andromeda tutted standing and making her way to the fridge to pull out a bowl of grapes, putting it on the table in front of Harry who smiled thankfully at her. Since she had found out his weakness for grapes they had been stocked in the fridge ever since.

"We wanted to get the courtyard finished up today, the construction guys have to be at Diagon tomorrow so we needed it done. Oliver finally arrive so we had an extra pair of hands," Harry yawned.

"Oliver? Your old team captain?" Andromeda asked as Harry tugged himself up into a sitting position to take a sip of his tea, making to move to get off of Gregory's lap now that he was settled.

"Yup, he's back in the country after his match," Harry smiled happily, grinning a little and looking at Gregory when he was squeezed a little tighter around his waist. Looking into sea blue eyes he noticed the slightly darker colour to them as Gregory was fighting a scowl to keep his face neutral. "Oliver is one of my oldest friends, him and the twins looked after me after I joined the Gyffindor team," Harry explained stroking his finger along Gregory's brow.

"You'll have to forgive him, Malfoy's are unfortunately notoriously possessive and jealous equally of those they love and care for," Marcus's voice had Harry looking over his shoulder to see the old man walking into the kitchen and sitting himself beside Andromeda at the other side of the table.

"I'd guessed as much. Hello Marcus," Harry smiled at the old man making no move again to get up when Gregory showed no sign of wanting him to.

"Hello Harry, when Gregory said he was coming by to see you I thought I would tag along, I hope you don't mind, I don't have much call for pleasant social outings anymore," Marcus explained.

"Of course I don't mind, its nice to see you again," Harry said honestly. He liked the eldest Malfoy, he said what he thought and had an amusing sense of humour and was interesting to listen to. And while he respected power he did not discriminate on where it came from, he had clearly been impressed with Hermione.

"Oh you are sweet dear. I wanted to ask how you are doing after the newspapers," Marcus asked concerned. Harry blinked between him and Gregory when Gregory tensed underneath him. The tiredness from the day had his thoughts working on slow and he couldn't quite figure out what the problem was.

"I'm doing fine. Mrs Weasley showed up today but it was handled," He frowned looking between Marcus and Gregory, automatically resting his hand on Gregory's shoulder, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on his neck.

"We were unsure whether you were ready for your courtship to become public," Marcus said seeing the confusion in Harry's eyes. Sighing Harry turned to look at Gregory who while he was looking calm had worry in his blue eyes, worry that quickly turned to shock when Harry smacked the back of his head hard enough for him to feel it. Ignoring Andromeda trying to hide her smile behind her tea cup and Marcus staring completely stunned at them.

Harry however was focused on Gregory who was staring at him completely stunned. He huffed annoyed before dropping his head back onto Gregory's shoulder and snuggling back into him, closing his eyes tiredly.

"What was that for?" Gregory asked slightly indignantly after a minute when Harry said nothing.

"Because you're an idiot," Harry said without moving an inch. He could hear Andromeda snickering now.

"Why exactly am I an idiot?" Gregory asked.

"If I didn't want people to know you are courting me I wouldn't have gone out in public with you and your family, and if I didn't want people to know you are courting me then I would never have accepted your offer," Harry huffed before pressing his nose against Gregory's neck after another yawn.

"You may have wanted to keep things quiet for a while," Gregory said a little defensively, though his arms tightened around Harry.

"Wouldn't have gone out with you in public," Harry repeated. "You are not a dirty secret Gregory,"

"Alright, point taken," Gregory smiled kissing Harry's temple.

"Mm good…going to sleep now," Harry yawned tightening his arms Gregory and nodding off.

"I will take that as you are staying for supper," Andromeda snickered as Gregory looked down at Harry surprised but from his expression made it clear that he was not moving.

"It won't be trouble?" Marcus asked concerned.

"Of course not. Tonks will be working late tonight, Remus will be home though. You are both more than welcome," Andromeda waved them off.

"I think Harry would like to spend some time with you, conscious, especially if Molly Weasley showed up," Andromeda scowled a little.

"I thought she cared for Harry, the youngest Weasley male definitely supported him," Marcus frowned.

"All the male children support him and Gregory except for Percy. Molly Weasley wants Harry to marry Ginny, and that girl is obsessed with him. She wants to be the next Mrs Potter, Molly wants Harry in her family. She cares for him, but she cares more for being connecting to him, to his money and the knowledge that should he become her son in law he would make sure that her and Arthur live in comfort to the end of their days wanting for nothing," Andromeda sighed shaking her head.

"And she confronted him at Hogwarts today?" Gregory frowned.

"I'll firecall Neville and ask him what happened," Andromeda nodding already standing and making her way to the fireplace, however before she could the fire flared green and the tall figure of the Acting Minister of Magic stepped out. His eyes quickly scanned over the two Malfoy's, Andromeda half way across the kitchen and Harry curled up on Gregory's lap.

"You should be warned, Harry is as bad as a kitten or a puppy for your reputation," Kingsley chuckled.

"Kingsley, have a seat, tea? Harry hasn't hexed more reporters has he? He didn't say anything about it and he wasn't grumbling about them," Andromeda asked concerned.

"If you have any juice I would prefer that actually," Kingsley asked politely. "And no he hasn't attacked any more reporters thank Merlin. Actually I got a call from St Mungo's telling me that Headmistress McGonagall had requested a mind healer for Molly Weasley after she verbally attacked Harry," Kingsley raised his eyebrows accepting the glass from Andromeda.

"Verbaly attacked?" Gregory growled out before rubbing his hand over Harry's back when he shifted and muttered in his arms.

"Yes, though Harry's friends did a good job on defending him, she's still unconscious and has been moved to St Mungo's while they try and undo the hexes on her," Kingsley smiled at him.

"Do you know what was said Minster?" Marcus asked concerned. Sighing Kingsley nodded and filled them in on the exchange.

"I can't believe she said those things to Harry! Wait until I get my hands on her, she will see exactly how dangerous a Black can be defending their family!" Andromeda hissed out.

"I'll pretend I did not hear that," Kingsley said pleasantly. "I called round the Weasley boys and filled them in on what happened, they were all furious to say the least," Kingsley added with a wince.

"Ronald has already moved into Hermione's parents house to be away from her," Andromeda shook her head. "And Arthur just follows along blindly with whatever she says or does,"

"Arthur is a good man and will fight for what is right, except when it comes to fighting his own wife," Kingsley scowled.

"I just heard what happened at Hogwarts is Harry alrigh…" Remus skidded to a halt in the doorway before smiling at the sight that greeted him. "He looks just fine,"

"He's worn himself out working away again," Andromeda said fondly glancing over at the tousle of dark hair.

"They are all working so hard at the castle," Kingsley nodded.

"Minerva says that the D.A are all there nearly every day with the exception of them taking days off when they are needed elsewhere or to take a break," Remus chuckled taking a seat at the table and stripping out of his dusty robes.

"The D.A?" Marcus asked.

"Dumbledore's Army. Harry, Hermione and Ron started it in their fifth year to teach certain students Defence Against the Dark Arts when Umbridge wasn't teaching them properly. Harry taught the students most of the year before they got caught, they were running it without Umbridge's knowledge of course. All of Harry's students got top marks that year," Remus smiled proudly.

"Minerva is still asking him to take the teaching position?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes," Gregory answered getting shocked looks from them. "What? We spoke about it a few times. He wants to take it but he feels he will be using his fame as he doesn't have the full qualifications yet,"

"I would think beating a Dark Lord would more than count as a qualification," Marcus chuckled.

"We keep trying to tell him that, and to show him that he has proven he can teach well, but he doesn't listen," Andromeda frowned.

"He wants to at least get his NEWT's. Though I think he could probably do with a year off without any real responsibility except a bit of revision for this year after everything that has happened," Gregory said a little coolly.

"We…we hadn't thought of it that way. Merlin we should have though, we have been trying to force him into taking the teaching offer when we should have thought about the fact that he might have needed a little time to just be," Remus groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"He's had a lot of expectations on him for a long time, and he has been working towards one thing for a long time, he needs to be able to enjoy his freedom for a little while. Its not like he has to work right away," Gregory shrugged lightly ensuring he didn't wake Harry.

"Everyone expects more from Harry every time he gives his everything, even us," Kingsley smiled sadly. "I will speak to Minerva, tell her to find someone else at least for this year and to leave Harry be,"

Gregory smiled as he felt Harry snuggling closer to him, his hands still fisted tightly in the fabric of Gregory's summer robes as he gave a small content sigh making Gregory feel content at the idea his presence was appreciated and wanted even in Harry's sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry slowly came back to consciousness, the first thing he really took in was that while he was pleasantly warm and comfy there was a small ache in his lower back and neck from the angle he was sleeping at. The second was the warm hum of voices from around him and occasionally from underneath his ear. The third came quickly after the second in the form of strong arms wrapped tightly around him and a large hand rubbing up and down his back whenever he shifted a little, the strong spicy smell that he had quickly come to recognise in seconds filled his senses and he let out a small mortified groan burying himself deeper into Gregory's shoulder.

"Harry?"Gregory asked concerned as the voices around him stopped.

"I fell asleep on you," Harry's was apologetic as he stated the obvious.

"I did not mind," Gregory chuckled, the voices hurriedly starting up conversation again. Harry could hear Teddy's gurgling in the background as well.

"I'm so sorry, I was really tired and you were comfy," Harry muttered.

"Harry I did not mind, it was nice being able to hold you," Gregory kept his voice low as he spoke, his hand stroking up and down Harry's back again. Lifting his head Harry scanned Gregory's face but could see nothing but the truth there.

"Thank you," Harry smiled a little pressing a kiss to Gregory's lips.

"You have just made me look forward to being able to sleep with you in my arms," Gregory smirked as Harry's cheeks lit up, pressing a kiss to the hot skin.

"Gregory," Harry grumbled turning his face to press it against Gregory's cheek.

"I'm sorry, too forward?" Gregory winced a little.

"No, definitely not, but now that's all I'm going to think about when I go to bed tonight," Harry said softly into Gregory's ear, smiling when Gregory's arms tightened around him. Discretely putting up a privacy charm between them and the others he placed a kiss to Gregory's cheekbones.

"That was cruel," Gregory huffed.

"What? You don't want me thinking about being curled up around you?" Harry asked innocently not moving his face from against Gregory's.

"You know that I do, but now it is all I am going to think about of a night time, and our relationship is not ready yet for what exactly I want to do to you," Gregory said his voice a growl that sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that," Harry said a little breathlessly.

"I want you so badly," Gregory sighed dropping his head onto Harry's shoulder making him tense up.

"I'm hearing a but in that statement," Harry said a little sharper than he had intended.

"But, I want to do this properly, I don't want to rush any side of our relationship, including the sexual side," Gregory said honestly.

"Does it have anything to do with trusting me?" Harry asked attempting to shuffle away but Gregory latched onto his hips.

"No, its about wanting to make sure we are ready and that we don't rush into anything. I want you so much it hurts sometimes, and Merlin knows how many times when I am with you I wish I could press you against the nearest flat surface and make you scream my name, but I want us to do this at the right pace for us, I want this to be right. Please don't be angry," Gregory said worriedly.

"I'm not. Sorry guess I'm still a little narky from waking up," Harry said sheepishly. Seeing the concerned look on Gregory's face he pressed a kiss to his lips. "Honestly, I'm not angry or upset at you, I just wanted to know why you wanted to wait. When you're ready we're ready," Harry smiled kissing him again.

"You're ready?" Gregory asked starting to frown. 

"But you aren't, and this is about us," Harry shook his head pressing a kiss to Gregory's brow. 

"This isn't about me not trusting you," Gregory said again scanning Harry's face concerned. 

"I know, I just had to ask, I trust that you are telling me the truth. Besides just because we aren't ready for sex doesn't mean in the close future we can't sleep together," Harry grinned getting a smile back. 

"That is true," Gregory nodded before blinking when an orange bounced off Harry's arm. Turning they found Andromeda, Remus and Marcus sitting watching them amused. Harry took down the privacy shield and glared at Remus who had no doubt thrown the orange. 

"Yes?" 

"That looked like an intense conversation," Remus smiled but Harry noted the flash of worry in his eyes. 

"It was," Harry blinked when they all looked at him expectantly, the silence lasting for five minutes before Gregory pressed his face into Harry's shoulder to try and smother his laughter. 

"Oh fine you're not going to tell us!" Remus pouted a little. "Nice sleep?" He grinned instead. 

"Very comfy," Harry nodded sliding off Gregory's lap into the chair next to him, but he left his legs resting on Gregory's lap. He was suddenly thankful for the fact that Hermione had taught him the freshening up and cleaning spells considering how much work he had done that day, at least he hadn't smelt. Groaning a little he rolled his shoulder as he felt the ache there. 

"You're sore?" Gregory frowned. 

"A lot of lifting work today," Harry shrugged with a small smile. 

"We heard what happened at Hogwarts," Andromeda said softly. 

"Who came?" Harry sighed looking between them all. 

"Kingsley, the St Mungo's team contacted him informing him that Minerva McGonagall requested that the mind healers look at Molly Weasley," Andromeda explained. 

"Oh joy," Harry said dryly. 

"Harry, you were going to tell us?" Remus frowned. 

"Of course I was," Harry smiled standing and making his way the fridge. 

"Harry," Remus groaned. 

"What I was going to tell you!" Harry huffed pouring himself some orange juice. 

"It's the when that bothers me," Remus shook his head. 

"I would have told you," Harry said defensively flopping into his chair. 

"You don't have to keep things like this to yourself anymore Harry," Andromeda said softly. 

"Thank you for the motivational speech, I will take it to heart. I'm going to shower," Harry said sharply draining his glass as he walked out the room. 

"Sorry, we shouldn't have done that in front of you," Remus apologised to Marcus and Gregory, the latter was looking after Harry concerned. 

"I am more concerned to his reaction," Gregory frowned. 

"He's used to having to deal with everything himself. The only people that he will really go to is Hermione and Ron," Remus admitted.

"Have you considered that you need to earn that trust first," Gregory said quietly. 

"Excuse me?" Remus frowned at the Malfoy who simply looked back showing nothing on his face. 

"Harry is spoken to me enough about you to know that while you are here for him you haven't been the most constant figure in his life. Some of that is because of the war, but not all of it. Harry is someone that you earn that trust from, for it to become automatic for him to tell you things," Gregory answered. 

"I…he said that," Remus frowned. 

"He didn't have to," Gregory said a little softer. "And pushing him won't help. I will go and wait for him in his room to speak with him if you don't mind," Gregory said standing. 

"Go on," Andromeda nodded before Remus could say anything. "Down the hallway, third door on the right," 

"Thank you," Gregory nodded leaving the kitchen and following the directions. The room opposite Harry's had the sound of the shower being on letting him know where Harry was, slipping into Harry's room he looked around curiously. There weren't a lot of personal things in here that spoke of Harry, his firebolt against the wall, his trunk, some books, a slightly battered snitch, robes and some clothes were scattered on the floor and on the chair in the corner, an owl cage was sitting clean and empty in the corner that had obviously belonged to Hedwig, a framed picture of Lily and James Potter sat on the bedside table next to a large leather bound photo album. 

Sitting down on Harry's bed Gregory picked up the photo album after a seconds consideration as to whether it was invading Harry's privacy and started flicking through it. It started with pictures of what was clearly a younger James, Remus, Sirius Black and another boy, in the various pictures they were laughing and had their arms around each other or mucking about. Gregory looked closely at James Potter's face seeing the similarities between him and Harry, they were definitely there, but as well as having Lily's eyes from the pictures he looked at of Lily he could see Harry had her chin and her nose. The pictures of Lily were from about 16 up, with James and the other four now. 

His eyes drank in the picture of Lily and James's wedding, Sirius Black standing as James's best man. There were a couple of pictures of the wedding party, everyone smiling happily for the camera and waving or dancing. And then there were the pictures of Lily and James clearly deeply in love and peering into each others eyes or wrapped around each other. And then came the pictures of baby Harry with one or both of his parents, Sirius or Remus. And then at the end were pictures of Harry from aged eleven to sixteen with Hermione and Ron, Neville, and various other friends, a group that he could presume was the D.A they had been told about, an all Gryffindor picture in a red and gold room Gregory could presume was the Gryffindor common room. 

"See anything interesting?" Harry voice startled Gregory out of his perusal of the photos and he looked up guiltily at Harry to find him leaning against the doorway of his bedroom wearing just a pair of muggle jeans, a towel around his shoulders, his bare shoulders. 

"I'm sorry I did not meant to pry," Gregory said a little choked as he managed to pull his brain together enough to manage a sentence. 

"I'm not angry," Harry shook his head walking fully into the room closing the door behind himself. "Ah that's the original Gryffindor quiddtich team when I joined," Harry smiled sitting next to Gregory and pointing to the picture. 

"I wanted to make sure that were ok," Gregory buried his fingers into Harry's wet hair turning his head up to look at him. 

"I'm alright, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that," Harry shook his head. 

"I may have interfered," Gregory admitted, seeing Harry's questioning look he explained what had been said. 

"Thank you, I think…I think I needed Remus to understand that but I couldn't tell him myself," Harry sighed flopping back onto his bed. 

"You are far too tempting," Gregory shook his head looking down at Harry. 

"Sorry," Harry grinned up at him unrepentantly seeing the dark flash in blue eyes. Reaching his arms out in offering he breathed in contently as Gregory lowered himself over Harry and pressed their lips together, the ever present hunger in their kisses lighting Harry's blood and making him arch into the kiss, cupping the back of Gregory's neck. He grinned when he got a deep groan in response to nipping Gregory's bottom lip before sinking even further into the kiss. 

They lay for a good fifteen minutes exchanging kisses and just enjoying each others copy, being with each other, feeling the other against them and just enjoying the time. Neither of them wanted to go back to the real world, just wanting the simple peace and understanding that existed between the two of them. But finally Gregory pulled away and flopped down next to Harry sucking in deep breaths as he tried to get control of himself and his body, licking his slightly swollen lips and still tasting Harry there. 

Panting slightly himself and fighting down the arousal shooting through his body he turned and pressed his lips over Gregory's heart before settling comfortably in his arms using his chest as a pillow. 

"Thank you for talking to Remus. Its not that I don't trust him or want to tell him. But its automatic to keep it to myself," Harry admitted. 

"You can talk to me about these things, I know that your automatic response is to keep it to yourself, I just want to become one of the people that you go to about it," Gregory smiled running his fingers soothingly though Harry's hair. 

"You will, I know you will. It will just take time, I don't keep things to myself because I don't trust you or because I want to keep it from you, its just an automatic thing for me," Harry sighed reaching across Gregory's chest to link their fingers together. 

"I understand Harry, we all have our ways of protecting ourselves or traits that we have developed. I know that I put up a mask in public that make me seem cold and uncaring," Gregory shook his head. 

"You didn't with me," Harry grinned looking up at him. 

"You are very different. I wanted you too much to bother putting my mask up, and you made me feel as though it wasn't needed," Gregory shook his head. "Come on we should be getting back supper will be ready now," 

"Urgh I feel an idiot for storming out like that!" Harry groaned. "What your grandfather will think!" 

"My grandfather I think has fallen in love with you, you in his eyes can do no wrong. He practically ambushed me and demanded that I bring him with me," Gregory chuckled. 

"I don't believe you," Harry shook his head. 

"I wouldn't lie to you, I believe he is eagerly looking forwards to our bonding, if not planning it already," Gregory shook his head. "Give it a few years and I think he will prefer you to me," 

"Alright, alright he likes me, come on silver tongue," Harry laughed standing and tugging Gregory with him by their joined hands. 

"They understand Harry, especially after what I said to Remus," Gregory gave him one last kiss before they made their way back down the hallway to the kitchen. 

"Hey that's good timing I was about to come and tell you supper is ready. You do like carbonara don't you Harry?" Andromeda asked walking passed them to place the large bowl of pasta on the table. 

"Yup," Harry nodded eagerly, his nerves about facing them again after his storm out forgotten as his stomach reminded him that he had been working hard all day. 

"Take a seat then, you serve yourself," Andromeda told Gregory and Marcus. 

"Thank you for sharing your food with us," Marcus said formally. 

"Welcome to our table," Andromeda responded with a nod of her head. They all quickly filled their plates and settled what they wanted to drink before tucking in. 

"How is Oliver doing?" Remus asked after a few moments of silence. 

"He's doing good, he's tired, going straight from the battle to a major quidditch match, but he's always been nuts like that," Harry shuddered. 

"Ah I have heard a few stories about your first team," Andromeda chuckled, seeing the questioning looks he was getting from the Malfoy's he explained. 

"Oliver was completely nuts, to him it wasn't just the house cup we were aiming to win it was the world cup. The twins joke that he about wet himself the first time he saw me chasing the snitch and realised he had a full team," 

"He certainly sounds…enthusiastic," Marcus tried diplomatically chuckling at Harry's description while Remus and Andromeda were looking a little embarrassed. 

"Obsessed is more the word. One time he had us all up at five o'clock for a week to practice before breakfast, then we had training at five o'clock till seven, we just about made it for supper. We were shattered, the other Gryffindors just expanded the furniture we fell asleep on in the common room rather than waking us," Harry chuckled. 

"You had to be facing the Slytherins," Gregory chuckled. 

"Of course, can anyone but the other house bring out that type of competitiveness in the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Flint had the Slytherins practising after breakfast for an hour, during lunch and from three to five, and two days he had them out there from eight to ten when they couldn't make the lunch one," Harry snorted. 

"It is definitely a good thing you do not take that competitivness so seriously," Marcus chuckled looking between him and Gregory. 

"I think for this Malfoy I am more than willing to bury the hatchet," Harry smiled at Gregory who was still holding his hand underneath the table.


	10. Lunch, family and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Last Battle Harry makes a visit to Malfoy Manor only to meet the extended members of the Malfoy family, including Lucius's brother Gregory. Harry/OMC

Chapter ten

Harry shifted Teddy's nappy bag higher on his shoulder as he walked down the pathway from the gates of Malfoy Manor where he had aparated in to the Manor itself. He couldn't really believe that it had been nearly two months since he had made this same walk and met Gregory for the first time completely unsure of his welcome and nervous as hell. Well he was still a bit nervous today, it would be the first time he had been around a larger group of Malfoy's, including Draco, since he and Gregory had started courting.

Gregory, well Marcus through Gregory, had invited Harry to the manor for lunch with Teddy as Remus and Tonks were busy all day with work and Andromeda was having the day to herself in Paris. He had been unsure as to whether he really wanted to come, but the hopeful look on Gregory's face, even through floo call, and the knowledge that he would have to do this sooner or later had had him agreeing. Plus Gregory had walked into the Lions den for him, he could walk into the snake pit, again. And he had Teddy with him which amazingly added a little more security.

Looking down at Teddy he smiled when he realised he was fast asleep and drooling a little against Harry's chest in the carrier Harry had strapped them both into before leaving. His hair was flickering between aqua blue and sapphire blue reminding Harry of waves. He couldn't believe Teddy was three months old already, and beginning to show signs of mischief, much to Remus and Tonks's horror and Harry and Andromeda's amusement, after he turned Remus's skin green with some accidental magic after Remus had taken his bottle away from him.

Sucking in a deep breath as he walked up to the steps to the front doors Harry steeled himself before knocking. The door was almost immediately answered by a neat looking house elf who curtsied politely.

"Master Marcus is being telling me to bring you through, the family is being in the gardens," The house elf told him before leading him through the great long hallways to the back. Harry honestly thought that most of the things lining the hallways, on tables or hanging on the walls looked as though they belonged in a Museum or an art gallery. Stepping out of a set of large French windows the house elf then led him further down along a pathway that was lined with neatly trimmed red and white rose bushes, trailing up and over a trellis forming a beautifully secluded walkway.

Finally Harry heard voices talking, some laughter and the sound of who had to be Phoenix calling loudly to his dad. Stepping out Harry hid a wince when he realised that nearly all the Malfoy's were here. Marcus, Carina, Samuel, Marcus younger, Leandre, Gregory, Mikhail, Julia, Draco, Phoenix and who Harry reckoned had to be Tiberius - Leandre and Marcus's middle child. Just as he was considering whether he could obliviate the House elf and run for it Marcus caught sight of him and his aged face broke into a warm smile as he stood and made his way over to Harry with a fair speed that belied his age and walking stick.

"Harry, I'm so glad you came!" Marcus smiled kissing Harry's forehead before hugging him gently. And suddenly Harry felt so much more at ease, he didn't know how the older man managed to do it, but his genuine happiness at seeing Harry helped a lot.

"Thank you for inviting me, erm I was baking last night so I made some extra," Harry said a little embarrassed carefully pulling a shrunk box from the nappy bag and holding it out. He hadn't wanted to show up empty handed, but he felt a little embarrassed now.

"Oh! Home baked, what is it?" Marcus asked eagerly looking like a little kid on Christmas day making Harry smile a little.

"Just some scones and muffins, erm I wasn't sure what everyone liked so I made some blueberry muffins, some chocolate ones and some raspberry ones," Harry reeled out.

"How about we don't tell the others about these hum?" Marcus's eyes had lit up and he was tugging the lid off the box eagerly.

"Too late great-grandpa, I heard the words homebaked and chocolate," Julia laughed.

"You developed bat ears along with a baby," Marcus pouted at her making Harry laugh as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hello Harry, its wonderful to see you again," She smiled kissing his cheeks.

"You too, how are you both doing?" Harry asked, Julia had a calmness and serenity about her, a quietness that you would think would get lost amongst the Malfoys strong personalities, but instead she stood out and seemed to fit right in.

"We're both good thank you," Julia smiled brightly rubbing her hand over her stomach. "Mikhail and the others are panicking as though I am due tomorrow instead of another month and a half,"

"Gregory mentioned Mikhail was panicking a little," Harry chuckled.

"He's already been hexed several times. This must be Teddy," Julia smiled looking at Teddy where he was still snoozing happily.

"We're right in the middle of his nap time," Harry said apologetically.

"At least he won't be cranky when he wakes up, Gregory was terrible for that until he was about four, if you woke him from his nap Merlin help you," Marcus chuckled as they walked further into the garden with Harry laughing now.

"What has grandfather been saying about me?" Gregory drawled as he spotted them and walked over.

"Now why would you think I had said anything about you?" Marcus asked feigning shock.

"Because you have that look in you eyes and Harry is laughing," Gregory snorted as he reached them, leaning forwards careful of Teddy and kissing Harry softly. "Hello,"

"Hey," Harry grinned at him.

"Merlin you two have it bad!" Marc snickered before his breath left him in a whoosh when Leandre hit him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry for the idiot with the big mouth. Its nice to see you again Harry," the brown haired man smiled warmly making Harry chuckle despite the blush still covering his cheeks, Gregory was scowling grumpily at his cousin.

"Its nice to see you all again as well," He nodded shyly seeing everyone's attention was on him. Julia made her way to the near by garden table and chairs allowing Gregory to slip beside him and wrap his arm around his waist sensing the uncertainty in Harry.

"I think Tiberius is the only one of us that you haven't met yet," Marcus smiled placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and motioning to the teen who was almost the spitting image of Leandre just with Marcus's blonde hair.

"Hello," The teen nodded politely though he was looking Harry over extremely curiously.

"Hi," Harry tried to smile at the teen but he was feeling a little overwhelmed again.

"Come on lets sit down," Gregory tugged him over to a table with Marcus eagerly behind them. "Thank you for coming," He said softly kissing Harry softly once more before they reached the table.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to the sight of so many Malfoys without becoming overwhelmed," Harry laughed weakly.

"You do get used to it eventually," Marcus assured him with a soft smile.

"I'm not so sure about that," Harry snorted amused, he wasn't sure the sight of so many Malfoys would ever stop being a shock to him.

"Mr Potter," Samuel smiled politely coming over to their table and sitting opposite Marcus.

"Call me Harry please," Harry smiled at the older man as Gregory slipped his hand into Harry's.

"We have been hearing a lot about you the last few months, mostly from Father," Samuel chuckled making Harry smile a little.

"That's true, we can't wrestle anything but the basic details from Uncle Gregory, not that Uncle Marc, Uncle Mikhail and father haven't tried," Draco smiled unsurely as he walked over.

"Draco," Harry smiled at the other teen not entirely sure what sort of greeting he would be getting, especially as he was dating his uncle.

"Is this Teddy?" Draco asked curiously stepping a little closer.

"Yup, he should wake in about an hour," Harry said a little apologetically as Draco peered at his cousin.

"He's cute," Draco smiled as Teddy's hair turned a brighter blue as he shifted against Harry's chest rubbing his face into it a little.

"You sound shocked," Harry said a little unsurely.

"The last baby I saw was Phoenix, he was not a cute baby," Draco whispered.

"I heard that Draco Malfoy," Leandre scowled making Draco jump and look at him guiltily.

"He got cuter," Draco said sheepishly. "At about five months,"

"Phoenix was a cute baby!" Leandre crossed his arms.

"He really wasn't," Marcus said quietly to Harry with a wince.

"He's gorgeous now, he's going to be a heartbreaker," Harry smiled at Leandre.

"He is isn't he? I'm dreading him going to Hogwarts and hitting his teenage years," Leandre chuckled sitting down at the table.

"You're going to be chasing the boys and girls away from him," Harry laughed. "He's attending Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Marcus and I have decided to move over here again, Orlandus has gotten a job over here with Ollivander, he said he needs help setting up the shop again and running it, Tiberius will finish his schooling in Hogwarts, and with Phoenix starting school it was the best time to make the move back," Leandre nodded.

"Its partly my selfishness as well, I would like to have the family all back together again, in one place," Marcus added.

"It must be nice to be together again," Harry smiled.

"Normally we could only speak through firecalls and owls, we barely got to see each other face to face," Draco nodded.

"It's a little strange to us to all be together," Gregory chuckled.

"Imagine what its like for me!" Harry snorted. "The rest of you were a sort of myth around Hogwarts," He said making them laugh.

"So I was a legend?" Gregory smirked.

"Much less of one in the flesh," Harry shrugged before laughing at the disgruntled look Gregory threw him.

"That hurts I hope you know that," Gregory sniffed.

"You look devastated," He grinned.

"I truly am," Gregory nodded seriously before breaking and smiling himself, leaning forwards to kiss Harry softly.

"Wow its unbelievable…" Draco's voice had Harry pulling away and looking at him cautiously. "Uncle Gregory acting all loved up, never thought I would see the day," Draco teased, Leandre hiding a smile behind his hand.

"Watch yourself nephew, now we are all moving back you are going to have to bring the boyfriend or girlfriend back to meet us," Gregory snorted placing his arm along the back of Harry's chair.

"Grandfather?" Draco pouted at Marcus.

"Sorry Draco, it's the joy of having family," Marcus shrugged.

"I have already faced Harry's," Gregory mock shuddered, capturing Harry's hand when he smacked his arm and kissing the back of it. When he turned back around he caught the uncertain look on Draco's face, knowing what he wanted to ask but not wanting to shake the boat.

"Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, Neville, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione," Harry said softly.

"Sorry," Draco winced.

"Its alright, they're basically adopted family," Harry shook his head.

"Have…" Marcus started to ask before cutting himself off.

"Have?" Harry asked.

"Have you heard anything about Molly Weasley?" Marcus asked softly.

"Molly Weasley?" Draco asked with a frown.

"She decided to tell me, loudly, at Hogwarts in front of all my friends that I was confused, being influenced and that I belonged with Ginny. The others hexed her, McGonagall demanded she was taken to St Mungo's and given a mental health check," Harry summed up.

"You and the Weaselette?" Draco asked slowly.

"Draco," Gregory said sharply, clearly stunning nearly everyone at the table.

"It's a legitimate question," Marc said softly stepping behind Leandre and putting his hands on his shoulders.

"It's a personal question," Gregory snapped.

"After the war my perspective on things changed, or I was allowed time to really think about what I wanted in the future. Ginny was…what was expected…not what I wanted. And even if what I wanted hadn't changed, with how much her, Mrs Weasley and Percy have been pushing me, I would not want her anymore," Harry said softly putting his hand on Gregory's forearm.

"Perspectives?" Samuel frowned.

"What I want, what type of partner I want," Harry admitted, his free arm wrapping around Teddy.

"And you decided…."

"Enough," This time it was Marcus that stepped in interrupting Samuel. "Harry has told us enough. Its not our place to ask any more. Harry has said that he is not interested in Ginerva Weasley, Gregory trusts that, that is enough,"

"But…"

"No buts. If anyone has reason to be suspicious its Harry of me. Harry and I have discussed it, I trust him, that's all I need to know," Gregory said firmly.

"They're right, this is Harry's personal business, the only person that has the right to ask Harry is Gregory," Leandre added.

"I never really thought that you looked very comfortable when you were with her, you always looked a little uncomfortable, but I figured that was because Weas…Ron was there as well," Draco mused.

"She was a little too…grabby and clingy, especially in front of Ron," Harry shuddered. "Its not funny! I swear I had nail marks!" Harry pouted at Draco when he started laughing.

"You're definitely gay Potter," Draco snickered.

"Thanks, I figured that one out for myself Malfoy," Harry rolled his eyes, but his grin showed the teasing tone in it.

"So she's still chasing you then?" Marcus asked.

"She wants to be the next Mrs man who lived twice," Harry sighed.

"And Molly Weasley? What has happened with her?" Marcus asked concerned.

"Well Arthur, Percy and Ginny tried to get her released from the hospital but McGonagall used her position as Headmistress to make sure she stayed there. The Healers are performing a mental health check on her, they said it could take a couple of days, but Bill said they have told them that they have found nothing so far, but she is showing obsessive tendencies towards me and Ginny and me and Gregory," Harry sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Samuel frowned.

"Andromeda suggested a restraining order, Hermione is putting together a tasteful statement from me about me and Gregory to release to the press before anyone else can beat us to it, Mr Blackcreep is going to go over the statement before we release it," Harry told them before blinking when he saw the looks that he was being given.

"That's a lot of planning," Marc said sounding a little stunned.

"Oh we might have trouble controlling the press from mobbing me, but we do know how to plan ahead," Harry chuckled.

"I can verify that one, even if they were planning on the seat of their pants they managed to plan. By the way, fifth year, how did you organise the D.A meetings?" Draco asked eagerly leaning forwards.

"That's been annoying you huh?" Harry grinned.

"Yes! We tried to figure out how the hell you planned it, you never met at the same time or on the same day, we couldn't figure out how you did it, no notes were passed, you never exchanged any signals!" Draco said frustrated.

"We charmed galleons, me and Hermione had the master galleon, everyone else had one connected to ours. The serial numbers around the edges of the galleon would change to the date and time of the meeting when we changed ours and the others galleons would heat up to let them know, then they would go back to normal," Harry explained laughing when Draco groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

"That's how you managed it?! Oh come on! How would we think about that!"

"That was the general idea," Harry snickered.

"What are you two talking about? D.A?" Gregory frowned looking between the two of them.

"Defence Association, or Dumbledore's Army. We ran illegal Defence lessons during our Fifth year when Umbridge had banned us from using magic in lessons and took over the school," Harry told them amused.

"You ran an illegal defence group?" Gregory asked amused.

"Yeah, well we weren't learning anything, and with the war I managed to get convinced that people should learn to protect themselves…"

"Hermione convinced you huh?" Gregory smiled.

"And Ron shockingly," Harry nodded.

"You know, we only joined that damned squad of hers so we would know what she was up to and what she was planning, and to keep her from looking at us and finding out that we were practising our defence in the Common room," Draco said quietly.

"You were practising in the Common Room?" Harry grinned looking amused, much to Draco's clear relief.

"Yeah, we didn't get as good results as you lot did, but we weren't not going to practice," Draco shrugged.

"So everyone was running around behind her back," Harry snickered.

"Pretty much," Draco grinned. Before anything else could be said Teddy shifted and let out a wail of displeasure starting to shift unhappily.

"Sorry," Harry said as he stood, quickly lifting Teddy out of his carrier and unstrapping it from around himself as he laid Teddy in his arms and grinned down at him when his hair turned a fiery red showing his displeasure. "Do you have somewhere I can change him?"

"I'll take you, we have a changing table set up ready in the conservatory," Gregory stood and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and led the way back along the pathway.

"That went better than I thought," Harry said over Teddy's quieter wails.

"What were you expecting?" Gregory asked taking the nappy bag off Harry's shoulder for him.

"I was expecting things to be awkward between me and Draco,"

"I admittedly did speak to him this morning, but he pretty much told me he had nothing against you and would try and make you feel welcome here. He wants you two to be able to get on," Gregory smiled.

"That would be nice, I think we could actually get on if we tried," Harry chuckled as they stepped into the conservatory. They made their way over to the changing table and Harry quickly got to work as Teddy started crying louder again. "Alright Teddy Bear," Harry kissed his cheeks before laying him down on the changing table.

"You're good at that," Gregory said impressed as he watched Harry quickly stripping Teddy out of his shorts and vest and quickly stripped his nappy off.

"I babysit quite a bit," Harry grinned as he cleaned Teddy up and talced him before putting another nappy on him.

"Remus and Tonks are needed in the repairs?" Gregory asked.

"And Tonks is needed at the ministry, she might be clumsy but she's one of the top aurors. They don't like to have to both leave Teddy so soon, especially not after they took part in the Final Battle and had to leave him,"

"That must have been horrible for them," Gregory winced.

"Remus got quite badly injured, it was touch and go for a few days," Harry nodded, grimacing as he remembered the days spent sitting by Remus's bed, bandaged and recovering himself, Tonks refusing to leave Remus's side.

"Harry?" Gregory cupped his face making him look up at him. "I'm sorry I did not mean to bring something bad up,"

"No its just, I nearly lost Remus as well, Teddy nearly lost him," Harry winced. Gregory stroked his thumb over Harry's cheekbone before bending to kiss him softly. They parted with a laugh when Teddy let out a squeal, his hair now blonde and black as he waved his arms at them demandingly, looking slightly put out.

"Were we ignoring you? I do apologise," Gregory chuckled tickling Teddy's stomach.

"Ok, shorts on and we're done Teddy bear," Harry assured the baby grinning when his eyes turned green but his hair became fully black. He giggled a little when Gregory wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder to peer down at Teddy in his arms getting a giggle and grabby hands from the baby.

"You don't stay upset for very long do you," Gregory said warmly giving his finger for Teddy to grab onto.

"He's a really content baby," Harry nodded.

"Ah, we are about to eat if you two are ready?" Carina smiled brightly from where she was standing in the doorway making Harry blush at being caught with Gregory was wrapped around him. Carina however just seemed pleased for some reason.

"I think we're ready yes," Harry said embarrassed.

"Its lovely to see you again Harry, I'm glad that you came," Carina said once they reached her, Gregory's arm still wrapped around the teen's waist.

"I'm glad I came, its nice to see you again," Harry said shyly, Carina while being warm and friendly had an air of control and power around her that made her slightly intimidating. Not to mention the fact that she was Gregory's mother and someone he loved and respected a lot, and he always felt like he was a second away from making an idiot of himself in front of her.

"This is Remus and Nymphodora's son?" She asked looking at Teddy who appeared to be intently trying to pull Gregory's finger off. "Narcissa will be upset that she wasn't here today,"

"Where are she and Lucius?" Harry asked curiously.

"They are having a weekend away, just some time to themselves, they've gone to one of our houses in Italy," Gregory told him kissing Harry's cheek gently.

"That's a nice idea, I'm sure they could use a break after everything," Harry hummed.

"They could, and a little time alone. They have not been able to leave the country for nearly twenty years, I think a holiday was needed," Carina chuckled.

"Though Grandfather nearly had to shove them into the fireplace to get them to leave, especially with the ball tomorrow," Gregory said amused. Harry winced at the reminder.

"You will be going as well won't you?" He asked Gregory pleadingly making Carina hide a laugh behind her hand when she caught the flustered look on her son's face. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew Harry had no idea what he was doing she would be worried that he would take advantage of her son, because he well and truly had him wrapped around his little finger.

"You are being forced to go again?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, apparently I should still be going out and 'having fun'," Harry winced again.

"May I escort you then?" Gregory asked formally, his glittering eyes telling a different story.

"I suppose, no better offers have come along," Harry shrugged nonechalantly before laughing when Gregory tugged him back against his strong chest and nipped his ear. "I'd like that," He said once he stopped laughing kissing Gregory's cheek.

"Is uncle Gregory pouting?" Tiberius asked incredulously when they stepped back into the small clearing of grass they were gathered in.

"He is! Quick, grab the camera!" Mikhail grinned making Leandre lunge for the camera as Gregory straightened and tried to set his face blankly.

"Aw, Harry make him do it again!" Draco encouraged from where he was leaning against Marcus, the pair of them laughing.

"Hey, why are you looking at me for it? It could have been Carina," Harry pouted a little himself good naturedly.

"Oh trust us, that's only a pout a lover can cause," Leandre informed him, still holding the camera hopefully.

"You're all cruel, I hope you know that!" Gregory glared at them as he held out Harry's seat for him before sitting down himself.

"Its what family is for," Marc shrugged.

"Yes do you not remember how much you teased Mikhail when he brought me and my parents home?" Julia snorted.

"Oh?" Harry looked at her interested as Gregory stared at her pleadingly.

"He kept making kissy faces at Mikhail throughout the meal whenever our parents weren't looking while Mikhail was trying to impress them," Julia told him, her grin a little evil proving to Harry what Gregory had said about her not being as innocent as she appeared.

"To be fair Julia was his first girlfriend, and he had teased me when I brought my first boyfriend home," Gregory protested. "Not to mention he gagged for nearly three weeks straight every time he saw us after he caught us kissing!"

"I was nine years old!" Mikhail exclaimed. "It was disgusting to even think about at that age!"

"You have seen nothing until you saw Ron with his ex-girlfriend," Harry snorted as he finished filling his plate one handed.

"That was mentally scarring, and I actually felt sorry for Wea…Ron," Draco nodded.

"Won Won," Harry corrected before they both burst out laughing.

"Won Won? She called him Won Won?!" Gregory choked seemingly torn between laughter and being horrified. When Harry and Draco managed to nod he let out a sound that appeared to be between them both. "And you wonder why I don't like women,"

"So you don't want me to call you any nicknames?" Harry asked looking wide eyed at Gregory.

"I erm…" Gregory stammered, unsure as to whether Harry was being serious or not.

"Honey bear? Blondie bear? Muffin? Sugar lumps?" Harry suggested with a straight face watching Gregory grow more and more horrified until the others couldn't hold in their laughter anymore.

"Oh, I think you have more than a run for your money there," Marcus was laughing hard enough to have to hold his side.

"That a no then?" Harry asked still managing to keep his face mostly straight.

"Please, please tell me you are kidding!" Gregory pleaded.

"You don't like them Muffin?" Harry asked sadly before finally laughing at the strangled noise Gregory made. "Don't worry I'm teasing you,"

"Oh thank Merlin," Gregory slumped in his seat glaring at his mother beside him as Carina wiped tears from her eyes.

"And aunty Hermione says that your uncle Harry can't act," Harry grinned to Teddy who jabbered back when he realised he had his godfather's attention.

"You are cruel and evil," Gregory shook his head.

"I have my moments," Harry shrugged.

"Oh that was brilliant Harry, wait until we show Lucius that one," Carina shook her head.

"No, I'll be called Muffin or Blondie Bear for weeks!" Gregory groaned.

"What's it worth?" Tiberius smirked.

"Tiberius don't blackmail your cousin," Leandre scolded.

"At least not where we can hear," Marc added before coughing when he was smacked in the stomach.

"Just remember you have to bring your first boyfriend/girlfriend back, and all of us are here to greet them," Gregory smirked.

"Gregory don't threaten Tiberius," Carina rolled her eyes.

"He started it!" Gregory protested.

"I thought I was the younger one," Harry raised his eyebrow at his partner who smiled sheepishly at him.

"How do you manage that?" Mikhail suddenly asked Harry.

"Hmm?" Harry asked confused, he felt as though he had missed half a conversation.

"Hold the baby and eat at the same time, how are you managing?" Mikhail asked a little hysterically.

"Erm, you just get used to it pretty quickly, especially if you want to eat a meal that isn't particularly dried by heating charms," Harry said slowly before glancing at Gregory who nodded to his unasked question, Mikhail was still freaking.

"Dear I told you, everything will come to you, you'll either learn through trial and error or it will come naturally," Carina reached across the table to pat Mikahil's hand.

"I'm going to do it wrong and hurt the baby," Mikhail groaned.

"Remus put Teddy's nappies on backwards for a week and kept swaddling him a little too tightly, and he's more than fine," Harry offered.

"He put his nappies on backwards?" Marcus asked amused.

"Yup, Tonks nearly killed him after the fifth leak," Harry nodded.

"See every new parent makes mistakes at first," Julia patted her husbands arm gently.

"I nearly dropped Samuel the first time I held him," Marcus joined in.

"What!" Samuel asked incredulously turning to look at his father.

"Well you were an energetic thing even then, the healer handed you to me and you started to kick and thrash while displaying quite well how healthy your lungs were, I nearly lost my grip on you," Marcus explained cheerfully while his son gawped at him a little horrified.

"Lucius nearly dropped Gregory the first time he held him as well do you remember?" Carina chuckled.

"Ah yes, he'd been passed around the entire family nearly and jiggled quite a lot before Lucius got him, threw up all over him," Marcus snickered.

"He was horrified and almost just let him go," Carina finished.

"Charming," Gregory grumbled amused.

"You had pretty good aim, you managed to get him chin to chest," Marc grinned clearly lost in the memory. "I think you nearly got some in his hair which he was beginning to grow out,"

"Harry!" Gregory complained to the dark haired teen who was clinging to Teddy tightly as he tried to catch his breath through his laughter.

"S…s…sorry," Harry managed to get out through his laughter.

"Traitor," Gregory pouted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched amused as Draco stared down fascinated at Teddy, the young baby busy entertaining himself with blowing spit bubbles - a newly discovered skill. Teddy was resting on his back on the blanket in front of Harry where Harry was comfortably seated between Gregory's legs resting back against his chest. They were both playing a game of exploding snap with Phoenix and Tiberius, though the cards had been placed under a silencing bubble so they didn't scare Teddy.

Tiberius had warmed up to him after he had overheard Harry sharing some of the secret passage ways in Hogwarts to Phoenix, the young boy eager and nervous to be attending the school next week, when Harry had assured him that he would be spending a fair amount of time there helping with the rebuilding still going on and that he would come and speak to him his older brother had seemed to let go of the reservations he appeared to have about Harry, and as it turned out appeared to be quite the chatter box once he got started, much to Harry's amusement.

"…do really well in my charms and potions, but my Defence is flagging and I really need to be doing better in that to be able to get the apprenticeship with Master Michael," Tiberius pouted even as he wrestled his brother for the cards.

"I could help you if you wanted," Harry offered before blinking a little confused when Carina, Marcus, Marc, Leandre and Mikhail who were seated at the table next to their blanket went quiet. He was about to turn to look at Gregory wondering if he had done something wrong when Tiberius spoke.

"Would you really? If I don't receive an E at least in my OWL's I won't be accepted by him, and I need an O in my NEWT's but I am only really an A," Tiberius asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'm not qualified, but I've always gotten O's and the others I taught in fifth year all got O's in their OWL's and exams," Harry said unsurely.

"That would be amazing, I've been really worried about it, and Hogwarts has higher standards," Tiberius grinned.

"Tiberius, Phoenix, why don't you go and get the chessboard to play with your brother?" Leandre told his sons. The boys nodded and hurried off towards the manor, leaving Harry wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Erm…"

"Harry, please don't feel like you have to offer to do this," Marcus said softly as Harry looked around them unsurely, Gregory's arm having tightened around his waist a little.

"I don't, I want to help him out if I can, and if you don't mind," He added nervously.

"Oh, we don't mind, we just don't want you feeling like you have to because you are dating Gregory," Carina shook her head.

"Grandma, Pot…Harry wouldn't do anything he doesn't want to. And he's not the type to try and earn points with the family by using Tiberius. He offered because he's a goody toe shoes who likes to help," Draco said good naturedly having settled on making Teddy's toys levitate around him.

"I honestly just want to be able to help him if I can," Harry nodded.

"If you don't mind, then thank you. He really does want this apprenticeship," Marc said in gratitude to Harry.

"I don't have anything on my plate but the repairs, it will break up the days," Harry shrugged.

"But the repairs," Gregory snorted.

"What?" Harry put his head on Gregory's shoulder to look up at him.

"But the repairs, you work yourself silly on the repairs," Gregory frowned.

"They were busy days you caught me on," Harry protested.

"Yes, ok," Gregory shook his head disbelievingly kissing Harry gently making him smile a little into the kiss.

"What?" Harry asked Draco when they parted seeing the blond grinning at them.

"Never thought I would see you being so…you were always hurrying away from Weaslette when she got too lovey," Draco admitted.

"Ginny was my Pansy," Harry said simply, suppressing a smile when Draco visibly shivered, though they shared an emphatic look. Harry couldn't stop himself from cuddling back a little bit into Gregory who automatically tightened his arms around him even as he carried on talking to Mikhail and Carina.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had a good time," Harry said as Gregory escorted him and Teddy through the front gardens of the manor to the gates that evening.

"I'm glad, I was a little worried about how comfortable you would be with them all," Gregory admitted.

"I think it went well?" Harry looked at him questioningly.

"It did, I think Grandfather is a little more in love with you, and the others all liked you," Gregory assured him.

"It was a nice afternoon," Harry nodded snuggling a little more into Gregory's side.

"And you still wish for me to escort you to the ball tomorrow?" Gregory asked ten minutes later when they reached the gates.

"I'd like that, I might actually enjoy the damned thing a little," Harry pouted slightly.

"Shall I pick you up, then we can go together?"

"See you at eight?"

"I'll be there," Gregory nodded.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Harry smiled a little coyly gripping Gregory's summer robes and tugging him forwards by them to seal their mouths together in a deep kiss.

"I…have been…wanting to do….this….all…day," Gregory mumbled between kisses.

"Glad I wasn't the only one," Harry sighed before sealing their mouths together once more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel like I am in a straight jacket," Ron grumbled tugging on the lapels of his robes awkwardly.

"At least you have new robes this time," Harry snorted absently tugging on his outer robes.

"How do you make that look so natural when you have been wearing robes for like, ten years, less than I have!" Ron complained.

"Because I have been forced into these straight jackets for all the time you were playing traveller with Hermione,"

"You mean being mauled by spiders,"

"They didn't maul you Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked into the room. "Zip me up," She told Harry turning to her back to him.

"You know I should feel slightly worried that my fiance goes to you to be zipped up instead of me," Ron huffed fighting with his tie.

"Its automatic," Hermione shrugged as Harry zipped her up.

"You look gorgeous," Harry grinned.

"And you wondered why we thought you were gay," Ron teased.

"I might just be planning to seduce your fiance away from you," Harry stuck his tongue out.

"I sincerely hope not," Gregory's baritone voice had Harry spinning with a bought smile ready on his face, his legs moving towards the older man before he could think about it.

"I have nothing to worry about," Ron said putting his arm over Hermione's shoulder, watching his friend light up contently, Hermione nodded resting her head on his shoulder watching them before blushing darkly when Harry kissed Gregory deeply in welcome.

"Are you ready for this?" Gregory asked once they parted making Harry's face scrunch as he shook his head. "Well I brought these for you, to maybe make it a little better," Gregory smirked as he held out a pair of neat black silk gloves to Harry who suddenly chuckled.

"I had forgotten about that," He admitted taking the gloves.

"You forgot our second meeting?" Gregory asked jokingly, though there was a little hint of vulnerability in his eyes that made Harry admit the truth.

"Actually I was a little more focused on remembering you than the actually topic of the conversation,"

"Oh," Gregory looked thoughtful for a second before looking inordinately pleased making Harry nudge him with his elbow even as he blushed a deep red.

"We should probably be getting ready to leave," Hermione spoke up to remind the two of their presence amused.

"Ah, Ms Granger, Mr Weasley, a pleasure to see you again," Gregory nodded to them.

"Call us Hermione and Ron please," Hermione shook her head as she pulled Ron over to them.

"If you will call me Gregory,"

"Ok, lets get this over and done with," Harry said mournfully.

"I am glad you are looking forward to spending so much time with me," Gregory joked taking Harry's hand once he had finished pulling his gloves on, he regretted the lack of skin on skin contact but he enjoyed Harry being so close to him either way.

"Its nothing personal, you want to go spend time together somewhere, anywhere else, I'll be perfectly happy," Harry snorted.

"We won't stay for long, just enough to keep your well wishers and my grandfather happy," Gregory promised kissing his cheek before glancing at Hermione and Ron to check if they were ready to aparate. At a shared nod the foursome popped out and arrived side by side at the aparation point at the manor of yet another well off witch or wizard wanting to celebrate. "Trust me," Gregory kissed his temple seeing the unhappy look on Harry's face before he led the way up the steps, Hermione and Ron right behind them, Ron looking faintly horrified himself as Hermione talked about them dancing.

"I do," Harry sighed before letting go of Gregory's hand and pressing against his side so the older man wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and held him closer.

"Ah Lord Potter and…Lord Gregory, a pleasure to see you, the papers were correct then?" Lady Flint deflated a little as she pounced on them just as they made it into the ballroom.

"Yes the papers were correct for once, although Gregory is courting me not just dating," Harry smiled tightly as he saw Bernedette Flint hovering close by.

"Ah…you know my daughter Bernedette I think," Lady Flint grabbed her daughter's hand and practically threw her in front of Harry anyway making him scowl a little.

"Ah Bernedette, you look more beautiful every year," Gregory intercepted taking the young woman's hand and kissing it politely, making Harry, Hermione and Ron stare at him a little confused. "Any straight man would be more than lucky to have you," He added smoothly making the three of them fight to keep their faces straight at the pointed comment. As it was both Lady Flint and Bernedette flushed and hurried off.

"I'm not sure if that was brilliant or mean," Hermione said softly still trying to control her chuckles.

"I think it was both!" Ron clapped Gregory on the shoulder.

"Just getting my point across nicely," Gregory shrugged, though he did look happy. He had been worried that while Harry's friends accepted their relationship it did not mean that they would get on, but it appeared he was being accepted and welcomed among them.

"Mr Potter," A large, sweaty, man grasped Harry's hand and began wringing it before he was aware of the man making it impossible for him to avoid the handshake.

"Hello," Harry said a little disgruntled.

"Lord Garthry, a pleasure to see you as always," Gregory brought the man's attention to him from where it had been focused, a little too intently, on Harry. The man paled when he noticed Gregory and the arm that was still wound around Harry's waist.

"Gregory, a pleasure, a pleasure as always, ah…you and Mr Potter know each other?" The man smiled weakly, Harry finally being able to slide his hand from the man's weakened grip, glaring as Hermione and Ron scuttled off the to bar.

"I am escorting Lord Potter to this ball as his intended, surely you have read the papers?" Gregory's smile was a flash of teeth and danger, which the man clearly picked up on.

"Of course I did, but you do know that you can't believe everything that you read in the papers, a lot of things, especially about young…Lord Potter here are quite unbelievable," Lord Garthry smiled sharply back getting his own dig in. Before Gregory could respond however Harry linked his fingers together with the ones resting on his hip and smiled sweetly at the unpleasant man.

"I know, its quite unbelievable isn't it, the perfect partner for me, so close and yet so far away, and us meeting quite by coincidence. Almost too good to be true,"

"Yes…quite…ah you will have to excuse me, I need to speak with…over there," The man stammered under Harry's pleasant smile and innocent blinking, quickly hurrying off.

"Well I was a little worried that someone was about to be hexed, but apparently Harry has it under control," Marcus chuckled as he stepped next to Harry, kissing the young teen's cheek in welcome when he received an honest and warm smile in response to seeing him. "I was close by when I caught your interaction with Lord Garthy and thought you may need some assistance, evidently not," He explained seeing Gregory's curious look.

"If you have the ability to speak and manage things like that, why don't you?" Gregory asked a little confused.

"I didn't like what he was implying about you," Harry muttered blushing.

"You're unbelievable," Gregory smiled kissing Harry's cheek as Marcus chuckled completely amused.

"I'll be taking that as a compliment,"

"Has he hexed anyone yet?" Marc asked hopefully joining them as they sat down at a table finally.

"Not yet," Marcus shook his head.

"Damn, I owe Julia twenty galleons," Marc slumped at the table.

"Told you not to bet her he would break in five minutes, your cousin has much more control than that," Marcus said smugly.

"You two are traitors," Harry glowered as Hermione and Ron joined their table.

"You had it under control," Ron shrugged.

"Traitors," Harry repeated. "Is Tiberius ok to come over tomorrow for his first lesson?" He asked Marc.

"Yes, he's looking forward to it, 11 is still ok?" Marc smiled.

"That's fine, I've set up a basic plan of what we will be doing for the next few months written up, I'll give it to Tiberius to bring back with him so you can look it over and add or take off anything from the plan,"

"Do you have any major plans for him?" Marcus asked.

"I plan on teaching him the Patronus Charm, that always impresses the examiners," Harry nodded.

"That is advanced magic," Marc frowned.

"Harry managed to learn at thirteen, and he taught us and the rest of us to perform it 15 to 14. Its doable," Hermione told him.

"Thirteen? Really?" Marcus blinked shocked.

"Yes, Remus taught me to perform it," Harry said shyly.

"That's wonderful, if you can teach Tiberius to perform the Patronus he is sure to pass his OWL's," Marcus nodded.

"If anyone can teach him to manage it Harry can," Ron said surely.

"I'll do my best to," Harry assured them. "And I will make sure that he learns what he needs, and I have spoken to Headmistress McGonagall, students are allowed personal tutors if they plan to go in for apprenticeships, so I will be able to carry on tutoring him at school,"

"That's good news, he will be relieved," Marc smiled.

"Pardon us, I am stealing Harry for a dance," Gregory smiled talking Harry's hand.

"Gregory, I can't dance!" Harry squeaked even as he was tugged to his feet.

"Watch your toes," Ron called before yelping when Hermione hit him.

"Gregory I really can't dance," Harry hissed as they made their way onto the dance floor, the quiet whispers and murmurs around them making him aware that they were being watched.

"Trust me to guide you, we'll be fine," Gregory murmured tugging Harry gently against him and taking his hand as he settled his other around Harry's waist.

"Oh Merlin," Harry grit his teeth and took a step back when Gregory stepped forwards, his body tense and he was fairly sure that he was close to breaking Gregory's hand as he held on tightly while they started moving across the floor, he was fairly sure to the music.

"See, just move with me, feel how my body moves and follow," Gregory soothed after a few moments, gently spinning them as they moved.

"Sorry," Harry winced as he stepped onto Gregory's toes.

"Its alright I didn't feel it, why do you think dragon hide is so popular in the wizarding world," Gregory reassured him getting a slightly strangled giggle as Harry concentrated on moving with Gregory as instructed. "You're doing fine, relax a little,"

"I can't I'll trip over your feet or something," Harry shook his head.

"You won't, relax," Gregory smiled a little. Finally after a song and a half more Harry began to relax into Gregory's arms, moving more easily and freely and he actually began enjoying it. He felt that dancing with Gregory, being this close to him, it was a whole new intimacy, a new discovery of intimacy between them, another from their kisses and hugs, from hand holding, from sitting pressed against each other, from falling asleep against him. Moving to a rhythm, being close to each other, moving together, he was enjoying it more and more the less he stepped on Gregory's feet and got into the rhythm of the music. "See I told you,"

"Alright told you so, though had you not been wearing dragon hide you would have been limping out of here," Harry smiled meeting Gregory's blue eyes and managing to relax a little more.

"One two three, one two three, one two three," Harry pressed his mouth to Gregory's shoulder to smother his laughter as Hermione and Ron went a little stiltedly passed with Hermione speaking the rhythm and Ron's face locked in concentration.

"It seems you are not the only one that struggles," Gregory said amused watching Hermione and Ron as they moved passed.

"I think Ron might be a little bit worse than me," Harry commented as he concentrated on his steps still, not daring to look away from Gregory or his feet.

"Are you enjoying it?" Gregory asked concerned. "We can sit down if you want,"

"No….I'm getting the hang of it, maybe a little longer," Harry said slowly. Gregory nodded and pulled Harry a little closer before they started moving to the slower waltz that started up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you had fun?" Marcus asked as Harry sat heavily on a chair at their table panting slightly, Gregory smiling a little slipped more gracefully into his seat.

"It was much better than I thought it would be," Harry chuckled, cheeks flushed as he linked his and Gregory's fingers together.

"Charming," Gregory smirked raising their hands to kiss the back of Harry's.

"You know what I mean," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Here," Marcus poured them both a glass of the wine at their table, sliding them across the table.

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully as he took a needed drink.

"You seemed to be getting better the longer you danced," Marcus complimented him.

"Eventually, though I almost stepped on Lady McDonald's ridiculously long train on her robes," Harry told Marcus quietly making the old man burst out laughing, much to the visible shock of those around them at the other tables.

"Grandfather I think you just caused about seven heart attacks in the older generations," Gregory said dryly as Harry soaked up the warm sight of Marcus's laughter, for some reason the feeling of acceptance seeping even further into his chest.

"My apologies," Marcus chuckled taking a calming sip of his wine. "Excuse me, I need to go talk to Lady Michaels," Marcus pulled himself to his feet and made his way through the tables to a slightly…large looking lady.

"Thank you," Gregory placed his free arm along the back of Harry's chair. Shifting in his seat so that he rested against Gregory's chest a little.

"For what?" Harry asked confused.

"He's happy with us all being back together, but there was a lingering sadness in him, you…you have given him that last bit of brightness to wash away those shadows," Gregory placed a kiss on Harry's neck making him slump a little into him.

"I…"

"Don't, its true. You have managed to make him happy, he's happy that I have found someone, and he is growing to love you, faster than I am I think," He rumbled softly.

"Gregory," Harry turned to look at Gregory's serious face, the look in Gregory's eyes making him not argue. Instead he leant forward and kissed Gregory softly.

"You make me happy, so happy," Harry admitted. Awe swept across the blonde's face as he stared at Harry, searching for any trace of a lie in him. Seeing none he smiled, the warmest, most honest smile Harry had seen from him. The kiss that Gregory pressed to his lips sank deep into his bones and warmed a coldness that he hadn't realised still existed there.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well…"

"Gregory I…" Harry and Gregory spoke at the same time before Harry blushed looking nervously at his feet. The rest of the ball had passed fairly well. Marcus and even Marc had claimed Harry for a few dances, Hermione had managed to guide him through a dance, and he had had plenty more dances with Gregory. They had spent a couple of hours chatting as well at the table, Harry was happy to see that Hermione and Marcus were getting on well. Eventually though Harry had tired of the politicians coming and attempting to get something out of him, even with the intimidating figures of the Malfoys, and a glaring Hermione and Ron.

They had all kept coming through the night, all asking for something or asking about he and Gregory. Eventually Harry had had enough, and Gregory had seemed to sense this and they had said goodnight to everyone else before beating a hasty retreat to the aparation point.

Gregory had wrapped his arms around Harry and aparated them out quickly when they noticed Lord Thomas hurrying towards them for his seventh attempt to get Harry's help in getting him a higher place in the Wizengamot. Gregory was fairly sure that Harry was going to hex the man if he tried making another illusion towards bribery. So he had aparated them out before Kingsley had his work cut out for him.

"Sorry, go on," Gregory brushed Harry's fringe out of Harry's eyes, not wanting to part from him, not wanting to let him walk through the front door they were standing beside.

"Will…will you…it doesn't matter," Harry turned a spectacular shade of red and tried to hurry to the front door but the older man grabbed his arm and tugged him back.

"Harry, what were you going to ask?" Gregory's open face and questioning eyes made Harry tell the truth, even though his face amazingly managed to turn an even darker shade of red.

"Will you stay the night?" He asked in a rush.

"Are you sure?" Gregory asked hesitantly looking up at the house.

"Its alright, I understand you don't want to, never mind I was just…"

"Harry stop. I want to, I don't want you to think you have to," Gregory reassured him.

"I didn't ask because I think I have to," Harry rolled his eyes, feeling a little bit better.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Gregory asked glancing at the house again.

"I want you to stay," Harry said as honestly as he could manage.

"Andromeda or Remus aren't going to kill me in the morning are they?" Gregory asked nervously, but Harry appeared to take that as an answer because he took Gregory's hand and started tugging him through the front door.

"Of course not, I'm eighteen Gregory,"

"Because Andromeda and Remus know some scary hexes, and Tonks as well probably," Gregory whispered as they made their way up the stairs as quietly as they could.

"They're not going to hex you," Harry whispered back amused tugging him up the last step and down the hallway. Quietly they made their way into Harry's room, Gregory moving to stand at the end of Harry's bed while the teen shut the door behind himself and leant against it, looking across the room he met warm blue eyes and gave a soft smile. "Do you want to use the bathroom first?" Harry asked shyly.

"Thank you," Gregory kissed Harry gently once before slipping passed him and into the en suit bathroom to Harry's room. Harry let out a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair as he tried to bring his mind up to date with what had just happened. He had been thinking about it for the last few weeks, but he had thought that it would take him a lot longer than this to actually ask Gregory. But tonight had been so nice considering where they had been that he didn't want to say goodnight to him, not tonight.

Tugging off his robes he quickly changed into a pair of pyjama trousers and after considering his top decided to stick with how he normally slept. He used the time to scan the room quickly for anything he might not want Gregory to see, and after shoving the odd sock and pair of boxers into his wash basket he perched on the side of his bed waiting for the blonde to come out the bathroom.

When Gregory stepped out Harry was fairly sure that his mouth went dry before threatening the reality of drooling at the sight. He had of course fondly remembered the image of Gregory in tight swimming trunks, bare chested, sunbathing, but he found to his shock, and slight disbelief his memory and dreams did not do the reality justice. Gregory had transfigured a pair of white pyjama bottoms that were a little form fitting, leaving his tanned, muscled chest open for Harry's perusal. Perusal he was quite happy to make the most of.

The middle Malfoy made his way across to the bed and slipped onto the opposite side to Harry, sitting looking at him curiously.

"Harry are you sure you want me to stay?" Gregory asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I really do, I've just, not slept with someone like this before that is well, that I'm in a relationship with," Harry rambled a little turning so his legs were on the bed as well.

"You trust me?" Gregory asked softly.

"Of course I do," Harry frowned turning to look at his blonde again.

"Then come here," Gregory lay down and opened his arms in offering. Harry considered for a second before he rolled a little closer and shuffled over to Gregory's side before shuffling down to lay his head on Gregory's shoulder and chest, lying tensely as Gregory wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and hugged him close.

Rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back soothingly Gregory smiled as Harry finally relaxed into him, his whole body sinking into his own as he dug his fingers a little into the muscles of Harry's back with his movement.

"Are you purring?" Gregory asked amused.

"No," Harry muttered a little petulantly, though he had to admit himself so of the petulance was lost with the bonelessness he was currently experiencing.

"Well it sounds very much like it," Gregory chuckled lightly.

"I'm choosing the better part of valour and ignoring you," Harry sniffed shifting a little in Gregory's arms to cuddle more into his side.

"I'm glad that you could be the better man," Gregory nodded with mock seriousness before smiling when Harry leant up to kiss him.

"I'm wiped out, all those moochers make me tired," Harry complained.

"All that dancing would tire you out as well," Gregory added as he tugged the covers over them.

"Hm, night night," Harry sighed resting his head on Gregory's chest and listening to the soothing whoosh whoosh whoosh noise underneath his ear.

"Night, night," Gregory closer his eyes soaking up the feeling of Harry's warm body pressed against his, of getting to hold Harry in his arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gregory frowned when he woke up knowing that something wasn't quite right but it taking a few beats and for his mind to wake up fully for him to realise what exactly. Jerking upright he looked around the room to clarify the fact that, yes, Harry wasn't in the bed or in the room. Frowning he looked towards the bathroom and felt a little cooler when he saw that the door was open and Harry clearly wasn't in there either.

If he had been at home he would have worried that Harry had panicked when he woke up and left, but could you really leave when its your own place and your own room? Though maybe he did regret that they had slept together. Had he done something in his sleep that made Harry uncomfortable. Merlin he hoped that he hadn't had a morning erection or anything embarrassing like that. Maybe he had said something in his sleep or…

"Damn you're awake, seriously you were unconscious when I left!" Harry's grumble had him blinking towards the door seeing Harry standing in the doorway holding a tray and looking sleep mussed still.

"Huh?" Gregory asked a little dumbly but his brain couldn't really come up with anything else.

"I was awake for about an hour but then Marcus firecalled to make sure you were here when it got to ten o'clock, Andromeda knocked but you carried on sleeping so I took the call, then I thought I would make us some breakfast to wake you up with. Not sure if you were a morning person or not," Harry spoke as he made his way into the room and closed the door behind him with his foot before making his way to his side of the bed and placing the tray down before taking off his - Gregory thought he called it a hoodie, one of his muggle clothing pieces - and then placing the tray on the bed before carefully crawling back onto the bed. "Gregory?"

"I wasn't sure where you had gone," Gregory said, his still sleepy mind spinning to take everything in.

"I really thought you would still be asleep, I've been twenty minutes at the most, and you really were deep asleep when I left, you didn't even twitch when Andromeda knocked," Harry said apologetically.

"Its alright, I just wasn't sure if you had panicked or…" Gregory shrugged.

"No! It…it was really good waking up next to you," Harry smiled leaning over to kiss Gregory. Pusing away the confusion waking without Harry had caused Gregory wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and tugged him closer deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue out to taste Harry, which got him a content moan from the back of Harry's throat and the dark haired teen pressing closer to him.

When they parted both were clearly satisfied with the kiss, Gregory watching Harry licking his lips contently. Then it dawned on him.

"Andromeda knocked?" He choked.

"She's fine," Harry grinned settling back down against the headboard and tugging the tray forward to reveal two cups of tea, a plate of a few slices of toast and jam, a plate of blueberry pancakes and two small bowls of fruit. "Honestly, she told me I was a big boy. There was an embarrassing attempt of her to say something about protection and silencing charms, but I grabbed the tray and ran for it," Harry shrugged seeing the disbelieving look on Gregory's face.

"She…oh Merlin," Gregory groaned slumping back on the bed covering his face. "Its not funny!"

"It is a little," Harry shrugged taking a bite of his piece of toast. "Once I recover from the embarrassment. At lease there are no hexes,"

"I might be wishing for the hexes when I get home if grandfather firecalled you. I'll have another interrogation waiting," Gregory grumbled.

"Better fill up then," Harry said placing a piece of toast to Gregory's lips. Giving in Gregory bit into the piece of toast before taking it off Harry, pressing a slightly sticky kiss to his lips before picking up his tea cup settling back to have breakfast in bed with Harry.


	11. Lessons and Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Last Battle Harry makes a visit to Malfoy Manor only to meet the extended members of the Malfoy family, including Lucius's brother Gregory. Harry/OMC

"Hey," Harry smiled as the front doors to Malfoy manor opened and Gregory smiled at him from the doorway.

"Hello," Gregory reached out and gripped Harry's lapels, tugging him forward sharply and pulling him into a kiss that had Harry's toes curling, his hand gently gripped the back of Harry's neck, his thumb moving in soothing strokes over the skin of his neck.

"You two are sickening you know that," Draco snickered from inside the manor making them pull apart, Harry blushing slightly when he realised that Draco, Lucius, Tiberius and Leandre were standing on the stairway smirking in practically identical ways except for Leandre who was just looking generally amused, his eyes glittering.

"Gregory really, snogging Tiberius's tutor is very uncouth," Lucius smirked wider as Gregory groaned and pressed his fingers to his eyes.

"Leave them alone," Leandre snickered.

"Yeah, that's just really gross!" Tiberius scrunched his nose up in a way that made Harry and Draco chuckle.

"Are you ready to start?" Harry asked Tiberius squeezing Gregory around the waist.

"Yup," Tiberius hurried down the stairs and stopped in front of Harry looking so eager Harry had to smile a little.

"Are you sure that you are ok with us sitting in?" Gregory asked quietly.

"Sure," Harry shrugged easily, it didn't bother him at all, they wanted to make sure that Tiberius would be getting the help he needed, he was also guessing that all of them including Gregory, were curious to see what he could do.

"Harry!" Marcus hurried fairly quickly down the stairs and tugged Harry away from Gregory's side and into a hug of his own. "I hope you don't mind but I added myself to your list of watchers,"

"Of course not," Harry smiled at the old man, hugging him back and receiving a happy smile in return.

"We set up a room through here," Leandre motioned forwards.

"I'll see you before you leave hopefully Mr Potter," Lucius nodded his head slightly to Harry.

"Harry,"

"Sorry?" Lucius blinked at him shocked, speechless for the first time since Harry had met him.

"You can call me Harry," Harry said quietly meeting Lucius's eyes. The older man stood still for a few seconds scanning Harry's face before he nodded.

"As long as you call me Lucius," He said before nodding again and sweeping off.

"I think you may have just sent him into shock," Gregory chuckled wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and leading him into the room they had prepared, all the furniture pushed to the side.

"I like to keep Lucius on his toes," Harry smirked leaning up to kiss a laughing Gregory's cheek before he moved to the centre of the room and motioned Tiberius in front of him. The other four Malfoy's moved to stand in the corner of the room.

"What's first?" Tiberius asked eagerly.

"Alright first I want you to fire every offence spell you know at me," Harry said drawing shocked looks from the other five people in the room.

"Erm…" Tiberius shot a nervous look at his family.

"Its ok, I'll defend myself, I need to be able to feel the strength that you have in your spells and the concentration to be able to work out where best I need to help you. Don't worry you won't hurt me," Harry assured him moving ten steps backwards and drawing his wand ready.

"Stuptify," Tiberius shot the first spell which Harry quickly and easily deflected.

"That's not your full strength, shoot them like you mean them, or you'll be wasting both our time," Harry said firmly, and smiled when he saw Tiberius's eyes narrow slightly in determination. The next seven spells were shot quickly and fairly powerfully, though Harry swatted them aside easily.

Over the next fifteen minutes Tiberius shot more and more spells at Harry, quite an impressive selection really, he wasn't lacking there. Though it became apparent that as he was going along he was becoming more frustrated with the fact that he hadn't managed to hit Harry once and with the apparent ease that Harry was blocking his spells.

"Enough," Harry called and Tiberius dropped his hands to his knees panting and sweating. "That was good,"

"It was rubbish I didn't hit you once!" Tiberius snapped. He could see the other four shifting a little as though to interrupt but he spoke first.

"Tiberius I have had a hell of a lot more training than you, if you had managed to hit me then you would be ready to take your NEWT's right now and you wouldn't need my help. That was really good, you have good strength into your spells and you have a great knowledge of spells. We need to work on your concentration and deliverance, and get you more comfortable with your spells to get you more inventive," Harry assured him walking over to pat Tiberius on the shoulder.

"Really?" Tiberius asked hopefully, his scowl easing up a little.

"Really," Harry smiled. "Now, come on, we're going to work on your stunning spells, and we need a volunteer," Harry grinned at the four Malfoy's watching who all blinked back at him.

"Uncle Gregory will," Draco smirked before quickly hiding it when Gregory looked at him. "You should help him, it will go down well with him," He whispered nodding to Gregory.

"Of course," Gregory stood and made his way over.

"Ok Tiberius, concentrate and do your best," Harry patted the teen on the shoulder and stood beside him as he pointed his wand at Gregory.

"Stuptify!" Tiberius shouted. Gregory jerked as he went stiff before dropping backwards.

"Ok, that was a good effort but you're flourishing your wand unnecessarily. A stuptify should be a short sharp jab, quick, efficiant it's a spell that you need to use quickly," Harry instructed as Draco woke Gregory up and helped him up. "Ok again,"

"Stuptify!" Tiberius managed it again with a lot less flourish.

"That was better, but still too much. Ok, watch closely," Harry turned to Gregory who was being helped back to his feet by Draco. Draco grinned and hurried out the way before watching eagerly, making Gregory look nervously between them. "Ready?"

"Yes," Gregory nodded, sounding a little unsure.

"Stuptify," Harry performed the spell as sharp and clean as he could. He winced when Gregory was blasted off of his feet backwards a few feet before slamming to the floor.

"I can never get that much power behind my spells!" Tiberius groaned.

"Flourish less and you will, with practise you'll be able to put more power behind your spells," Harry assured him before moving to help Gregory up when he groaned and sat up a little stiffly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Gregory winced.

"Sorry, I should have put a mat or something behind you," Harry apologised guiltily.

"I'm fine, you just pack quite a punch," Gregory laughed kissing Harry softly to reassure him.

"Alright, enough snogging the tutor," Leandre called.

"Draco you can replace Gregory as test dummy," Harry called standing ad tugging Gregory to his feet.

"What why?!" Draco pouted.

"Because you knew exactly what was going to happen and set him up to do it," Harry said without turning around.

"Know it all," Draco grumbled good naturedly stomping to the middle of the floor and faced Tiberius.

"Ok, as I did, less flourish, concentrate your power, focus your concentration. Deep breath before you perform the spell. There is no rush, no hurry, take your time, focus," Harry said softly resting his hands on Tiberius's shoulder, when the teen nodded, his face drawn with concentration Harry let go and stood back. Tiberius shot his spell at Draco managing to knock him back a little but not by much.

"That was better already," Harry patted Tiberius on the shoulder as a smirking Gregory woke Draco up.

"It was terrible," Tiberius sighed.

"You need to stop thinking about how good you want and need the spell to be, and just concentrate on the spell," Harry said softly. Tiberius looked at him before nodding. "Close your eyes. A deep breath. Think of nothing but performing the spell." Tiberius sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentration heavy on his features.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, enough for now, good job," Harry called a stop as Leandre dropped backwards, Tiberius managing to knock him back a few feet.

"I can go for longer," Tiberius argued.

"No, you need to stop now, we'll carry on next week. Pushing yourself too hard for too long is not going to help you. You made good progress today," Harry shook his head.

"Alright, thank you," Tiberius smiled at Harry before hurrying over to his dad.

"That was brilliant to watch, you have a real way with teaching," Gregory wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind and kissed his cheek.

"He's got really good potential," Harry shook his head.

"And a great teacher, who also happens to be very sexy," Gregory muttered into Harry's ear making him blush. Harry raised green eyes to Gregory.

"Sexy huh?" He smiled a little.

"Incredibly," Gregory kissed along his cheek to his lips, slowly pressing their lips together as one of his hands cupped Harry's jaw.

"Seriously? You two are going to scar me for life!" Draco grumbled stomping passed them, his hair sticking up in all directions and likely a bruise forming on his bum and back.

"I can afford to pay for your counselling bill," Harry grinned at him making Gregory and Leandre start to laugh, Tiberius grinned smothering his own laughter behind his hand.

"Oh no, you are not engaging Harry in a banter, I am stealing him away to spend at least a little time with my partner before he has to go home," Gregory shook his head when Draco opened his mouth, grabbing Harry's arm and started tugging him towards the door. Laughing at Gregory's enthusiasm Harry trailed after him waving over his shoulder to the others.

Gregory led Harry to the staircase and slipped his hand down Harry's arm to his hand. Leaning over his pressed his lips to Harry's before leading him up the stairs. Again Harry stared in wonder at the hallways and corridors of Malfoy Manor, the rooms that they passed by that had the doors open. Each room was beautifully decorated, so many times when he had pictures Malfoy Manor when Draco had spoken about it or when he thought about where Draco lived and he had imagined a cold, empty, dark place. Malfoy Manor was far from that, warm, decadent colours were on the walls in some places, rich bold colours in others, gentle calm pastels were on some walls. The huge paned windows let in lots of sunlight brightening the place up even more.

"This was my favourite room when I was a teenager," Gregory told Harry leading him into a large cream and brown room, a thick white carpet was on the floor. Three of the walls were covered floor to ceiling in bookshelves absolutely filled with books, the other wall had shelves filled with various divination items, crystal balls, tarot cards etc. In front of a huge set of french windows that led onto a beautiful balcony that overlooked the gardens. A two seater white sofa sat slightly to the right of the French windows and it was to this that Gregory's led him.

"Its beautiful," Harry breathed looking around the room and realising that the wood around the French windows were carved to look like two cherry blossom trees.

"Its the only good thing that I can look back on that my father did for me. I loved reading, and he encouraged my divination. He made this room for me, I spent most of my childhood here," Gregory explained sitting down on the sofa and drawing Harry down as well. Harry sat down and curled against his chest, resting his head on Gregory's shoulder.

"Its really lovely, I could spend hours here," Harry sighed looking around the bright room.

"Could you spend time here at the Manor?" Gregory asked softly. Harry blinked and lifted his head to rest it on his chin onto Gregory's shoulder to look at him curiously, trying to read what he was meaning on his face. But Gregory's protective mask was up and Harry wasn't getting a read from him.

Frowning at this he reached up and pressed his hand to Gregory's cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over his cheekbone, his green eyes searching over Gregory's face until it relaxed a little and allowed through the nerves he was feeling through.

"What do you mean spend more time at the manor?" Harry asked keeping up the soothing motion of his thumb.

"I...I liked the other night and morning, getting to sleep beside you, getting to wake up with you. That was...it was good and I thought, maybe, we could do it a little more often. Here and at Andromeda's?" Gregory bit his lip when he was finished, his grey eyes looking at Harry anxiously.

"I'd like that," Harry smiled lifting himself up to press their lips together gentle, sliding his hand from Gregory's cheek to his neck as Gregory pressed their lips together more firmly, wrapping his arm around his waist and holding him against his body as the kiss deepened when Harry opened his mouth to allow Gregory to slide his tongue against his own.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry?" Harry and Gregory looked up from where they were lying on the sofa, Gregory had his favourite book, the Kalevala, open and was reading out loud for the both of them. Lucius was standing in the doorway looking uncertain but firm at the same time.

"Everything ok Lucius?" Gregory asked.

"I want to talk to Harry, privately, if that's ok?" Lucius asked looking between them.

"I..."

"Yes that's fine," Harry interrupted Gregory, standing up and bending to kiss Gregory softly before he made his way to the doorway and to Lucius. He could feel his nerves bubbling in his stomach, he had no idea why Lucius would want to speak to him privately, especially right now, but he covered them as best he could and met Lucius's when he reached him.

Lucius nodded his head to him and then to Gregory over his shoulder before he turned and led Harry a little down the hallway to the room next to Gregory's room. Harry stepped into the sitting room, this one holding a lot of reds and silver, following Lucius to the black and silver leather sofa sitting in front of the fireplace, sitting down he took a breath before looking at Lucius expectantly.

"I wanted to talk to you," Lucius started before frowning and looking down at his hands he brushed a piece of lint from his robes.

"Ok," Harry said slowly.

"I wanted to say something about you and Gregory," Lucius said quietly.

"Lucius I understand that you'll be worried about us but..."

"I'm not worried," Lucius shook his head.

"Oh...erm..." Harry stammered not sure where this was going now, he had been sure that Lucius was going to warn him not to hurt Gregory, or that this was something about Lucius being concerned that he was going to hurt Gregory.

"While I may have been acting to protect my family as best I could, you were in effect my enemy for a while, you were also the only chance of survival along with Dumbledore that I could really see for us. So I watched and listened and learnt about you. And I know that you wouldn't use someones emotions against them, especially not far enough to accept a courting offer from Gregory. Any doubts that I may have had were wiped when I saw the way that you look at him, you wear your heart on your sleeve Harry, and your heart is definitely invested in this," Lucius smiled.

"I don't understand what you wanted to talk to me about then," Harry frowned a little, though the blush covering his cheeks made Lucius smile a little wider.

"I wanted to say thank you to you. For giving him a chance, for seeing passed everything that has gone on between us. You had every reason not to trust Gregory and not to look at him twice, especially right now when I am pretty sure you could have anyone that you wanted. Choosing Gregory will not be the easy choice and it will not be met with a lot of agreement from the public. I...what I am trying to say is, I am thankful that you did not allow our past together, no matter how understanding you have been about the reason behind the choices I have made, to influence how you looked at Gregory," Lucius said, uncharacteristically shaky in his speech.

"I...I'll be honest, the first day I came here for Snape, there was something about Gregory. When we met for the second and third time what ever pull we had between us get even stronger for me. When he sent me the flowers and necklace, I will admit that for a moment I did consider how the public would take us being together, how my friends would, but my closest friends told me that they would be happy for me as long as Gregory made me happy and that he was what I wanted. I...I haven't made a lot of choices for myself, I haven't thought about what I want a lot in my life. In this I am willing to be selfish. Gregory is who I want full stop, and as long as I am what he wants no one is stopping us from being together," Harry looked up once he had finished to meet Lucius's eyes, the sparkle in them complimenting his smile and suddenly making Harry see how alike he and Gregory actually were.

"He has made a very good choice," acting on impulse Lucius leant forwards and briefly hugged Harry who floundered for a second before patting Lucius a little awkwardly on the back. "We have not seen him this happy in a very long time. Thank you,"

"You have nothing to thank me for. He makes me happier and feel more wanted than I have ever known," Harry admitted awkwardly.

"Come I had better return you to him before he attempts to eavesdrop through the doorway," Lucius chuckled making Harry laugh as well, if a little shocked at the sign of a sense of humour coming from Lucius.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are really not going to tell me what Lucius said?" Gregory complained as Harry tugged off his shirt wriggled into a pair of his pyjamas.

"Nope," Harry grinned making his way to the side of the simply massive bed.

"Not even a hint?" Gregory pleaded, watching Harry crawl up onto the bed and over to his side.

"It was nothing bad, threatening or the like," Harry offered sliding underneath the thin silk sheet they had decided was all they needed for the night and leaning over Gregory's half reclined form to kiss his shoulder.

"Fine I give in!" Gregory huffed dropping flat onto his back.

"It only took you what? eight hours?" Harry laughed.

"I'm persistent," Gregory snorted before letting out a whoosh of air when Harry dropped on top of him.

"Its a very attractive trait on you, if not a little annoying," Harry smirked before bursting out laughing when Gregory's fingers dug into his side and started tickling.

Ten minutes later Harry cried uncle having spectacularly lost the tickle fight considering the only ticklish place he had managed to find on Gregory was his feet and had found that he himself was apparently riddled with ticklish spots. He was lying on his front with Gregory straddling his thighs, the hands that had been tickling him with all the persistence Gregory had claimed were now stroking up and down his sides soothingly. Gregory leant forwards and brushed a kiss over the back of Harry's neck making him sigh contently and rest his head to the side to allow Gregory more access.

He tensed up sharply however when Gregory's lips moved down to where he knew the first of his scars started on his back. He jerked to sit up but Gregory shushed him, his hands never stopping their soothing stroking motion. He relaxed reluctantly into the mattress underneath him, the feeling of Gregory's lips tracing the path of every scar on his back feeling relaxing and giving him the feeling of being worshipped and loved exactly how he was. But he could practically feel the question hovering on the tip of Gregory's tongue, the question he knew was coming.

"Harry..."

"Don't, please don't," Harry closed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists.

"Harry, there are two many scars and some are too old for the things that happened to you at Hogwarts," Gregory carried on.

"Gregory, please," Harry pleaded. Gregory turned Harry over and brushed his fringe out of his eyes making him open them, the pain in the green clear and made Gregory's heart clench.

"Harry, trust me,"

"I do," Harry groaned painfully, lifting his hands to cover his face.

"I am not going to think any different of you Harry. But I have to know, Harry, this looks like abuse," The silence after his words confirmed everything for him, and he lifted his hands to ease Harry's away from his face. The shamed blush on Harry's cheeks making fury and sorrow wash through him like a wave. "Who?"

"My uncle. My aunt sometimes. My cousin didn't leave scars but he broke my arm once," Harry said shortly turning his eyes to the side as tears welled up.

"Look at me Harry," Gregory said softly stroking Harry's face gently. Harry finally balled up his courage enough to meet Gregory's eyes terrified that he was going to see disgust in his partners face. "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of Harry, those...those animals hurt you, that is nothing to do with you, you were a child. It changes nothing between us Harry, except for me to know that you are so much stronger, and brave and...more than I thought,"

"I'm the saviour of the wizarding world, and I allowed my muggle family to abuse me," Harry snorted, a tear rolling down his cheek as he looked away from Gregory again. The older man firmly tilted his face back towards him.

"You were a child in the care of people that were supposed to love and care for you, you didn't let them do anything to you. Harry, you have nothing at all to be ashamed about. I can understand that family are completely different to fighting against the outside world," Gregory shook his head.

"My own family couldn't love me," Harry whispered the fear that had always echoed around his head since he was old enough to understand what was going on wasn't normal.

"Yes they do," Gregory said gently. Shocked Harry lifted his eyes once again to Gregory's face. "Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Andromeda, they all love you so much, Grandfather loves you already after a few months, and I am pretty sure that I am well down the road towards being head over heels, will follow you to the end of the earth, to the stars and back if you so much as asked. They were wrong, and disgusting, and clearly idiots if they couldn't love you, because it is not a difficult thing to do,"

"I..." Harry choked trying to cover his face again as tears spilt from his eyes. Gregory gripped his wrists to stop him from covering his face and instead leant down to brush his lips over the corners of his eyes, following the tear tracks down his cheeks. Harry pulled his hands away from Gregory's and hesitated a second before he wrapped his arms around Gregory as he buried his face into the blonde's shoulder and started sobbing into it.

"Shush its ok, its ok, its ok, its going to be fine," Gregory gently rocked them as he settled them onto their sides and held Harry close to his body.

"Thank you," Harry breathed out seconds before he finally fell asleep against Gregory's chest, his eyes feeling puffy and raw, but feeling lighter than he had in a long long time.

"I'm always going to be here Harry, always," Gregory's sighed, shifting them into a more comfortable position and making sure they were covered before resting his cheek against Harry's hair and holding him tightly as he fell asleep and through his sleep, protecting Harry as best he could from the memories that they had stirred up that night. His own dreams full of the images of the man he was falling in love with being hurt by those things that should have loved Harry, and the images of exactly what he would like to do to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Happy New Year to you all, hope that you had a great start to the year and great holidays. I have started a new job so my updates will be a little slower in coming than they were before, but I am still writing and updating as much as I can. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.


	12. Family, dates and dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Last Battle Harry makes a visit to Malfoy Manor only to meet the extended members of the Malfoy family, including Lucius's brother Gregory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N Ok guys I know that it has been a long time, I completely apologise, I have had computer problems in the fact that I no longer have a working one. So I have been understandingly slowed down, this has been typed while in work during my lunch breaks, and while trying to ensure that none of my co-workers saw what I was doing! So anyway here we go. 
> 
> I know that there has been a slight time jump here, it just seemed the right place to come into this chapter, so please go with me, and I hope you enjoy my stealthily written chapter XD

Chapter Twelve

"Harry?" Harry turned blinking slightly confused as he was pulled from his thoughts to see Draco standing in the doorway in his pyjamas.

"Hey," Harry smiled slightly.

"Sorry I was…couldn't sleep I got up to have a walk and get something to drink and saw the fireplace lit, I didn't mean to intrude," Draco rambled a little making Harry look at him closer. He had small bags under his eyes and was looking quite rumpled and shaken.

"You're not intruding. I couldn't sleep myself and I didn't want to wake Gregory," Harry shook his head.

"Do…," Draco started to say before biting his lip and looking unsurely around the room.

"You can ask whatever it is you want to know, come and sit down, its getting colder," Harry offered patting the sofa he was on.

"I don't come in here a lot, Uncle Gregory wouldn't mind, but it is so much his room it always feels like intruding a little," Draco admitted as he quickly crossed the space to the sofa Harry was on and settled down, tucking his feet underneath himself.

"It makes me feel safe," Harry admitted.

"The room does or he does?" Draco asked gently.

"Both," Harry softly.

"Do you think when…if Gregory and you bond, would you…" Draco started to ask but trailed off looking unsure.

"Would I?" Harry prompted.

"We are all curious as to whether you would feel comfortable living here?" Draco asked.

"Honestly? After everything that happened last year I thought that I would never feel comfortable in this place, I came or Severus that first time, the second time for Gregory, but each time I dreaded it. But over the last two months, sleeping here and spending more time, the good memories and getting to know your family properly, the manor is actually already starting to feel a little like home," Harry admitted.

"You're god for each other you know," Draco smiled.

"Hmm?" Harry blinked at Draco confused.

"I'm the only one that has really known the both of you separate and apart, we may not have been friends but I'm sure you'll agree our rivalry allowed a certain amount of insight into each other. You would come alive when you were with Gra…Hermione and Ron, and later Neville and Luna, when you were playing Quidditch, after our adventures, but you just get this look on your face when you are with Uncle Gregory, there is something in your eyes…" Draco trailed off with a fond smile as he rested his chin on his hand. "And Uncle Gregory, Father used to tell me about what he was like, how confident he was, but I didn't realise how different he was until you got together. He smiles more, his confidence isn't half feigned anymore, he lights u whenever you are together. Though he is a bit creepy that he never takes his eyes off you hardly when you are in a room together. You both seem to know when the other enters the room…I wish that I had something like that," Draco sighed.

"We're still young, you have plenty of time to find someone, I guess I just got really lucky," Harry couldn't help his smile even as he poked Draco in the leg with his foot. Laughing Draco batted is foot away. "Is there someone you have in mind?" Harry asked curiously.

"Maybe," Draco hedged.

"Someone I know?" Harry smiled.

"Perhaps…you won't tell anyone?" Draco asked nervously.

"I promise, it will stay between us," Harry said sobering up seeing how nervous Draco was.

"Marcus Flint," Draco blurted out.

"Really?" Harry blinked feeling more than a little shocked.

"He's changed since school, worked on his appearance and well...he was always kind to me and looked after me, not because he cared about my family money or name but because he wanted to make sure I was ok, because he saw through my mask and saw the scared little boy underneath," Draco blushed not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Have you made a move?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco sighed. "I seem to lose all my courage when I see him,"

"Well then, if you are serious as you say you are send him a courting bouquet," Harry suggested.

"What! I can't that would be…"

"He's probably worried that you wouldn't be interested so he hasn't made a move first. You say you can't tell him when you are with him, so send him the bouquet, let him know you are interested. Hermione said that more submissive partners are doing it,"

"I…will think about it, if I decide to…will you…" Draco drew off biting his lip.

"Any help you need just let me know," Harry nudged their shoulders together before standing. "I had better get back to bed, I need to try and get some sleep,"

"Sleep well Harry…and thanks," Draco smiled.

"Gregory won't mind you staying here as long as you need to Draco," Harry assured him, pausing unsurely before bending to hug the blonde. "Night," He smiled before walking out the door leaving a grinning Draco seated on the sofa.

Harry slipped quietly through the hallways before sliding into the now very familiar bedroom. He loved Gregory's bedroom, the soft colours and decadent yet simple furniture, the wide open, airy space after eleven years of sleeping a practically living in a cupboard. He smiled as he stepped up to his side of the bed a looked at Gregory snuggled down underneath the covers. He slipped as quietly as he could underneath the covers and wriggled closer to Gregory before settling down and tugging the covers over his shoulders as he rolled so his back was practically against Gregory's chest.

He smiled softly when he felt a kiss pressed the back of his neck as strong arms wrapped around his waist, a warm body pressed against his back. He closed his eyes and breathed in a warm scent of the night mixed with the warm, spicy scent of Gregory that he was fairly sure he could pick up anywhere at any time now. And as it always did it managed to relax the remaining tension from his shoulders and back as he sunk into the warmth and comfort being offered to him without a word.

"Did I wake you?" He asked concerned.

"I missed you beside me, I woke when I realised you weren't in bed," Gregory assured him, nuzzling gently into Harry's shoulder. "It is completely unfair, in two short months of sleeping next to each other a couple of times a week you have ruined me for sleeping alone,"

"I apologise completely and sincerely for that," Harry laughed.

"Somehow I completely and sincerely doubt your sincerity," Gregory snorted nipping Harry's shoulder to get some more laughter from him. "Was it another nightmare?" he asked concerned snuggling even closer to him.

"Yes," Harry sighed, long having given up trying to hide his nightmares from Gregory after sleeping together had become a habit.

"I wish that I could take them from you,"

"I wouldn't want you to suffer them," Harry shook his head turning slightly so that he could see Gregory's face while still remaining in his arms.

"You have already had to live once through most of them, you should not have to relive them," Gregory frowned leaning forwards to brush his lips over Harry's cheek. Harry rolled over in response to the touch and buried himself into Gregory's chest.

"This makes it better," He admitted. Gregory's arms tightened around him before one hand came up to comb through Harry's hair.

"I wish I could make it all better,"

"You are, gradually you are," Gregory's arm tightened even more and he tugged Harry's hair enough to get him to lift his head so that he could press their lips together in a promise, he smiled softly and pressed back, curling in closer around the strong warmth that offered him a pathway from his past to a future he had never imagined.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gregory! Gregory you have a delivery!" Marcus called, hobbling through the corridors at an amazing speed for his age.

"Grandfather! Slow down! You'll hurt yourself!" Lucius said concerned as Marcus hurried into the room.

"Here, they're from Harry," Marcus held the bundle in his arms out to Gregory who blinked confused between his Grandfather and the bundle.

"Harry was here?" Gregory asked.

"Yes," Marcus nodded.

"Why didn't he stay?" Gregory frowned.

"He asked me to pass this to you and tell you that he had some things to sort out before tonight but he would see you then," Marcus assured him before pressing the bundle into Gregory's arms. "Now open that I'm curious as to what all this is about! He said the letter first," Marcus motioned towards the letter stuck to the wrappings as he took his seat, everyone else shuffled forwards in their seats to see, even Mikhail who had to split his attention between Gregory and his month old baby daughter Selene.

Dear Gregory, 

Ok I'm not very good at things like this, and Hermione has told me just to say what I think so that's what I will do. Its been six months to the day since you sent me my courting bouquet, and I wanted to do something special for it, including organising my first date or us. So I hope you like your present and that you will join me tonight at the coordinates below. See you tonight. 

Love

Harry

Gregory smiled thinking back to how nervous he had been six months ago sending his bouquet and wondering whether Harry would be receptive to his advances or not. Setting the letter down on his empty plate so that he could get the coordinates later before he carefully pulled away the bindings on the bundle. He smiled warmly when a bouquet was revealed.

"Oh Gregory they perfect!" Carina gasped.

"Flowering almond for I continue to hope, Red Camellia for you're a flame in my heart, Red Catchfly for youthful love, Red daisies for beauty unknown to the possessor, Daffodils for happiness and Althea for consumed by love, that is some bouquet," Marc patted his cousin on the back as Gregory stared down at the flowers.

"Love…he loves me," Gregory grinned.

"Of course he does!" The entire table responded rolling their eyes.

"There is something else," Narcissa pointed to the wrappings. Gregory eagerly reached forwards and tugged the wrappings further back to reveal something that made them all gasp.

"Yes he definitely loves you my boy," Marcus smiled at his grandson as Gregory ran a reverent finger over the present.

"They must have cost a fortune!" Draco gawped. The tarrot deck was exquisite, finally made and soaked in magic that Gregory could feel came from Harry himself even though he could feel that the pack had never been touched before.

"Grandfather can I speak to you in private please?" Gregory asked making his mind up as he picked up the cards and held it close. He ignored the knowing grins from the rest of his family and followed his Grandfather when Marcus just smiled and stood.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow…" Gregory breathed out looking around the area he had been led to.

"You set up something special for us on all of our dates, I wanted to do the same," Harry said from the side, Gregory turned to see his partner leaning against the wall beside where he had apparated into.

"Where are we? Gregory asked looking back at the area awed.

"One of the Black houses, I thought that it would be perfect for tonight. The house is a wreck, the garden however was just what I wanted," Harry pushed off from the wall and stepped closer to Gregory, pulling a flower from behind his back and quickly pinning it to Gregory's lapel. Gregory appriciated the shy blush on Harry's cheeks before he looked down to see a bridal rose there. "Its getting ahead I know, but it is the meaning was perfect," Harry flushed.

"Happy love, do you mean it?" Gregory asked softly capturing Harry hands.

"Yes…I was too nervous to say it face to face first," Harry apologised softly, wiggling a hand free to run his fingers over Gregory's cheek.

"I love you too Harry Potter able to stop himself rom tugging Harry not being able to stop himself from tugging Harry against him, the younger man meeting him in the kiss.

"Come on," Harry smiled brightly gripping Gregory's hand and dancing out of his reach, tugging him along the pathway, through a slightly over grown trellis that had glittering fairies fluttering through them. Tiny giggling coming from them making Harry roll his eyes amused and wave a hand at them.

Gregory gasped once again when he saw exactly what Harry had prepared for them. There was a gazebos set up with roses twined around the walls giving off a sweet smelling scent into the air, bobbing around the ceiling were a multitude of small balls of multi-coloured lights bobbing around merrily and providing the only light except for the candles on the small round table in the centre of the gazebos. The table was set up with a white table cloth and two settings for them, their starter already sitting on their plates.

"Master Malfoy," Harry smiled pulling out the chair for Gregory. Sitting down Gregory looked at the plate.

"Is this…"

"Toast and duck pâté," Harry nodded sitting down opposite him.

"My favourite," Gregory smiled.

"I know," Harry smiled teasingly back, nudging him gently under the table with his foot. "Wine?"

"Please, this is absolutely perfect Harry!" Gregory sighed looking around them. The place despite being the massive grounds of a manor felt wholly intimate for them, their own little world. Harry smiled shyly at him tucking his hair behind his ear in a uncertain move.

"You have planned so many amazing dates, I wanted to do something special for you, for this anniversary," Harry admitted.

"Just the fact that we are here, together half a year later, would make this perfect. This just makes it a hundred times more so," Gregory chuckled.

"Half a year," Harry laughed "I can't believe it really,"

"In a good way, or a bad way?" Gregory asked, fairly sure he knew the answer but with a small flash of doubt.

"Most definitely a very good way," Harry reached across to squeeze Gregory's hand. "Half a year ago I didn't think I would be sitting opposite a man that I love so much, with a future together that I am looking forwards to. I can never thank you enough for giving me this," Harry said softly.

"You have no idea how much you have given me Harry, the thought that I would be sitting opposite a man that I love so much, and that loves me despite everything, I had given up hope of ever getting this,"

"I guess we're both happy with where we have ended up then," Harry said lightening the atmosphere. It worked and they both settled back with smiles on their faces as they started to eat.

"This is delicious Harry," Gregory hummed with pleasure, taking another huge bite almost straight afterwards.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked with a tone of vulnerability that made Gregory pause mid bite and blink at his partner.

"You made this?!" He choked, all sense of Malfoy decorum and ingrained manners of not speaking with your mouth full flew out his mind as he realised why Harry was looking so nervously at him.

"I wanted to do something special," Harry shrugged.

"Have you made the whole meal?!"

"Yes," Harry smiled bashfully at Gregory who was sitting staring awed at him.

"No one has ever home cooked me a meal before," Gregory admitted.

"Then it's a good thing I have done all your favourites. And that I have something to blackmail you with in the future," Harry snickered before all out laughing when a piece of toast hit him in the chest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finished their shepherds pie with cheesy mash - Harry had been slightly stunned and releaved when Marcus had told him that that was Gregory's favourite meal, he had been preparing himself to make some fancy meal that he had likely never heard of - and it had only endeared him even more to his partner. And they had moved onto their puddings, chocolate fudge cake, Harry had moved around the table so that they were practically side by side, shoulders pressed together. Harry had his legs over Gregory's thighs as they sat eating from the same plate.

"This has been absolutely amazing," Gregory sighed pressing a sweet tasting kiss to Harry's lips.

"Not finished yet," Harry shook his head, sliding to his feet and holding his hand out. Wondering what else there was Gregory locked their fingers together and followed Harry. He watched confused as the table slid to the side leaving the space in the centre of the gazebow. "Will you dance with me?" Harry asked as a sot music welled up from all around them.

"I would love to," Gregory nodded moving with Harry to the centre before sliding his arm around Harry's waist to hold him close before they started swaying gently together, moving simultaneously. Harry wasn't sure how long they danced for, they were neither of them willing for the night to end or to let go of each other.

The music carried on, some songs Gregory was familiar with, others that he thought had to be muggle, but Harry had picked ones that he knew Gregory would enjoy and he had not failed. Finally Gregory felt the words burning in on his tongue, the magic of the night urging him on so that the peace of their moment together wore to a point he had to stop. Harry lifted his head from Gregory's shoulder where it had been resting for the last half an hour at least. Smiling reassuringly Gregory took and small step back before sucking in a deep breath and then dropped to one knee.

"There are so many pretty words and promises that I could make in this moment, but I would like to think that you would already know them and know my feelings towards you. So I will keep it simple. We have spent this last six months together and I would be the happiest man alive to get to spend the rest of my life with you. So Harry Potter would you do me the great honour in marrying me?" Gregory breathed out, nerves biting at him as Harry stared down wide eyed at the simple but beautiful ring that he had pulled from his pocket.

Harry let out a completely indescribable noise before he tackled Gregory onto the floor slamming their lips together before tugging away before Gregory could even begin kissing him back to scatter kisses over his face.

"Is that a yes?" Gregory asked weakly.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Harry chanted between kisses. Laughing just a little hysterically Gregory wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and flipped them over pressing their lips more firmly together before giving Harry a taste of his own medicine and pulled away too quickly. However Harry felt the complaint dying on his tongue when Gregory gently gripped his wrist and slipped the ring that he had luckily managed to keep hold of through Harry's tackle onto Harry's ring finger. Both of them sucked in a deep breath as the magic swelled around them from the ring sealing their promise together.

At Malfoy manor the whole family paused and looked at each other before grinning and cheering, the family magic swirling around them acknowledged the extension of their family. Andromeda, Remus and Tonks sat up straighter even as Teddy let out a delighted giggle, the three of them grinning before they realised exactly what they had felt even as the family magic carried on dancing and twirling over their skin.

Back in the gazebow Harry and Gregory were completely unaware of their families rushing towards their fireplaces to floo each other and basically have a good gossip. They were completely wrapped up in each other, Harry was wrapped tightly around Gregory, their lips sealed tightly in a kiss as they held each other close, the ring on Harry's finger glittering in the lights still hovering overhead.


	13. Friends, Family and Homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Last Battle Harry makes a visit to Malfoy Manor only to meet the extended members of the Malfoy family, including Lucius's brother Gregory. Harry/OMC

Chapter thirteen

"I'm scarred you know! Seriously, traumatized! I think I lost about twenty years off of my life," Harry groaned as he dropped onto the bed. He umphed when Hermione flopped right on top of him, Ron wriggling onto the other side and making himself comfy.

"You're getting bonded!" Hermione grinned hugging him tightly.

"I am well aware of that thank you, I was there at the proposal," Harry sniffed but he couldn't help the grin on his face as he hugged Hermione back, conveniently getting a glance of his ring.

"Yeah yeah its gorgeous," Ron laughed rolling his eyes as he rolled over to throw his arm over Hermione and Harry.

"I'm so happy for you," Hermione sighed resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm pretty happy myself right now," Harry admitted with a breathless laugh. "But it hasn't really sunk in. I can't really believe it actually happened,"

"It will feel like that for a while," Hermione smiled at Ron throwing her arm over him.

"Two weddings," Ron smiled. "Are you planning on having yours soon?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know really, I think we both want to be married sooner rather than later, I know you guys are happy waiting for a year or two but we're pretty agreed on not wanting to wait," Harry sighed.

"Everyone goes at their own speed, you know what's right for you. Besides it gives me a chance to dry run with your wedding before my own," Hermione snickered.

"Our own," Ron corrected amused.

"Of course dear,"

"How did Remus, Tonks and Andromeda take it?" Ron asked.

"I told you, I'm traumatized!" Harry huffed.

"That bad?" Hermione laughed.

"I was drilled for every second of the proposal, they pounced on me as soon as I walked through the door, it was scarring!" He groaned.

"They're happy for you," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, and the Malfoy's are as well, I think Marcus nearly broke some ribs, not to mention how excited Tiberius was when I went for his lesson yesterday," Harry smiled softly.

"And you're moving into the manor?" Ron asked.

"Gregory asked, I like it at the manor, but we are going to get our own place as well, split our time between them," Harry nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea, though I'm fairly sure you could go days without seeing someone else in that place unless you tried to," Hermione smiled.

"Will you be ok visiting there, maybe staying over occasionally?" Harry asked nervously.

"You managed to get over it, and I imagine it feels very different now its not housing the personification of madness and evil," Hermione shook her head.

"Its…starting to feel like a home," Harry nodded. "As much as here,"

"Should I be worried?" Gregory's amused voice came from the doorway, making them all look from the pile they had been in.

"Yes, we're planning on having a threesome, would you like to make it four?" Harry grinned.

"Harry!" Hermione spluttered blushing while Gregory started laughing.

"No offence to Hermione and Ron but absolutely not. I do not share," Gregory growled playfully reaching into the pile and dragging Harry out, Ron and Hermione laughing as they watched Gregory throw Harry over his shoulder.

"Brute!" Harry yelped through his own laughter.

"I have come to kidnap you," Gregory told him.

"You have have you? For what?" Harry asked curiously while admiring the view that he had while hanging over Gregory's back.

"It's a surprise. Please pardon my kidnapping, I shall return him soon," Gregory bowed his head to Hermione and Ron where they were still comfortably sprawled on the bed.

"Its ok, we're needing to head over to the Ministry to register our new address," Ron shook his head.

"We have a meeting in half an hour," Hermione added.

"Harry told me about you r house, congratulations," Gregory smiled at the two of them.

"Thank you, it's a little in need of work but it is perfect," Hermione beamed happily.

"Enjoy your surprise, and congratulations yourself," Ron clapped Gregory on the back.

"We're happy, for you both," Hermione nodded kissing Gregory's cheek. He blinked before smiling at them both.

"Am I allowed to say bye before you kidnap me?" Harry laughed.

"Sure," Gregory nodded turning so Harry was facing them. Hermione kissed his cheek with a smile and Ron managed to give him a weird hug. "Right, come on then,"

"You're nervous," Harry blinked twisting a little to see Gregory's face as they moved outside and towards the apparating wards.

"A little," Gregory admitted setting Harry down on his feet. He swayed for a second before cupping Gregory's face.

"What's this surprise?" He asked curiously.

"It's a traditional Malfoy present to a future bonded moving into the manor," Gregory told him.

"What sort of present?" Harry asked curiously.

"Come with me to see?" Gregory asked holding out his hand.

"Of course," Harry smiled stepping passed the hand and wrapping his arms around Gregory's waist. The older man wrapped his arms around Harry, burying his nose into Harry's hair and breathing in his scent before he apparated them out and into the entrance hall of the manor. It was suspiciously empty as they made their way directly up the stairs, normally one or a fw people would pop up randomly to see who had apparated in. And to his worry Gregory's nerves only seemed to get worse. "You know with how nervous you're getting my mind is flashing to all those rumours about Malfoy ritual sacrifice and such," Harry joked.

"Sorry I just…I really want you to like this," Gregory admitted. Harry jogged a little to fall level with him, wrapping his arms around Gregory's waist.

"I'm sure I will," Harry assured him. "Its in your bedroom?" Harry asked confused when they came to a stop outside the now very familiar room.

"Yes…close you eyes?" Gregory asked softly, licking his lips nervously.

"I'll love whatever it is," Harry leant up on his toes to kiss Gregory, slowly and teasingly while running his fingers through the blonde hair he loved to touch. When he pulled away Gregory was looking a lot more relaxed and had a soft smile on his lips.

"Thank you," Gregory sighed leaning down to kiss Harry softly, licking into his mouth and deepening it more than the previous kiss before pulling away leaving Harry to lean after him with a whine chasing his lips. Smiling at the glower he got Gregory took Harry's hands. "Close your eyes,"

Trying to push down his own nerves now - and dear Merlin please let him like whatever this was - Harry allowed Gregory to tug him into his bedroom. Once he was standing in what he reckoned to be the middle of the room they stopped and he listened to Gregory take a deep breath before he was encouraged to open his eyes.

What he saw took his breath away. Gregory's room had changed. There was now three doors leading off from the bedroom instead of the one door that had led to the bathroom. The colour was a soft pastel green with grey carpets, sheer silver curtains hung covering the windows - which were now French windows leading to a small balcony, silver hangings surrounded the bed - the same one as before Harry was happy to see - and white, grey and black covers were on the bed.

"What…" Harry blinked looking at Gregory.

"Come look at the rest?" Gregory took his hand again and led him through the first door, this one led through to a living room a crimson red carpet on the floor, a black three seater and two seater sofa in front of a fireplace with a gorgeous coffee table in the centre. There were bookshelves lining the walls, which were done in a deep grey and red colour. And then Gregory led him through into the last room making Harry gasp at this room, it was a massive kitchen, a range cooker stood in the centre of a U shape of the counter which were a white marble, a huge window looked out over the orchid that Harry loved, a dinning table stood passed the counters. Harry moved forwards running his hands reverentially over the counters in what was his dream kitchen. Looking along all the utensils and equipment Harry could see that he had everything that he could ever possibly want in the room.

"This is…"

"Yes?" Gregory asked nervously.

"This is my present? All of this?" Harry spun around to stare at him wide eyed.

"Yes, its traditional when someone is joining the family and moving into the manor to change or make rooms for them and for the new couple to make them feel more at home," Gregory nodded.

"This is…"

"Yes?!" Gregory gritted out, nervous clearly getting to him now.

"Too much, Gregory this is completely amazing but its too much," Harry shook his head even as his eyes drifted over the kitchen again.

"Its for both of us technically so you can't grumble too much. or example I know you enjoy cooking and that you would want a kitchen of your own, while I get to benefit from having you cook for me," Gregory smiled walking over to him. "Do you like them?"

"I love them. Its…us," Harry smiled into Gregory's shoulder.

"I know that we said we would buy somewhere, a home away from here, but while we are here we need somewhere separate from the others as well if we want it, this is for us here," Gregory explained.

"You know we still sleep separately half the nights," Harry said.

"We do," Gregory frowned looking confused.

"We should probably practise living together before I move in here," Harry offered.

"You want to…"

"I'm not ready to move out of Andromeda's just yet, soon but not right now. But to be honest the nights that we aren't together I hate, like you said you have ruined me for sleeping alone," Harry pressed his lips to Gregory's as he smiled happily.

"That sounds amazing," Gregory hummed. "I feel lonely without you in my arms,"

"There is a muggle tradition you know," Harry said pulling away from their kiss to look at Gregory with twinkling eyes.

"A tradition?" Gregory asked pouting slightly even as he tried to lean in to kiss Harry again, growling when Harry leant back.

"Yup, when they move into a new place together or get a new place together," Harry nodded.

"Alright, what's this tradition?" Gregory asked with a sigh seeing that he wasn't going to be able to carry on the kiss.

"Its called christening the place. You…celebrate the new place by enjoying each others company in the place,"

"Enjoying each other's company? You mean…" Gregory looked down at Harry with eyes that darkened like a storm. Harry barely finished nodding when he found himself slammed against the counter and his mouth with devoured in a searing. Groaning loudly he wrapped his arms around Gregory's neck when the older man wrapped his hands around Harry's thighs and lifted to set him on the edge of the counter.

Stripping their clothes off was done quickly and while with not much finesse they were both more than content when their bare skin pressed against each other. Gregory kissed down Harry's neck, pausing to suck a love bite onto the tender skin of Harry's neck while his hand moved around to cup Harry's arse.

The groan Harry let out was embarrassingly loud and dirty when he thrust their hips together for the first time, even more so when Gregory's teeth dug into the skin of his neck before he started moving with Harry. It took them barely seconds to fall into a rhythm with each other, their bodies moving in sync as they rocked their bodies together, clinging tightly while their lips found each other again, the kiss this time messy and slightly distracted.

Harry panted into Gregory's mouth trying to fight off the orgasm that was rapidly approaching, not wanting this to finish too soon, but the feeling of Gregory's heavy and hot cock brushing against his own swollen and sensitive one was sending his head spinning, the feeling of it brushing against his stomach, leaving a trail of pre cum made his body tremble. Groaning louder in response to the panting moan Gregory was letting out Harry wrapped his legs tighter around the strong waist of his lover, of his fiancé, of the man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And with that thought Harry cried out and held tightly onto Gregory as he tipped over the edge.

He was barely coming back to himself when Gregory thrust hard against him three more times before spilling over himself, making Harry whimper a little pitifully as the feeling of Gregory's hot cum hitting his stomach and spent cock, but he held on tightly to his golden haired lover, rubbing his back and kissing him gently as he came down from his high.

"Wow," Gregory breathed out when they pulled away from exchanging lazily kisses.

"Oh yes," Harry sighed knowing he had a stupid smile on his face and not caring.

"I think we should go and take a bath before we stick together," Gregory snickered making Harry grimace before nodding when he shifted.

"We're also scrubbing this counter," Harry snorted. "I can't move," he groaned dropping his head onto Gregory's shoulder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually Harry managed to convince Gregory to carry him through to the bathroom and they had sat soaking contentedly together for the last half an hour, Harry sitting in front with his back pressed against Gregory's chest. He was lazily brushing his hand up and down Gregory's thigh, soaking in the presence of his lover while they were in their rooms.

"Hermione and Ron asked something today," He said softly, not really wanting to break the peace between them.

"Hmm?" Gregory opened his eyes.

"They were asking if we wanted to get married sooner or later, I guessed what you would want but well, what do you want?" Harry asked softly, focussing on the golden thigh underneath his fingers.

"I would prefer to be bonded to you sooner love," Gregory said softly tightening his arm around Harry's waist. "That way you can't escape me!" He added teasingly into Harry's ear getting the laughter he was looking for.

"And where am I going to be running to?" Harry asked amused.

"I don't know, somewhere away from my mad family," Gregory laughed.

"You have met my lot haven't you?" Harry snorted.

"Point. I like this," Gregory sighed.

"Talking about our families while we're naked in the bath?" Harry turned his head to grin at him, squeaking when he got his side pinched in retaliation.

"Getting to relax and hold you against me, though the nakedness is definitely a plus," Gregory smirked as his fingers brushed dangerously low on Harry's stomach.

"I like it to," Harry admitted, all teasing gone as he rested his head back against Gregory's shoulder.

"I love you," Gregory said softly kissing Harry's cheek.

"I love you too, always," Harry smiled turning to meet his lover's lips for a slow and luxurious kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this Tiberius' lesson plan?" Marcus asked pulling some parchment towards him. Harry looked up from where he was behind the counters of their new kitchen making cinnamon buns.

"Ys, I have had to change it around a little," Harry nodded.

"Oh, is everything ok?" Marcus asked concerned.

"Don't worry, I just forgot to factor in pure Malfoy determination, he's been doing his own research and practise so he is further ahead than I originally assessed him to be," Harry laughed.

"He's doing well?" Marcus smiled.

"Very, he'll be more than ready to sit his exams and pass them with flying colours," Harry nodded.

"Wonderful. You seem to be settling well into the rooms here," Marcus added looking around the kitchen which seemed to have somehow unofficially become a Malfoy retreat, he had had to float poor Julia through to their bed when she had come in to get a little respite from Selena and ended up nodding off with her head on the table.

"I love them," He admitted. "I've never really had a home you know, Hogwarts was something like one for a while but it was a school and with everything that happened there it was never a proper home. The Burrow felt something like a home as well I guess, I have happy memories of being there but that was more because my family was there. Andromeda's is the closest I've had to a real home though, and we always knew it wasn't going to be for long, especially when things were obviously becoming serious with me and Gregory,"

"But here?" Marcus asked hopefully.

"Honestly, I expected not to relax properly or feel at home here after everything that happened. But it is, its somehow become home to me along the weeks I've spent here," Harry smiled softly looking around the room Gregory had made for him.

"I'm glad, having you here makes it feel as though I finally have my whole family together again," Marcus admitted his eyes far off and a little sad in a way that always reminded Harry of the fact that this man had had to live through his son splitting up his family and trying to ruin his Grandsons, and his great Grandson's lives.

"You just want to keep me around for my cooking," Harry teased kissing Marcus' cheek as he placed a cup of blackberry tea and one of the still slightly cooling cinnamon buns he had been defending from the old man in front of him. Marcus started but smiled as he met Harry's eyes, reaching out to squeeze his hand before picking up his tea gratefully.

"Harry you have to hide me!" Fred groaned stomping into the kitchen and flopping dramatically at the table.

"What have you done this time?" Harry asked amused as he started putting together a cup for the twin.

"We only blew off his eyebrows!" Fred pouted.

"Have you left George behind then?" Harry shook his head.

"No we split up. He will probably get here soon,"

"Whose eyebrows did you blow off exactly?" Marcus asked, looking unsure as to whether he should be concerned or not.

"Charlie's," Fred whimpered.

"Oh dear, you're a dead man walking," Harry stifled his laughter.

"Its worse, it was meant for Bill," Fred whined.

"Ah that's why you needed to split up," Harry nodded.

"Harry!" George's whine preceded him into the kitchen where he wrapped his arms around Harry.

"You two are such drama queens," Harry shook his head trailing back to his kitchen area, trailing George behind him as the twin seemed to have decided to make a limpet impression.

"Last time we caught them both they cast that waxing hex on us that waxed every single hair from our body," Fred yelped.

"Every hair Harry, every hair!" George nodded against his shoulder.

"They turned them into really bad drag queens for 48 hours, no one could undo it," Harry told Marcus whose eyebrows were nearly on the top of his head now.

"We may have overdone the strength in the potion a little," Fred nodded thoughtfully.

"They're going to kill you two you know," Ron said cheerfully as he strolled into the kitchen.

"We know!" Th twins sobbed.

"Tea?" Harry asked.

"Please, oo what are you making?" Ron asked eagerly sniffing the air.

"Cinnamon buns," Harry answered.

"The gooey ones?" George asked hopefully lifting his head.

"Yes,"

"Surely you wouldn't deprive condemned men a last meal?" Fred fluttered his eyelashes.

"Or your best friend!" Ron grinned.

"Oh help yourselves, the second batch is out of bounds though," Harry said firmly going back to his mixture.

"Yes sir!" The three Weasley boys chimed in already descending on the plate.

"Harry," Andromeda smiled as she walked into the kitchen with Teddy bouncing happily on her hip.

"Hi Andromeda," Harry grinned moving over to kiss her on the cheek and then Teddy.

"Do I want to know why Bill Weasley just aparated into my house, searched through my kitchen, living room and your bedroom before apparating back out with only a sorry?" Andromeda asked as she moved to sit net to Marcus.

"Oh no, the nets closing in around us!" Fred groaned.

"Guys, you come hide with me whenever you do something to annoy one of the others, you don't exactly make it hard," Harry rolled his eyes.

"This happens a lot?" Marcus asked, looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Quite yes, you'll regret allowing them access to the wards," Harry smirked at the twins while they pouted at him.

"And here we thought that…"

"You loved us!" They sniffed.

"Oh I do, I just prefer Charlie and Bill," Harry grinned, stooping down to lift Teddy onto his hip where he had crawled over to him as soon as Andromeda set him down.

"FRED! GEORGE!" The shout seemed to echo through the manor and the twin turned pleading eyes onto Harry.

"Oh for, get in the storage cupboard," he sighed motioning to the larger cupboard in the room.

"Thank you!" the twins squeaked before disappearing into the cupboard as footsteps thumped closer.

"And you wonder why they keep coming to you," Ron shook his head laughing.

"Shut up," Harry sighed rubbing his nose with Teddy's and getting a spitty kiss back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, dad called me about mum today," Ron said quietly making Harry look up from the book he had been reading. He was sprawled out with his head on Hermione's lap, Ron's head on his in front of the fireplace. He had thought Ron was asleep. Looking up he met Hermione's eyes but she shook her head, Ron hadn't told her what had gone on then. Reaching down Harry ran his fingers through Ron's hair.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The mind healers are in agreement that there is something wrong but they also agree its not anything to do with any spells or curses. She's still obsessed over the fact that you're going to marry Ginny, and she's trying even from St Mungo's to have it proven that Gregory has done something to you. She won't listen to reason. The Healers have stopped dad, Percy and Ginny from being able to see her, they said that they're just encouraging her, they won't see that there is anything wrong with what she's saying and doing," Ron sighed.

"Muggles call it enabling I think, when family or close friends just encourage the delusion that what they are thinking is right," Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry mate, after everything you've been through I wanted this time, when you have everything ahead of you to be happy, but I couldn't not tell you," Ron patted Harry's leg.

"I wanted to know. I tried to visit but the Healers said that it wouldn't help her, that it could just make her worse right now," Harry admitted.

"I bet Gregory loved that," Ron smiled slightly.

"It was like having a grumbly, overprotective bear following me," Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

"I like Gregory," Hermione said dropping her head onto the sofa behind her.

"So do I," Harry laughed when she swatted his shoulder.

"No, he is just right for you, you fit together. Like me and Ron do," Hermione carried on, looking fondly at her own fiance who beamed back.

"I love him," Harry said simply.

"Hey Harry do you mind if I sit and read with…oh sorry I didn't realise you had…I'll just…" Draco started backing out the room.

"Oh come on Malfoy, there's enough space, just don't wriggle too much," Ron patted his thighs.

"What?" Draco blinked.

"He's telling you to come join us, but there are rules!" Harry said seriously. "Reading time is also time for a cuddle puddle,"

"Don't look at me, it is the rules but we did not come up with that name,. The twins called it that when we used to get funny looks when we gathered like this in the common room, the name kind of stuck," Hermione explained when Draco looked at her hoping she would as normal be the sane one.

"One lap left Malfoy…Draco, if you're going to join us," Ron nodded. Draco walked over looking as though they were all going to jump up and laugh at him, but when none of them moved except to pick their books back up he dropped onto the floor and slowly rested his head onto Ron's lap.

"This is quite a nice way to read," he admitted twenty minutes later breaking the comfortable silence they had read in.

"Right? Much more relaxing," Ron agreed.

"Ok, I admit I am slightly worried that you seem to be including my nephew in this now," Gregory said amused from the doorway where he was standing with Lucius an hour or so later.

"We wanted a Malfoy to add to our threesome, you wouldn't join in so we corrupted and coerced your nephew," Harry shrugged.

"Harry! We weren't! its just a cuddle puddle!" Draco spluttered blushing darkly.

"A…" with that the two Malfoy brothers in the doorway burst out laughing.

"Why does it nearly always get that reaction?" Harry sighed, trying to stifle his smile at the image of his finance leaning on his brother as they laughed. They looked even more like each other when they were laughing he absently noted. "Alright either join us or go away and laugh somewhere else!"

"What?" That stopped the laughter.

"You either join us or go away, you're braking up the peace!" Hermione nodded.

"Join you in your cuddle puddle?" Lucius raised his eyebrow.

"Its quite nice actually," Draco added as he got comfy again. The two brothers looked at each other before shrugging.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carina was more than a little bemused when she came up to tell them supper was ready and found her sons, grandson, future son in law and his two friends lying in a strange twisted pile with their heads on each other's laps read quite peacefully. And she never really expected to hear the words 'cuddle puddle' coming from Lucius's mouth in all her life. Shaking her head she just passed on the information of supper and turned to head down herself, thinking that Harry had made a much much more interesting way of life in the manor and he had not even fully moved in yet.


	14. Weddings, Take Away and Families

Harry hummed contentedly as he smiled sleepily, turning his head a little to meet Gregory's. The older man smiled back at him before leaning down and pressing another kiss to Harry's shoulder. He sighed and hummed again stretching slightly as Gregory's hand brushed along his side.

"You're tired?" Gregory asked a little concerned leaning forwards to brush their noses together before kissing Harry.

"A little, I did some work after my lesson with Tiberius, which was no easy task itself. He's getting better every time I see him," Harry smiled proudly.

"You're working hard, I saw some magazines in the kitchen," Gregory said as he laid down next Harry. He shivered at the hum of contentment Harry gave when he realised Gregory was shirtless and stretched against him like a cat.

"I saw them when I was out shopping with Ron...do you mind?" Harry bit his lip nervously glancing over his shoulder at his lover.

"You want to start planning the wedding?" Gregory asked softly.

"I thought we could start looking, what do you think?" Harry asked again.

"I think maybe we could have supper and start looking through those magazines," Gregory grinned wrapping his arm around Harry and went back to placing kisses on the back of Harry's neck.

"Really?" Harry bit his lip to try and hide the growing smile of his own.

"Harry, the sooner I get a ring on your finger the better! I was terrified you were going to want to wait a while," Gregory chuckled.

"You realise that I want a ring on your finger just as much," Harry smiled turning over in Gregory's arms facing his fiancé.

"Really?" Gregory smiled his blue eyes twinkling.

"Really, you are mine Mr Malfoy," Harry rolled to straddle Gregory leaning down to kiss him. Gregory's hands cupped Harry' hips tightly and he rolled his growing erection up against Harry pulling a groan from the younger man. He reached up to twist his fingers into Gregory's hair and pressed down harder into the kiss, rolling his hips in time to Gregory's rhythm.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I am hungry," Gregory grumbled as he came out the bathroom braiding his hair. Harry looked up from where he was pulling his socks on and had to lick his lips at the sight that greeted only had a pair of soft linen trousers on that he liked to lounge around in, no shirt with water still beading his golden skin."What?"

"Nothing, just looking at you, my fiancé," Harry knew he was smiling like an idiot but he couldn't help himself.

"Is that right," Gregory walked over and gently tugged Harry to his feet, wrapping him in his arms before leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you," Harry said between kisses.

"I love you too," Gregory smiled brushing his lips down Harry's cheek. "So much," They went to go back to their kiss when Gregory's stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Maybe we should feed you before you eat me!" Harry laughed pulling away.

"That could be arranged," Gregory smirked.

"Food!" Harry scolded playfully taking Gregory's hand to tug him into their kitchen.

"Ah Harry, Gregory good evening," They had barely walked into the kitchen when Marcus walked in himself.

"Why does his name come first? I'm your grandson," Gregory snorted.

"Now now don' be petty," Marcus shook his head.

"That means he prefers me," Harry mock whispered making the two laugh.

"Do you mind if myself, Marc, Lucius and Carina join you for supper? The others bar June and Mikhail have gone out and we want to give them a little time together," Marcus asked.

"Of course not," Harry smiled.

"There goes our romantic evening," Gregory sighed.

"Are we interrupting?" Marcus asked concerned looking a little mortified.

"Of course not! You're more than welcome, he's just being grumpy because he's hungry," Harry said firmly.

"And it will take longer to make food for all of us," Gregory pouted.

"I could go for a take away if you would eat it," Harry mused.

"What is a takeaway?" Lucius frowned walking into their kitchen.

"Its a muggle restaurant that you go to to take food home with you," Harry tried to explain.

"Like a doggie bag?" Carina asked curiously.

"Not really, its an entire meal. And there are lots of different types you can have as well, Italian, Tai, Chinese, Japanese, India, pizza, American," Harry listed moving to turn the kettle on as Marc wandered in.

"Pizza?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Its muggle," Lucius scrunched his nose up.

"Oh Lucius you are not five anymore worried about muggle cooties. This sounds very interesting, I would like to try some of this muggle take away," Marcus said eagerly.

"I do love Tai food but only that small place in Aberdeen does it properly," Carina nodded.

"What is pizza?" Gregory asked curiously wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Oh its that muggle Italian food!" Marc nodded.

"I would like to try that," Gregory nodded.

"I like Chinese," Lucius muttered looking a little put out for his scolding.

"Shall I go get us supper?" Harry laughed.

"I think that would be lovely Harry dear," Marcus smiled brightly.

"I'll go get it," Harry nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you," Gregory asked unsure.

"Don't worry, I think we need to ease you into the muggle world, a take away is shop isn't it. You set out plates and cutlery and drink and I'll be back in a bit," Harry shook his head.

"Be careful,"

"I'm going to a couple of restaurants, I'll see you soon," Harry smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ok I have a couple of pizzas, some Chinese, some Tai, a little Italian and American," Harry announced walking into the kitchen and started unpacking his bottomless bags.

"Harry this must have cost you a small fortune!" Carina gasped shocked.

"What? Oh no, muggle food is much cheaper than the wizarding world, and bigger portions, especially take away. This barely came to twenty galleons probably," Harry laughed.

"Oh wow!" Gregory groaned as he opened the pizza box and bit into a massive slice of meat feast pizza.

"Hey! Wait for us all to sit down and unpack," Harry smacked his hand.

"But..." Gregory pouted as Harry snatched the pizza slice and bit into it himself. Harry laughed dodging out the way as Gregory snatched at him, dancing nimbly away from his Malfoy around the kitchen. Gregory finally managed to capture him around the waist smothering slightly greasy kisses all over Harry's cheek before meeting his smiling lips.

"You two are sickening," Hermione snorted walking into the kitchen, grinning when Harry just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hope you don't mind us joining you for supper?" Ron asked glancing around at the Malfoys in the room, most of which were inspecting their loot.

"More than enough, I'm introducing take away," Harry nodded to the table wrapping his arms around Gregory's waist.

"Oh do you have chow mein?" Hermione asked eagerly grabbing a plate and making her way over.

"I swear that woman can eat more Chinese than I can," Ron muttered to Gregory who was watching with wide eyes as Hermione piled her plate high.

"Oh my, this is delicious!" Carina declared. "What is it?"

"That's a burger, with cheese and bacon I think," Harry smiled.

"Its amazing! Father, here try some of this!" Carina placed another burger onto Marcus' plate who proceeded to take a massive chunk out of it.

"s good," He nodded delightedly.

"Harry you're going to have to cook so more muggle meals for us," Marc said through a mouthful of fried noodles and garlic chicken. Gregory hid a smile in Harry's shoulder as Marc and Lucius started a fork battle over the fried rice.

"Here try this," Harry held a fry to Gregory's lips.

"What is it?" Gregory asked before opening his mouth obediently. Harry couldn't help his chuckles at the expression that crossed his lover's face as the taste hit him.

"Good?"

"Delicious!" Gregory quickly walked them fully over to the table loading his plate up as soon as he was there.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh Merlin I think I might explode!" Marcus groaned undoing his belt with a sigh.

"That was brilliant!" Carina hiccupped slightly as she took the last mouthful of her plate and then slid down in the chair contented.

"We shall have to go and visit a few muggle restaurants if you say they are even better than this!" Lucius nodded.

"Can't...move," Marc groaned.

"I am not heaving your arse to bed, Leander can come and collect you when he gets back home," Gregory huffed poking his cousin in the side with his foot where he was lying on their living room floor.

"Don't, I'm going to throw up," Marc whimpered pathetically.

"Ugh, is it ok if we stay here tonight? I don't think I can make my way home without being ill," Hermione grumbled.

"Of course, I have had the House Elves prepare rooms for all of you, yours is just a little down from here," Marcus perked up happily.

"Oh, thank you!" Ron said surprised.

"Teddy has his own nursery here," Harry smiled softly shifting so he was settled more firmly into Gregory's side.

"Oh what's this?" Hermione pulled a few magazines from the table.

"Just some things I picked up," Harry blushed a little.

"You're starting to plan the wedding?" Carina beamed.

"We both want to start, waiting isn't really something we want to do," Gregory nodded.

"Plus I need to read up on a more traditional bonding, it wasn't something I really spent a lot of time looking into," Harry admitted softly.

"Are you wanting something big or small?" Carina asked flicking through one of the magazines Hermione handed her.

"Small," Gregory said firmly when he felt Harry tense slightly against him. "Family and close friends only, we don't want our bonding day to turn into a circus," Gregory huffed.

"There are so many things to plan," Hermione grimaced flicking through the magazine.

"Don't pull that face, you are going to enjoy planning every single minute detail of our wedding," Ron snorted.

"Probably with colour coordinated notes and several files on everything," Harry nodded. "And I am sure your expertise will be greatly appreciated as my best woman," Harry hurriedly added when Hermione turned the stink eye onto him.

"Best woman?" She asked pressing her hand to her chest.

"Of course, your my best woman, Ron my best man," Harry shrugged before letting out an umph as he disappeared underneath two Gryffindors.

"Oh Merlin Harry!" Hermione squealed.

"Mate," Ron sniffed a little.

"Ron are you crying?" Harry asked amused.

"No! I have something in my eye!"

"Ah ha. You realise I am putting you in charge of making sure the Twins don't slip anything into any of the food, drink or just generally guests right Hermione?" Harry smirked at the determined look she got.

"There sounds like there is a story behind that," Marcus asked, always endlessly amused by the Twins antics. And Harry was not sneaking him parcels of their products.

"They turned Fleur's mum into a giant canary at their wedding, and they slipped her ex a puking pastel," Hermione shook her head.

"Actually," Harry coughed blushing.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed.

"That would have been me and Charlie for the ex," He confessed. "What he was totally drooling all over her! And he made a comment about Bill's scars, bastard deserved it," Harry huffed.

"Remind me never to upset you," Marc drawled amused as Hermione and Ron leant against each other laughing.

"That is a good theory to live by," Harry nodded before grinning.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh, I like this," Harry looked up to see Gregory looking over his shoulder at the page he was on in his magazine. He had been flicking through them for the last hour getting some ideas while everyone chatted softly among themselves. Marcus and Hermione were in a deep conversation about spell crafting, which Marcus was apparently very skilled at much to Hermione's delight. Ron, Marc and Carina were discussing the current Quidditch league table and Lucius Gregory had been chatting softly about some renovations to the manor.

"That one?" Harry pointed.

"Mm, what do you think?" Gregory asked.

"That its a good thing we have similar taste, I was having a look at that myself," Harry nodded.

"Maybe some different colours, but that I like that cake," Gregory leant forwards to kiss Harry softly.

"I was thinking maybe different types of cake for each tier though? Not everyone likes the same cake, so maybe a plain sponge, chocolate, fruit cake and lemon?" Harry suggested.

"Its sort of traditional for a Malfoy wedding cake to be quite large, normally around 5 tiers," Lucius offered hesitantly.

"We could come up with a couple of different types," Harry nodded. "Actually gives everyone a better selection,"

"You don't mind?" Gregory asked.

"You have your traditions, I want them to be a part of it," Harry shook his head.

"Well my apologies, but I can not stay up as late as I used to," Marcus said heaving himself to his feet.

"I should probably get to bed as well, I have an early morning," Hermione pouted.

"If the party is dispersing," Carina nodded.

Harry and Gregory stood to see everyone out, getting plenty of hugs and kisses before they were alone. Harry squeaked when he found himself pressed against the door to their rooms and kissed thoroughly, moaning and gripping onto Gregory's golden hair when he pressed a knee between Harry's thighs and pressed upwards.

Panting into Gregory's mouth Harry tilted his head back and groaned when lips continued to kiss and nip down his chin and to his neck. He could feel the bruise that Gregory was worrying onto his skin, and he could feel the tingles shooting down from their connection there to where he was rocking his hips against Gregory's firm thigh.

"Come, bed," Gregory said huskily, his blue eyes looking like a storm as they roved over Harry.

"Most definitely," Harry licked his lips hungrily and followed quickly after his fiancé to their bedroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh good Merlin! I am so sorry Gregory!" Harry sat up blinking at the shriek that went through the room. Blinking sleep away he quickly wrapped his sheets around his waist and shuffled to the bedroom door to investigate. What he found had him laughing. Hermione was blushing furiously and facing away covering her eyes and still stammering out apologies, while Gregory was blushing furiously and trying to cover himself with a tea towel.

"Its ok, I'm not used to anyone else being up this early so I...erm," Gregory started to try and crab walk around the island even though Hermione wasn't looking, giving Harry the perfect view of his bare bum.

"I'm so sorry! I heard someone moving around in here when I came to get my bag and I thought it would be Harry so I came in to say goodbye and you were...I am so sorry!" Hermione babbled.

"Its fine really," Gregory assured to mortified girl.

"Sorry," She whimpered.

"You can stop laughing as well, cruel!" Gregory nudged Harry as he shuffled passed into the bedroom.

"Harry, I'm so s..."

"Its ok, no harm done, and you can see I'm not bragging now," Harry winked walking over to her.

"I shouldn't have just barged in, this is your home," Hermione sighed.

"Mione, if we had a problem with people coming in we would use locking charms. Its ok, you didn't do it on purpose," Harry smiled hugging her. "Now you're going to be late. I shall see you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll floo call tonight and let you know how it goes," Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek before hurrying out, still doing an impression of a tomato.

"Let you know how what goes?" Gregory asked walking out in a pair of silk blue boxer shorts.

"Molly has a few tests being done today, Hermione, Ron and Bill are going and then to speak to the Healers about where to go next with her care," Harry sighed reaching out to press himself in a hug.

"You should have told me," Gregory said softly as he hugged him tightly.

"Sorry I just didn't want to spoil everything," Harry admitted.

"I'm here to share these things with you and to try and make them a little easier," Gregory scolded gently. "And here was me trying to spoil you a little this morning,"

"Spoil me?" Harry asked.

"I was making you breakfast in bed," Gregory motioned to the work space he had been at.

"Breakfast?" Harry asked a little hesitantly.

"Hey I can't do much, but I make a mean scrambled eggs an toast," Gregory grinned.

"Mmm, love you," Harry reached up to wrap his arms around Gregory's neck and press their lips together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mr Potter! Mr Potter! Is it true that you are engaged to Gregory Malfoy? Mr Potter! Mr Potter! You were seen buying wedding magazines, were they for yourself? Mr Potter! Mr Potter! How do you feel about marrying into a family with such strong ties to You-Know-Who? Mr Potter! Mr Potter! What have you to say about the fact that Molly Weasley has been put into St Mungo's and is being treated by mind healers, and the accusation that you cheated on Miss Weasley before leaving her for Gregory Malfoy?! Mr Potter! Mr Potter! Are you under a love potion?" The questions were endless as he tried to make his way through the crowd.

Two pairs of hands gripped his arms making him start and begin to fight, until he met the eyes of a determined Oliver and Katie, Angelina, Fred, George and Lee surrounded them and they quickly made their way down the street to the safety of the twins shop.

"Oh for..." George growled and spun around to face the crowd as the others got Harry into the shop. "Look you pack of nosy, interfering, insensitive vultures! Harry is a eighteen year old men who has sacrificed enough for you people, he does not need you constantly hounding his shadows and thinking that you have any right to make his decisions for him, or judge him. Harry has given and lost enough for you ungrateful cretins, and now you are seriously wanting to judge him for taking the chance at being happy, for falling in love. The only people who have any rights to raise concern over Harry's relationship is his family, and we can all see how much Harry and Gregory clearly love each other. And we are more than happy for them. So you lot can just butt out and leave things well enough alone. Oh and whoever asked the question about the love potion, you are the biggest moron out of this entire gaggle, including the moronic moron who asked if Harry was spying on the Malfoy family. If he was under a love potion, he wouldn't be able to tell you he was, idiot!" George spat out.

"What about your mother and your sister?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"I love my mother very much and I always will. However she is not well and she is currently in the best place for her right now, getting the help she needs. And as for my sister, Harry never cheated on her, they have been broken up nearly a year and a half now. She is just bitter because Harry has moved on and is happy! Now, you will all move off my premises!"

"Thank you, you didn't need to do that," Harry sighed from where he was leaning against a stand in the shop rubbing his temples.

"No it had to be said. Wait until Marcus hears about this he will be furious," Fred snorted.

"Never mind Grandfather," Lucius drawled as he stepped out of the fireplace behind the twins counter. As he watched Lucius metaphorically roll up his sleeves and glide across the shop, Harry absently wondered when they had linked up all their floo systems under a family connection, meaning they could floo into any space owned or frequented by any member of their family.

"Excuse us," Fred and George nodded before stepping outside with Lucius.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Changing Times

I think all readers can agree that within the last months since the end of the war, many things have changed within our world. People have pulled together to repair and rebuild, everyone is taking a step forward and our community appears to be closer than ever. There have been a few unusual examples of these changes, but I think that we can all agree that the image of Lucius Malfoy standing strong and proud in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes defending Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, standing shoulder to shoulder with Fred and George Weasley (Owners of the aforementioned Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the fasts growing business recorded in the last fifty years) and lecturing the crowd about Harry Potter's right to freedom and privacy, has to be one of the most unusual sights many of us have seen for a very long time. 

One of Messers Weasley had not long stood on the steps of his shop after he, his brother and some friends escorted Lord Potter to safety after a crowd formed around him. Messer Weasley then proceeded to 'tell off' the crowd about their treatment of the saviour. (For the exact speech see page seven). Before Lord Lucius Malfoy then stepped out of the shop and in spectacular fashion lectured the crowd about their hassle of the young man who had merely tried to shop in the alley. 

It is safe to say that the crowd felt suitably cowed and guilty for their swamping of the young man, and all the reporters, myself included, had the fear of Merlin, Morgana and Circe put into us with the threats of invasion of privacy the Malfoy Lord threatened us with. The golden haired Lord stood in vehement defence of his soon to be brother-in-law.

That's right, Lord Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, seems to have found true love and happiness with Gregory Malfoy, and they plan to be wed as soon as possible. This we found out from a short to the point letter from Lord Potter, who stated that he was proud of his fiancé and very much in love with him, and a request to allow them to plan and enjoy this important time in peace.

I think I speak for us all when I say that we will be eagerly watching this pairing, from afar, and what the future holds for them.


	15. Friends and unexpected attackers

Harry crossed his arms slowly and started taping his wand against his bicep in a slow rhythm as maintained a calm and controlled aura while staring at the four standing in front of him. He started a slow tap of his foot to the same rhythm of his wand as he ran his eyes over them, looking for the weak link, the one that would break first.

He raised an eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes as one finally broke, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as he gulped. Harry shifted his weight only slightly to dangerously calm and won.

"We were only talking to him!" Seamus squeaked holding his hands up innocently.

"Only Ron, Hermione and Neville have had the chance to talk to him!" Padma nodded frantically.

"We were just talking, friendly like!" Oliver grinned shakily.

"Sorry!" Justin just gulped.

"Hello, your friends were just interogating me," Gregory smiled as he walked over and brushed a kiss over Harry's lis.

"i know, Tiberius came and got me," Harry nodded to where the younger Malfoy was standing slightly behind him looking a little worried.

"Hey Kiddo," Gregory hurried over to hug his nehew and Harry turned back to the others who had been about the try and sneak off, but under his green eyed glare froze.

"We saw him walking through the grounds and just wanted to see what he was like and make sure he was good for you," Padma said quickly.

"You're marrying him, we just wanted to see for ourselves," Seamus added.

"So you decided to accost my fiance?" Harry snapped.

"We're really sorry?"

"Harry if you have finished torturing your friends?" Gregory called amused.

"We're sorry!" Oliver called as Harry gave them one last dirty look.

"It was nice to meet you all," Gregory simply said pleasently, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder when his dark haired lover reached him. The three of them watched amused as Harry's friends disapeared as though they had apparated.

"That was brilliant Harry!" Tiberius said slightly awed.

"Haha I couldn't help myself, they all looked so guilty being caught," Harry snickered.

"Should I be thanking you for defending and protecting me?" Gregory asked amused.

"Nephew present!" Tiberius grumbled before Harry could say anything. Green eyes twinkled as they looked at Tiberius who managed to look both disgruntled and happy.

"Spoil sport," Gregory huffed.

"So what are you doing here?" Harry asked cuddling into his lover's side.

"I wanted to come and see you both, I knew you had lessons today,"

"It was amazing Uncle Gregory! Harry taught me how to cast a patronus, I finally cast a fully corporeal one! Its an eagle!" Tiberius said excitedly.

"That's absolutely fantastic Tiberius! you're doing amazingly!" Gregory beamed hugging the young boy.

"Thank you, but its Harry, he's a really good teacher, everything makes so much more sense when he tells me it, he's even started going over things that we cover in class so I understand them better," Tiberius said blushing.

"You don't take enough credit, you're the type of student every teacher wants," Harry shook his head.

"Can you wait to tell dad and father? I want to tell them myself?" Tiberius asked Gregory.

"Of course," Gregory nodded. "But well done, I'm so proud of you,"

"Thank you Uncle Gregory. I need to get going, I have charms," Tiberius beamed racing off to where a girl was waving to him.

"Who is that?" Gregory asked watching as Tiberius reached the girl and seemed to puff his chest out as he pointed back to them.

"That is his crush, Selina," Harry grinned.

"His crush?" Gregory perked up and actually moved slightly to have a better look at the girl. "He told you?"

"He doesn't have to, I have heard enough about her from him to tell, plus I watched Ron and Hermione have a crush on each other for years," Harry rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Gregory's waist and pressed his nose into his shoulder. "Missed you today,"

"As did I, I am not going to hear the end of this when we get back to the manor," Gregory snorted wrapping his own arms tightly around Harry.

"Why?"

"I may have been annoying them all until I said that I was leaving to come and see you both. I heard something muttered about forming co-dependency before I left,"

"They're just jealous," Harry grinned standing on his tip toes to kiss Gregory.

"Mr Potter!" The call had Harry springing at least seven inches away from Gregory and straightening his clothes on instinct before he remembered he was no longer a student here.

"Headmistress," Harry cleared his throat.

"I am very disappointed in you!" She tutted as she reached them.

"We were just saying hello!" Harry pouted.

"I am not talking about that! I am talking about the fact that your fiancé was in the castle and you did not bring him to meet me!"

"My apologies Headmistress, Gregory this is Minerva McGonagall, the one that managed to put up with myself, Ron and Hermione for six years, Headmistress, this is my fiancé, Gregory Malfoy," Harry smiled proudly making Gregory's chest puff out a little bit.

"A pleasure Mr Malfoy, I believe that you have already had an interrogation, so I will not repeat that," McGonagall nodded her head, but her eyes looked him up and down and then took in his interaction with Harry as well.

"Ah you passed the others?" Harry grinned.

"Yes I stopped them to ask why they were fleeing in such a hurry, honestly Mr Potter intimidating your friends!" McGonagall tutted but her eyes were glittering in amusement Gregory noticed.

"I learnt from the best," Harry grinned. "I added a dash of professor Snape, a dab of Dumledore and a good mixing of your, I'm very disappointed in you, look. It was very effective!"

"I'm impressed, that would have been an interesting mix to see. What are your plans for the rest of the day Mr Potter? I believe that you have not long finished your lesson with Young Malfoy?"

"Yup, he's doing really well, he's going to breeze through his exams," Harry nodded.

"I have a small favour to ask of you Harry, one of my Gryfindors is having a few problem, Mr Gretson, he has amazing skill in Defence, and he wants to become an auror, but when it comes to actually performing the spells while he has the power, understanding and knowledge of them, his confidence and precision lets him down. Would you have him in your lessons with Mr Malfoy for a few weeks, just to help him along?" McGonagall requested primly. Gregory was slightly confused and startled when Harry snorted after looking closer at McGonall's face.

"Crafty Headmistress, very crafty, much more subtle and sneaky than Dumbledore, are you sure that you weren't a Slytherin?"

"Ah there is a little Slytherin in us all Mr Potter," McGonagall smiled slightly, it was in fact very similar to the smile she had worn when she had told Oliver that she had found him a seeker, Harry thought a little nostalgically. "Will you do it?"

"I suppose so," Harry said amused.

"Wonderful I will have him come to your next lesson. Now I will let you two get on with your day, see you tomorrow Mr Potter, it will be good to see the courtyard finished tomorrow," McGonagall nodded and made her way back into the school again.

"What was that about?" Gregory asked Harry as soon as the Headmistress was out of earshot.

"That was an attempt at getting some unity between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Tiberius has, naturally, become one of the leaders of Slytherin, Gretson is much the same for Gryffindor, by getting them in the same room as me and have them working together, she is hoping that they will become friends. It has already caused a bit of a stir of confusion for the house rivalries that I am not only marrying a Slytherin, but tutoring one, and now good friends and about to become family with Draco. McGonagall is a craft old cat, she's using that to try and break through the rivilry," Harry explained.

"I hope it works," Gregory smiled softly.

"Do you doubt my abilities? I caught Ron and Draco having a conversation with each other, very pleasant and with no one else around!" Harry raised his eyebrow at Gregory.

I would never doubt your abilities," Gregory smirked. Harry blinked before smacking his shoulder gently.

"Pervert, you know what I meant," Harry snickered.

"Are you ready to get going?" Gregory smiled unrepentantly.

"Yup, I'm kind of nervous, in a good way," Harry said linking their fingers together.

"I am a little too, it feels strange, setting the date for our wedding and applying for the licence to marry," Gregory nodded.

"You realise they're all going to kill us for doing this without telling them?" Harry chuckled as they reached the gates.

"Oh yes, but I am not starting up an argument over what season wedding we should have it in, when, what date is the best, we wouldn't be getting married for years," Gregory snorted.

"Yup I can picture the arguments," Harry winced.

"I think that they have already started to be fair," Gregory huffed.

"Ready to make it all official then?" Harry grinned wrapping his arms around Gregory's waist.

"More than," Gregory aparated them out quickly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------"No escaping me now," Gregory kissed Harry's shoulder looking at the marriage licence that Harry found himself unable to stop looking at.

"I never thought I would be here, holding the marriage licence for myself and the man that I love," Harry said brightly.

"You know you just make me love you more and more when you say things like that," gregory sighed kissing Harry's shoulder again, and then up his neck to meet the waiting lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Harry smiled.

"Let me see it!" Marcus practically bounced into the room, holding his hand out demandingly.

"Did you get it?" Lucius demanded only inches behind his grandfather, and practically being elbowed out the way by Carina who was looking just as eager.

"Here we are," Harry held out the licence which Carina got to first.

"Oh my, congratulations, oh Merlin I didn't thin I would see this day!" She squealed.

"Thank you so much mother," Gregory said dryly twining his arms around Harry's waist.

"Oh you know what I mean, oh I am so happy for you both!" She beamed kissing both their cheeks.

"Yes congratulations," Lucius smile was not quite as exuberant as his mother's, but it was no less intent or honest and Harry reached forwards to squeeze his hand in thanks.

"We ahve to have a party to celelbrae this! All of our familes and friends together," Marcus nodded to himself.

"Erm...that would mean meeting all of my lot," Harry said slowly. "You have met most of them and their strangeness in dribs and drabs, meeting them all at the same time is...something completely different!"

"I am sure we will all cope, it will be intense for them as well having so many Malfoy's in one place. Besides can you imagine the ancestors rolling in their graves with so many Gryffindors and Slytherins mixing happily and celelbrating a Malfoy/Potter wedding!" Marcus chuckled delightedly.

"I think they already are with Harry living here," Lucius snorted amused.

"If you're sure," Harry shrugged.

"If you really don't want it Harry of course we wont have the party," Marcus said seriously, touching harry's cheek gently with one hand and making Harry smile brightly at him.

"No, it would be nice to be able to celebrate properly with the people we care about most. Besides it will be good practice for the wedding!" Harry agreed.

"Wonderful! Lets start planning!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dear Merlin, you Mafoys are terrifying when you are planning a social event!" Harry groaned painfully dropping his head onto Draco's shoulder who snorted and patted his shoulder consolingly.

"I know, I thought Hermione was scary when she was planning a study schedule!" Ron said laughing as he dodged out the way of his fiance's stinging hex. He dodged behind Draco who started complaining about putting him in the firing line.

Harry looked across the street where he could see into the shop where Gregory, Marcus and Carina were organising the catering for the party. Harry as fairly sure that they had chosen to use the newly opened shop of a muggleborn who was trying to get her business off the ground on purpose. Malfoys he had learned generally always had a purpose or something to say with their actions, and he knew that any lingering, faint doubt of her welcome at Malfoy manor had been erased from Hermione's mind, never mind what it would say when the news got out.

It was with pure instinct that Harry turned when he felt the approaching curse, his shield flying up and second before Hermione's did catching the curses that came at them from both directions.

Before either of them could move their wands from the finishing motion of a shield spell Ron raised his arm and circled his wand over his head in a clockwise circle before flicking it outwards as he intoned the unusual shielding spell that they had found during their time on the run The fire hex that had been thrown at them from a third position was easily absorbed into the water shield.

Hermione and Ron grabbed Draco's hands and threw him into the middle of the triangle the three of them automatically moved into as soon as he passed them.

"Gregory and the others are in that shop, they're going to go for them in a second," Harry grit out furiously.

"Then perhaps its time you and Hermione try that other spell we found," Ron responded quickly as the three of them deflected and responded to the curses being flung at them.

"Draco, you and Ron need to shield me and hermione to give us tme to cast," Harry said to the blonde.

"With pleasure," Draco already had his wand drawn and had been firing curses over the golden trio's heads. It seemed they moved by some unseen signal, Hermione and Harry shifting so that Draco and Ron could protect them. Even as he met Hermione's eyes and casted the intricate wand movements and murmured spell words to cast the spell, he was aware of the sureal fact of them trusting Draco Malfoy to protect them, and for Draco to do it gladly.

And it was that thought he focussed on, the unshaking, bone deep love he felt for Gregory and the way that he made him feel, the love that he felt for Marcus and the way the old man made him feel, that warm ember in his chest growing brighter by the day taht warmed the little boy from the cupboard under the stairs, Carina who looked at him like he had hung the stars and smiled at him like he was th best thing that had ever happened to her son. Hermione and Ron who were his best friends, his family, who could have made his life hell over his relatioship, who could have nipped it in the bud before it went anywhere with one word, but who had set aside all the history and hatred and had given the Malfoys a chance, for Harry, who had stepped willingly into Malfoy Manor despite what happened there because harry would be calling it his home. He thought of Fred and George, his brothers who he could see on the edge of the barrier fighting to rip it down.

And it was this that fuelled the spell along with his magic, this spell was based upon protection of those you loved, and as he and hermione locked eyes facing each other and snapped their wands up into the air their love formed a shape. The massive golden lion curled out of the golden magic pouring from their wands, uncurling into it shape and roaring fierecly as it lept into the air.

The witches and wizards actually cried out in fear as the near 10 foot lion sprang at them, roaring and swiping at them. It barrelled around the ring they had formed, just knocking them off their feet, and it was only when those it had already attacked tried to fire spells to destroy it that they found the real danger this spell caused. Their magic would not be able to harm anyone or anything, in particular those the spell casters had been thinking about.

It took barely any time to cast binding or stunning spells at the terrified attackers, and once the lion had done its job of touching the last attacker, though this one it took what could only be described as great delight of patting into the side of a building hard, it rose into the air before crashing back down and exploding, its light and warmth touching everyone within twenty feet, meant to catch any hiding attacker and take down the barrier the attackers had put up.

"Harry!" Gregory practially flew over to him as soon as the barrier was down and yanked him into his arms. Something Harry was grateful for as the magic he had just used had completely wiped him out. Gregory's strong arms held him up as he sagged into him and he pressed his nose into Harry's hair. "Merlin Harry, I was terrified,"

"Are you all ok?!" Carina asked frantically.

"Aside from being a little tired, I think we're all ok," Hermione nodded where Ron was holding her tightly too.

"Merlin you two that was some..."

"Impressive spellwork, we nearly..."

"Wet ourselves when..."

"It appeared," Fred and George commented when they reached him, but their eyes were serious as they looked them over.

"It was quite spectacular spell work, but you shouldn't have had to perform it," Gregory frowned.

Harry chuckled against his chest as he watched Marcus make his way over, his walking stick and feet connecting with more than a few of their fallen attackers along the way.

"They're Death Eaters," The old man said in faint disgust before reaching out and touching first Draco's face, then Harry's. And then he turned and gently touched Hermione and Ron's faces making sure that they were all ok.

"You were all amazing," Carina said softly hugging her grandson to her side.

"Yes, quite spctacular from what we have been hearing," Harry turned and grinned sheepishly at Tonks. "Wait till mum hears about this one," She shook her head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took them nearly five hours to get away from the Ministry of Magic, having to give statements on what had happened, explain the spell that they had used and what it did, and where they had found it, and then wait for the aurors to look it up. The only reason that Gregory had not been been seperated from Harry along with the others was because he had kicked up what could only be called merry hell, and started spouting laws that Harry weren't sure were even real but seemed to intimidate the aurors enough to not risk it.

But finally they were able to go home, and they had flooed straight into their rooms, Harry sending a patronus to the others to let them know they had finally got away but were tired. He recieved messages back of a similar sort, all reasurring them that the others had been released too.

Harry stood still as Gregory stripped him of his clothes, his fiance hadn't been able to stop touching him since he had been able to reach him after the attack, even if it had just been touching his shoulder or holding his hand. But now that they were alone a fire had lit in the eyes that Harry loved and lit a responding one in Harry despite his tiredness.

Gregory's eyes didn't leave his as he reached down and undid the fastening on Harry's trousers and slipped them slowly down his hips, his fingers brushing the bare skin as he went. Harry obediently stepped out of the trousers when Gregory indicated. Harry closed his eyes and hummed as Gregory's finger tips skimmed over his stomach and around his hips before gripping them toghtly and tugging Harry against himself.

It felt a little strange to be completely undressed against Gregory's fully clothed body, but the grip Gegory had on him and the fire in is eyes had Harry easily responding to reach up and wrap his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him gently down into a kiss that seemed to soothe the anxiousness in the other more than anything else so far had. Gregory held him a little tighter and his kiss was a little hungrier as he guided them backwards to their bed.

Harry wrapped his arms and legs tightly arund Gregory, welcoming him into his embrace but blinked up at him confused when Gregory just stared down at him, his hands pressed on either side of Harry's head against the mattress.

"Gregory?" Harry murmured confused.

"I have never been so scared and so terrified in all my life! You were in danger and I couldn't get to you. I love you," Gregory sighed.

"I love you too," Harry smiled brightly reaching up and gently tugging Gregory down into a kiss. When they finally parted Harry brushed his fingers gently over Grgeory's cheek. "I'm fine,"

"Merlin Harry," Gregory dropped his forehead to Harry's shoulder.

"Its alright most of the others freaked out a little the first time I was attacked in front of them as well,"

"I did not freak out!" Gregory protested lifting his head to scowl at Harry.

"Yes you did!" Harry nodded cheerfully.

"I did not!"

"Did too!" Harry laughed escaping just as Gregory pounced.

"Get back here! I did not freak out!"

"Oh you so did!" Harry laughed dancing out the way as Gregory lunged at him.

"Take that back Harry!" Gregory growled.

"N.O.P.E!" Harry continued dancing out of the way of Gregory's hands.

"Malfoys do not freak out!" Gregory managed to grab Harry around the waist and threw them both back onto the bed.

"Yes you do!" Harry grinned wrapping his arms and legs around Gregory.

"I know what you're doing," Gregory smiled back brushing his fingers along Harry cheek and following with his lips. Harry closed is eyes at the touch and as he seemed to be surrounded by Gregory's scent more than ever.

"Oh, what's that?" He asked before gasping as Gregory's other hand slipped down his stomach to grasp his erection.

"You're distracting me from what really happened earlier. I know that, thank you," Gregory sealed their lips together before Harry could respond, but he felt Harry's lips smile against his. Harry tightened his arms around Gregory, pressing his body closer and deepening their kiss hungrily.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry, how are you this morning?" Marcus smiled as he brushed Harry's fringe away from his eyes.

"Marcus, good morning," Harry smiled brightly. "I'm fine this morning thank you!"

"I can see that," Marcus chuckled.

"Sit down I will make you some tea and breakfast," Harry said already moving to do so.

"Oh thank you! I was not expecting to get to taste more of your fine cooking when I came to check on you!"

"Ah ha, that is why you just happened to show up at breakfast time old man," Gregory grumbled as he walked out of their bedroom pulling on his shirt.

"Gregory!" Harry admonished as he caught the bowl of batter that had been mixing itself to check on it.

"What! He keeps coming in and eating my share of food!" Gregory huffed.

"There is more than enough! You do like crepes right Marcus?" Harry asked.

"Oh crepes! I love crepes!" Marcus hummed.

"Yeah there is more than enough when there are just three of us but after him..."

"Good morning I just wanted to see how everyone was doing," Carina smiled walking into the kitchen.

"We came to check as well," Charlie, Fred and George waved walking in behind her. Harry grinned as he looked at Gregory whose shoulders dropped.

"This is what duplication spells are for," Harry said softly kissing his cheek.

"I know, but I want to have your cooking all to myself," Gregory pouted.

"I like having our family together, mixing and talking and getting along," Harry said looking at the table where everyone was sitting, and smiling wider when Ron, Hermione and Draco walked in together chatting.

"Yes I know you do, youore lucky I love you so much, I expect extra crepes!" Gregory huffed tugging Harry against his chest.

"I'll make some of your vanilla biscuits as well," Harry chuckled.

"Ooo did I hear something about crepes?" Lucius asked brightly walking into the kitchen.

"I need to buy us a bigger table, its not good for it to get extended that often," Gregory sighed.

"Alright everyone, start laying the table! Ron, Fred, Draco start sorting out drinks for everyone," Harry ordered.

"But..."

"Now!" Harry's green eyes flashed as he looked at them, Grgeory watched amused as the three scrambled to do as they were told. "Lucius that includes you, get the forks and knives out please,"

"Have I mentioned I love you?" Gregory snickered watching his older brother hurrying to the utensil draw.

"Not today," Harry kissed him.

"Well I do. I even love your love of our crazy family,"

"Why did we think it was a good idea to combign both our crazy fmilies together?" Harry laughed watching as Marcus clapped at new joke George was showing him. He smiled contently as Gregory leant in and kissed him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry heard the attack, he heard the words of the cutting curse, but he felt it more as it made its way across the kitchen and hit Gregory in the side. Harry cried out as Gregory was blasted away from him, hitting the counters hard, he gasped as red smeared thickly across the white cabinets and pooled too rapidly around Gregory.

He heard the others crying out and spells being cast, but he had already ducked behind the counters, wand drawn and Snape's healing spell formed already. Grgeory coughed and winced in pain, shifting to hold his side as he looked trustingly at Harry. His dark haired lover winced and fought to keep his control as Gregory coughed and blood splattered from his lips, but he grit down and continued the incantation.

The blonde closed his eyes as the pain he had been feeling eased a little, he could feel Harry's magic surrounding him, working its way into the too deep wound and starting to heal it, the beautiful sound of Harry's voice as the song like incantation fell from it soothed him almost as much.

"Harry," Gregory said as soon as the wound was healed enough.

"Gregory?" Harry trembled slightly and fell forward into his lover's arms scattering kisses over his face, ignoring the blood that covered them both.

"Its ok, I'm ok, you did amazing, thank you," Gregory conforted rubbing his back and ignoring the pain from the not quite healed wound.

"Gregory!" Carina hurried around the corner frantically, breathing out a sigh of relief when she he was ok.

"What happened?!" Harry asked holding onto Grgeory.

"It was Ginny, she disguised herself as Charlie, the idiot attacked while we were all still here," Hermione frowned coming around the corner as well. "Are you ok Gregory?"

"I'm fine, Harry healed me pretty well, not much left for the healers," Gregory had to smile, even if it came out more as a grimace, at the honest concern in the young woman's face.

"We're taking her to Tonks now Harry," Fred said, his face unusually serious as he peered over the counters. "Gave us a bit of a scare there mate,"

"I always like...to keep people on their toes," Gregory coughed and winced.

"Come on, we need to get you to St Mungo's," Harry said gripping Gregory's arm, Lucius hurried over and gripped the other.

"Ah Merlin, little gentler Lucius!" Gregory complained as they lifted him to his feet.

"You bastard, you should have died! Died! And then Harry would have been mine!" Ginny screamed from where she was on the floor, looking more than a little beat up, hogtied into place by hermione's curse.

"I would never be yours, you're selfish, arrogant, irritationg, vacuous and completely unbearable, never in a million year would I be with you. And now you have proven just how stupid you are, I am going to throw everything I have at you now," Harry glared, stomping hard on her wand and listening to the satisfying crunch as they passed it.

Ginny cried out as she watched her wand shatter under Harry's anger right in front of her, looking to her brothers with teary eyes.

"Don't even think that we are going to defend you, you're not better than a Death Eater. Attacking Gregory because Harry loves him, thinking that you have a right to Harry! You're selfish and you are not our sister!" Ron growled out furiously.

"Come on we need to get you to St Mungo's," Harry said softly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How are you feeling?" Harry asked concerned as he walked into the bedroom with a tray balanced in his hands.

"I'm fine, honestly, you do not need to fuss," Gregory smiled. "Its good to be back in our bed though,"

"Good, I guessed that considering the grumbling that you did while we were at St Mungo's," harry snorted.

"Is that..." Gregory sniffed the air eagerly making Harry chuckle and place the tray down onto his lap before sitting down next to him.

"Vanilla biscuits that I promised you yes, and some honeyed milk," Harry gently kissed Gregory. He blinked confused when Gregory gripped onto his top and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

"Its not your fault, don't even bother to deny it, I can see it written all across your face. It wasn't your fault,"

"I know, but at the same time, this is kind of my life, not one attack but two. i have put you and your family in danger, she managed to get in through the wards," Harry sighed.

"Things will calm down, as the years go by it will calm down. And she used dark magic to both get through the wards, using it against her brother as well, and against me in the attack. She will be going to prison. Now come lie beside me," Gregory patted the bed. Huffing Harry did as he was told, curling up against Gregory's side. "I love you, and even if this is something that we can expect on a regular occurance, you would be worth it. I love you, and I trust you're strong enough to protect us. I knew who you were when we stated this,"

"Thank you," Harry kissed Gregory gently. "I love you,"

"Love you too," Gregory tugged him in for another kiss that tasted of vanilla and honey making him hum happily.


	16. Planning, moving forwards and getting ready

"Shhhh," Gregory whispered through his muffled laughter. Harry muffled his own laughter into Gregory's shoulder as he pressed closer to his fiance.

"Where did they go?" The both of them stopped breathing as they heard Carina's voice close by.

"Huh they came in here, they had no other way out," Ron said.

"Oh my Hermione is going to kill them!" Remus snickered.

"Kill who?" Hermione's voice joined the others.

"Harry and Gregory have disappeard," Ron said slowly.

"What, but the only way out is passed all of us," they could hear the confusion in her voice.

"They've snuck out," Remus was laughing now.

"Why?! But we were in the middle of planning!" Hermione protested.

"Honey, you kow how much I love you, and I do, so so much, but you were going a little over board, until Harry said about them getting more drinks neither of them had said anything in over an hour...honey," Ron coughed.

"What...they were offering opinions," Hermione protested.

"Maybe we could use a locating spell on them," Carina suggested making Gregory look at Harry ide eyed, only for Harry to smirk mischieviously at him.

"That wouldn't work, I knew I shouldn't have taught him the charm to block that spell," Hermione groaned.

"Honestly let the two of them alone, Ronald is right they havem't been able to say a word for hours," Marcus snorted. "Come on,"

"How long do you think before they go?" Harry whispered.

"Another half an hour or so probably," Gregory whispered back. He gripped Harry's hips and lifted him up onto the low cabnit that they kept in their kitchen cupboard before settling himself bewteen Harry's legs.

"I can't believe that we are having to hide in here from them over our wedding plans, I thought they weren't going to stop, Harry groaned.

"I knew they were going to be excited about this but I didn't think that they would be this excited," Gregory huffed, he leant forwards to nose Harry's cheek. Harry turned and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"Sure you don't want to run away?" Harry whispered.

"Don't tempt me," Gregory groaned.

"Ok...blue, green or turquiose?" Harry asked looping his arms around Gregory's waist.

"I like blue,"

"I like blue too, it reminds me of your eyes, what about with silver?" Harry suggested.

"I like that, seat covers?" Gregory smiled.

"Basic, I did not like all those ruffly, type thingies," Harry scrunched his nose.

"Location?"

"Here," Harry said.

"Here, really?" Gregory asked shocked.

"Yes, in the ballroom with maybe the ceremony in gardens?" Harry asked.

"In the rose garden," Gregory nodded.

"I would love that," Harry grinned.

"Small, no big fuss or trumpets," Gregory sighed.

"Family and friends only, something personal," Harry nodded.

"There, sorted," Gregory grinned.

"The coast is clear now my boys, and dont worry I will have a word with Carina, and I think Ronald is talking to Hermione," Marcus said through the door. Harry and Gregory froze staring at each other before they burst out laughing as they heard Marcus walking through the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How are there so many shades of blue?!" Harry groaned as he bounced Teddy on his hip.

"Welcome to the nightmare of planning a wedding," Andromeda laughed.

"Honestly there are so many decisions to make over choices I didn't know existed," Harry huffed.

"Have you started to put the food list together?" Andromeda asked.

"Oh that is all Gregory! I can cook but i have no idea what types of food you serve at things like this. I am just going to look over his list at the end and yay or nay it," Harry smiled.

"I love this shade and it will go lovely with silver," Andromeda held up a swatch.

"Oh I like that one," Harry nodded. He added it to the small pile of blue swathes that he liked.

"So aside from all the planning of the wedding how is everything going?" Andromeda asked.

"Perfectly to be honest," Harry smiled widenly. "I love him, he is...perfect. Merlin I sound like a love sick fool," Harry sighed bouncing Teddy a little more.

"Of course you do, you're marrying him, I would be worried if you weren't sounding like a love sick fool," Andromeda chuckled.

"I have something to ask you about, something that I wanted to talk to you about," Harry said slowly.

"You want to move fully into the mannor," Andromeda smiled.

"I...yes," Harry looked worriedly at Andromeda.

"Harry, it was always going to happen, you have been staying over here more and more. And so have we, I know you don't see it, but we gravitate to you, this place, this kitchen is becoming hme and a safe spot for us more and more. This however means that you come and visit more! Don't think that you're getting away from me this easy," Andromeda smiled.

"I haven't even spoken to Gregory about this yet," Harry said sitting down at the table.

"You really think that he is going to say no?" Andromeda snorted.

"No, not really," Harry blushed.

"Harry? You here?" Gregory called through their rooms.

"Well now is as good a time as any," ANdromeda blinked. "Gregory, I'm sorry I was just leaving," She smiled as Harry's fiance walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, I hope I wasn't interupting," Gregory looked between them.

"No not at all honestly, I shouldn't have stayed this long, i was only supposed to be dropping Teddy off, luckily Narcissa was running behind, as normal," Andromeda smiled.

"You're going out with Narcissa?" Gregory said brightly.

"Yes, we're having lunch together. Now, I had best be off," Andromeda pressed a kiss to Harry and Teddy's cheeks and then to a surprised Gregory's.

"Lunch that is good, it will make Narcissa's month," Gregory grinned.

"I know, they seem to be making good progress," Harry nodded.

"Everything ok?" Gregory frowned.

"HowaboutifImoveinherewithyou?" Harry blurted out. Even Teddy was blinking up at him a little confused never mind Gregory.

"I'm sorry what?" Gregory asked sitting down next to Harry.

"I have been thiking about things, the way things are going, and well I am here most of the time, and I was just thiking, well it seems a bit silly going back and forth and well I have been thinking about it and wondering if you would mind..." Harry squeaked when Gregory leant forwards to seal their lips together.

"Are you asking if I would mind you living in here permenantly?" Gregory asked when he pulled away.

"Yes," Harry bit his lip.

"You really want to...Merlin yes!" Gregory tugged Harry forwards for anther deep kiss. "Oh sorry Teddy," Gregroy pulled back to kiss the top of Teddy's head when he made an affronted noise as he was squashed between them.

When he looked up Harry was beaming happily at him.

"I love you," He said leaning forward to kiss Harry.

"I love you too," Harry said against his lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry! Harry is it true?!" Marcus called excitedly hurrying as fast as he could into the room.

"Yes, yes I am making beef straganoff," Harry said distractedly as he was chopping enough beef to feed an army.

"What really? Oh wonderful! No...no I meant that you're moving in? Fully, properly," Marcus said happily.

"Yes I am, nearly everything is here anyway," Harry smiled softly.

"Wondeful!" Marcus beamed wrapping his arms around Harry and hugging him tightly

"Marcus!" Harry laughed.

"I'm so happy my boy! This is wonderful, I was hoping that you would move in fully soon. You bring so much life to this old place!" Marcus said.

"Thank you," Harry smiled hugging Marcus back.

"Oh this is so wonderful, all my family under one roof!" Marcus grinned. He blinked when Harry leant over and kissed hs cheek. "Harry?"

"Family...family is something important to me, more important than nearly anything else. I don't really think that I have said it before, but thank you so much for welcoming me into your family, and for making me feel a part of it. It means more to me than you will ever know," Harry said softly.

"Oh Harry, you have become a big part of this family, we're glad to have you, all of us," Marcus sniffed as he tugged Harry into a bone breaking hug.

"Everything ok?" Gregory asked confused as he stepped into the room.

"I was just telling Harry that I am happy he is moving in," Marcus smiled at his grandson.

"Dear Merlin how on the earth did you find out about that already?! I swear these walls have ears," Gregory groaned dropping down into a seat.

"Hard day?" Harry asked concerned.

"I swear they are all idiots! How hard is it to do what I pay them to do?!" Gregory groused.

"Well they do run several massive companies, and they don't have your brains and charm to help them do it," Harry grinned at Gregory's initial scowl and then appeased look. He placed his tea cup down in front of him before pressing his hands into his shoulders and massaged them gently.

"How was the rebuild?" Gregory asked.

"Busy, we're getting there slowly but surely, if nothing else I have a good option in building work," Harry laughed leaning down to kiss Gregory before he moved back to finishing supper.

"So, how much of the wedding have you planned?" Marcus asked casually as he sat down at the table. "Oh don't look at me like that, I am not an idiot," Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Most of it," Harry shrugged.

"And when are you going to put Carina and Hermione out of their misery?" Marcus asked.

"When they stop trying to plan our wedding for us," Gregory smirked,

"In a couple more days, once we get the important things booked," Harry corrected.

"Spoil sport," Gregory grumbled before laughing when Harry threw a bit of raw carrot at his head.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well?" Harry cleared his throat as he held his arms out uncomfortably. He shifted when they just stared back at him without saying anything. "Ok, you seriously have to say something here,"

"Harry!"

"Remus are you crying?" Harry asked concerned.

"You look gorgeous," Remus sniffed hurrying forwards to hug Harry.

"You look lovely, its just...perfect!" Andromeda beamed.

"Looking good little brother," George and Fred chorused.

"Gregory is going to be blown away," Hermione rescued him from Remus' arms to hug him herself.

"He won't know what hit him," Ron nodded.

"Perfect, just gorgoeous, so handsome," Tonks sniffed herself hugging him tightly.

"My grandson is a lucky man," Marcus smiled.

"Honestly it is very unusual to have so many people here," The seamist complained, at least until Marcus levelled him with what Harry had termed the Malfoy glare. He all but sqeaked and hurried over to Harry. "So are you happy with the design?" He coughed.

"Yes it feels comfortable," Harry nodded reaching down to tug gently at the lapels of the white robes. "Are you sure I look..."

"You look perfect!" they all said making Harry smile shyly.

"I like them," Harry nodded brushing his hand along the length of the robes.

"Wonderful, just let me pin your robes and I will get them into the right place," The gentleman smiled.

"You're sure they're not similar to Gregory's?" Harry asked Marcus.

"No, they're quite different in design," Marcus assured him.

"Well then, these are my wedding robes...merlin that sounds really weird to say, so weird," Harry sucked in a quick breath glancing to the side to look at himself in the mirror.

"Its going to be a perfect day," Hermione smiled stepping up to his side as the seamist stepped away.

"We will make sure of it mate," Ron nodded nudging his shoulder in Harry's.

"I can't wait for it!" Harry admitted with a soft smile peering at the image of himself in his wedding robes.


	17. Chapter 17

"Gregory...Gregory...Gregory...we're supposed to be concentrating," Harry laughed nudging his lover off of him only for Gregory to roll back and start pressing kisses over his shoulder again. "Gregory!"

"You're too tempting," Gregoy huffed sliding his hand up Harry's shirt and stroking his side.

"So you're not interested in planning our wedding?" Harry asked. Gregory blinked and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder pouting.

"That's not fair,"

"Aww I'm sorry," Harry poked him in the cheek.

"You aren't sounding truely sympathetic to my pain,"

"Is it a great pain?" Harry asked, his eyes glittering in amusement.

"Yes, it is! Plan my wedding with the man that I love, or take advantage of him laid out topless on our floor looking good enough to eat," Gregory's attention went right back to Harry's body, his lips trailing over his shouder and back.

"You keep putting off picking the food your mum and Hermione will take over again," Harry said. But he rolled over and dropped fully down onto the floor, wrapping his arms around Gregory's neck.

"At this point I am thinking that might not be abad thing, that will keep them happy, we will stop having to worry about who likes what, who has allergies and who is vegitarian. And I can spend my time eating you up," Gregory bent down and gave into the temptation of Harry's lips kissing him deeply, his hand creeping down over Harry's side and to cup his bum.

"Harry, Gregory, the music has come in for the wedding we just need to make a choice on it, and the selection for the wedding band," Ron shouted.

"I have heard this band, they are are wonderful," Draco's voice headed with the others towards the kitchen.

"I have heard of them too, one of my friends grandchildren had them play at their wedding too," Marcus agreed.

"It depends really on what style of music that you want," Carina hummed.

"Do you think if we lie really realy still they wont know we're here?" Gregory muttered against Harry's lips.

"I don't know, but we could try," Harry muttered back.

"Are you two here? Oh Merlin!" Ron yelped covering his eyes.

"There goes that plan," Harry sighed before standing with Gregory's help.

"Boys," Marcus smirked at them when they walked into the room once Harry had pulled a top on.

"Really? You're getting married in two weeks, and you're still all over each other?" Carina snickered.

"I would be worried if we weren't," Gregory snorted wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Your Grandmother and I were about ready to kill each other three weeks before the wedding, though of course we were an arranged marriage and had only really spent more than an hour with each other before it came to the planning of the wedding," Marcus grinned.

"We were working on the music for the wedding," Harry said putting his pad down onto the kitchen table where they had taken up residence.

"Clearly," Ron snorted.

"Gregory got distracted!" Harry defended.

"I'm a bad influence," Gregory nodded, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"A very bad influence, I am glad that you finally admit it!" Harry smiled brightly.

"Where did you get up to?" Hermione asked, her cheeks burning red as she avoided looking at them.

"Not very far really," Harry sighed.

"Well the food..." Carina started to say.

"All sorted," Gregory said quickly.

"Really?" Harry, Carina and Marcus said at the same time.

"Yes, i wanted it to be a surprise, Keith is going to cater for us, and he is going to plan the menu if we said the dietary needs for anyone with allergies," Grgeory said a little nervously.

"Really?!" Harry beamed.

"Yes is that ok?" Gregory double checked even though Harry's smile said it all.

"You are so romantic!" Harry laughed turning and pressing a sweet kiss to Gregory's lips. "His restaurant was our first date! Of course its ok that he caters for us! His food is amazing too,"

"Are you sure that is what you want to go fo..."

"Yes!" Harry and Gregory firmly interupted Hermione.

"Fine," She huffed shuffling a set of papers underneath the pile in front of her.

"We do need advise on the music though," Gregory offered. "We have our first dance sorted, but the rest of the music we are struggling. We want lighter music for while we are eating, and then for the evening dance we want a mixture of fun and traditional dancing,"

"We can work with that!" Hermione, Carina and Marcus each drew out a list making Harry eye Gregory, silently asking if they could run for it. Draco and Ron were both edging back from the table.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm going to die, this is the most dangerous thing I have ever seen, you can not expect me to risk my life!" Draco rambled as he stared wide eyed at the structure in front of him.

"Don't be so dramatic Draco! It looks fun!" Marcus beamed hurrying over to the rollarcoaster and climbing into the cart with a speed that impressed Harry. Grinning Harry hurried over as well holding tightly onto Gregory's hand and tugging the wide eyed man behind him. His brave fiance grabbing his nephew and forcefully dragging him along too.

"Harry this really does not look safe!" Gregory gulped as the thin metal bar fell over their laps, the only thing holding them into the car.

"Harry I have to agree!" Ron coughed gripping onto the front of the car.

"Honestly Ron, you fly around hundreds of feet in the air on a thing stick with nothing holding you in place and going at stupid speeds, and you are worried about this?!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Three pairs of eyes widened as the roller coaster started moving forwards.

"Yes! Have a bit of fun!" Carina chuckled leaning over the side as they started climbing the track.

"Grandmother, sit back in the cart!" Draco pleaded grabbing for her.

"This is interesting," Lucius coughed, peering nervously over the side.

"Its going to get good in a minute!" Hermione said excitedly as they got the top of the track.

"Why are we stopping, has something gone wrong?" Gregory asked worried.

"Nope, nothing is wrong, its for the anticipation, but I would sit back," Harry grinned.

Harry, Hermione, Carina and Marcus were all laughing gripping their sides as they walked away from the roller coaster, Gregory, Draco, Ron and Lucius had screamed their way right around the track, holding onto the bar in front of them for dear life, though Hermione and Harry were also laughing at the fact that Marcus and Carina had gone around with their arms up in the air copying the muggles and laughing the whole time.

"That was wonderful, where to next?" Marcus asked excitedly, linking arms with Harry.

"How about the swinging ship?" Harry suggested.

"That looks a little better," Gregory nodded.

"I want to go on that next!" Carina pointed to one of the rides that was currently tipping its passengers vertically in the air to floor and spinning fast enough that they were a blur.

"And that one!" Marcus pointed to another that was plunging its passengers into a hole in the ground.

"Can't we go on that next?" Lucius pouted pointing to the ferris wheel.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry smiled and hummed happily as Gregory ran his fingers through his hair where he was lying on the grass with his head on his fiancé's lap. They had stopped to have their picnic and then they were heading to a couple more rides. They had come here to spend a little time just relaxing and having a bit of fun as the tension of the wedding plans built up, and those that were the biggest part of helping to plan the wedding had come with them.

"Its not funny!" Lucius huffed glaring at his brother who was grinning cockily at him.

"I have never heard you hit that pitch before, not even when Mikhail created that..."

"Stop right there!" Lucius snapped.

"Created that what?" Draco asked looking between the two of them eagerly.

"Clown!" Gregory said quickly before Lucius could stop him.

"You're scared of clowns?" Harry grinned.

"No!" Lucius snapped.

"Is that where my clown toy went when I was little? The one Pansy's mum got me, that was my favourite!" Draco pouted.

"No, you left it somewhere!" Lucius said quickly, looking more than a little shifty for them to believe him.

"Are you feeling any better?" Hermione tried to hide her laughter as she peered down at her own fiancé lying in her lap groaning slightly.

"No! I feel sick! I'm going on no more rides!" Ron moaned pitifully.

"I really don't understand, you have done drops that make me feel ill on your broom!" Hermione shook her head.

"Its not the same thing at all!" Draco defended making Harry smirk.

"Exactly, its completely different!" Ron nodded.

"I think its wonderful!" Carina laughed nudging Marcus.

"Mother," Lucius groaned.

"Wait till I tell the others you wouldn't go on rides your mother would," Marcus snickered.

"Whose good idea was this?" Ron asked leaning around to glare at Harry who just grinned back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry?" The dark haired young man blinked at the familiar voice, turning to his bedroom door.

"In here Remi!" He called, the werewolf walked into the room with a small smile when he saw Harry sitting on the bed staring at his wedding robes. "Did I forget you were coming around? I swear if its not to do with flowers, music, ribbon colour or vows it flies out of my head," Harry grimaced.

"No, I just thought I would stop by and spend a little time with you, I know grgeory is away till the morning," Remus said sitting down next to Harry, looking to the robes hung up on the side of the wardrobe too.

"Thank you, my mind has been spinning without him here," Harry admitted curling his legs up and leaning into Remus who immedietly wrapped his arm around his cub.

"Cold feet?" the werewolf asked concerned.

"Not really, just...overwhelmed I guess. I would marry him tonight if I could, but everything has happened so quickly at the same time, and I'm getting married! I can't believe I'm getting married in a week," Harry laughed.

"I'm so happy you have found someone who looks at you the way Gregory does," Remus squeezed him slightly.

"I know, I never thought anyone would to be honest," Harry hummed.

"They would be so proud of you you know, all three of them," Remus smiled when Harry looked at him wide eyed.

"I sometimes think, they're Malfoys," Harry bit his lip.

"They would love Gregory, if not simply for the way he looks at you and the way he treats you but the fact they aren't anywhere near what we all believed Malfoys to be," Remus shook his head.

"I wish..they could be there," Harry sighed cuddling into Remus.

"Do you remember what SIrius used to say? The ones that love us never really leave us, they will always be with us in here," Remus touched over Harry's heart smiling as watery green eyes looked at him but Harry was also smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you're here with me Remi," Harry smiled.

"I love you cub," Remus sniffed slightly.

"Remi, will you give me away?" Harry asked softly.

"Really?!" Remus asked wide eyed.

"Yes, I really want you to be the one to walk down the aisle with me," Harry looked properly at Remus.

"I would be honoured," Remus beamed hugging Harry tightly until he squeeked. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Its ok," Harry laughed.

"Thank you so much Harry, you have no idea what this means to me," Remus admitted softly.

"I wouldn't want anyone else with me," Harry smiled.

"Come on, lets get something to eat," Remus tugged Harry to his feet, reaching out to carefully put the wedding robes away again.

"That sounds like a plan!" Harry bounced to his feet and wrapped his arm through Remus' tugging him to the kitchen.


	18. Wedding Day

"Harry? Harry!" Gregory whispered shaking the younger man in his arms gently. Harry grumbled and tucked himself into a tighter ball in Gregory's arms. "Harry,"

"Gregory? What?" Harry mumbled cracking one green open to glare at Gregory. The blonde man fought his smile back, Harry looked like an angry kitten, especially with his black hair falling around his face the face it was.

"Harry, you know I love you right?" Gregory asked slowly making Harry fully open his eyes.

"Yes," Harry said slowly rolling over to face Gregory.

"Sorry my brain has been taking over, I just wanted to say before tomorrow...I really and truly love you. I wish that I had had you in my life sooner, since I met you I have not been happier. You have made life so much brighter and given my future so much hope,"

"Where is this coming from?" Harry asked slightly concerned, wriggling an arm free of the covers to cup Gregory's cheek.

"I just needed to tell you, tomorrow is going to be mad, and we're not going to get much peace until night. I just need you to know how much I love you, and that I will spend the rest of our lives together loving you," Gregory moved forward to press their lips together.

Harry was still a little sleep heavy and a little foggy, and Gregory could taste that in their kiss, he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth when he opened his mouth in offering.

"I can't wait to marry you and have the rest of our lives together," Harry hummed when they parted. "But you need to sleep if you are going to look Malfoy fabulous tomorrow,"

"Malfoy fabulous?" Gregory snickered even as he allowed Harry to tug him back under the covers and crawled half over his lover's body to rest on top of him.

"Its what me and Neville call the whole thing you guys have going on, looking perfect and preened," Harry said tiredly pressing his nose into Gregory's neck.

"Malfoy fabulous. Wait till I tell Lucius," Gregory snickered.

"Marcus liked it," Harry mumbled already nodding off again.

"Of course he would," Gregory rolled his eyes hugging Harry a little closer as he felt sleep dragging him under.

"I love you," Harry muttered more asleep than awake. Gregory smiled contently to himself, allowing Harry's soft breaths to pull him under too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'll see you in a few hours," Gregory grabbed Harry round the waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Love you, see you soon," Harry pulled him in for another kiss.

"Alright love birds break it up and get it moving!" Lucius rolled his eyes grabbing hold of Gregory and pulling him towards the door with Mikhail and Carina's help, while Hermione and Remus hustled Harry back into the bedroom.

"Love you!" Gregory called just as he was shoved out into the hallway.

"Alright, you in the shower, have a really good clean and here are the herbs," Hermione shoved the pouch into his hands and nudged him towards the bathroom.

"I feel sickly," Harry groaned.

"Its just the thought of standing in front of people," Andromeda smiled kissing his cheek.

"Its just nerves," Remus nodded smiling.

"I will make you some tea and dry toast to eat after your shower," Tonks nudged his shoulder before hurrying into the kitchen with Teddy on her hip.

"Is everything ready? I feel like I have forgotten something!" Harry fretted even as they nudged him even closer to the bathroom.

"Hey, as long as you and Gregory are here and you have the rings nothing else matters," Ron smiled. "You have the rings right?"

"Yes I have the rings, they're there," Harry smiled a little. "I feel really stupid,"

"Its your wedding day, if you weren't nervous I would be worried!" Remus chuckled.

"I spent the morning of my wedding shaking so much I nearly spilt tea all over my wedding dress," Andromeda said fondly.

"I just can't believe we're doing this,"

"Its going to go perfectly, the day will be beautiful and at the end of it you will be married to the man you love," Neville said walking over and hugging him. "Now get your arse in the shower!"

"Alright alright, I'm going, before one of you try and get in with me!" Harry huffed amused turning and finally walking into the bathroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry brushed his hands down his wedding robes slightly reverently, sighing happily as he looked at them on the hanger one last time before he put them on. The shower and tea and toast had helped to settle his stomach. He was feeling a lot calmer and less panicked, though excitement was now coursing through him, especially as the sound of work going on outside their window to set things up for the wedding.

"Hey hunny," Andromeda stepped into the room and walked over to him, wrapping her arm around him as she too looked at his robes. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, it just feels a little surreal to think that tonight I will be married to Gregory," Harry smiled.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much, you were right it was just a little burst of nerves,"

"It happens to everyone, I think if you are not a little nervous before you're wedding there is something wrong," Andromeda laughed. "You're going to look so handsome today,"

"Thank you for being here," Harry said softly turning to look at her.

"Its me that needs to thank you for letting me be a part of your life, for letting me be a part of this," Andromeda kissed his cheek. "Now I am going to open that door and let the wolves descend, we're going to get you ready for your wedding,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry? Could I have a quick word please?" Marcus popped his head into the rooms just as Harry was laughing with Ron and Hermione at the kitchen table. They were still in their dressing robes.

"Of course," Harry stood and followed Marcus out into the corridor and down to Gregory's library. The older man seated himself in one of the armchairs in the room and waited for Harry to sit himself on the love seat that he and Gregory had spent hours curled up together.

"Now Harry, I know you know that I am very fond of you. And I have already told you how much of an impact you have had coming into our lives. But I wanted to have a little chat before the wedding,"

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked a little concerned.

"Oh yes of course! Its nothing bad I promise. I just wanted to say, before the madness of the wedding where we won't get a moment in private...thank you. Thank you so much for everything that you have done for this family, you have managed to make everything a little brighter for us and a little better. I would say some twoddle about welcoming you to the family today, but you are already family, today is just making it official. Harry, I love Gregory, that boy has an honest heart and one of the lightest souls any Malfoy has possessed for a long time. And seeing him so happy and so in love, it means more than you will ever know. And Harry, I love you too. You are a kind and generous young man with more love in your little finger than most people have in their life. You have made my life...so much happier and so much fuller since you have come into it. You may not be my Grandson by blood, but by Merlin you are my Grandson, and I want you to know that I will go to the ends of the earth and back for you if you needed me," Marcus choked up a little wiping his eyes before chuckling a little embarrassed.

Harry however stood and moved across the space between them. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Marcus tightly, the older man hugging back just as fiercely.

"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that, thank you...Granddad," Harry glanced up cautiously to see Marcus beaming at him.

"Come lets get you back so you can finish getting ready for the wedding, before Hermione hunts us down," Marcus snickered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How are you getting on?" Ron called through the door.

"I think I am done!" Harry called back. Hermione, Ron and Remus stepped inside. Tonks and Andromeda had gone to Narcissa to get dressed themselves for the wedding, and because Narcissa had wanted to see Teddy in the baby robes that she had bought for him specially.

"Oh wow," Remus grinned.

"Harry," Hermione sniffed hurrying forwards to throw her arms around Harry.

"You look beautiful!" He said hugging her back. Her purple robes were gorgeous and she looked totally stunning in it. "You're looking quite stunning yourself," he wriggled his eyebrows at Ron who actually blushed. Huffing he shoved Harry gently before clapping him on the shoulder.

"What about me?" Remus asked with a mock pout holding his arms out.

"Remi, talk about hot stuff, if I was a little older and you weren't like my uncle/father!" Harry whistled.

"I'm nearly the same age as Gregory!' Remus huffed making them all laugh. "Cheeky brats,"

"Its nearly time to head down," Hermione said softly.

"Ok," Harry nodded and stepped over to his dresser. He brushed his fingers over the flowers that Gregory had sent him at the start of their courting, well preserved with magic still and sitting in their bedroom, making both of them smile frequently. He picked up his necklace and put it on, he had worn it every day since Gregory had sent it to him. He tucked it into his robes, placing his hand over the necklace and closed his eyes thinking on everything that he and Gregory had been through since te older man had sent him the necklace and the flowers.

"Harry?" Remus touched his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Your father wore this on his wedding day, I managed to get it back. He wanted to give it to you on your wedding day, he spoke about it after you were born, so I held onto it to pass it over at the right time," Remus held out the ornate wooden box to Harry before taking Hermione and Ron out the room.

Harry turned the box in his hands for a moment working up the courage to open the box, while fighting down the lump in his throat. clearing his throat he finally built himself up and flipped open the wooden box. The first thing that caught his eyes was the beautiful wizard's watch that was inside. Fuelled by magic it would tell you the time anywhere in the world that you asked it to, it would also show you coordinations to help with apparition, and could be transformed into a port key with damaging the magical properties of the watch, one of the few magical items that could have repeated port key magic cast upon it. It was a beautiful watch, golden, of course, with rubies in the hour marks, the hands were delicately carved pieces of gold, but when he looked closer he noticed both hands had lilies in the centre of them, and the point was the shape of a lily leaf. Feeling his eyes well up he noticed a carving on the inside of the boxes lid and tilted it to see it better.

To our darling son, James. We can't believe she finally said yes. 

Laughing brightly at the slight insight more into his grandparents he slipped the watch from the box and closed it around his wrist. It hesitated for a second before the magic recognised him and re-sized to fit his wrist perfectly. Looking at himself once more in the mirror he smiled at the sight before nodding his head and turning to meet the others and head down to get married.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Now there is a little something that we need to tell you before we go out there," Ron said with a serious face just as they entered the conservatory where they were to wait for their cue.

"Oh Merlin, what now?" Harry groaned having visions of invading reporters to Death Eaters.

"Nothing bad just hard headed Weasley boys," Hermione laughed.

"What do you mean?' Harry frowned in confusion.

"Never mind there is our cue, off you go," Remus nudged them as the white sparks lit up the sky.

"Remus? What's going on?" Harry asked as Hermione and Ron stepped out arm in arm to walk down the aisle. He couldn't see the area that they had set up for the wedding ceremony from here as the line of hedges blocked the view. The red carpet would lead the way through and into the marquee that had been set up ith heating charms to protect everyone from the winter weather. Snow was falling lazily outside, giving a peaceful, almost otherworldly feel to the day.

"Don't worry about it," Reus smiled holding out his arm for Harry to take. Narrowing his eyes at the same Harry sighed and relaxed realising that it wasn't going to be anything bad. He stepped up to Remus and slid his arm through the werewolf's taking in a deep breath. "Ok?" Remus smiled.

"More than," Harry grinned.

"Well then shall we?" Remus said and stepped forwards only to pause and turn when Harry didn't step with him.

"Remus, I'm glad you're here with me. I love you, you know that right?" Harry said softly.

"What brought that on?" Reus' eyes were bright and happy.

"It seems to be the day for it. I just wanted you to know, how much you mean to me," Harry said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too cub, now lets go and get you married," Remus hugged him briefly but tightly, before they rescued their position and stepped outside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gregory shuffled nervously in place, tugging on the lapels of his robes as he glanced over his shoulder towards where Harry would come from. Everyone was already seated and waiting in the rows that they had set up. The scent of roses was heavenly in the air.

In the end they had managed to win for their simple wedding. A white marquee was set up in the rose garden, it was made out of simple white lace that was beautiful still, they had chairs set up in four rows on either side of the aisle, white cushioned ones with silver bows on the back. Different flowers in shades of blue were twined around the marquee. And around the alter he was standing in front of white roses and blue ipheion were twined together along with ivy. Harry and he had stood here yesterday morning side by side and conjured the alter and the flowers to grow around it as was traditional, only their magic would be allowed in this area.

There was a quiet peace to the area even as magic hummed in the air in expectation of what was about to happen. It was set up exactly as they had wanted it, and he could not stop shuffling in excitement and nerves. Lucius and Mikhail were looking at him with barely hidden amusement as he gave another shuffle. He could hear his grandfather snickering openly behind him while his mother, Andromeda and Narcissa were nattering away excitedly.

The priest stepped up to the alter and smiled warmly at Gregory, he had performed the birth blessings for himself, Lucius, Mikhail, Marcus, Selene, Tiberius, Draco, Orlandus and Phoenix. He had been the one to marry Lucius and Narcissa, Marcus and Leander and Mikhail and Mikhail and Julia. Harry had agreed straight away when Gregory had told him of the priest and asked that he be the one to marry them. He was smiling at Gregory like a proud family member, which at this point he practically was. He looked at Gregory who nodded to show he was ready. Straight away white sparks lit up the sky singling to Harry and is party that they were ready to start.

He took one more breath before turning to look down the aisle. He could see out the corner of his eyes all of their friends and family turning to look as well. And then Ron and Hermione stepped into view, walking down the aisle together looking quite stunning themselves in their wedding robes, and complimenting each other nicely. Both of them grinned widely at him as they reached their spot and stepped to the side to wait for Harry, Ron giving him a small thumbs up which made him smile as well.

And then Harry stepped into view. He had never looked more stunning or gorgeous to Gregory's eyes as he did at that moment walking towards him, arm in arm with a proud and beaming Remus. But he had eyes for no one but Harry right at that moment. Their eyes met and held as Harry walked towards him, and everything for a moment seemed to stop. He was marrying the man that he was in love with, they were actually getting married. He had never expected to be standing here.

Remus touched his arm before taking Harry's hand and placing it inside his own. He gave a faint sniff as he kissed Harry's cheek before he moved back down the steps to go and stand next to Ron and Hermione. Harry squeezed his hand gently as they moved closer together, taking a moment just to look at each other and appreciate this moment, only then did they turn to the priest who was waiting patiently for them.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Gregory and Harry, they have come here today willingly to embrace mother magic and to ask her blessing on this day to bond them together,"

Gregory tightened his hand around Harry's, not able to stop his smile from getting even wider.

"Gregory, do you promise to respect and care for Harry as long as you live. Do you promise to love and care for him, to be there for him through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health. Do you vow to be loyal to him, and never break the trust with which he is entrusting you on this day?"

"I do," Gregory nodded quickly.

"Harry,do you promise to respect and care for Gregory as long as you live. Do you promise to love and care for him, to be there for him through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health. Do you vow to be loyal to him, and never break the trust with which he is entrusting you on this day?"

"I do!" Harry said a little breathlessly. His heart was doing something interesting in his chest at this moment.

"Please turn to each other and join hands," The priest looked between them.

They turned and joined their free hands together taking another chance to smile at each other. The priest removed a piece of white ribbon from the altar and laid it over their hands, before taking the mixture of water and herbs that he had mixed. this got poured over their hands and then splashed around them, and almost straight away they could feel the air becoming more pure.

"Gregory, do you vow your magic to Harry, will you bond it with him here and willingly twine yours together with him in a bond that will last a lifetime?"

"I will," Gregory nodded. At his words the half of the ribbon hanging over his hand moved and wrapped around their hands in a couple of loops.

"Harry, do you vow your magic to Gregory, will you bond it with him here and willingly twine yours together with him in a bond that will last a lifetime?"

"I will," Harry smiled. His end of the ribbon moved and wrapped around their hands. It met the end of the first part and sealed back together, a faint glow starting to get brighter.

"Gregory and Harry have promised their lives, magic and love here in front of you all. Who here gives Gregory away?" The Priest looked up.

"I do," Carina stood and made her way over to them, with a warm smile and with tears in his eyes she touched her wand to the ribbon her magic making it glow a little brighter.

"And who stands with you?"

"We do," Lucius and Mikhail stepped forwards and touched their wands to the ribbon. Lucius met Harry's eyes and smiled warmly at him, nodding his head before he took his place again.

"And who here gives Harry away?"

"I do," Remus stepped forwards and touched his wand to the ribbon, he gave a little sniff and dabbed his eyes with what Harry thought was Andromeda's hanky as he stepped back into place. The glow of the ribbon was now nearly too bright to look at.

"And who here stands for him?"

"We do!" Hermione and Ron stepped forwards, their part in the ceremony now making the ribbon glow brighter still.

"Their marriage has been freely and lovingly blessed by their family. Gregory, Harry, allow your magic to be free,"

Harry closed his eyes and let loose his magic as Marcus had spent endless hours teaching him to do. He heard gasps from the crowd before concentrated firmly on making sure that he did this properly.

Hermione grinned at Ron and nudged him nodding towards the stunned looking Malfoys. Even in this moment Harry managed to stun them. Teddy gave a happy squeal and gurgle from the crowd as he recognised his godfather's magic, clapping his hands excitedly. Gregory's magic was a beautiful and stunning electric blue, Harry's however was what caused the reaction, a beautiful glittering, moving golden shade, is magic surrounded and danced playfully with Gregory's magic, surrounding it lovingly and protectively.

Their magic settled down and around their hands, seeping into the ribbon which glowed blindingly for a second and then disappeared into their hands.

"Gregory, please place your ring on Harry's finger as a symbol of the unending love that you have for him," The Priest directed once their magic was settled.

Gregory took the ring from Lucius and slipped it onto Harry's finger, lifting his hand and kissing the ring there before lowering his hand.

"Harry please place your ring on Gregory's finger as a symbol of the unending love that you have for him,"

Harry took the ring from Hermione and slipped it onto Gregory's finger, sucking in a deep breath as he realised that that was it, they were married.

"I now pronounce you bonded. You may kiss the groom," The Priest beamed.

A laughter went out as Gregory tugged Harry against him and kissed him firmly, Harry only being able to hold on and kiss back as best he could. They pulled away however at the sound of musical bells, opening their eyes they looked up to see fireworks exploding over their heads, but instead of loud bangs it was the sound of bells. Suddenly the mutterings about Weasley boys made sense and Harry turned to grin at the Weasley twins as a cheer went up among the crowd once again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was in a little bit of a daze, he was standing next to Gregory in front of their favourite seat having his picture taken. He was staring into Gregory's deep blue eyes, and all that could go around his head was that this man was his husband, actually his husband.

They had had what felt like a few thousand pictures taken already, and his smile was beginning to hurt a little, though he did not think that he could stop smiling either as the word husband buzzed around his head.

"Ok, I will head back and get some pictures of the family, I won't need you for at least ten minutes," The camera man smiled knowingly at them before turning and hurrying away.

Gregory made a faint noise before he grabbed Harry and tugged him into another kiss. This wasn't the sweet and chaste kisses that they had exchanged for the pictures, or the gentler kiss when they had been announced married. This kiss was demanding and hungry, something that Harry returned with equal hunger, holding onto Gregory's tightly and kissing back a fiercely. Kissing his husband back just as fiercely.

"What is the smile for?" Gregory asked pulling back a little.

"We're married, you're my husband now," Harry beamed.

"For now and always," Gregory sighed contently.

"We did it, we actually did it," Harry laughed pulling Gregory in for another kiss.

"How does it feel Mr Malfoy-Potter?"

"Pretty good Mr Malfoy-Potter,"

Gregory laughed and swept Harry off his feet, sinning them around in a tight hug. Over their head fireworks were still exploding in golden, silver and blue sparks trickling down to land in a fine dusting on the floor around the whole garden.

But Harry and Gregory were aware of none of this as they stood in each other's arms kissing and revelling in the fact that they were married. They were finally married.


	19. Honeymoon part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N I have started a Facebook account to keep you updated on where I am with my stories, give snippets of upcoming chapters, to share ideas and any suggestions or questions you guys want to ask. It's also for everyone to geek out. If you want to add me, please do, I am Destiny Slay, I have set it up as a personal account rather than a fan page.

Harry tilted his head back as he felt the night breeze brushing passed his face, the smell of spices and herbs, of heat and sea were heavy on the air around him. There were voices chattering, laughing and calling to each other a little bit away from where he was standing. Even though he was blindfolded he was fairly sure that he was once again standing on Gregory's boat.

They had finished their evening with their friends and family, laughing and dancing, Narcissa and Andromeda had shown everyone up by performing an amazing quick step together, while Ron bless him had tried his best to waltz Hermione around the floor and had failed, her beaming smile and happy laughter had cheered him up though. Marcus had stolen Harry from 5 dances with Gregory until his husband, his husband, had snarled at his grandfather and told him to go get his own husband, only to start snarling when Tiberius had laughingly whisked Harry away for a spin around the dancefloor while he was distracted. Gregory had thrown his hands up when their next dance had been interrupted by Carina. Harry had been laughing so hard he had barely been any use dancing with his new mum in law.

It had been an amazing day, Harry had loved every second of it. Through it all, not matter where they were he and Gregory had met each other's eyes every few seconds, not wanting to let the other out of their sight. He was sure that neither of them had stopped smiling since they had said their vows, his cheeks were actually starting to hurt, but he could not stop the overwhelming happiness that was running through him. He was married. To a man he loved with all his heart. He had an extended family that he loved and felt at home with.

He started a little before humming when lips brushed over his cheeks right under the blindfold, and then to his lips.

"What are you smiling so widely for?" Gregory asked softly, his fingers dancing along Harry's waist.

"Life is perfect," He sighed contently leaning back into his husband's strong body.

"Yes, it is. Not much longer and I will take the blindfold off," Gregory promised before moving away again.

Once their night had finished they had said a long round of goodbyes to everyone, lots of hugs, kisses and promises to write or floo. And then Gregory had placed the blindfold over his eyes and apparated them away for their month-long honeymoon. The had landed on the boat, and Gregory had led him to the front before disappearing to make the last-minute preparations. Harry had no idea what they would be doing for their honeymoon, Gregory had insisted on planning it all for them.

He started when the engines started up and they moved, the wind picked up and started playing with the ends of his hair, tousling it more than it probably already was. It must had been a good fifteen minutes before strong arms wrapped around him again, turning him around and capturing his lips. He groaned slightly and twisted his fingers through golden hair unfalteringly, the move automatic now, and sank himself into the kiss. Without seeing Gregory, it somehow felt more intimate and sensual, the taste of Gregory, of the slightly bitter whisky he had been drinking, and the sweetness of their wedding cake all enhanced on his own tongue.

They parted far too soon for Harry's liking, but then Gregory's fingers were tugging at the knot of the blindfold and pulling it away from his eyes. He gasped at the sight of the boat, white roses and fairy lights had been twined around the railings of the whole boat. They were standing on the deck which had a mattress in the centre covered with silk sheets and cushions, and surrounding it little orbs of light were glittering prettily casting a glow over the sleeping space. And covering every inch of the deck were thousands upon thousands of red rose petals.

He looked up at Gregory wide eyed after he had taken everything in, unable to believe how beautiful it was. "I wanted our first proper time together, our first night as husbands to be special," Gregory admitted softly.

"This is definitely perfect," Harry sighed wrapping his arms around Gregory's waist and pressed his cheek to his chest.

"Well for the next month we will be sailing around Greece and then along Italy, and finishing up in the south of France,"

"Oh Merlin, that's amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you," Harry gasped throwing his arms around Gregory's neck and pressing kisses all over his face and lips.

"I promised you that I would show you the world, this is the start of it. And it will be just the two of us," Gregory pressed his lips to Harry's.

"You're sailing us?" Harry grinned.

"Yes, and we have an international permit, so we can stop wherever we like, see what we like, go where we like," Gregory grinned. "I stocked up on tourist books for all the places we   
will be going passed, so tomorrow we can sit together and plan out the things we want to see, places we want to visit,"

"Gregory, this is...this is amazing, thank you," Harry said softly. His already over full heart felt as though it were swelling even more with love.

"I wanted this to be special, you deserve special," Gregory shook his head combing his fingers through Harry's hair. "And now, I really want to take you out of those robes,"

"I'm nervous," Harry laughed.

"Good nervous?" Gregory asked concerned.

"Yes, definitely good nervous. It's just so silly, all we have done together, we're married! And I'm nervous,"

"It's not silly. I'm a little nervous myself to be honest, I want this to be perfect," Gregory admitted.

"You're here, I'm here. It's already perfect," Harry assured him sweetly.

"You're right," Gregory said softly, with a loving smile. He pulled Harry closer and pulled him into a deep kiss, easily distracting him from his nerves as they lost themselves in the   
kiss once again. This, this was natural, perfect, and for Harry like coming home.

The two of them were so lost in their kiss that Harry didn't realise that they had moved onto the bed, and Gregory had stripped them both down to their underwear, he only realised when his husband's hand moved down to cup him bum. He gasped into the blonde's mouth and arched closer, needing...wanting more.

"Gregory, please," Harry gasped.

"Don't worry, I will take care of you," Gregory promised.

Tenderly he laid Harry down flat on the soft coverings, sealing their lips a few more times before he moved to sweep his way down along Harry's jaw. The younger man gasped and twitched in his husband's grip, humming as those lips moved down his neck, sucking gently on the skin. He traced the path down to Harry's chest, giving careful attention to as much of it as he could before his lips found perky nipples.

Harry felt as though he were going mad, his skin was on fire and he was so hard it felt like it should hurt. He was burning with desire, and he ached for Gregory between his legs. 

The groan Gregory let out when he tugged his hair to pull him away from his nipples did nothing to help matters either.

"Gregory, I need you, please, I need you!" Harry begged, writhing on their bed.

"I'm here," Gregory's voice was several octaves lower than normal, and when he looked up at Harry his eyes were practically black with desire. He looked gorgeous as well, simply gorgeous. Like a Greek god, the moonlight and glow from the lights around the boat made his golden skin glow heavenly, his golden hair looked like a silk shower. He was looking at Harry with so much love, so much passion that Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"No, more I need you inside me!" Harry begged.

"I cannot say no to that," Gregory breathed out breathlessly. Their lips sealed together once again and Harry groaned into when Gregory removed their underwear. There was a relief   
of skin on skin contact, and Gregory trembled slightly underneath Harry's hands when he felt his young husband utter the lubrication and stretching spell against his lips. "Harry!"

"I don't want to wait," Harry shook his head.

"You're going to kill me,"

"La petite Mort," Harry gasped as Gregory pressed three fingers slowly inside of him, testing and feeling, his eyes drinking in the sight of Harry arching in pleasure.

"Indeed," Gregory groaned as he moved to press himself between Harry's milky pale legs, and rested himself against his entrance.

Their eyes met, and everything seemed to pause for a moment, that moment hanging between them as they absorbed that this was the final step. Harry's chest was heaving slightly as he wrapped his arms around Gregory's neck and tilted his lower half just slightly to press himself down onto his husband's hard erection.

Gregory gripped him tightly, one hand on his hip, the other wrapping under his back, and he pressed into him with exquisite pressure, inch by inch burying himself into Harry's warmth. The Malfoy had to hold on tightly and drop his head onto Harry's shoulder as he fought from just thrusting mindlessly as his body demanded he do. He wanted this to last, their first time together, and he wanted to watch Harry come undone.

Harry writhed like a wild thing underneath him as they moved together, his fingers biting into Gregory's back as they moved together. The younger man's legs were wrapped around Gregory's waist and his beautiful voice were crying out in pleasure, driving his husband's own desire and pleasure higher and higher. They were moving together in perfect sync, and the dark haired younger man felt as though he were going mad with pleasure as Gregory found his prostate.

Finally, though Gregory could not hold on any longer, it was too perfect, and too much pleasure, he reached between their sweat slicked bodies to grasp Harry in his hand, and that was all it took. With a soft cry Harry spilled into his hand and between their bodies, the warm, hot grip of Harry's body around his own finished Gregory off, and with a loud cry of pleasure he spilled himself inside his husband, pressing deeply and holding himself there for as long as he could.

They both collapsed onto the bed together, and Harry pulled the covers up around the two of them as they lay cuddling beneath the stars. He smiled as he realised that there were heating charms over the silk sheets to keep them warm in the cool night air. It was beautiful, lying beneath the stars with the soft lighting glittering around them. Gregory was warm, and perfect against his side as they both caught their breaths.

They lay exchanging lazy kisses for a little while before Harry pulled back and pressed his hand to Gregory's face, stroking his fingers over those beloved features.

"What?" Gregory asked with a tired smile.

"I love you, so much," Harry sighed contently.

"I love you too Harry. Here is to the rest of our lives," Gregory pulled him closer for one last kiss before they cuddled together under the covers to go to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gregory groaned and shifted slightly, before giving in and poking his head out of the covers, they were still moving as he had spelled the boat to do, but Harry was not at his side.  
"Good morning Mr Malfoy-Potter," Harry said.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy-Potter," Gregory grinned lazily. He sat up a little to see Harry walking towards him with a large tray. Gregory groaned when he realised that Harry was wearing only his own shirt from the day before, which lay just passed his thighs.

"I thought you may be hungry after all that exercise yesterday," Harry said placing the tray on the bed by Gregory's legs before setting down next to him.

"Last night definitely tired me out," Gregory grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"I was talking about the dancing, pervert!" Harry gasped in mock horror. He laughed when Gregory pounded on him, pressing kisses all over his face.

"Are you sore?" Gregory asked concerned.

"No, you were gentle. I was a little tense but when I started moving it was fine," Harry assured him. He smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a sweet kiss. "It was perfect, thank you,"

"We have the rest of our lives to enjoy each other now as well," Gregory beamed.

They settled comfortably onto the bed and tucked into the big breakfast Harry had made them, alternating between feeding each other and pressing kisses to each other wherever they could reach.

Once they were done Gregory summoned the tourist books he had collected and spread them out around them. They got comfortable, Harry settled between Gregory's legs with his back pressed against his chest, and they started flicking through them together.

Harry had not had so much fun in a long time, they were laughing and joking, reading through everything and talking about the things that they wanted to do and see. Gregory advised some of the places that he knew Harry would like that he had visited before, he also showed Harry some of the places that he wanted to visit.

They lay there most of the morning, Gregory leaving only every now and then to make sure that they were still on course, or direct them through a more difficult patch. During one of these times Harry stretched out languidly on their bed, closing his eyes with a sigh as he felt the sun shining down on him, the warmth caressing his skin as the wind did the same. He felt bonelessly content, and overflowing with happiness. He opened one eye and looked at the ring sitting on his finger, admiring as the sun bounced off the metal.  
He started with a laugh with his hand was suddenly captured, Gregory standing over him with a smile brighter than any Harry had ever been gifted with from the other man. His husband lifted the captured hand and pressed a kiss to each fingertip, to his knuckles, and then pressed a kiss to the ring he had placed on Harry hand only the day before.

The younger hummed in appreciation as Gregory released his hand and instead laid himself over his husband, settling comfortably between Harry's eagerly parted legs and drew him in for a drugging kiss. They both gasped when Gregory's naked hardness pressed against Harry's still loose entrance, and with a gentle nudge questioned whether Harry wanted him again. It was a silly question, and the lubrication spell being uttered against his lips was his answer.

Their books were floated absently off the bed as the two got lost in each other, enjoying their first day together married properly.

Though Harry was glad for all the privacy spells around the boat when he nearly had a heart attack as a large yacht went passed them not long after they had finished and were snuggling together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry sighed contently as he laced his and Gregory's fingers together as they walked along the cobbled stairs streets of Athens. It was beautiful, absolutely stunning, And clearly a completely different world. They had just finished with the Parthenon. The ruins themselves were stunning, still intact, it felt as they were walking through history. There were dozens of building to look at, and a few that they could go into.

He smiled a little amused as Gregory reeled off another fact from the tourist book he had his nose buried in. Apparently, Julia's warning had been something he should have listened to, his husband was a serious tourist. But it was all interesting facts, and he was enjoying walking through the city with Gregory, taking in the beauty and learning more about it. Their first trip of their honeymoon was going pretty well.

Gregory had apparated them onto land when they had docked in the harbour, and they had taken a slow walk into the city. Lunch had been in a beautiful little café where they had ordered a few different things so Harry could try Greek food, something Gregory had delighted in showing him. And then they had carried on strolling through the city. Then they had gone to the Parthenon and spent a few hours walking around there, before heading back into city.

Just knowing that he had a month, alone with Gregory with days like this, endless sailing, popping onto land and having an explore, and repeat, that felt amazing, and he was enjoying it so much already. It was heaven, he couldn't have asked for a better honeymoon.

"Am I boring you?" Gregory asked sounding amused.

"Hmm, no, not at all," Harry assured him, stepping a little closer and snuggling closer when Gregory wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"You looked a thousand miles away, thinking of anything good?" he wiggled his eyebrows cheesily making Harry snort.

"Two days married and you have shown your true colours as a pervert," He shook his head in mock disappointment, even as his eyes glittered.

"I know, I know, it was such hard work keeping it from you for so long,"

"I wondered what that look of concentration was,"

"It's why I was still single after all this time,"

"That I still find hard to believe, but I am not going to say anything because everyone else's loss was my luck," Harry smiled. Gregory said nothing, but he stopped and swept down   
to press their lips together.

They both blinked when there was a flash beside them, turning to see a man grinning and holding a camera. He started saying something in Greek waving the camera, to which Gregory quickly responded and nodded to the man.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as they followed him back to a little store.

"He asked if we wanted a copy of the picture," Gregory said as he pulled out some money. Some quick work and then man was sliding a photo across the counter of his shop fresh from the printer. Harry blinked when he saw it before smiling brightly and pulled it closer. He was aware of Gregory talking to the man beside him, but he was lost in the beautiful   
photo.

The man was very good and had framed it perfectly with one of the large ruins behind them, the two of them perfectly in the centre. Gregory was bending slightly to reach his lips as he was stretching up, his own dark hair a shock beside Gregory's golden hair, which was lit up by sun surrounding them. They looked so happy, and so in love though. The man had managed to capture exactly how Harry had been feeling in that moment perfectly.

"I love it," Harry said brightly smiling at the man. He grinned widely back, clearly understand the sentiments. He quickly tucked the photo in a plastic wallet for them and passed it Harry. "We should try and get photos taken everywhere we visit,"

"That's a good idea," Gregory agreed, taking the photo to have another look himself.

"Thank you," Harry kissed him on the cheek.

"For what?"

"This, everything," Harry kissed him again and then on the lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

They blinked when there was another flash, and turned to see the same man wiggling his camera at them. Gregory turned back to Harry to see green eyes staring up at him with a   
pleading expression.

"Oh fine," He snorted walking back into the shop.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry flopped back onto the beach towel, throwing his arms out and soaking in the sun. His book was clasped in his hand, still marking his place, as he closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment. It was different to relaxing on the boat, even though that was lovely as well. They had come inland to Lindos this time, and had a little walk around the beautiful town, visiting the market there where he had picked a few things up, and had lunch before head down to the beach.

The beach was part of a Wizarding resort, carefully spelled away from muggles, so there were all sorts of magic going around that Harry loved watching. He was currently stretched out on the towel with a drink at his elbow and enjoying the sound of the waves, which was quickly becoming a favourite of his.

He started and opened green eyes to glare at his husband when cold drops of water hit his hot skin, though his glare did not last long when he took in the water rolling deliciously down golden skin and blue eyes which were glittering brightly.

"Come with me!"

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he placed a bookmark in his book and tucked it safely under the towel, before taking Gregory's hand and letting him pull him to his feet.

"Someone further down the way is doing rides on Hippocampus," Gregory said excitedly.

Moving further down the beach than they had explored earlier Harry saw a little wooden jetty floating a good few feet out into the sea. They walked along it, and when they got close enough Harry saw several Hippocampus splashing around at the end of the jetty, they were so beautiful, bright white tipped in blue.

"Do you think they are looked after well?" Harry asked suddenly, Hagrid and Hermione's voices ranting about how mistreated magical beings were by Wizards popping into his head.

"They are free to come and go," Gregory assured him. "Hermione won't have a reason to shout at you," he added impishly. Harry gently nudged him before smiling at the witch at   
the end of the jetty as they reached her. One of the Hippocampus moved into the place where they would easily be able to climb onto her.

"You wouldn't be honeymooners by any chance, would you?" The witch asked brightly.

"Yes, how did you know?" Harry asked.

"Lachesis always knows, she likes taking the newlyweds,"

"Fate, appropriate," Gregory nodded as Harry climbed down and onto Lachesis' back.

"It's why she is called that," The witch explained. Gregory climbed on behind Harry, and the younger man shuffled back so he was resting against his chest. This close he could see that Lachesis' skin had a translucent quality to it, shining in a rainbow of colours when the sun glanced off of it, like petrol in water. "Bubblehead charms please lovebirds,"

They both applied the charms and then held on as Lachesis shot out into the sea, climbing the waves easily, her beautiful, sleek body moving underneath them. She dived under briefly and then broke back through the water, before plunging them down and into the underwater world.

It was spectacular, nothing at all like it had been when Harry had had to go under the Great Lake for the second task in the Triwizard Tournament. The whole place was lit up in an otherworldly blue glow, but was bright and glittering and full of life.

Brightly coloured underwater plants of muggle and magical variety swept underneath them on the seabed, every now Lachesis would dip them down lower and swim through the plant life. Fishes of a rainbow of colours were swimming around in shoals as far as the eye could see, especially the further out to sea that they got. Hippocampus appeared every now and then to swirl around them in a herd, and Harry even spotted a few merpeople popping their heads out of some of the deeps to watch them curiously.

They were swimming for a good hour and a half before Lachesis surfaced and good swim away from the jetty, Harry rested further back against Gregory and hummed happily when he wrapped his arms around his waist, they snuggled close as they enjoyed the trip back to land, the lovely cool waves lapping at their legs as the sun dried them off.

"Thank you, that was amazing," Harry patted Lachesis as he climbed off of her and back onto the jetty with a gentle shove from Gregory, before turning and helping his husband up.

"Thank you," The witch said gratefully as Gregory handed over a good few notes of cash to her.

"I enjoyed that," Harry sighed wrapping his arms around Gregory's waist as they made their way back to their towels on the beach.

"I thought you might," Gregory sounded smug but Harry just squeezed him tightly shaking his head. He pressed a kiss to the skin of his chest over his heart, tasting the salt on his   
skin from their trip in the sea.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gregory started when gentle arms twined around his neck, his Grandfather beamed even wider at the sight of Harry.

"My dear! You are positively glowing!" Marcus said brightly.

"Hello Grandfather," Harry settled beside Gregory on the hearth of the wizarding pub. They had managed to get a private room to make a call back home.

"Have you been having a good time? Gregory has just been telling me about a few of the places you have visited! Honestly it has been the quietest two weeks of my life, without the   
two of you hear the manor feels half empty!"

"We're missing you all too," Harry said fondly. "I am missing our evening chats,"

"Oh, I am missing it too! Never mind, plenty to talk about when you are home. Now you are having fun yes?"

"Its been wonderful, we have been to so many places!" Harry said excitedly.

"Where are you currently?" Marcus asked.

"We are in Mystras, we have just spent the morning walking around and seeing the ruins in the muggle part of the city, we decided to have an early lunch, and then Gregory is going   
to take me to the wizarding market this afternoon," Harry explained excitedly.

"Is everything ok?" Marcus' sharp eyes scanned over the two of them.

"Oh just me being silly, I don' think I drank enough water while we were walking around, I was feeling a little dizzy and faint," Harry said embarrassed. "I'm fine now!" He said exasperated when he caught the looks Gregory and Marcus were shooting him.

"We're going to spend a few hours sitting inside and cooling down," Gregory assured his Grandfather. Harry rolled his eyes and then squealed when Gregory lunged at him pressing   
kisses over his face.

"Enough of that! You are two weeks into your honeymoon haven't you had enough of each other to speak to your poor old grandfather for two minutes without mauling each other!" Marcus said balefully, but when they looked up he was watching them happily.

"Never!" They declared at the same time, before the three of them laughed.

"Gregory was telling be about your trip to the Samaria Gorge, did you enjoy that?" Marcus asked once they had settled down.

"Oh it was beautiful, so beautiful! We walked as far as we could along it. And we stopped halfway along to have a swim in this beautiful lake! It was a lovely day, we got some   
pictures,"

"Harry insisted that we get a camera, we have been taking photos in every place we have been to, and have asked someone to take a photo of us at every spot," Gregory told his grandfather.

"Oh wonderful! I can't wait to see them,"

"I will make some of my banana bread and we can have tea while we look over them, there are some lovely ones of us," Harry promised.

"Now that really is something to look forward to," Marcus nodded.

"We are stopping at Myrtos beach tomorrow, and in a couple of days after that the Delphi theatre and Meteora. Then we are onto Italy," Gregory pulled out his list.

"You have a list," Marcus said fondly.

"We are very organised! And we are coming back with about 100 new history books for his library, and that is just from Greece," Harry teased gently.

"And we are coming back with around 1000 knick knacks from everywhere we have been visiting," Gregory teased back.

"I will let you two get going, do take care Harry dear," Marcus said concerned.

"I will, honestly don't worry, it was just a little dizzy spell," Harry assured him.

"If you are sure," Marcus hummed.

"We will speak to you in another couple of days," Harry promised blowing the older man a kiss.

"I love you both, enjoy yourselves!" Marcus waved.

"Love you too," Harry waved.

"Love you Grandfather, speak to you soon," Gregory said before finishing the call and then making the second.

"Harry! Gregory!" Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and Andromeda called as soon as the connection went through.

"Hey everyone," Harry waved settling against Gregory's side as he took in his family. They had obviously been eagerly awaiting their call.

"You both look like you have been having a wonderful time!" Andromeda sighed happily.

"We are, it is so relaxing. Between spending time on the boat, and getting to explore its perfect," Harry sighed happily.

"Oh Merlin, you two are even more loved up!" Ron teased.

"Yes we are," Gregory pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead causing groans from their audience.

"You have been busy then?" Remus asked.

"Yes and no, we have been just taking our time and enjoying it. A day or so on the boat, and then coming in land to explore, and then back to sailing on the boat," Harry explained.

"It does sound wonderful your letters have been lovely! So many places to get to visit," Hermione said excitedly.

"Its been wonderful! And we still have so much to see," Harry said before telling them in a little more detail what they had been doing, and the places that they had seen.

"We will speak to you soon then?" Andromeda asked when they had finished.

"Yes, we will call again," Harry nodded.

"We're missing you," Ron smiled softly.

"I'm missing you too, I will see you soon though,"

"You carry on enjoying yourself! The sun and adventure is obviously doing you well, you're glowing," Tonks complimented him.

"You're the second one to say that!" Harry shook his head.

"Its probably all the sex," George said as he and Fred popped into view of the call.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry groaned covering his burning face before glaring at the snickering Gregory was letting out.

"Oh come on guys!" Ron grimaced.

"What! They are on their honeymoon, did you think they were spending it playing checkers?" Fred snickered.

"I wanted to pretend they were," Remus grumbled mulishly.

"We have been very busy playing checkers then," Gregory nodded seriously.

"Gregory!" Harry groaned half tackling him to try and cover his mouth.

"We will let you get going before this gets even more frisky," Hermione smirked.

"Hermione!" Harry whined.

"Sorry sorry, carry on having fun and keeping us up to date," She waved.

"See you soon, love you all," Harry waved back at them.

Harry sighed and flopped back onto the floor as the call ended and reached his hand up for Gregory. Tugging his husband down he sealed their lips together in a sweet, drugging   
kiss that made their blood sing and their hearts beat a little faster.

"Mmm, you are far too tempting, I want nothing more than to take you take you back to the boat and make love to you," Gregory sighed against his lips.

"How about, we go and see the market and then make our way back to the boat, go down to our bedroom, and I ride you on our bed?"

"Harry," Gregory groaned as Harry chortled evilly.

"Shall we get going then, sooner we do, the sooner we are back on the boat," Harry suggested.

"Are you sure you are feeling ok?" Gregory asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure, honestly I just felt a little dizzy that's all! I have drunk plenty of water and cooled down enough in the last two hours. Now come on," Harry wiggled from under him,   
before tugging him to his feet.

They quickly settled up at the bar, and Gregory bought them two large bottles of water making Harry roll his eyes fondly, before they stepped out and made their way to the wizarding market. It was hidden in one of the ruined buildings, so very good charms layered over the whole place to protect it from muggle eyes.

Stepping inside the market was eye opening. He thought that Diagon had been impressive, and it was, but this, this was something else. It was an explosion of colour and noise, stalls were everywhere in wonky lines as their owners called and touted their wares, different animals and beasts cried out into the noise, and colourful fabrics and items were everywhere.

Harry loved it. They were walking along hand in hand, squeezing into through the crowd to look at stalls that caught their eyes. They stopped at one of the jewelry stalls where Harry spotted a beautiful silver bracelet with black stones, it reminded him strongly of his necklace, the first gift Gregory had ever bought him, the piece that he had not once taken off since he had been sent it. Just as he was reaching for it, Gregory's hand plucked it away and handed it over to the store owners along with the money for it.

Harry looked over his shoulder to glare at his husband playfully, only to be me with an unrepentant look. Shaking his head he stepped out of the way with Gregory and allowed his husband to slip the bracelet onto his wrist and slid the clasp into place.

"Thank you," Harry admired the bracelet on his wrist before wrapping his arms around Gregory's neck and kissing him sweetly.

"It suits you," Gregory said but his fingers went to the necklace around Harry's throat instead.

"I was so nervous when I got the bouquet, letter and necklace," Harry admitted.

"Why?"

"Hermione told me what it all was, what it meant. I was scared to look at the letter, because I wanted it to be from a certain someone, and I wasn't sure how hurt I would be if I didn't   
see your name on the bottom of the letter,"

"How glad were you that it was my name?"

"Exceedingly. Though I could not have imagined that we would be standing here,"

"Me either, when I sent that I hoped that you would give me a chance, that I would be given the time to woo you. Not in my wildest dreams did I imagine this," Gregory said pulling   
Harry closer and feathering kisses over his face. Harry closed his eyes and sank into the kisses contently.

"I have been thinking," Harry hummed.

"Mm hm?"

"You know we said about a second home, away from Malfoy manor?"

"Yes?" Gregory was looking at him curiously now.

"What do you think to buying a little villa here in Greece as a little holiday home?"

"And when we are in Britain," Gregory asked.

"The manor has become my home, the home I have been longing for, I don't really want anywhere else," Harry said.

"You mean that?" Gregory asked happily.

"I love it there, I love having the family around us, popping in, mine and Marcus' evening cups of tea and chats, everyone coming to us if they want to have a chat,"

"You have managed to become the heart of that old place and give it life again," Gregory kissed his temple.

"Don't be silly I haven't done anything," Harry protested.

"When I lived there before, and when I returned there was always something, a heaviness, you have breathed fresh air into the place, you have given it new life. Are you sure you will   
be happy though?"

"I don't want to be anywhere but home. And if we have somewhere here, and the boat to get away every now and then, it will be perfect," Harry assured hm.

"Grandfather and mother will be delighted," Gregory smirked.

"Lets wait till we get back to tell them?" Harry suggested.

"Or we could save our ears and write to them,"

"Coward,"

"Is that anyway to speak to your husband! I should take you over my knee," Gregory growled into his ear.

"Promises promises," Harry breathed out looking at Gregory with burning eyes.

"You know they have a market like this very close to Delphi," Gregory's voice was husky as he made the suggestion.

"Really, you know now you mention it, I probably could do with going back to the boat and having a nice...long...relaxing lie down," Harry licked his lips stepping closer.

"You need to stop looking at me like that for a moment, or I am going to overshoot the boat, or splinch us," he groaned before he apparated them away and back to their boat.


	20. Honeymoon, Part 2

Harry stood at the prow of the boat watching with excitement as Italy came into view. Gregory was busy steering their boat through the last little stretch, but Harry was excited to see another country. He still couldn't believe that this was their honeymoon, that this was what they were getting to do. He hummed happily to the music playing behind him, some Greek style gentle music he had taken a liking to while they had been there.

His skin was nice and tanned now, he was feeling 100 times more relaxed than he had when they had left. He loved getting time for just the two of them as well. They were already planning other holidays that they could take doing something like this. Harry was sure he had convinced Gregory that their next holiday would be along the Nile so that he could see Egypt. They also hoped that they could convince Ron and Hermione to come on a little holiday with them as well.

He turned around and hurried through the boat and up to where Gregory was standing steering the boat.

"You know you look incredibly sexy like that," Harry said walking up to his husband. He really did. Wearing only shorts and a loose white linen shirt that showed off his golden skin and muscled chest, His golden hair was braided today, and the wind was capturing it and the loose strands and blowing it around his face. He looked up at Harry's words and smirked at him, but his eyes were playful, and he motioned the younger man over to him.

"I could say the same, I think I won't take you back home, we will just tour around in this boat, see the world,"

"You will have no argument from me. I do however fear what your grandfather would do to us,"

"You have a good point, I will just have to chain you up in our bedroom," Gregory nodded seriously.

"You wouldn't dare. You however would look incredible chained to our bed," Harry smirked.

"Ugh, you are going to kill me one of these days," Gregory huffed.

"You started it!"

"I know," Gregory kissed him, and then turned to look back to the water as the land became clearer and clearer.

"It's weird, I'm excited to get here, and at the same time it feels like we are a step closer to having to go home," Harry sighed pressing against his side.

"Well then, we go home, and properly start our married life. Planning what we want to do with our future, maybe extending the rooms a little now that we are staying there full   
time. Look at adding a nursery or two maybe,"

Harry grinned at his completely unsubtle attempt at being subtle. "Or two?"

"Just a thought," Gregory shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you broody dear?"

"No! Well, maybe a little, just slightly. Come on seeing you with Teddy, and now Selena you can't blame me for thinking what you would look like holding our babies," Gregory grumbled.

"I'm just teasing you," Harry kissed his cheek. "I would love to start thinking about a family to be honest,"

"Really?"

"Yes, once we are settled, I thought maybe we could start trying. I want a few kids,"

"You have mentioned that a few times, do you have a number in mind?" Gregory asked interested.

"Well, not as much as the Weasleys, but I was thinking maybe 5 or 6," Harry shrugged. He looked concerned when Gregory choked and spluttered.

"6! I was thinking you were about to say 3 or 4!"

"I told you I wanted a big family, would you not want that many?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, no I would, I would love a load of children running around," Gregory assured him quickly.

"But?" Harry frowned hearing the undertone.

"But the Malfoys aren't knowing for being able to have big families, honestly no pureblood family is. Mere and father were classed blessed to have 3 of us," Gregory explained gently. "The likelihood of us having more than 3 isn't very likely,"

"Oh darling," Harry smiled brightly cupping Gregory's face and pressing a sweet kiss to his mouth. "Haven't you heard? I'm very good at beating all the odds. So, 5 to 6 it is, we will have to plan on where we are going to add their rooms to ours," Harry hummed.

Gregory blinked down at him before grinning happily.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sassi Di Matera, was beautiful and eerie at the same time. The two of them walked around the abandoned city taking in everything, and popping in and out of the houses that had been made from caves. They were lovely and cool, and it was very interesting to see the different additions of history to the place.

"...one of the first human dwellings in Italy...what?" Gregory asked pausing in his explanation of the history of the city from memory.

"Nothing, I just enjoying seeing you like this," Harry shook his head.

"Sorry I get carried away," Gregory flushed.

"No, no I love it," Harry shook his head.

"If you're sure,"

"Your intelligence is incredibly sexy Gregory," Harry assured him, walking a little ahead of him. Gregory smirked to himself before hurrying to catch up, already picking up from where he left off.

They had gotten comfy on a hill top and pulled out the packed lunch Harry had put together for them. Resting with his head in Gregory's lap where they were sitting under an olive tree Harry breathed in the drier, sweeter air surrounding them. Gregory's long fingers were combing through his hair, tugging lightly every now and then.

He felt boneless under the attention, and he was fairly sure he didn't want to move for a good while. He reckoned he may have eaten a little too much of the good food that they had stocked up on as he was feeling a little queasy. He couldn't help it though, he loved the foods they were trying. He had amused Gregory by collecting recipes from different restaurants that they had visited, he had a little stockpile of recipes now to try when they returned home. He couldn't wait to cook a big meal for the family when they got back, he was planning on doing something for them all, getting the whole family round the day after they got back, and cooking a selection of meals from all the places that they had been to.

"What are you plotting?" Gregory asked making him crack an eye open to see that he had been watching him.

"Just a family meal when we get back," Harry shrugged. "Plus, I am going to have to catch up with Tiberius on his lessons that he has missed over this month while we have been away. He's come on in leaps and bounds, but he has his exams coming up, so I want to make sure he is feeling confident before he goes into them,"

"I'm sure he will understand, you didn't miss one even the week leading up to the wedding," Gregory said amused.

"He's a good student," Harry shrugged.

"And he has a very good teacher,"

"I don't know about that,

"I do," Gregory smiled starting to run his fingers through Harry's hair again. Happily, Harry's green eyes fluttered shut again as he soaked up the feeling.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Everything ok?" Harry asked as he walked into their bedroom to see Gregory laid out on the bed with tarot cards laid around him.

"There is something that is niggling at me, but I don't know what it is," Gregory huffed frustrated.

"You are seeing something?" Harry asked curiously. Gregory had had a few visions in their time together, that he had told him about. But he had not seen him like this.

"Yes, but it's not very clear, just something is coming, something big,"

"Good or bad?" Harry asked nervously.

"It's definitely not bad, I just can't see what it is," Gregory assured him quickly, reaching his hand out for Harry. He slipped onto the bed next to Gregory, a small concerned crease on his forehead as he looked down at the new deck Gregory lay out. "It's just annoying me with how vague it is, I hate getting visions like this,"

"They aren't always clear?" Harry asked. Gregory was so distracted that he didn't have his normal defence up that he still had not managed to let down when it came to his gift,   
despite meeting Luna a good few times.

"No, sometimes they come through crystal clear, and then the next time it's very foggy, sometimes it will be a few visions, each one getting a little clearer. It's frustrating,"

"Why don't you take a break? It may come through clearer after you have...distracted yourself," Harry suggested coyly. Gregory frowned and opened his mouth clearly to protest, but then Harry's nimble hand slipped inside of his trousers, and when he turned his lover was wearing a smirk with a look of promise on his face. Waving his wand Gregory quickly moved the cards out the way as he turned around in Harry's grip to kiss him, his hips rolling into the grip that Harry had around him even as they sank down onto the mattress.

On the small table in their bedroom four of the cards rearranged themselves with a soft glow, laying themselves out in a line, and unseen by the two men the Lovers, Queen of cups, Ace of Cups and Empress cards slipped back into their normal places.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You have never done it?!" Gregory asked shocked.

"No! You know Hogwarts only has brooms," Harry laughed as he was pulled through the market, aiming at one particular stall. He rolled his eyes fondly when Gregory picked out the fanciest rug that he could find, and then led Harry to the small take off area that stall had next to it. Getting settled onto the carpet Harry looked a little dubiously at Gregory making him laugh and lean over to press a kiss to his lips.

"Don't worry I know how to fly one perfectly," He promised before they were in the air and flying over the coastal city of Tropea.

"If you start singing about a Whole New World I'm jumping," Harry snorted.

"Sing what?" Gregory asked confused.

"Nothing, I will tell you later," Harry laughed. "So, tell me about this place?"

"Well it was supposed to be founded by Hercules..." Gregory started explaining. For Harry, this had to be the best trip that they had taken except for their Hippocampus ride, pressed up against Gregory's side letting the warm, husky rumble of his husband's voice wash over him as he told him about the city, and pointed out various things about it, including the two cathedrals, one with an unexploded muggle bomb from world war 2 sitting outside its doors.

The city was beautiful and looked as though it had been built out of the cliff that it sat on overlooking the sea, the colour of the stone of the buildings matching in perfectly. The buildings seemed to twine around the cliff face down onto the beach. It was truly lovely.

Gregory took them on a couple of loops around, and then out to sea for a little bit, Harry had to laugh again when his husband dipped them slightly to the sea so Harry could run his fingers through the beautiful turquoise water, he really was going to have to find a way to show him Aladdin.

They finally landed on the beach, and while Gregory rolled up their carpet, Harry wandered off to get them some sun loungers on the busy beach. He was feeling a lot more confident wandering around in a different country, the first week he had stuck to Gregory's side every time they went inland, culture shock was quite a thing for him, but as the time had gone on he had found that everyone was welcoming, and there was always someone to help if he got a little turned around.

As he settled on the sun lounger and waited for Gregory he closed his eyes and breathed in the air, ready to enjoy another day in paradise.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry giggled and tucked his head to his shoulder as Gregory brushed tickly kisses to his neck and ear, distracting him a little from his cooking. They were squeezed into the little kitchen on the boat, with Gregory 'helping' him cook. It was just something simple, they had had a full day out, and had treated themselves to a big lunch so that Harry wouldn't have to cook much for them.

They had spent the day at Paestum, viewing its three large temples. Gregory had blushed when he had admitted that he really wanted to visit this site because it had two temples to Hera, the Goddess of Marriage, as well as a temple for Athena, they had also gone to a small temple for the Capitoline Triad Minerva, Jupiter and Juno. They had toured the temples and the ruined city, they had drifted around the museum which while Harry had enjoyed, he had enjoyed watching Gregory's reaction more, their last visit after lunch had been to the painted tombs the site held, Harry had been in awe of the beautiful colours and scenes of everyday life and heroic quests that the walls held.

They had had a really good day, and now they were just enjoying their evening on the boat. Gregory had decked out the top deck of the boat again, minus the bed this time, and they were now cooking. Well Harry was and Gregory was trying his best to distract him. And it was working. He turned and pressed his lips to Gregory's absently waving his wand to carry on with their meal. Wrapping his arms around Gregory's neck he hopped up onto the counter and tugged his husband between his legs, his hands already roaming hungrily over his body, his lips hungry as he tasted him.

Cooking could wait.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gregory paused where he was, holding their ice creams as he drunk in the sight of his husband lying on a blanket on the sand reading. His skin hand tanned a beautiful brown shade that made his green eyes seem even brighter. It sounded egotistical, but he liked to think those eyes were shining even brighter again since their wedding day, they seemed to be brimming with happiness, love and life. Something had released in Harry the moment they said their vows, like some small sadness he had been holding onto had finally been let go, and he could just live his life, and look forward to their future now.

Watching Harry and his family joke around together, laughing and teasing him had filled him with a joy he couldn't express. Harry filled his life and completed it in a way he had not really realised he was missing until those green eyes had met his, and that beautiful blush had crossed his cheeks. He was so lucky, he knew that, to be the person that Harry fell in love with and chose to give his heart to, he was more blessed than he could have ever have hoped to be.

Harry seemed to feel his eyes on him, and he turned with a bright smile when he saw Gregory standing there, his smile and his eyes beckoning him forwards. He would never have enough of this man. Striding over to Harry he knelt next to him, and before the younger man could say anything swooped down to press a kiss to his lips.

"What was that for?" Harry laughed when they parted, by no means complaining. He accepted his ice cream as he put his book to the side and sat up.

"Nothing, just because I adore the ground you walk on," Gregory so loud enough that the two women on the blanket next to them giggled.

"Gregory," Harry groaned, his cheeks lighting up that beautiful shade again.

"I'm not sorry for telling you the truth," Gregory shrugged. "I have a surprise for you after lunch,"

"What is it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"A surprise," Gregory shook his head before snorting when Harry pouted. "If that doesn't work with Phoenix do you think it will work with you?"

"I would watch how you phrase that, are you saying I'm not cute?" Harry raised his eyebrow looking at Gregory seriously.

"Well, no, not cute, not like Phoenix because that would just be weird, but handsome, and gorgeous, and beautiful and wonderful, and I am of course susceptible to your charms, I just really don't want to ruin this surprise!" Gregory tumbled out worried.

Harry raised his eyebrow again and blinked twice before smirking making Gregory sink forwards slightly.

"You're cruel," He sighed.

"I know," Harry said cheerfully before taking another lick of his ice cream.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This is what we are doing?" Harry asked excited as they walked down the little jetty. Towards a little red and gold rowing boat.

"Yes, I thought the best way to see the Amalfi Coast would be to row around it. I know we are spending a lot of time on a boat already, but this is..."

Harry leant up and pressed a quick, but heated kiss to Gregory's lips. "Getting to see you rowing, muscles straining in the Italian sun, sweaty, I am in that boat,"

"Come on then," Gregory shook his head at his husband's impish look.

They got settled into the boat and then Gregory started rowing them around the coast. They went around the coast, taking in the beach, the sea, the wildlife, the city which was interesting to see from different angles. It was such a beautiful town, and the coast was simply breath taking, even better than the books had described. He closed his eyes as breathed in the scent of the sea.

They moved around the coast, and Gregory then rowed them into a little cove, it was simply breath taking, the sunlight coming through the entrance lit the cove up in an entrancing glittering blue shade.

"Hey, hang on," Harry said reaching out to touch the other man's hand to stop him rowing them back out of the cove. Turning back to look at him, Gregory looked at him questioningly. "I wanted to find the right moment to give you this, now seems pretty perfect,"

"Give me what?" Gregory asked curiously.

"I spotted this a couple of days ago, and it was pretty perfect for you, I thought, so, here," Harry held out the wrapped box to Gregory, making him very curious when he spotted   
the blush on Harry cheeks.

Taking the box, he carefully undid the wrappings and took the lid off. What was inside took his breath away, the simple silver heart had four emeralds down one side and an engraving down the other saying 'You Will Always Have My Heart', it was resting on a leather chain. He bit his lip and looked up to where Harry was sitting nervously watching him.

"I love it, I really love, thank you so much," Gregory quickly took the necklace out and put it on, running his fingers over the heart. "I love it,"

"I'm glad," Harry sighed.

"Were you nervous?" Gregory asked.

"A little, you never really wear jewellery and well, I wasn't sure, but I thought that you might like it,"

"I love it," Gregory assured him. He moved carefully forwards and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

"I have loved this, I know I have said it before, but thank you," Harry hummed settling back into the boat.

"Me too. I can't believe that we only have four days left, it's flown by," Gregory sighed, his fingers still playing with the locket.

"I was worried you know," Harry laughed tangling their fingers together.

"About what?" Gregory asked curiously.

"I don't know, I just had this insane thought that we might spend a month together and... I don't know, that you would get bored of spending time with just me," Harry laughed nervously.

"Harry, I will never, ever get bored of spending time with you, ever. I vowed my whole life to you,"

"Thank you, I told you it was silly," Harry smiled. He carefully knelt up in the boat, slightly worried about tipping them, and wrapped his arms around Gregory's neck. "It's just, this is all so new,"

"For me as well," Gregory chuckled wrapping his own arms around Harry's waist.

"I think we are doing pretty well so far,"

"I think we are doing excellent," Gregory nodded leaning in for another lingering kiss. "Lucius and Narcissa didn't speak for two days on their honeymoon when she laughed at how long he spends in the bathroom,"

"He sulked for 2 days?" Harry snorted.

"2 whole days...and slept in the bathroom, grandfather was worried they were going to end up separated before the ink was dry,"

"That is brilliant," Harry smothered his laughter into Gregory's shoulder. He groaned a little when Gregory pressed a kiss to his neck, and then another, finally Harry was shivering a little in his arms, and clinging onto his shoulders, taking a deep breath to try and get his brain working again he case a privacy spell on the entrance of the cove, and tapped the oars to row them across the little beach at the end.

"Harry what..." Gregory blinked when Harry stood and stripped off all his clothes, before stepping over the side and into the crystal cool water. Gregory stared at him stunned as he watched Harry swim through the crystal water, able to see every single part of his gorgeous husband. Green eyes glowed when Harry rolled onto his back, beckoning Gregory.  
He was standing on the boat, watching hungrily as his husband swam gracefully around in the water looking like a nymph from the legends he had been reading recently. He was glittering and glowing in the light coming into the cove. Slowly he pulled off his own clothes, not taking his eyes from Harry the whole time, not wanting to miss a moment of this.   
He was fairly sure that this was going to become one of many favourite memories of Harry.

Slipping into the water as well he swam slowly towards Harry, his eyes hungrily watching him, he felt slightly predatory as he stalked after the now laughing younger man in the water, the sound of his laughter bouncing off the walls of the cove, beckoning and calling Gregory to him.

Several times he swam quickly out of reach when Gregory caught up to him, darting away before he could get his arms around him, wet skin brushing tantalisingly over his hands   
before he set chase again. Finally, though the burning desire in his stomach was too strong, and he decided it was time to finish their game now. With a burst of energy he used his muscles to speed through the water between them. He had time to see Harry's wide, lustful green eyes before he pounced on him, drawing him close to himself as he fastened their lips together and fed the flames of their desire as he tasted Harry.

His hands roamed under the water, feeling Harry's slick skin, moving his hands down to cup his bum and stroke teasingly light between his cheeks making Harry shiver lustfully in arms. Lifting him easily in the water, Harry twined his legs immediately around his waist and held onto his shoulders, his own hands wandering caressingly over Gregory's shoulders and arms, down his chest and through his hair, his lips burning a pathway behind his hands, his tongue and teeth coming out occasionally to taste the wet, tanned skin underneath his lips.

Gregory was hard and burning for Harry, desperate to be joined with him again. moving quickly to the small section of beach he lay Harry down, their hips and legs were still being lapped at by the waves, but Gregory could kneel over Harry and start worshipping his body, trying to show with his touches how he saw Harry, brushing and massaging his tanned skin, soothing and flaming the passion in that smaller body until Harry was writhing underneath him, mewls and pleas falling from his lips, and yet still Gregory slowly made his way down his body, worshipping every inch that he could, fighting back his own desires as much as he could.

Finally, though he slipped back up Harry's body to share a kiss with his love, while lining himself up with Harry's body. One firm thrust had them joining together for the second time that day, Harry's body a hot and welcoming grip around him, his walls fluttering and caressing him, more than ready for him after their time together this morning.  
Looking down on his beautiful husband, spread out on the white sand, green eyes burning like fire, his cheeks flushed with pleasure, the crystal water lapping around him, Gregory had never felt luckier in his life. This, this was for his eyes only, Harry's cries of pleasure for his ears only. This was his life, his love. And it would never get more perfect.


	21. Home and News

Gregory smiled down at his young husband who was practically asleep in his arms. They had had a busy last day exploring and making the most of it, up early and exploring around Paris for the day. Harry had been so excited, dragging him here there and everywhere. They had finished up exploring Versailles, wandering around the beautiful palace hand in hand. Gregory had surprised him by organising for them to have supper in the palace, calling in a rather big favour, and paying a slightly extortionate amount. But after the palace had closed to the visitors, he had escorted Harry to the dining room, which had been set up for them with candles.

Harry had loved it, and they had had their last meal of the honeymoon in a way he knew Harry would never, ever forget. Following that they had taken a stroll around the ornate gardens which were lit up for them and them alone. Walking and chatting softly, it had been like they were in their very own world, enjoying each other's company and the peace of the gardens surrounding them.

Eventually though they had had to return, their bags had already been sent on ahead of them by the workers in the Parisian dock that Gregory had left their boat in this morning. All there was, was for them to apparate home. Harry had been so tired that Gregory had been worried about him splinching himself, so he had insisted on side along.

He was glad he did, because by the second jump which landed them in London, Harry had been drooping. Their third jump landed them in Malfoy Manor, and Harry had practically nodded off against his shoulder. It was 0130 in the morning, and the manor was in silence, the other occupants no doubt fast asleep.

"Gregory?" Well nearly all of them.

"Grandfather," Gregory smiled turning to see Marcus holding a cup of tea.

"I wanted to make sure you got back ok," Marcus admitted sheepishly walking over quickly and wrapping him in a tight hug. "You look wonderful, married life is clearly agreeing with you," He smiled looking his grandson over fondly before looking to Harry. He chuckled when he realised that Harry had nodded off in Gregory's arms.

"We had a busy day," Gregory chuckled, bending and lifting Harry into his arms. Harry mumbled something to himself, something with Gregory's name in, and then snuggled into his shoulder, settling deeper into sleep it seemed.

"Get to bed, I will see you in the morning," Marcus patted Gregory's free shoulder.

"Come around for brunch?" Gregory asked.

"I don't want to intrude on your first morning back," Marcus shook his head.

"Harry will want to see you," Gregory said firmly brushing a kiss to Marcus' cheek before turning and making his way to their rooms, his precious burden held close to his chest. He had loved their honeymoon, but it was good to be home as well.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry yawned widely as he yanked his dressing robe on. He hummed as he looked around their bedroom, happy to be home. He loved the boat, but he had to admit the cabin had started to feel a little cramped. He was used to big bedrooms now, be it the Hogwarts dorm, his bedroom at Andromeda's, but especially here.

Bending down he pressed a soft kiss to Gregory's lips smiling against them when his husband stirred and pressed back.

"Harry?"

"It's gone 1000 love, I will go put some tea and breakfast on," Harry explained.

"I asked Grandfather round for brunch," Gregory yawned snuggling a little deeper into the blankets, but opening his ocean blue eyes to look at Harry.

"Oo good, I will see what we have in," Harry smiled kissing Gregory again before shuffling to the kitchen. He dug out the shopping list he had made with all the items that he would need to make his family meal tomorrow night and left it on the side, along with the letters to everyone informing them of it. The House elves would take them and make sure that they were passed out.

"Harry!" The dark-haired man laughed as he was buried into a hug from twin redheads, Carina not far behind, and the three of them getting shoved out the way so Marcus could claim his hug. "Marcus said you would be having brunch,"

"You have been coming around?" Harry asked, a little shocked.

"I have had to have something to keep me occupied without your company," Marcus smiled.

"He has amazing ideas! We have a few new products out, and some more to come," George nodded happily. Harry smiled softly to himself as he moved to turn the kettle on.

"You look so tanned! And glowing! It is so good to have you home!" Carina beamed pulling him into another hug before moving to get some teacups down.

"You are finally alive then!" Lucius said as he swept in. "Honestly I have come and gone twice!" Harry blinked a little when he found himself swept into a hug before his eldest brother in law made his way to the table. He had to shake himself a little at that thought. Lucius was his brother in law.

"They are literally just back from their honeymoon, leave him along Lucius," Julia rolled her eyes as she swept over herself and pulled him in for a hug. He kissed her cheek, and then baby Selina's.

"Merlin, she has grown already!" He shook his head looking down at the pretty little baby.

"Merlin already?!" Gregory mock groaned walking out the bedroom braiding his hair.

"You thought you would be able to escape us?" Lucius smirked.

"We thought we might get a little peace and quiet. Honestly, we will be here 365 days a year, you couldn't give us one morning?" He said casually as he hugged Carina tightly.

"Wait what?!" Carina gasped yanking back and looking between him and Harry wide eyed. Marcus was a second behind, his eyes widening.

"You guys didn't even wait till official bruncheon time," Gregory nodded hugging Lucius, Fred, Julia, Selina, George and Marcus before finally reaching Harry and taking his cup of tea from his amused husband who was shaking his head at him.

"365..." Lucius trailed off, also looking between them.

"Well perhaps not 365, we will be taking holidays and little breaks abroad," Gregory shrugged taking a sip of his tea.

"But, what about your second home?" Marcus asked wide eyed looking between them.

"We decided the money that we had planned towards that can go on a couple of little holiday homes. We will expand our rooms here a little, if that is ok?" Harry asked.

"Of course it is, but, is that really what you want or are you doing this for us because..." Carina paused when Harry just hugged her.

"While we were away I realised that even though I was having an amazing time, I was looking forward to coming home," He emphasised the word and blushed when all the Malfoys beamed at him.

"Oh Merlin!" George suddenly blurted out making them all turn to him. "Sorry, sorry I just realised that you're a Malfoy now!"

"Did you forget the wedding we attended a month ago?" Fred asked his twin dryly.

"No! Of course not, but it hadn't hit either, I hadn't really thought about it," George flapped his hand. "But he's a Malfoy!"

"And I am a Potter," Gregory teased.

"Oh Merlin, a Malfoy Potter!" George gawped.

"I think you broke him," Harry snickered as he moved to start cooking.

"Are you sure about this Harry? Please don't feel you have to," Marcus said softly as the others teased George.

"I know I don't have to do anything I don't want to," Harry smiled. "I want to Grandfather,"

"We can make a start on expanding the rooms for you," Marcus beamed.

"We had a few ideas actually. We wanted to have a second living room, a little bigger for when everyone comes around," Gregory hummed as he leant against the counter beside where Harry was cooking at the stove.

"What about a nursery?" Carina asked casually, but her eyes were gleaming.

"Actually, we wanted to add two, and four rooms for children," Gregory said with matching casualness, but he couldn't stop his smirk when the Malfoys at the table went silent, the twins starting to roar with laughter as they obviously clicked on.

"Stop it," Harry rolled his eyes at his husband amused.

"Harry and I want a few children,"

"That's putting it mildly, Harry has wanted a flock of kids since his second year," George laughed.

"Seriously he's been adopting first years since his second year, from all houses," Fred snickered.

"You sound like I have been kidnapping them!"

"You practically did. Honestly, they followed him around like ducklings,"

"I wasn't that bad!" Harry protested.

"It was adorable to watch, we called him mummy Harry behind his back," Fred smirked.

"You did not!" Harry gawped.

"Oh, they really did," Ron snorted as he walked in clearly having heard the conversation. "You look so tanned!" He grinned as he walked over the hug Harry tightly.

"Missed you," Harry smiled squeezing back.

"I really missed you," Ron smiled before letting go and moving to hug Gregory. "Missed you too, I've had no one to tease,"

"It's been quiet without you around," Gregory teased back.

"How many grandkids am I looking forward to then?" Carina obviously couldn't wait any longer.

"We were thinking just a few," Harry shrugged, a teasing look of his own appearing.

"5 or 6." Gregory nodded before laughing when Lucius choked on his tea. Carina and Marcus were staring at them wide eyed.

"You're kidding, right?" Selina choked.

"Nope, that is actually the amount that I want," Harry laughed.

"Bloody hell, I thought Marcus and Leandre were rabbits," Lucius snorted.

"Lucius, do not be so crude!" Carina scolded.

"Sorry Mother," Harry had to press his face into Gregory's shoulder, he would never get tired of seeing Lucius cowed by his mother.

"5 or 6?!" Marcus asked hopefully looking between them.

"Yup, we talked about it while we were away," Gregory smiled as he handed Harry the plates he was motioning to.

"You realise no Malfoy has managed to have that many children?" Carina said gently.

"I know, but as Harry pointed out he is quite known for changing things from the impossible," Gregory chuckled.

"That he does, if anyone can break that it will be Harry," Fred snorted.

"Do you remember that time..."

"No!" Harry pointed at Ron.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Ron laughed.

"I don't care, you want food you keep stum!" Harry warned.

"Mean," Ron grumbled.

"I know," Harry snickered.

"How was it being home?" Lucius asked, snagging a slice of toast as the plate floated passed.

"It was strange waking up in our own bed," Harry admitted.

"And not rocking in the boat," Gregory hummed.

"I bet that boat did some rocking," Harry burst out laughing as Lucius did some ridiculous eyebrow wiggle before yelping when Carina clipped him with a stinging hex. Gregory just rolled his eyes before taking his seat at the table as Harry floated everything else down onto the surface and joined them all himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marcus was laughing and chatting with the twins when they walked into Harry and Gregory's kitchen, only to pause when they saw Harry sitting at the table with Gregory fussing over him. There were also a small line of House elves wringing their hands worriedly.

What was even more concerning was that neither of them seemed aware that they now had an audience.

"...m fine Gregory, you don't need to call the Healer," Harry was arguing.

"Harry, you had another dizzy spell, you can't blame it on lack of water," Gregory sighed.

"I'm fine," Harry smiled running his fingers through Gregory's hair. The elder man was kneeling in front of the chair Harry was seated in looking concerned. "Honestly, it was just me being silly, I haven't eaten properly today,"

"Harry," Gregory was looking mutinous.

"I am fine, honestly," Harry shook his head.

"What's happened?" Marcus frowned walking in fully.

"He had a dizzy spell," Gregory tattled before Harry could say anything.

"I went a little dizzy that was all. I have been standing over the hot cooker for a little while and haven't had much to eat, that's all. I feel 100% now!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Maybe a healer wouldn't be a bad idea Harry?" George frowned reaching out to touch his forehead.

"Stop fussing, I am fine!" Harry shook his head.

"Have you had any other dizzy spells you haven't told me about?" Gregory asked. Harry pursed his lips. "Harry?"

"I have felt light headed a couple of times, had a few head rushes, that's all though," Harry shook his head.

"Please let me call a Healer!" Gregory was looking concerned now.

"Gregory, I am absolutely fine," Harry cupped his face. "We have been busy, and I wasn't used to the heat, that is all. If I have another dizzy spell I will go to the Healer, but I need to finish supper,"

"The House elves could finish," Gregory protested lightly, keeping his hands on Harry's waist as he stood.

"No, it's our first family meal since the wedding, I am ok now. No offence guys and girls," Harry added looking to the House elves.

"As long as young master is ok," One of the elves squeaked before they popped out.

"You terrified them," Gregory scolded.

"Yes, them," Harry raised an eyebrow at his fussing husband. "Now, you lot can start laying the table, Fred can you get the big serving bowls out please," Harry ordered moving back to the cooker. He ignored the concerned looks they were all shooting him as he went back to cooking, Gregory hovering close by, his blue eyes barely leaving him.

Harry reached out and brushed their hands together, squeezing Gregory's hand in comfort and ran his thumb over the band on his husband's finger, before turning to go back to cooking. This seemed to relax Gregory a lot more, and by the time every started piling into the room he was much more relaxed.

"What am I doing with these?" Hermione asked him. Gregory was at the table laughing with Remus, Ron, Bill, Lucius and Marcus sr. Carina, Ron Tonks, Andromeda and Narcissa were talking about something else - something he guessed was conspiring considering the looks they kept shooting him and Gregory. Leandre, Mikhail Marcus jr. and Julia hadn't arrived yet.

"I need you to mix this sauce in slowly please," Harry passed her the sauce before glancing over his shoulder and moving closer to her. "Mione,"

"Hmm?"

"I need your help with something," He muttered glancing over his shoulder once more before explaining.

Gregory narrowed his eyes at his husband and his friend, everything about their demeanour said they were discussing something that they did not want sharing, both looking shifty. He narrowed his eyes further when Harry glanced over his shoulder and glanced around to make sure no one was close to overhear anything.

Something was going on with Harry, and he was not stupid enough to fall for 'not eaten enough' and his husband had an idea about what was going on. He wasn't going to make a scene about it, he knew that Harry would be mortified if he made a scene in front of their family, but once everyone was gone.

He turned back to smile as the three missing family members arrived, calling out their greetings, and Harry announced supper was ready.

"Can you get the drinks on the table please love," Harry called to him.

"Of course," He stood and made his way to the cooling cupboard, levitating out a variety of alcoholic and none alcoholic drinks for everyone. He snagged Harry round the waist and he went to walk passed him, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. The smile that Harry gave him, with bright eyes was the only thing stopping him from dragging Harry to their room to demand answers.

"Oh Merlin, Harry you have outdone yourself!" Andromeda hummed as the food descended onto the table in front of them all.

"It's recipes that I picked up while we were away," Harry explained.

"He has been dying to try them out," Gregory chuckled sitting next to Harry and linking their fingers together. "He got the recipes from people wherever we went,"

"The food was amazing, and so different, Gregory bought me a load of recipe books while we were there as well," Harry smiled sweetly at his husband.

"Well if you need a guinea pig for some recipes, you know where I am," Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food. "Holy Merlin Harry, this is amazing!"

Harry blushed as every started piling up their plates and giving their compliments. Everything seemed to be going down well, and everyone was trying a little of everything. Some of them recognised dishes, particularly the well traveled Malfoys. But Hermione recognised a couple of the French dishes, Andromeda and Tonks the Italian. Remus had apparently spent a time in Greece researching werewolves and so was familiar with a good few of those dishes.

"We have a little surprise for you too," Andromeda smiled, and her little group from earlier all looked pleased with themselves. They were onto their deserts and everyone was relaxed and comfortable chattering away.

"We put this together for you," Narcissa slid an album across the table to them. Harry blinked at the beautiful wedding album, leaving it for Gregory to pick up to look through.

"These are..." Harry stared at the pictures from their wedding morning, when they were both getting ready and there was not way anyone had had a camera.

"I found a spell, you can turn a memory into a photo, it is like pevensive, only onto paper," He explained.

"We all got together and came up with the best pictures that we could from the day. We know you have the professional photographer's pictures to come, but we thought you might like this as well, it's a little more personal," Carina actually looked a little nervous, making him realise how much time had gone into this.

"It's wonderful!" Gregory assured them.

"We left a little space as well, for your honeymoon pictures," Ron grinned.

"Oh! I will go get them, Hermione come help me!" Harry grinned bouncing to his feet. He blanched at the narrow eyed, knowing look his husband gave him, telling him that he had not fooled him. But Gregory said nothing as he dragged Hermione to their bedroom, quickly snagging the photos where he had had them ready from this morning to show off. Instead he turned to Hermione with a serious face and nodded.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh you look so happy!" Carina sighed.

"Yes, we had a wonderful time," Gregory nodded, but his eyes were on Harry who had been more than a little distracted since he and Hermione had come back from 'finding' the photos.

"Well, we had better get going, I'm sure you two are still tired," Hermione yawned and made a point of stretching noisily. Harry shot her a look for her unsubtle moves.

"What, but I was going to have more, oomph! Yes, tired quite tired," Ron yelped. Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Hermione, Ron trying to discretely rub his shin where Hermione had no doubt kicked him.

Gregory glanced between Harry and Hermione, completely aware that something was going on between them, the only thing stopping him from freaking out at Hermione's discrete call to leave them alone was the beaming smile that she had on her face.

"I was thinking about as many of us meeting up for lunch in Diagon tomorrow?" Carina suggested as they all stood.

"We will try and make it," Fred and George smiled bending to kiss Harry's cheeks, then Gregory's to his surprise.

"I was thinking of having supper together on Saturday, is that ok for everyone?" Harry asked standing with the photo album.

"That would be wonderful," Marcus Sr beamed nodding.

"Are you cooking?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Yes I will be cooing. The elves will be boxing up the left overs from tonight and dropping them off to you," Harry laughed.

"Thank you, it was wonderful," Tonks kissed his cheek.

"You really did amazing," Remus hummed.

"We're looking forward to seeing the pictures from the honeymoon," Andromeda kissed him.

Gregory was gritting his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to kick everyone out and demand from Harry what was going on, but he had to be patient and smile at everyone. He honestly did not keep track of saying goodnight to everyone, just getting them to the door as politely but fast as he could.

Finally, finally he closed the door behind the last of their family and turned around to see Harry making his way into the living room. Following him quickly he opened his mouth to confront Harry as his husband sat down and patted the sofa next to him. Narrowing his eyes Gregory moved to sit next to Harry, trying hard to fight down the panic building in his chest. He stilled a little when he saw Harry was looking at a photo in the album of the two of them at the wedding, having their first dance.

They were swaying together, and Harry was looking up at him with so much love and happiness, and he was looking down at Harry as though he was the moon itself.

"Harry, what's going on?" He asked.

"I have had a suspicion for the last couple of days as to what is going on," Harry licked his lips and then finally looked up to meet Gregory's worried eyes. Setting the album to the side he turned so he was facing his husband and took one of his hands.

"Harry you're worrying me. What is going on?" Gregory admitted softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, I just didn't want to say anything until I was sure. Hermione knows how to perform the spell, so I wanted to wait for this evening when I saw her," Harry bit his lip nervously.

"Harry,"

"So, we may have to bring forward the extension of our rooms, for the nursery in particular," Harry looked up at him as he moved their joined hands to press against his stomach.

"Oh...oh, oh! Oh! You're and...Oh!" Gregory's eyes widened almost comically.

"Is that ok? I know it's a lot faster than we planned but..." Harry squeaked when Gregory pounced on him kissing him over what he was sure was every inch of his face.

"Oh Merlin! A baby! We're going to have a baby!" Gregory laughed jumping to his feet. He paced a lap around the room seeming unable to sit still as Harry got to his own feet, laughing gently at the excitement in his husband.

"Yes a baby," Harry laughed.

"Oh! I'm going to be a dad, we're going to be parents, we're having a child, together, we made a baby!" Harry covered his mouth to try and smother his laughter at his husband's rambling excitement.

"Yes you're going to be a dad,"

"Oh Merlin, Harry!" Gregory swept him off of his feet, spinning him in a tight circle as he hugged him close, alternating between scattering kisses over his face and pressing kisses to his lips deeply.

"I was a little worried that you wouldn't be happy, a little too fast," Harry looked at him with soulful green eyes.

"This, us creating something, could never be anything more than perfect. We have all time in the world for everything that we want to do. Having a family with you, could never be anything but perfect," Gregory smiled.

"I love you," Harry groaned pulling the blonde down for a deep kiss.

"I love you too," Gregory murmured when they parted, before a massive smile took over his face again, "We're going to be parents!" Gregory laughed swinging him around in the air.


End file.
